Desear lo mejor
by HectorElLector2016
Summary: El pasado del oficial Harry lo atormenta, por lo que decide quedar en Zootopia para vivir una mejor vida con nuevos y viejos amigos. Pero las amenazas se hacen presentes. Y debe luchar para que su vida sea mejor.
1. Un nuevo Dia

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfic Como estan, espero que muy bien porque yo estoy feliz de que vuelva aqui una vez mas. Tiempo de no esribir una historia o adelanto, pero aqui esta. Este es mi nuevo fic de Zootopia y se lo traigo para ustedes, sin mas que decir yo los dejo con este gran inicio, que lo disfruten...**

* * *

 **Un nuevo día.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la gran ciudad de Zootopia, todos los animales iban y venían por doquier para hacer cada uno su rutina diaria. Sin embargo en un muy conocido departamento donde resuelven el crimen, situado en el centro de Zootopia. El departamento de policía de Zootopia o como sus siglas ZPD estaba teniendo una reunión por parte del gran Jefe Bogo. El traía consigo como siempre un formulario. Y los mamíferos oficiales también se encontraban allí, esperando la palabra de su jefe, entre ellos se encontraban los muy bien conocidos oficiales; La oficial Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde.

Entonces cuando el jefe llego, primero los callo a todos.

-"Muy bien silencio todos. Atención"- dijo el Jefe Bogo y todos se sentaron –"Tengo noticias que darles"

-"Te apuesto que primero va a felicitar a un mamífero de aquí zanahorias"- susurro Nick con una sonrisa cómica.

-"SI como no"- respondió Judy igual susurrando mientras prestaba atención a su jefe.

-"Primero, tengo algo que decirle alguien de aquí"- dijo el jefe Bogo muy serio –"McHorn"- respondió el, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un rinoceronte de 30 años, ojos color verde pasto, de físico un poco en forma –"Feliz cumpleaños"

Todos los presentes comenzaron a felicitarlo y además de lanzar algunos chiflidos y comportándose un poco alocados.

-"Te lo dije"- respondió Nick teniendo la razón. Y Judy se le quedo mirando de forma sarcástica a su compañero.

-"Bien segundo, tenemos algunos nuevos por lo que tomare lista"- dijo el jefe Bogo mientras ponía sus lentes y después sacara su pluma –"Oficial Heraclion"

-"Presente"- respondió un mapache de 41 años, con ojos bien oscuros pero opacados, su piel es gris, blanca y negra, sobretodo en la parte de su cola y rostro.

-"Bien, Oficial Greene"-

-"Presente"- respondió una liebre de 28 años, tiene físico esbelto, su pelaje es de color amarillo y sus ojos son color azul.

-"Y por último oficial Harry"- dijo el Jefe Bogo, sin embargo no oyó respuesta alguno –"¿Oficial Hector?"- pregunto, entonces vio su asiento y todos también, pero no estaba.

-"Genial tal vez tuvo una importante cita por la noche con una mamífera o depredadora"- dijo Nick y todos se empezaron a reír.

-"¡Wilde silencio!"- lo callo Bogo –"Bien entonces pasare a la..."

-"¡Esperen!"- respondió una voz masculina.

Todos oyeron eso y vieron que el sonido provenía detrás de la puerta trasera. La puerta se abrió revelando así un conejo.

Este tenía la estatura igual que la oficial Judy, tiene 25 años, su piel era gris pero un poco más oscuro, sus ojos color verde fuerte, de físico muy firme y un poco musculoso y por ultimo su vestimenta de uniforme oficial, pero este lo tenía de un tono azul rey.

Todos estaban impresionados debido a que había otro conejo policiaco además de Judy. Ella estaba más que impresionada, puesto que ahora ella no es la única oficial de su especie, y además se maravilló por su aspecto que tenía.

-"Disculpe… por el… retraso…"- dijo el conejo cuyo nombre es Harry, mientras caminaba a su mesa correspondida –"Es que yo… ahg… como… duele mucho mis patas…"- se quejó mucho mientras tomaba aire, después de haber llegado a su mesa y luego se acostara –"Odio correr demasiado"

-"¿Y usted es el oficial Harry?"- pregunto el jefe Bogo curiosamente.

-"Si así es… Déjeme presentarme"- dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba –"Oficial Harry Henderson, listo para la…"

-"Si no me interesa, siéntate"- respondió seriamente el jefe Bogo, cosa que Harry se sintió un poco incómodo.

-"Bien ahora tercero y último ¡Hay un total de 7 asesinatos sin resolver!"- exclamo el jefe Bogo mientras señalaba hacia el pizarrón los crímenes atroces –"¡Sin pistas, ni testigos y sin acusaciones! ¡Desde un elefante hasta una diminuta musaraña! Y el alcalde esta hasta el copete conmigo… Por lo cual les asignare sus siguientes investigaciones"- decía mientras sacaba carpetas diferentes.

-"Grizzoli, Fangmeyer y Delgato 2 asesinatos en el distrito Burrows"- dijo el jefe Bogo, entregando el informe a los oficiales y ellos lo tomaron y se retiraron.

-"Jackson, Andersen y Johnson 1 asesinato en la plaza Sahara"-

-"La oficial Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde 2 asesinatos en Tundratown y 1 cerca del distrito Rainforest"- dijo el jefe Bogo.

-"Alto espere… ¿Solo Tres?"- pregunto Judy muy asombrada, ya que nunca le habían pedido tanto hasta ahora.

-"Si, ¿Algún problema?"- pregunto el jefe Bogo curiosamente.

-"Pues sí, la probabilidad de que lo resolvamos será muchísimo"- respondió Judy sonando angustiada.

-"Descuida ustedes sabrán como resolverlos"- respondió el jefe Bogo con una pequeña sonrisa –"Bien los demás se pueden retirar y resuelvan crímenes policiacos, pero antes… Oficial Harry"- decía mientras que el oficial lo miraba y además esperaba la misión que le esperaba –"A ti te toco… Parquímetro"

Los demás hicieron caso y se retiraron incluyendo también Judy y Nick, pero ellos al oír lo que dijo Bogo se detuvieron.

Sin embargo para Harry no lo tomo muy bien como lo esperaba, su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse y sus orejas se aplanaron un poco.

Dicho esto, el jefe Bogo comenzó a retirarse pero…

-"Disculpe jefe… no sé si usted está al tanto de todo pero, yo vine con mi hermana a esta ciudad con un propósito, prepararme para la acción y todo eso jeje"- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Interesante. Pero sabes algo… no me importa"- respondió el jefe Bogo muy frio.

-"Amm jefe si es por mi indisciplina de llegar tarde lo entiendo pero…"

-"Si lo entendiste pues no hay razón alguno. Tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias, ahora bien repártelas 100, no más bien 200"-

-"¡¿200?!"- exclamo Harry muy sorprendido.

-"Para el medio día… ¿Algún problema?"-

Harry estaba por responder la contraria, pero tenía razón en lo que dijo su jefe. Enfrentar las consecuencias, y no tuvo de otra que obedecer.

-"No. Ninguno jefe"

-"Excelente. Adiós"- dicho esto, el jefe Bogo se retiró. Dejando a medias a Harry, pero lo que no sabía era que Judy y Nick oyeron todo detrás del borde de la puerta.

-"Wow igual como tu zanahorias, solo que con tu record que te propusiste"- dijo Nick.

-"Si lo sé, pero creo que no lo va tomar bien el"- dijo Judy mientras veía a Harry.

-"Espera, ¿Te preocupa el? Ni siquiera lo conoces muy bien"- dijo Nick un poco extraño.

-"Y tu tampoco"- respondió Judy con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, los dos observaron a Harry, quien tenía una mirada molesta, y hasta veía como su pata derecha pateaba al suelo muy rápidamente.

-"No puede ser, mi primer día como oficial de policía y ascendí a reparte-multas. Hay por culpa de mi hermana llegue tarde, si no fuera por su odioso celular y por su reseña para la entrevista no me estaría pasando esto"- estaba reclamando con mucha ira Harry –"Lo peor… ¿Cómo voy a repartir 200 multas para el medio día? Voy a repartir 300, si lo dejara impresionado al jefe"

Entonces Harry salió de la habitación con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, proponiéndose en lo que dijo. Sin embargo para Judy y Nick quedaron en dudas sobre su nuevo integrante de la comisaria, aunque eso lo dejarían para después así que fueron a hacer su investigación tal y como está en sus informes.

* * *

 **20 minutos después.**

Durante el transcurso de ese poco tiempo, el oficial Harry hizo lo que era debido, así que mientras conducía en su pequeño auto (Igual como tiene Judy) pasando por cada auto de la ciudad de Zootopia, poniendo multas a quien le correspondía, sus orejas estaban muy atentas para cuando sonaba un Crick de expirado. Fue allí donde entro en acción.

Siguió poniendo multas con toda la velocidad que tenía hasta que llego justo a tiempo.

-"Y con esto debería ser…"- dijo Harry y vio el lote de expirado, saco su boleto de multa y además vio su correspondido número y era –"¡Ja! 300… espera a que el jefe vea esto"- decía mientras entraba a su auto –"Uff estoy tan cansado"

Por un momento sintió la modestia de cerrar sus ojos y descansar, pero su celular empezó a sonar. Lo tomo, vio que la llamaba una zorra de piel rojiza por la imagen que se mostraba.

-"¿Beth? ¿Que querrá mi hermana?"- se preguntó Harry, por lo que contesto –"Hola"

 **En alguna parte de Zootopia.**

En un edificio de periodismo muy popular de la gran ciudad, se encontraba la singular zorra de piel rojiza, ella estaba vestida una camisa azul, acompañada de una falda rosa y una bolsa muy elegante. Estaba sentada mientras estaba esperando una entrevista, al parecer quiere trabar como noticiaría, reportera o locutora. Entonces atendió el teléfono.

-"Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día como oficial?"- pregunto curiosamente y de forma tierna Beth.

-"Pues… amm… yo…"- trataba de decir Harry, pero los nervios lo invadían, no por cómo estaba sino como lo tomaría ella de que le está yendo mal –"La verdad no sé cómo explicártelo"

-"Con palabras tontín, con palabras"- respondió de forma graciosa Beth.

-"De acuerdo está bien… pero tú lo dijiste"- dijo Harry y entonces suspiro y dijo esto –"Para empezar llegue muy, muy tarde por tu culpa Betty. Tuve que ir de vuelta a casa en coche y volver corriendo a dejártelo en tus patas y además ir al departamento también corriendo y para variar mi jefe me puso de reparte-multas y estuve repartiendo por más de 300 por todo el medio día"

Cuando Beth escucho todo lo que dijo su hermano no podía creérselo sentía algo de pena.

-"Hay hermanito perdóname, no sabía de lo que te podría suceder"- dijo Beth muy triste. Harry por su parte sintió lo que ella había dicho por sus palabras.

-"No lo siento, yo… no debí comportarme así, es que… la verdad no fue un buen comienzo para mi"- respondió Harry muy apenado –"Escucha que tal si dejamos esta charla en la casa y dime ¿Cómo te va con la entrevista?"

-"Oh bueno pues aquí el ambiente está algo tenso"-dijo Beth

-"¿Y eso porque?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Porque desde que estuve aquí a las 10, ya muchos animales fueron rechazados, como 100 a lo mucho"- respondió Beth.

-"¿100?"- exclamo Harry de sorpresa.

-"Si y yo soy la que sigue, solo sigo esperando mi turno. Espero poder pasar"- dijo Beth un poco preocupada.

-"Tranquila claro que quedaras, eres una felina que se propone en lo que sea y sale adelante. Yo confió en ti, demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer"- respondió Harry con entusiasmo y alegría a Beth.

-"Ohh hermanito muchas gracias por tu apoyo"- dijo Beth con una sonrisa. En ese entonces sale una cebra con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, al parecer no quedo, y después sale un castor muy formal.

-"Siguiente"- dijo el castor.

-"Bueno Harry me tengo que ir, ya me están llamando"- dijo Beth mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su bolso.

-"De acuerdo suerte y nos vemos más al rato"- dijo Harry despidiéndose.

-"Adiós"- se despidió Beth, apago su teléfono y antes de entrar soltó un ligero suspiro y avanzo con firmeza hacia la puerta –" _Espero poder quedar_ "

 **Mientras con Harry…**

-"Ojala le vaya bien a Beth"- dijo Harry deseándole mucha suerte a su hermana. Sin nada más que hacer, Harry estaba sumamente aburrido, vio que su reflector izquierdo de su auto estaba mal lo ajusto bien, pero en cuanto lo hizo a en el reflejo del vidrio algo que lo dejo impresionado. Vio que estaba caminado cerca de un banco, una oveja muy preciosa, con mucha lana en su cabeza y brazos, unos ojos esmeraldinos, acompañados de unos lentes redondos de color carmesí, vestida de capa de color azul oscuro y modelo falda de color naranja y violeta.

Ella estaba por entrar pero se detuvo por un momento y saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta amarilla, posiblemente seria su tarjeta de crédito o débito.

-"¿Clara? No, no me lo creo a no ser…"- dijo Harry un poco dudoso –"Si, es ella ¿Qué estará haciendo? Al decir verdad se ve hermosa, y bastante linda con su… hay que estoy diciendo"- decía el después de despertar de su trance amoroso por esa oveja –"Espera"- miro por el reflector y vio a lo lejos un par de fosas de tan solo 30 años, el primero poseía unos ojos color café claro, vestido de chamarra de cuero y pantalón negro y el segundo tiene unos ojos azul, vestido igual que su compañero, los dos llevaban consigo mascaras negras, ocultando su identidad. Quiso verlo con sus propios ojos y si era cierto –"Hay no parece que van asaltar el banco"- pero vio que uno de ellos lo vio y giro su cabeza rápidamente –"¡Por fa que no me hayan visto!"

Con los ladrones.

-"Oye Alex, ¿A quién miras?"- pregunto su compañero mientras retiraba su capucha, quien vestía chamarra y pantalón negro y con una pistola.

-"Parece que ese conejo sospecha de nosotros Fred"- respondió su compañero Alex dudosamente.

-"Es un Parquímetro que es lo que nos hará, ¿detenernos con sus infracciones? Por favor"- dijo Fred muy seguro de lo que dijo.

-"Pero ¿y si no?"-

-"Ok, ¿Quieres que estemos seguros? De acuerdo le diré a Mike que lo traiga como rehén junto con los demás feliz"- dijo Fred y entonces prosiguió a adentrarse al banco no sin antes poner su capucha de nuevo.

Entonces sin más que decir las dos fosas entraron al banco y de donde se encontraba Harry se oían algunos gritos de socorro.

-"Hay no esto es malo"- dijo Harry muy preocupado y entonces agarro su radio y llamo al departamento –"Atención, atención, aquí el reparte… dijo Oficial Harry ¿alguien me puede responder?"

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el distrito Tundratown.**

Nick y Judy se encontraban cerca de una hacienda polar, resolviendo su caso que les asigno el jefe Bogo. Judy estaba interrogando a un reno mientras que su compañero Nick buscaba pistas en la escena del crimen de una liebre que fue mutilada cruelmente.

-"Entiendo muy bien. Y ¿No notaste como era el sospechoso o quién era?"- pregunto Judy mientras sacaba su pequeña nota y su pluma.

-"Si creo que se trataba de un lobo ártico, aunque no vi su aspecto, en cuanto me vio me cegó de algún modo"- respondió el reno –"Lo único que salió de él fueron estas llaves"- decía mientras mostraba las llaves.

-"Genial nos servirá como pista, lo llevare al laboratorio para que lo analicen"- dijo Judy mientras sacaba ahora una bolsa plástica y transparente y después guardaba las llaves allí –"Muchas gracias señor"

Luego de eso, Judy regreso con Nick.

-"¿Encontraste algo?"- pregunto Judy curiosamente.

-"Si, la víctima fue asesinada a mordiscos, sobretodo la parte del abdomen"- dijo Nick analizando el cadáver –"Era como si lo atacara un lobo, oso o algún depredador"

-"El señor me dijo que lo ataco un lobo ártico"- respondió Judy.

-"Entonces por la forma en que lo ataco fue como si lo hacía un zombi, aunque claro eso existen en los comic"- dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona –"Y mira esto… dejo mucha sangre salpicada por todo el hielo y sus huellas dactilares de sus patas están marcadas junto con una gran capa de hielo"

-"¿Hasta dónde huyo?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Por allí"- dijo Nick señalando hacia unas colinas de hielo –"Hacia las montañas"-

-"Bueno está bastante lejos como para llegar. Le informare a Benjamín sobre esto para que me ayude"- dijo Judy, sin embargo comenzaron a llamarla por radio –"Si aquí la oficial Judy"

-"Ehhh… ah sí, oficial Judy necesito refuerzos"- respondió nerviosamente Harry.

-"¿Qué pasa oficial…?"- pregunto Judy un poco dudosa.

-"Harry… oficial Harry"

-"Espera eres el nuevo ¿Verdad?"- pregunto Judy

-"Si, pero no es momento para esto, así que por favor puede traerme algunos oficiales que están cerca de mi posición"

-"¿Y por qué quiere que pida refuerzos?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Porque hay un posible robo en un banco en la calle Zoo Street"- respondió Harry –"Son dos asaltantes, y van a poner vidas en riesgo. Así que tráigame a…"

-"A ninguno"- respondió una voz masculina, al mismo tiempo que estaba apuntando en la cabeza de Harry una pistola.

Harry soltó el botón de la radio y giro su cabeza para ver quien se trataba y se trataba de una fosa de alrededor de 35 años, de físico era un poco alto que las dos fosas de antes y también musculoso, él estaba vestido con un suéter de otoño y una bermuda de pescador color verde oscuro.

La fosa le miro con una sonrisa malvada mientras que Harry lo veía con una cara desafiante.

-"¿A cuántos Harry? ¿Oficial Harry está allí? ¿Hola?"- lo estaba llamando por radio Judy.

-"Solo… no se demoren"- dijo por ultimo Harry y después dejo la radio.

-"Fin del juego rabito de algodón"- respondió la fosa y después lo golpeo con su pistola en la cabeza, lo cual lo aturdió muchísimo.

 **1 minuto después…**

Fred y Alex estaban ya en el banco y habían retenido los civiles y a los guardias que estaban allí, incluyendo a la oveja Clara. Fred se encargaba de vigilarlos para que no se pudiera escapar y/o pedir ayuda mientras que Al amenazaba a los cajeros que sacaran el dinero.

En ese momento ingreso la fosa junto con Harry, quien lo traía con resistencia puesto que el trataba de liberarse lo masque pudo, pero la fosa era fuerte que él y alto .Harry está amarrado de espaldas, por lo que la fosa lo puso a un lado con los guardias.

-"Martos, viniste"- respondió Fred sorprendido.

-"Si y traje lo que me dijo Alex"- dijo Martos –"Y tenías razón este conejito reparte-multas llamo sus amigos"

-"Primero no soy reparte-multas soy oficial de Policía, y segundo no me llames conejito o rabito de algodón"- respondió Harry muy molesto.

-"Si como sea, ¡hazme un favor y cierra la boca!"- exclamo Martos.

Harry sin más que hacer comenzaba a tener una idea, pero vio a la oveja que vio hace momentos. Ella también lo vio y dibujo una sonrisa tímida.

-"Hola Clara"- la saludo amablemente.

-"Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te va en el departamento de policía?"- pregunto Clara curiosamente.

-"Fatal, ni sabes cómo amiga"- respondió Harry de forma antipática –"¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estarías en la alcaldesa?"

-"Si pero quería venir al banco para retirar dinero para las cosas de Carl y después pasaría por el en la escuela"- respondió Clara.

-"Entiendo, ¿por cierto como está el?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"Él está bien, solo que te ha estado extrañando muchísimo y quiere que nos vuelvas a visitar otra vez"- dijo Clara un poco decaída.

-"Descuida en cuanto detenga a estos rufianes y termina mi trabajo te prometo que te veré a ti t a tu hijo"- dijo Harry muy confiado.

-"No digas promesas que nunca se harán realidad, conejo inútil"- respondió Martos con agresividad y después saco un cuchillo y lo apunto hacia el cuello.

-"Martos no hace falta hacer eso ya Al tiene todo el dinero"- dijo Fred mientras recargaba su pistola.

-"Si y ahora es hora de irnos"- dijo Al mientras preparaba su mochila llena de dinero.

-"Ustedes no se irán"- los amenazo Harry.

-"¿Quién lo va impedir? ¿Tu, el reparte-multas? Por favor tus amigos azules no están aquí para salvarlos"- dijo Al.

-"Ok veamos… Tres fosas, dos pistolas modelo P08 de 9mm y una navaja de combate"- dijo Harry viéndolos a los ojos.

-"Vaya eres un observador para ser un poco diminuto"- dijo Alex mientras estaba sosteniendo la pistola.

-"No tenemos todo el tiempo el auto está afuera vámonos"- dijo Fred muy molesto.

Martos estaba mirando fijamente a Harry todo el tiempo, hasta que giro su cabeza por otro lado, a lo que Harry se movió un poco y luego se detuvo.

-"De acuerdo. Tu conejo no te moverás, oh es cierto no puedes, porque no podrás escapar"- respondió Alex muy confiado en lo que dijo.

-"Pero ya lo hice…"- dijo Harry mostrándoles que está libre de las ataduras y se paró –"Sorpresa"

-"¡DISPRENLE!"- grito Alex.

Así que Fred y Martos sacaron sus pistolas, pero Harry fue muy rápido y se las arrebato con sus suaves patas.

-"¿Buscaban esto?"- dijo Harry y luego les quito los cargadores, desarmo las pistolas y ahora todas las piezas las arrojo por un lado –"Ups lo siento"

-"Sobre el"- ordeno Alex a sus amigos.

Entonces el primero en venir en contra fue Fred y Harry entro en acción. Vio que le iban a darle un buen golpe por parte de la fosa, pero lo esquivo con facilidad y le dio un gran golpe en la nuca, dejándolo aturdido. Tan pronto que dio el golpe no vio que su compañero lo atrapo por la espalda.

-"Quítate de encima"- dijo Harry mientras trataba de liberarse dando codazos.

-"Fred acaba con él"- dijo Martos mientras mantenía sujetado a Harry.

-"Mantenlo quieto"- dijo Fred después de pararse y luego le dio un golpe en el estómago de Harry.

Sintió algo de dolor, pero no se dejaba rendirse por lo que con la ayuda de sus dos patas, hizo una patada de canguro en la cara de Fred, él se quedó moribundo. Paso luego de zafarse de Martos, pero no se podía librar de él y recurrió a empujarlo hacia atrás hasta chocarlo contra la pared y finalmente se libró de él pero aún no había terminado. Cuando se liberó de inmediato le dio un golpe en la cara y uno más de remate para dejarlo así inconsciente.

Pero en tan solo un segundo, Fred lo empujo contra la pared y Harry se liberó de él chocando su cabeza con el muro y lo remato con una patada en su panza, dejándolo también inconsciente.

Todos los que estaban presentes jadearon y exclamaron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que erguían sus orejas de golpe y levantaban sus colas con asombro.

Sin embargo escucharon un grito y Harry volteo para ver que Alex tenía a Clara con un candado de cuellos y una navaja amenazando su vida.

-"Déjala ir"- dijo Harry con seriedad mientras retiraba su chaleco de parquímetro.

-"Se ve que esta oveja te importa muchísimo"- dijo Alex mientras le acercaba más la navaja al cuello de Clara.

-"Te advierto que si te atreves a hacerle daño o peor no tendré piedad sobre ti"- dijo Harry y por su cara y orejas vio que estaba hablando muy serio.

-"Vamos conejito inténtalo"- lo desafío Alex.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, pero vio cuchillo a lado de la fosa, Fred, posiblemente era de él, entonces lo tomo y lo apunto hacia él.

-"Ultima advertencia"

-"¿Enserio eres capaz de asesinarme siendo un policía?"-

-"De acuerdo tú lo quisiste"- dijo Harry y entonces lanzo el cuchillo, pero no era hacia él.

-"Ja fallaste"- dijo Alex muy suertudo.

-"Primero no te apunte a ti. Segundo…"- dijo Harry mientras quedaba de patas cruzadas.

Alex no comprendió lo que dijo, pero escucho un sonido arriba de él vio que un gran candelabro se estaba cayendo, supo entonces que apunto a la cuerda del candelabro y no a él. El candelabro cayó encima de él, dejando ir a Clara.

-"Yo nunca fallo"- dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia él. Clara abrazo a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, pues sintió mucho pánico y miedo. Harry la estaba consolando mientras dijo –"Y tercero jamás asesinaría a nadie y menos a un pobre diablo como tú"-

Todos los presentes se sintieron muy a salvo y conmovidos por la gran heroicidad del oficial Harry. Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron con mucha alegría. Harry miro a los demás y se sentía muy feliz y maravillado por parte de ellos.

* * *

 **5 minutos después…**

Ya algunos oficiales de policía habían acudido al lugar del robo y arrestaron a las tres fosas. Entre los oficiales estaban Judy y Nick.

-"Bien dijo el oficial que llamaría a las unidades que estaban cerca de su posición, allí esta su auto, pero no el ¿Dónde está? –"Dijo Judy muy dudosa –"Oiga señor guarida ¿podría decirme que sucedió?"- pregunto Judy al guardia del banco. Quien era una cebra.

-"Claro, resulta que esas tres fosas estaban por intentar robar todo el botín, pero afortunadamente ese conejo nos salvó la vida"- dijo la cebra y por su cara noto que estaba feliz –"Primero fue esto y luego esto y después salvo a la vicealcaldesa Clara"

-"¿Espera dijo conejo?"- pregunto y la asintió –"¿Sabe dónde está?"

-"Claro esta allá platicando con la vicealcaldesa Clara"- dijo la cebra señalando a Clara y al conejo Harry, quienes estaban platicando.

-"Eso fue… increíble y valiente Harry, no sabía que pudieras hacer eso"- dijo Clara muy contenta.

-"Debes agradecerlo al entrenamiento que tuve en la escuela… y también a las películas de acción y los videojuegos pero eso es otra cosa"- dijo Harry siendo simpático, cosa que le hizo gracia a Clara.

-"Hay Harry no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, en verdad"- dijo Clara mientras tomaba con delicadeza los dedos de las patas de Harry y lo veía a los ojos.

Harry también lo veía a los ojos y de pronto sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez y sus orejas comenzaron a descender

-" _Dios que hermosos ojos posee aunque use lentes, con tan solo verla me hace sentir especial, es tan hermosa y bella, que es una ángel caído del cielo_ "- pensó Harry muy románticamente, ya que se conocieron de pequeños no ha podido dejar de sentir lo que siente por ella.

-" _Hay Harry no me importa que seas un conejo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, eres un gran amigo y más, y quisiera poder decirte mucho lo que siento por ti_ "- pensó Clara con mucho amor.

Fue entonces que Harry comenzó a separar sus patas con las de ella.

-"Emm… bueno ah… Supongo que le informaras al alcalde sobre esto"- dijo Harry tímidamente.

-"Si por supuesto"- dijo Clara mientras empezaba a jugar tímidamente con su pie.

-"Bien entonces yo tendré que informarle al jefe Bogo sobre esto"- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba dar media vuelta –"Bueno entonces nos vemos luego Clara"

-"Espera"- dijo Clara, deteniéndolo –"¿Cuándo termines, podrías acompañarme a recoger a Carl?, digo si tú quieres claro"- decía penosamente.

-"Ehh… bueno yo… yo…"- tartamudeaba Harry ya que estaba viendo como Clara ponía ojos penosos –"Esta bien, pero que sean 10 minutos"- acepto Harry.

-"Gracias, gracias Harry"- dijo Clara y le dio un gran y tierno abrazo.

Harry también correspondió el abrazo. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Clara se separó.

-"Oh bueno, entonces te veré luego. Adiós Harry y cuídate"- dijo Clara de forma apresurada, no sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla y después se fue, con una gran ruborizacion en su rostro.

-"Tú también…"- dijo Harry y después soltó un suspiro soñador.

 **Con Judy y Nick.**

Los dos habían visto toda la plática que tuvieron Harry y la vicealcaldesa Clara.

-"Uy zanahorias, parece que tu media naranja se está fijando en alguien mejor que tu"- dijo Nick de forma bromista.

-"¡Nick podrías dejar de hacer bromas por 5 minutos y más si es sobre mi o por el oficial!"-exclamo Judy muy molesta y hasta sus orejas se aplanaron.

-"Por favor Judy, se te nota"-

-"Mira te voy a…"- reclamo Judy, pero se detuvo al sentir una vibración en su cintura, la estaban hablando por radio –"Si aquí la oficial Judy… Si… Vale está bien, yo le avisare Benjamín… Gracias"

-"¿Qué quería?"- quiso saber Nick.

-"Me dijo que el jefe Bogo necesita hablar con el nuevo, Harry"- dijo Judy después de guardar su radio –"Bueno enseguida vuelvo"

-"¿Segura que podrás? Digo no quiero estropear tu primera charla y…"-

-"Nick, te digo que es lo que te falta… salir con una chica, en especial si es de tus cualidades"- respondió Judy de forma sarcástica y después se marchó. Dejando en dudas a Nick.

-"Disculpa…"- Escucho Harry por atrás de y el volteo.

Harry vio a la oficial Judy Hopps, y viceversa. Cuando lo hizo se sintió muy atraído y se quedó paralizado por sus características, ella es una coneja joven como el, su pelaje color gris, sus ojos color morado, de físico esbelto y su vestimenta de uniforme policial de color azul claro con un pequeño chaleco antibalas color azul marino, pantalones del mismo color y guanteletes también del mismo color.

Y Judy por su parte se quedó muy atónica por cómo era ese conejo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Su piel igual como ella, pero él era un poco más oscuro, sus ojos color verde claro, de físico muy firme y un poco musculoso y vestido de uniforme policial como ella y los demás oficiales. Solo que su color era azul rey.

-"Tu eres… el oficial Harry, ¿Verdad?"- pregunto Judy nerviosamente.

-"Si, y tú la Judy, digo la Hopps, no que diga la oficial Judy Hopps"- respondió torpemente Harry mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-"Si así es, es un placer"- dijo Judy mientras se acercaba a él y estirar su brazo solo para saludarlo amablemente.

-"El placer es mío"- respondió Harry el saludo con gentileza.

-"Así que tu salvaste la vicealcaldesa, que heroico"- dijo Judy con alago.

-"Gracias, no podría permitir que le hicieran daño a una amiga"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Ah, ¡Así que se conocen!"- dijo Judy de forma asombrada.

-"Si, pero eso es otra cosa. ¿Qué necesitas?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente, cambiando de tema.

-"Oh claro, solo quería avisarte que el jefe Bogo quiere hablar contigo"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

-"¿De veras? Oh genial, de seguro quiere felicitarme por lo que hice"- dijo Harry muy emocionado, casi como quería saltar de la emoción. –"Muchas gracias"- decía mientras comenzaba a retirarse pero se detuvo y regreso con Judy. Estuvo muy cerca y luego le dio un abrazo.

Ella no entendía perfectamente porque había hecho tal acción, sin embargo decidió regresarle el abrazo pero Harry se separó rápidamente.

-"Lo siento yo, me emocione. Perdona si te incomode o algo por el estilo"- se disculpó Harry tímidamente.

-"No, por supuesto que no"-

-"Gracias, bueno yo tengo que ir. Por cierto"- dijo Harry cuando estaba por marcharse, pero se detuvo una vez más –"Tienes una linda sonrisa. Adiós oficial Hopps"- dicho esto, se marchó Harry con su auto, rumbo hacia el departamento de policía.

Judy se conmovió mucho por lo que le dijo, jamás le habían dicho algo así en su vida. En ese momento se le acerca a Nick.

-"¿Y bien como te fue?"- pregunto Nick curiosamente.

-"Es un gran conejo, si me fue bien"-dijo Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer –"Bueno, debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo amigo"- decía ella cuando camino hacia su auto.

Nick por su parte la siguió.

* * *

 **5 minutos después…**

Harry ya estaba en la comisaria y se dirigía hacia el despacho del jefe Bogo, mientras caminaba, todos los oficiales se les quedaba viendo y algunos que otros se susurraban entre ellos. Harry se sentía un poco incómodo por los demás, se preguntaba si era porque vieron o escucharon lo que hicieron, o porque él no es el único conejo en el departamento.

Luego de tanto caminar por fin llego a la oficina de su jefe y entonces entro y allí lo vio, checando un formulario.

-"Bien jefe, supongo que vio lo que hice por la cámaras del banco, así que, ¿Qué me dará? ¿Asignarme a hacer una investigación? ¿Trabajar con alguien?"- pregunto Harry de forma eufórica.

-"Estarás suspendido hasta nuevo aviso"- fue lo único que dijo Bogo seriamente.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-"Abandonaste tu puesto. Dejaste a algunas unidades a dejar sus ocupaciones, y por ultimo no hiciste tu labor de parquímetro"- respondió Bogo.

-"Señor, con todo respeto, había un banco que salvar y no había nadie que me escuchara, bueno la oficial Hopps sí, pero los demás no. La vicealcaldesa Clara estaba en problemas, y alguien tenía que hacer algo y ese alguien soy yo. Eso es lo que debe hacer un policía"- dijo Harry molesto.

-"Allí está la respuesta, un policía y tú no lo eres porque no tienes la placa, no eres más que un parquímetro y un inofensivo conejo que solamente tiene sueños inútiles"- dijo Bogo fríamente.

-"No me diga inofensivo o debilucho"- respondió a la defensiva Harry –"Y si tengo la placa, es esta"- decía mientras se lo mostraba.

-"¿El uniforme?"-

-"No, la…"- dijo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba puesto –"Mi placa, dios mío, se me ha de haber caído cuando estaba con las fosas"-

-"Suficiente, te daré 3 minutos para que dejes tus cosas y después a casa"- dijo Bogo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla –"Voy a ir a la alcaldía para informar sobre esto…"- y luego abrió la puerta pero…

-"Eso no va ser necesario"- respondió una voz femenina.

-"Vicealcaldesa Clara ¿Qué hace aquí?"- pregunto Bogo un poco sorprendido.

-"Vine a darle a Harry su placa"- dijo Clara mostrando la placa policial. Así que se acercó hacia Harry.

-"Dios gracias Clara, eres grandiosa, me estaba preocupándome"- respondió Harry de forma alivianada.

-"De nada"- dijo Clara y después puso la placa en lado izquierdo de su pecho y luego le dirigió la mirada a Bogo –"Y si te preguntas por la charla, si, la escuche. Por si no te enteraste, mi amigo Harry es el mejor en la academia y lo asignaron como oficial de policía, ¿Y usted se atrevió a ponerlo de parquímetro y a suspenderlo? El alcalde va estar muy molesto por esto"-

-"No espere, no de un informe de esto"- dijo Bogo un poco penoso. Harry se impresiono en la manera en cómo le hablo, era casi como suplica.

-"No va ser necesario"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa y Bogo soltó un suspiro de alivio –"Porque el alcalde está aquí, alcalde Leodore"-

-"Clara no deberías ser tan ruda"- dijo el alcalde Leodore de forma humilde a su compañera y luego vio a Bogo, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa –"Clara, oficial Harry nos permiten unos minutos en privado"- decía Leodore seriamente.

-"Ammm… si claro por supuesto alcalde, vamos Clara"- respondió Harry y luego se llevó a Clara afuera. En cuanto lo hizo, Leodore cerró la puerta.

-"Tenemos que hablar…"-

 **Con Clara y Harry…**

-"Oye Clara… ¿Ya fuiste por Carl?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"No, aun no, pero está por salir en 15 minutos"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa –"Harry, déjame decirte algo, no dejes que te humillen o te critiquen por ser como eres, no me gusta ese tipo de animales que se burlan de los demás y de ti"

-"Lo se Clara, eso siempre me lo dice Beth, pero casi no tengo la fuerza o el valor necesario para hacerlo"- dijo Harry un poco deprimido.

-"Lo tendrás, yo sé que si"- dijo Clara mientras tomaba su pata –"Confió en ti"-

-"Gracias Clara…"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa humilde.

-"Bueno eh… ¿Aun quieres acompañarme para recoger a Carl? Veras lo feliz que será al verte"- dijo Clara con entusiasmo.

-"De acuerdo si tu insistes. Vamos"- dijo Harry y luego la tomo de sus patas y se la llevo.

-"Espera no puedo correr con tacones"- respondió Clara mientras se reía y trataba de correr bien.

* * *

 **15 minutos después…**

Harry y Clara se encontraban en la escuela primaria de Zootopia, estaban en frente de la puerta de entrada, recargados en el auto mientras esperaban al hijo de Clara, Carl.

-"¿Por qué tardan tanto en salir?"- pregunto Clara un poco desesperada.

-"Tranquila, ya están por salir"- dijo Harry calmándola.

En ese momento sonó la campana de salida, vieron como los niños salían de sus salones, felices de que al fin concluyeran las clases, abrieron el portón y los niños fueron saliendo, muchos niños y niñas se fueron yendo directo a sus padres para llevarlos a casa y unos pocos lo hacían por su propia cuenta, acompañados de amigos simplemente solo. En medio de la multitud, los dos adultos vieron a una oveja de 8 años, tenía lana en su rostro y cabeza y un poco en sus patas, sus ojos eran color café oscuro, de físico normal, y estaba vestido con una playera gris clara, un short amarillo y un suéter rojo amarrado a su cintura, llevaba una mochila común y corriente. Él es Carl.

Harry y Clara le hicieron señas para que lo vieran. Cuando Carl los vio sonrió y fue corriendo tras ellos, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Harry.

-"¡HARRY!"- grito con mucha alegría Carl mientras corría.

-"Hola pequeñín"- dijo Harry y en ese momento Carl se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas –"Uff wow… cuanto has crecido y estas muy pesado"

-"No tanto, no sabía que ibas a venir"- dijo Carl muy contento.

-"Bueno tu madre insistió en que viniera"- dijo Harry mirando a Clara.

-"Gracias mama, eres la mejor madre de Zootopia"- dijo Carl.

-"Luego me lo agradeces, ahora vámonos a casa"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

Entonces Harry bajo a Carl y los tres entraron al auto, Harry lo encendió. Ya en camino a casa de Clara, en el auto, Carl decidió iniciar una conversación.

-"Dios mío, eres un oficial de policía Harry, estoy muy feliz por ti"- dijo Carl en el asiento trasero.

-"Gracias Carl… ¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"Muy bien, no me dejaron tarea para el fin de semana. Saque un 10 en mi proyecto de ciencias naturales"- dijo Carl con una sonrisa con cariño.

-"Wow estoy muy impresionado, te felicito"- dijo Harry con mucha felicidad.

-"Gracias Harry. Cuando lleguemos a casa podemos jugar con mi consola, ya logre pasar el nivel que no pudimos"- dijo Carl con una sonrisa.

-"Oh este… Carl por más que quisiera pero, necesito volver al trabajo, le dije a tu madre que solamente iría a verte y a dejarlos a la casa"- dijo Harry un poco de pena.

-"Ahhh… por favor, por favor, por favor"- suplico Carl.

-"Hijo, lo siento, pero Harry necesita volver a su trabajo"- dijo Clara también de penosa.

-"Ahhh…"- se entristeció mucho Carl. Harry le dolió mucho verlo de esa manera.

-"Pero si quieres, este fin de semana podemos ir al parque o al cine o no sé, a donde tú quieras campeón solos tu y yo"- dijo Harry.

-"¿Es enserio?"- exclamo Carl mientras regresaba su sonrisa.

-"¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?"- pregunto Harry con ironía.

-"¡Si! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida!"- grito de alegría Carl mientras lo abrazaba –"¡Te quiero mucho!"

-"De nada, pero vuelve a tu asiento"- dijo Harry con firmeza.

-"Ok"-

Y así siguieron charlando por todo un rato. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Clara. Los tres se bajaron del auto rapidamente y Carl se le acero a Harry.

-"Bueno Carl, me dio gusto verte, mañana pasare por ti"- dijo Harry antes de despedirse.

-"Te esperare, cuídate mucho"- dijo Carl dándole un abrazo tierno.

-"También tu"- dijo Harry correspondiendo el abrazo. Así que Carl se separó de aquel abrazo, agarro su mochila y se metió directo a la casa. Dejando solos a Clara y Harry.

-"Que feliz esta, jamás lo vi así desde su cumpleaños número 7"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

-"Que te puedo decir, es tu niño, él tiene todo lo que ha deseado"- dijo Harry con algo de felicidad.

-"No, nuestro niño"- dijo Clara mirándolo a los ojos –"Y aun no del todo"

-"Eh Clara, ya lo habíamos platicado de esto"- dijo Harry un poco serio.

-"Lo sé, pero me duele mucho la idea de mentirle sobre la verdad de su padre, el no nació con uno"- dijo Clara mientras desviaba su mirada.

-"Pero Clara tu no tuviste la culpa, él te hizo un dolor en el corazón"- dijo Harry mientras la tocaba en su hombro –"Y cuando Carl nació, yo te hice la promesa de que te cuidaría, a ti y a Carl"

-"Si, pero míralo, él está muy feliz, feliz de que tenga a alguien que nunca lo va abandonar, de que tenga a alguien más que lo cuide. Es por eso que necesita a un padre, y tú lo eres"- dijo Clara mientras se daba vuelta y tenía algunas lágrimas.

Harry acerco su pata hacia su mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas y además acariciarla.

-"Oye, yo siempre seré un padre para él, aunque sea un conejo"- dijo Harry muy dulce.

Clara sonrió muchísimo por lo que le dijo. Entonces puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y él puso una pata en su nuca y la otra en su espalda. Y luego fueron acercando sus labios lentamente hasta que se dieron un gran beso.

Los dos estaban disfrutando muchísimo ese beso, ninguno de los dos querían separase de aquel momento tan romántico. Clara estaba paseando sus pesuñas por la espalda y Harry le daba un masaje con sus suaves y delicadas patas.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que…

-"¡Mama!"- exclamo Carl mientras salía de la casa.

Los dos se separaron rápidamente, limpiándose sus labios y quedándose ruborizado el uno por el otro.

-"¿Eh si hijo?"- pregunto Clara tímidamente y con su rubor.

-"¿Esta mi suéter en el auto?"- pregunto Carl curiosamente.

-"Si aquí está"- dijo Clara mientras sacaba del auto el suéter rojo de Carl.

-"¿Me lo puedes dar cuando te despidas de Harry?"- dijo Carl.

-"Claro, lo haré"- dijo Clara mientras lo miraba a los ojos y los dos no pudieron evitar sonreír nerviosamente.

-"Gracias"- dijo Carl y después regreso adentro de la casa.

-"Bueno yo… me gustó mucho verlo y también verte a ti, pero tengo trabajo que hacer"- dijo Harry penosamente.

-"Si, yo voy a estar con Carl y luego a la alcaldesa para hacer papeleo"- dijo Clara igual de penosa.

-"Ok…"- fue lo único que dijo Harry y después se subió al auto y lo encendió. Clara se le acercó a él.

-"Oye y… sobre lo que sucedió… del beso… yo…"- Clara estaba muy nerviosa, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-"Clara solo paso, ok. No pasa nada… solo que… sucedió"- dijo Harry un poco serio.

-"Lo sé, pero si quieres discutirlo podemos salir en la noche, digo si tú quieres, solo para cenar, si cenar nada más y…"- respondió Clara un poco preocupada.

-"Clara, por supuesto que saldría contigo en la noche, tu dime cuando y yo voy"- dijo Harry dulcemente, poniendo su pata encima de ella.

-"Gracias Harry… entonces adiós y… Te quiero… y mucho"- dijo Clara de forma cariñosa.

-"Y yo a ti Clara"- dijo Harry de igual forma de ella.

Así que Clara se le acercó a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Eso la alegro mucho y también a Harry. Así que Harry sin más que decir se fue en su auto en dirección al departamento de policía.

-"¡Dios nos besamos, bese al chico que tanto me gusta! ¡Necesito anotarlo en mi diario!"- dijo Clara muy emocionada, por lo que se metió a su casa.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry…**

Harry ya había vuelto desde la casa de Clara, y se dirigía nuevamente a la oficina del jefe Bogo. Harry no sabía muy bien como lo tomaría, después de su discusión ya no le iba a creer en él.

Así que se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y cuando lo hizo vio su jefe sentado en su escritorio.

-"¿Todo en orden?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Escucha con atención. Yo pregunto tu respondes… ¿Tu eres el hijo del gran general Barry?"- pregunto Bogo.

-"¿Te lo dijo el alcalde?"- pregunto Harry tímidamente.

-"¿Qué es lo que dije?"- pregunto con enfado Bogo.

-"Si… era mi padre"- respondió Harry mientras ponía la mirada abajo.

-"Si, y para ser un conejo, y el primero, fue un héroe, el héroe de Zootopia"- respondió Bogo con impresión –"Lastima que falleció en que… ¿un ataque terrorista?"-

-"Jefe no siga con eso, no quiero recordar todo lo que pase. El pasado es pasado. Punto"- exclamo Harry de forma molesta.

-"De acuerdo. Entonces es un honor ver a su más grande triunfo. Así que retirare cargos tuyos y quiero que uses tu uniforme oficial"- dijo Bogo mientras tomaba de su mesa un formulario –"Si quieres comenzar de una vez o mañana tu labor policiaco"- decía cuando se lo daba a Harry.

-"¿Por qué ese cambio?"- pregunto Harry muy sorprendido después de tomar el formulario.

-"Porque tu padre, fue un gran ídolo para mí, admiraba mucho su entusiasmo por los demás y no es la primera vez que me comporte así contigo, cuando Judy ingreso aquí como oficial la trate igual como tú"- dijo Bogo mientras desviaba su mirada –"Y en un principio quería que no estuviera más aquí, pero cuando resolvió un gran caso. Lo lamento… Creo que en todo este tiempo no he tenido un descanso"

-"Tranquilo, se cómo se siente y desde luego lo perdono…"- dijo Harry con un rostro penoso.

-"Gracias, eres muy gentil y humilde Harry"- dijo Bogo con una sonrisa.

-"Vengo de una familia de bien"- dijo con gentileza Harry –"Bueno con todo esto, creo que usted se debería tener un descanso"

-"Es cierto. También tu"-

-"No yo tengo que resolver el caso…"-

-"Tranquilo déjalo para el lunes, si quieres puedes ir a ver que no allá problemas en la ciudad y luego te puedes ir a casa"-

-"Pero yo… Está bien lo hare jefe"- dijo Harry con firmeza e hizo un saludo oficial.

* * *

 **Varias horas después…**

El día se convirtió en un bello atardecer, todos los mamíferos y animales se estaban yendo a sus respectivas casas y otros seguían turisteando. En el departamento de policía también se retiraban y otros estaban en su turno de nocturno. Harry llevaba una mochila y estaba vestido como un civil ahora. Vestía una camisa de cuadros rojo y blanco mezclados, con dos botones desabrochados y un pantalón jeans.

-"Bueno hora de ir a casa"- dijo Harry y luego saco su celular y lo checaba –"Cielos, 4 llamadas perdidas de Beth, de seguro fue algo importante"

Harry seguía revisando su celular, pero no vio que choco con alguien y se tropezaron.

-"Uy lo siento perdona yo"- se disculpó Harry, pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de la oficial Judy Hopps, a lado de ella estaba su amigo Nick Wilde –"Hola"

-"Hola vaquero"- lo saludo Judy.

-"¿Vaquero?"- pregunto Harry un poco extraño.

-"Si, por la forma en que te vistes, ¿Ya termino tu turno?"- pregunto Judy curiosamente.

-"Si así es, voy de camino a casa, ¿Y tú?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Yo lo termino a las 11 de la noche"- respondió Judy –"Por cierto te quiero presentar a un amigo mío, él es Nick Wilde"-

-"Soy Harry, es un placer"- dijo Harry, estrechando su pata como saludo.

-"Hola"- dijo Nick respondiendo el saludo.

-"Bueno, fue un gusto saludarlos, pero tengo que ir a casa, mi hermana me está esperando y no quiero dejarla ni un segundo sola"- dijo Harry con una mueca de preocupación.

-"Esta bien, yo te entiendo, pero oye hay algo que quiero pedirte"- dijo Judy con un poco de timidez.

-"¿Sí que es?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"Eh bueno, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Si, tengo que cuidar de alguien"-

-"¿De quién?"- pregunto Nick un poco curioso.

-"De alguien muy importante"- respondió Harry un poco deficiente –"Pero lo intentare ¿por qué?"-

-"Quería invitarte a cenar en un restaurante, solos tu y yo y Nick, es para conocernos bien como amigos. Bueno si tú lo prefieres"- dijo Judy avergonzada.

-"Si suena genial"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-"Estupendo, será en el restaurante Paradise"- dijo Judy muy afortunada por dentro –"Te esperare"-

-"Gracias, nos vemos"- se despidió Harry dando media vuelta y marcharse.

-"¿Puedes creerlo?"- exclamo Judy con mucho asombro –"De seguro actué como una tonta"-

-"Claro que no Zanahorias, estuviste bien, solo que fuiste tímida, nada más"- dijo Nick dando apoyo a su amiga.

-"Gracias Nick"- agradeció Judy.

-"¿Quién tiene mariposas en su estómago?"- pregunto de forma graciosa Nick.

-"Basta, no sigas"- dijo Judy mientras daba media vuelta para ir al departamento.

-"Oh vamos Judy, admítelo te estas enamorando"-

-"Si si…lo que tú digas cupido"-

* * *

 **Varios minutos después…**

Harry ya había llegado a su casa, era una gran casa con tres pisos, el segundo eran las dos habitaciones, una de Harry y otra de su hermana Beth, con sus respectivos baños, en el primero eran un comedor pequeño, una cocina y sala regular. Y por último el tercero era un ático. Por fuera había un jardín en frente y otro también con una pequeña piscina.

Harry saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-"Hola, Beth ya volví"- dijo Harry mientras dejaba su mochila por un lado. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna –"¿Beth? ¿Hola?"-

Harry se extrañó mucho por eso, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien o algo lo atrapo por el lado derecho y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza y empezaba a girar.

-"¡Hermanito estoy feliz, hoy fue un día especial!"- exclamo la voz femenina con alegría. Se trataba de Beth.

-"Si, si está bien, pero deja de abrazarme y darme vueltas"- replico Harry con molestia. Entonces Beth lo soltó.

-"Lo siento es que… ¡conseguí el trabajo!"- dijo Beth con mucha felicidad.

-"¿Te aceptaron? Pero, ¿cómo fue?"- pregunto Harry con asombro.

-"Hay conejito, este fue un nuevo día para mi… Ven vamos a celebrarlo, cenando algo en el distrito"- dijo Beth con entusiasmo mientras lo tomaba de las patas –"También me contaras como te fue tu día"-

-"Esta bien, pero primero cálmate ok…"- dijo Harry con mucho aprecio –"Si tienes razón. Hoy fue un nuevo día para mí y para ti"

* * *

 **Y bueno con esto finalizamos el primer capitulo el dia de hoy, espero que les hay gustado muchisimo, espero muchisimo de su apoyo, ya que como les dije es mi primer fic de Zootopia y quisiera mucho que me ayudaran en esto, asi que si tienen que mejore algunas cosas, pues no duden en dejar su comentario o review. Bien si mas que decir yo los dejo fue un gusto el haber vuelto.**

 **Sin mas que decir yo me despido no olviden dar reviews. Nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **CHAO CHAO!**


	2. Un nuevo Mal

**Hola hola otra vez amigos y gente de fanfiction y comunidad de Zootopia, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo en mi fic, el cual yo espero que sea de su agrado, bueno sin mas que decirles yo los dejo con esto y sin mas que hacer comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Un nuevo mal.**

 **En las afueras de Tundratown.**

En las montañas más heladas y terroríficas se encontraba por dentro un inmenso laboratorio, llenos de reptiles de diferentes especies, como cocodrilos, caimán, iguanas, lagartos, etc. Todos estaban vestidos con batas blancas, guantes de plástico azul y cubre bocas. Todos estaban realizando diferentes experimentos y muestras biológicas. Pero en lo alto de esa zona, se encontraba la habitación de máxima seguridad y alguien estaba en frente de las pantallas de los monitores de toda la ciudad de Zootopia.

En ese momento una puerta del ascensor se abre e ingresa un ser muy encapuchado. Estaba vestido con una gran túnica de color negra y un antifaz de color naranja con la nariz un poco larga. No se le veía el rostro ni nada.

-"Informe"- respondió el propietario de la voz masculina sentado desde su asiento sin dar la cara. Este era un lagarto, de físico alto y musculoso, ojos naranjados, vestía de una chamarra de cuero color negra y un sombrero de vaquero igual de negra (Bueno quisiera agregar voz de algún actor para que así lo identifiquen y que además les sea más entretenido este fic. Así que la voz de este es de Albert Wesker de Resident Evil, del primero juego).

-"El lobo ártico hizo su trabajo mi amo, el doctor Marcus es historia"- respondió la encapuchada de forma seria (Su voz es de Jill Valentine también del Resident Evil).

-"Has obrado bien "Coneja azul"..."- respondió de forma eufórica.

-"Pero hay un problema mi amo Hall… la policía tiene algunas pistas"- dijo Coneja azul mientras se ponía de rodillas e inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

-"¿En serio?... Bueno no te preocupes, esos animales son unos tontos, cuando realizan una cosa de inmediato se les olvida"- respondió el señor Hall.

-"Entonces encomiende en una misión, estoy lista para lo que sea"- respondió Coneja azul con firmeza.

-"Por supuesto que sí..."- dijo Hall mientras botaba desde su lugar hacia donde estaba Coneja azul una memoria –"En esa memoria se encuentra las coordenadas de tu siguiente objetivo. Tu misión es secuestrar a la hija de los doctores Helen Wood y William Harrison: Ashley Wood. Y esta vez procura no dejar rastro alguno ¿Entendido?"

-"Entendido"- respondió Coneja azul después de que conectara la memoria en su celular y revisaba su información.

Las coordenadas que se registró, tanto en la pantalla del celular como en una de las pantallas de Hall, era en el hotel Erwin, ubicado en la plaza Rey León del centro de Zootopia.

* * *

 **En la Plaza Rey León, cerca del Hotel Erwin.**

En un restaurante Amazon, se encontraban reunidos en una mesa Harry y Beth. Los dos estaban comiendo sus platillos gustativos mientras intercambiaban sus anécdotas del día de hoy.

-"¿Así que por fin se realizó tu sueño de trabajar como periodista? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras comía su platillo, que era una ensalada de frutas (Su voz es de Nathan Drake de la saga de Uncharted, pero en español latino).

-"Gracias Harry, la verdad fue como un milagro… ahora toda Zootopia estarán al tanto de todo y podrán correr la voz"- dijo Beth con mucho entusiasmo (Su voz es de Emily Kinney, sino la identifican fue la que le hizo de papel como Beth Greene en The Walking Dead).

-"Eso quiere decir que a tu jefe le gusto la historia que trajiste"- dijo Harry sonriéndole cálidamente.

-"La verdad no fue así"- dijo Beth aplanando sus orejas y con una mueca de timidez.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Entonces cómo fue que conseguiste quedar?"- pregunto Harry confundido.

-"Bueno fue así…"-

 **Flashback de Beth. Horas antes…**

Beth se encontraba ya dentro de la oficina del jefe del departamento de periodismo, conocido como Picture News. Estaba muy nerviosa y un gran silencio muy incómodo. Pues era su gran oportunidad de impresionarlo bien para que así pudiera quedar.

-"Ok Beth… relájate y piensa que todo va estar bien. Solo te hará unas preguntas y le mostraras tu historia"- dijo Beth de forma seria, con sus orejas muy animadas. Sin embargo por dentro sentía mucho miedo.

En ese entonces aparece en escena un puma de alrededor de 35 años, de pelaje color dorado, ojos color avellana, de físico delgado y un poco alto, con un traje elegante color plateado al igual que sus pantalones y un maletín metálico, su nombre es Joseph.

Él se acercó a su mesa, sin prestarle la mirada a Beth.

-"Bien, vamos a ahorrarnos las preguntas y quiero ver el…"- dijo Joseph mientras abría y guardaba algunos papeles en su maletín y luego lo cerraba, pero se detuvo al ver a Beth, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa –"No puede ser"-

-"¿Qué, ocurre algo señor?"- pregunto Beth un poco preocupada.

-"Eres perfecta"- dijo Joseph, teniendo una sonrisa y Beth se extrañó por lo que dijo –"Si, sin duda eres lo que buscábamos, estas contrata"-

-"¿E… Enserio?"- pregunto Beth muy impresionada, sus orejas se alzaron al tope al escuchar lo que dijo.

-"Si así"- dijo Joseph y entonces, presiono un botón en su teléfono –"Operadora, eche a todos de mi oficina, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos"- luego de eso, soltó el botón y le dirigió la mirada a Beth –"Sin duda veo un gran futuro muy provisor joven…"

-"Beth y es un placer, más que eso, le agradezco mucho la petición que me hizo"- dijo Beth con alegría.

-"No es para tanto"-

-"¿Y cuánto comienzo? Porque quiero que vea mi historia y…"- dijo Beth, pero Joseph la interrumpió.

-"Comienzas hoy mismo, le diré a mi superior que te mande a tu área de trabajo y puedas publicar tu historia y el lunes también comenzaras a trabajar como reportera matutina"- dijo Joseph mientras se acercaba a Beth –"Y esta es mi visión y tu visión, animales y mamíferos aclamados por tu profesionalismo y personalidad, serás el gran rostro de nuestro noticiario"- decía el con mucha alegría.

-"Wow… eso, eso es muy interesante, que alago"- dijo Beth con una sonrisa con cada movimiento y palabra que decía el puma.

-"Ya verás que esto no lo hago porque quiero y porque eres un zorro, sino que veo en ti un talento tan espectacular"- dijo Joseph mirándola a los ojos –"Así que siéntete cómoda y bienvenido a la Picture News"-

 **Fin del flashback…**

-"Y eso es todo lo que paso hermanito… ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?"- pregunto Beth curiosamente.

-"Si, pero solo fue así de la nada ¿No te pareció extraño eso?"- pregunto Harry de forma dudosa.

-"En un principio sí, pero sabes que no importa ¡Tengo el empleo!"- exclamo Beth de felicidad.

-"Ok rojita compórtate"- dijo Harry calmándola.

-"Bueno ¿Y qué hay de ti? Me dijiste en la mañana que te fue mal por mi culpa"- dijo Beth mientras tomaba las patas de Harry con su pata.

-"Oye ya te dije que no lo fue, solo que fue humillante lo que me hizo el jefe Bogo"- dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas.

-"De acuerdo, pero aun respondiste lo que te dije… También me entere que salvaste un banco de un atraco y también a la vicealcaldesa Clara, más bien tu novia"- dijo Beth con dudas al principio, y de forma bromista al final.

-"¡Beth por dios, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Clara es mi mejor amiga!"- exclamo Harry, levanto sus orejas en shock al escuchar lo que dijo y tenía una pequeña expresión de vergüenza.

-"Si claro, como no"- dijo Beth con ironía.

-"Esta bien, que te parece si de una vez nos vamos a casa y en el camino te lo cuento, ¿Ok?"- pregunto Harry mientras se ponía de pie, con una sonrisa.

-"Bien de acuerdo, pediré la cuenta…"- dijo Beth igual poniéndose de pie.

* * *

 **15 minutos después…**

Los dos ya se retiraron del restaurante y ahora estaban caminando por las calles de la plaza (Estaban a una cuadra del hotel), Harry le estaba platicando los acontecimientos que le sucedió en la mañana.

-"Entonces después de que el jefe me quería suspender, estaba Clara y había escuchado todo, también estaba el alcalde Leodore. El alcalde tuvo una plática y Clara me pidió que fuese con ella para recoger a Carl de la escuela"- dijo Harry.

-"Oh que interesante"- dijo Beth, escuchando con atención lo que decía.

-"Si, y él se alegró mucho de verme… Bueno luego de eso, Carl me pidió que me quedara con él para jugar, pero le dije que tenía trabajo y se puso triste por eso y me duele mucho verlo así… Por lo que este fin de semana voy a estar con él, ¿No te molesta si te dejo sola?"- dijo Harry de forma abrumada.

-"No claro que no, voy a trabajar día y noche, continua"- dijo Beth con curiosidad.

-"Ok, entonces llegamos a su casa, dejamos a Carl y yo estaba con Clara. Pero la discusión que tuvimos no fue buena… Veras ella me dijo que, que Carl necesita de un padre y piensa que yo soy el indicado porque paso más tiempo con él y le duele mucho la idea de mentirle sobre su verdadero padre"- dijo Harry con desanimación.

-"Oh cielos, lo había olvidado…"- dijo Beth mientras se tocaba su pecho con su pata.

-"Pero le dije que yo estaré siempre para el en las buenas y en las malas y también a ella… y en cierto punto ella y yo…"- dijo Harry, pero se detuvo porque no quería lo que sucedió y desde luego sus orejas se aplanaron y ocultaba su rostro.

-"Vamos Harry ¿Qué sucedió después?"- pregunto Beth de forma extraña por cómo estaba Harry.

-"Bueno ella y yo… Nos… Nos… Nos besamos…"- termino de decir Harry con un sonrojo y de vergüenza.

-"¡Aja… Lo sabía! ¡Después de tantos años, por fin aceptaron tal y lo que son!"- grito Beth con euforia.

-"No, no… Claro que no. Solo fue un beso y, y, y, y ya está"- dijo Harry.

-"Hay conejo tontuelo, se nota que ustedes dos si están hechos el uno para el otro. Lo sé, desde el día que se conocieron"- dijo Beth –"¿Por qué me dices que fue un beso? ¿Acaso es por una cosa que no te guste?"

-"No, no es eso, es que yo…"- dijo Harry, pero se quedó callado por un segundo.

-"¿Dime porque realmente? ¿Sera que tienes mucho miedo y nervios de decirle lo que sientes? Si tú, Clara y ahora con Carl forman una gran familia, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?"- pregunto Beth seriamente.

-"Es por miedo ok… No de lo que siento por ella, sino, por los demás… De cómo lo vallan a tomar, en toda Zootopia tienen una felicidad con sus mismas especies, y si ven a un conejo salir con una oveja, comenzaran a sospechar de que somos extraños, o locos"- dijo Harry con tristeza –"Y tengo miedo de perderlos... perdí a mama y papa por esos terroristas que nos perseguían por papa. Y si me descubren que soy el hijo del general Barry…"-

Harry desvió mucho su mirada y tenía una expresión muy triste al recordar lo que le paso a sus padres hace años. Beth se sintió muy preocupada y entonces lo tomo de los hombros.

-"Oye… mira, está bien sentirse así, pero no pienses de lo que dirán los demás, mira lo que sucedió cuando los depredadores se juntaron con los mamíferos y los demás animales, ahora lo que se convirtió. Segundo esos terroristas ya no volvieron a torturar a mas animales, su líder fue eliminado y ya no hay nadie que le pueda ser leal"- dijo Beth con realismo –"Es más, la historia que hice, trata sobre el amor de otras especies. En mi historia habla todo acerca de los sentimientos, la timidez y el nerviosismo que siente el uno al otro. Y lo hice por ese amor que sientes por Clara"-

-"¿De verdad?"- pregunto Harry algo impresionado mientras le daba el rostro.

-"Si, así que, quiero que me hagas un favor, cuando mi historia sea publicada, dile a esa oveja lo que sientes y sean felices"- dijo Beth con mucha dulzura.

-"Gracias hermana. Lo haré"- dijo Harry después de limpiarse una lágrima suya y entonces le dio un abrazo.

-"Hay conejos tan sensibles, su especie son tan sentimentales"- dijo Beth de forma bromista mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Ambos estaban disfrutando mucho ese cálido abrazo, segundos después se separaron.

-"Oh, con todo esto, casi lo olvido"- dijo Beth mientras se separaba de él y revisaba en su bolsa (Si típica de las mujeres que siempre llevan una bolsa).

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

Beth no respondió y entonces saco de su bolsa dos cámaras Gopro.

-"Me lo dieron en el Picture News, si no puedo encontrar una buena historia, lo hare con esto"- dijo Beth mientras le entregaba uno.

-"Gracias…"- dijo Harry muy feliz.

Beth hizo un gesto alegre. Todo era felicidad, pero entonces las orejas de Harry se animaron y además su olfato detectaba algo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto Beth un poco dudosa.

-"No lo sé, pero siento que huele como a… gas"- dijo Harry mientras olfateaba.

Beth también pudo oler el gas, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado para ellos. Los dos y los demás que estaban presentes se asustaron por un gran estallido, vieron que un edificio estaba en llamas. Era el Hotel Erwin.

-"Santo cielos…"- dijo Beth muy asustada.

-"¡Vamos!"- dijo Harry y tomo con delicadeza la pata de Beth.

Las llamas eran muy incontrolables, sobre todo entre los pisos 3 y 4. Un caballo de 26 años, ojos color negros, de físico alto y un poco musculoso, lleva una camisa color verde de manga larga, sobre este, lleva un short color rojo con varios estampados de iguanas naranjadas y unas sandalias de color café claras. Él estaba ayudando a evacuar a todos los animales y mamíferos que estaban el interior del edificio, una vez hecho esto se alejó del lugar.

Todos los presentes estaban muy impactados, otros estaban llamando con sus celulares a los bomberos, ambulancias y policías. Harry y Beth se acercaron con el caballo cuyo nombre es Peter.

-"¿Esta bien señor?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Si estoy bien"- respondió Peter mientras trataba de respirar aire fresco (Su voz es de Peter Griffin).

-"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Beth un poco preocupada.

-"No tengo ni las remota idea, yo apenas iba de regreso del estadio"- respondió Peter de forma sincera.

En ese momento aparecen dos nutrias de diferente género. La primera era una nutria hembra de 28 años, pelaje color marrón claro, ojos color amarillo, vestida con una blusa color azul grisáceo y pantalones tintos, y una bata de laboratorio con una credencial con su nombre; Helen Wood, y unos aretes de plata con rubíes en ellos. El segundo era una nutria macho de 30 años, pelaje color marrón pero este era oscuro, ojos color verdes, vestido con una playera blanca y pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y también llevaba una bata de laboratorio con su nombre en su credencial; William Harrison.

-"¡Dios mío…!"- exclamo Helen mientras se tapaba su boca con sus patas (Su voz es la de la princesa Atta de la pelicula Bichos).

-"Espera…"- dijo William mientras revisaba a todo su alrededor –"MI hija, ¿Dónde está mi hija?"- (Su voz es de Harrison Wells, en la serie de Flash).

En ese entonces dentro del hotel se alcanzó escuchar un grito femenino.

-"Es Ashley, está dentro"- dijo Helen con tristeza, sus orejitas se bajaron y toda su cola y piel se erizaron.

-"Hay que sacarla de allí"- dijo William con mucha preocupación.

-"No con esas llamas, no podrás"- dijo Peter con mucho temor.

Harry estaba en seco, puesto que cuando estaba así tenía una idea, y la obtuvo.

-"Oiga, ¿En qué habitación viven?"- pregunto Harry con seriedad.

-"En la planta 3, 2 derecha"- respondió William.

Después de oír eso, Harry se puso en su cabeza la cámara que le dio Beth y luego se dio unos pasos adelante.

-"Oye ¿Qué haces Harry?"- pregunto Beth con algo de confusión.

-"Dijiste que con esto conseguirías una historia no, bueno te la traeré, tomare las mejores para ti"- dijo Harry, presiono el botón de encendido de la cámara y entonces se dirigió al hotel.

-"Harry… ¡Harry!"- exclamo Beth, pero él no la escucho.

Harry se adentró en el edificio en llamas, en la primera planta no había mucho fuego, por lo que fue subiendo a la segunda planta, pero con mucho cuidado de no acercarse al fuego.

-"Oye… Oye niña, ¿Dónde estás?"- preguntaba Harry, pero no había respuesta alguna.

Harry sintió muchísimo calor y además el humo lo aturdía a sus ojos y a su sistema respiratorio. Pero eso no le importo. Fue subiendo en la siguiente planta, es allí donde la situación se puso muy extrema.

-" _Dios cuanto calor, ¿Dónde era 2 derecha?_ "- pensó Harry y vio una puerta con el número exacto –"¿ _Es aquí?_ "- pregunto y se escullaba las sollozadas de la niña en el otro lado de la puerta

Entonces Harry debe derribar la puerta y lo primero que uso fue un derribado con sus hombros, pero no le sirvió.

-"Auch…"- se quejó Harry y se sobo su hombro derecho. Así que uso otra técnica y ahora uso sus patas y ahora si la puerta se derribó, dejando escapar algunas llamas, afortunadamente no le paso nada y se adentró en la habitación y fue buscando de donde se escuchaban los chillidos.

Busco hasta que dio con el blanco, las sollozadas provenían detrás de un gran armario. Harry la abrió y allí estaba dentro. Una nutria de 8 años, tiene físico delgada y esbelta, pelaje color marrón por todo a su alrededor y blanco en la parte de su pecho, ojos color azul claras, vestida con un uniforme escolar de playera con cuello tipo polo blanca y azul incrustado en el cuello y mangas, con su escudo de la escuela, una falda color azul oscuro, unas zapatillas amarillas y una diadema color rosa.

Ella estaba muy asustada y muy triste.

-"Oye, oye tranquila pequeña vengo a sacarte de aquí"- dijo Harry calmando a la pequeña nutria –"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Ashley"- respondió con timidez Ashley (Su voz es la de Elise, pero de pequeña, en Assassin's Creed Unity).

-"Ok Ashley, es hora de salir"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, la tomo y la cargo con delicadeza, pero antes de que se retiraba vio un gancho de un metro, lo tomo y entonces se retiró de la habitación.

-"Bien, pase lo que pase, no abras los ojos y no respires el humo"- dijo Harry con algo de prevención.

-"De acuerdo señor"- dijo Ashley e hizo caso lo que le dijo.

Harry estaba por descender al segundo piso por las escalares, pero sintió que los escalones se estaban moviendo para abajo, por lo que regreso de nuevo arriba.

-"Demonios…"- dijo Harry, pero el techo colapso algunos trozos y tanques de gas y se llevó también buena parte del piso.

-"Dios ahora que hago"- dijo Harry muy terrible. Pero vio la ventana y entonces vio a Ashley a los ojos –"Escucha, agárrate muy fuerte de mí, no te sueltes"-

-"Si"- dijo Ashley y se aferró mucho a su pecho.

Harry la sostuvo bien, y luego saco el gancho. Miro los tanques y noto que las llamas lo estaban consumiendo. Estaban a punto de provocar otra explosión.

-"Rayos…"-

* * *

 **Afuera del edificio…**

-"Por favor conejo, te pido que me la traigas sana y salva"- dijo Helen con tristeza y al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero sucedió lo inesperado. En la planta 3 del hotel exploto, expulsando las flamas y con algunos vidrios rotos. Todos los que estaban presentes se espantaron muchísimo, Beth, Helen y William se entristecieron, pensando que Harry y Ashley no salieron a salvo, pero…

-"¡Ahhh… demonios!"- salto Harry por el otro del edificio con la pequeña nutria, sujetándola, hacia afuera –"Por fa funciona"- decía mientras sacaba con su pata izquierda el gancho que traía consigo, entonces la engancho en un poste de luz y se balanceo. Pero perdió el equilibrio y se soltó del gancho, se fue directo contra un pequeño puesto de frutas, fue tanta la velocidad que iba que lo atravesó y finalmente se frenó con la ventana frontal de un auto.

-"Ahí… dios"- se quejó muchísimo Harry por los golpes que se llevó –"O… Oye… ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Harry con una voz ahogada a la nutria.

-"S… Si… Tu… Tú me salvaste…"- dijo Ashley muy asustada, pero también impresionada al saber que la salvaron.

-"Si… Si lo hice"- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento llegan Helen y William.

-"¡Ashley!"- exclamo William.

-"Papa, mama"- dijo Ashley con mucha felicidad, se bajó encima de Harry y corrió hacia ellos con un gran abrazo.

-"Oh gracias a cielo estas bien"- dijo Helen con algunas lágrimas pero de felicidad. La familia se dieron un conmovido abrazo que ninguno de quería separase.

Harry vio como la familia se abrazaba cálidamente, eso le hizo sentirse feliz, pero también un poco triste, pues eso le hacía recordar a sus padres.

* * *

 **15 minutos después…**

Los bomberos habían llegado a apagar el gran incendio y fue controlado exitosamente, pero tenía grandes daños, por lo que no se podrá usar en un tiempo determinado. También la ambulancia había llegado a ayudar a los que estaban heridos, entre ellos estaba Harry, quien estaba sentado en una silla publica, Ashley no sufrió mucho, solo la revisaron. Y por último la policía, o más bien la oficial Judy Hopps, pero sin su compañero Nick Wilde. Ella estaba hablando con el caballo Peter.

-"¿Entonces no sabe cómo sucedió realmente?"- pregunto Judy mientras hacía anotaciones en su cuadernito.

-"No oficial"- respondió de forma sincera Peter.

-"De acuerdo, ¿Y había alguien adentro de edificio?"- pregunto Judy de forma dudosa.

-"Si, yo ayude a evacuar a los que estaban cerca de la salida, pero se quedó una nutria adentro. Pero ese conejo le salvo la vida, es un héroe"- dijo Peter con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Judy al oír lo que dijo, se quedó muy pensativa y dudosa.

-"¿Disculpe, pero podría decirme donde esta ese conejo heroico?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Si claro, está allá en esa ambulancia"- respondió Peter, señalando atrás de ella.

Judy volteo y se impresiono mucho al ver a ese conejo heroico, era Harry, quien estaba siendo atendido mientras tenía una máscara respiratoria.

-"Oiga doctor insisto estoy bien, solo fueron unos golpes"- dijo Harry humildemente al doctor, que era un antílope.

-"De acuerdo señor, mientras siga respirando con mucho cuidado"- respondió el antílope antes de retirarse.

-"Gracias"- le agradeció Harry.

En ese momento se acercaron dos bomberos, que eran ahora dos tigres de bengala.

-"Oye, ¿Es cierto que salvaste a la vicealcaldesa Clara?"- pregunto el tigre de la izquierda.

-"Si"- respondió con un poco de nervios.

-"¿Y además salvaste a esa pequeña nutria?"- pregunto con una sonrisa el tigre de la derecha.

-"Si, así es"- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Vaya, entonces fuiste un gran héroe en este día amiguito"- dijo con una sonrisa el tigre de izquierda.

-"Gracias, pero solo hice mi deber como policía, y no me digas amiguito, o alguna cosa que me digan diminuto"- dijo Harry con humildad a principio, y un poco de seriedad al final.

Después de eso, los dos tigres se retiraron, dejando a Harry solo. Entonces el vio que se estaban acercando las tres nutrias. La pequeña Ashley estaba envuelta con una cobija.

-"Oye, mi hija quiere decirte algo"- dijo William.

-"De acuerdo, dime pequeña"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la máscara y se ponía de pie.

-"Gracias por salvarme, fuiste muy valiente"- dijo Ashley con una sonrisa y luego lo abrazo desprevenido.

Harry sintió como la nutria lo abrazaba dulcemente y con un poco de fuerzas, se impresiono y sus orejas se alzaron. Pero decidió corresponderlo y ahora sus orejas se aplanaron.

-"No fue nada"- dijo Harry mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más el abrazo.

Helen y William se sonrieron el uno al otro a ver a su hija tan feliz.

-"Bueno… cielo, tenemos que irnos, hay que buscar otro hotel donde dormir"- dijo William.

-"Pero amor, lo perdimos todo en ese incendio"- dijo Helen muy entristecida, pues tenía razón en eso, todas sus pertenencias estaban en ese incendio.

-"No se preocupen, le diré al alcalde que les ayude a recuperar sus cosas"- dijo Harry mientras se separaba de Ashley.

Helen y William se impresionaron con lo que dijo.

-"¿Lo dice en serio señor?"- pregunto William.

-"Claro, soy amigo del alcalde y de la vicealcaldesa Clara"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Wow, pues muchísimas gracias señor…"- dijo Helen con una cara de curiosidad.

-"Harry me llamo Harry"- se presentó amablemente.

-"Es un placer… bueno hora de irnos hija"- dijo William de forma presurosa mientras retrocedía. Su esposa también hizo lo mismo, pero faltaba su hija.

-"Si, por cierto mi nombre es Ashley, fue gusto conocerte y de que me salvaras"- dijo Ashley de forma tímida mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus patas tímidamente.

-"No hay de que"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Ashley…"- la llamo Helen.

-"Bueno tus padres te esperan, espero que nos volvamos a ver"- dijo Harry.

Ashley por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de retirarse, se quedó un poco pensativa y entonces entre sus bolsillos algo, y fue un bolígrafo, después vio que un doctor (el mismo que atendió a Harry) tenía varios papeles, entonces tomo uno que se había caído y solamente arranco un trozo, y por ultimo escribió y se lo dio a Harry.

-"Ten, es allí donde siempre voy con frecuencia después de la escuela. Adiós"- dijo Ashley antes de retirarse con sus padres.

Harry leyó el papel y decía _Parque de los tiempos_. Harry solamente soltó una pequeña carcajada, así que la guardo. Pero sintió que algo faltaba y vio a Beth que se estaba acercando, pero con una cara de enfado.

-"Ah Beth mira, la cámara si me queda a la perfección en mi cabeza y…"- dijo Harry mientras se quitaba de la cabeza la cámara, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando Beth le dio una cachetada en su mejilla.

-"Eso fue por irte a buscar a la muerte"- dijo Beth con algo de ira, al mismo tiempo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-"Bueno lo siento no sabía que…"- dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Beth por un abrazo.

-"Pero esto es por la preocupación que tengo por ti, no vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa"- dijo Beth tristemente y sin soltar a Harry.

-"E… Está bien… Está bien… tranquila"- dijo Harry mientras correspondía el abrazo con gentileza.

Beth no paraba de llorar, Harry se preocupó mucho por ella, jamás había estado tan preocupada. Pero su escena fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que les habla.

-"Oficial Harry"- dijo la voz femenina, Harry abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de Judy, quien tenía un rostro un poco temeroso.

-"Judy… ¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Harry muy sorprendido mientras se separaba de Beth.

-"Vine a ver qué es lo que sucedió aquí, como te dije que mi turno acaba hasta la noche"- respondió Judy –"¿Está todo bien, te veo un poco penado?"-

-"No, tranquila no pasa nada"- dijo Harry alegremente.

-"¿Y ella quién es?"- pregunto Judy señalando a la zorra rojiza.

-"Oh ella es Beth. Es mi hermana mayor"- dijo Harry presentándola.

-"Hola…"- saludo Beth tímidamente.

-"¿Tu… Hermana?"- pregunto Judy sorprendida.

-"Si, así es, es una historia larga si te preguntas porque es una depredadora"- dijo Harry, mientras miraba a Beth –"Por cierto Beth, ella es la oficial Judy Hopps"-

-"Si, se quién es, me gustó mucho tu caso que resolviste con el problema de Bellwether"- dijo Beth con impresión.

-"Gracias"-

-"Bueno Beth ten la cámara, con esto obtuviste una nueva historia"- dijo Harry mientras mostraba la cámara.

-"Claro que si"- dijo Beth, seguido de una risita leve, entonces saco su teléfono y vio la hora –"Santo cielos Harry, son las 11:00 p.m., hay que ir a casa"-

-"Es cierto, bueno Judy fue un gusto verte nuevamente, pero espera, ¿Y tu amigo… Como se llama Mike?"- pregunto Harry con dudas.

-"Nick… Y él se fue a descansar, menudo zorro somnoliento"- dijo Judy con un poco de molestia.

-"Si, no debió dejar a una hermosa coneja"- dijo Harry, pero se tapó la boca y quedo en shock al decir eso último. Judy también lo escucho y se quedó perpleja y sus orejas se animaron –"Lo dije o lo pensé, porque si dije eso, perdona, es que no sé qué estoy pensando tal vez…"-

-"No tranquilo, de hecho fue lindo lo que dijiste, pero cuando otros animales me dicen linda no cuadra para, yo a ellos si"- dijo Judy con una ligera sonrisa.

-"O cuando te dicen bajito, debilucho"-

-"Amiguita, compañerita…"-

Harry y Judy se sorprendieron mucho por cada cosa que decían en común, los dos se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron apartar la mirada el uno al otro.

-" _Wow que lindos ojos tiene ella_ "- pensó Harry viendo sus ojos morados, que eran precioso cuando le resaltaban a la luz.

-" _Vaya, Harry tiene las mismas cosas que yo, y además se ve lindo con esos ojos esmeraldinos que tiene_ "- pensó Judy mientras se dibujaba con una sonrisa.

Los seguían pensándose cosas lindas sobre ellos, Beth pudo notar la expresión que tiene su hermanito, por una parte suya le decía que le ayudara, pero no podía porque el amor que tiene Harry es hacia Clara. Así que decidió interrumpirlos.

-"Eje… Bueno oficial, me dio mucho gusto haberla conocido, pero se nos hace tarde y debemos que irnos, así que hasta la otra chao"- dijo Beth mientras jalaba a Harry de las orejas.

-"Si adiós Judy te veo el lunes… Au, au, mis orejas, duele, duele Beth"- dijo Harry con una conminación de felicidad y dolor.

Judy simplemente soltó una risita leve, pero también una sonrisa y además un pequeño rubor en su mejilla.

-"Wow, Harry sí que me hace reír"- dijo Judy sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Clara…**

Carl ya estaba en pijama y estaba recargado en el sillón, viendo la tele mientras comía cereal seco. En ese momento Clara, quien se había ido arriba a dormir, bajo con pantuflas y chanclas.

-"Carl van a ser 15 para las 11:00, vete a dormir"- dijo Clara mientras se dirigió a la cocina para beber agua (Su voz es la de Padme de la primera trilogía de Star Wars, Natalie Portman).

Carl por su parte no hizo caso y siguió viendo la tele, estaba viendo el noticiario nocturno.

-" _Y ahora las noticias del momento, en la plaza Sahara fueron capturados dos liebres que intentaron robar en el museo del Rugido_ "- estaba comentando la conductora del noticiero.

-"Carl, no te lo volveré a repetir"- dijo Clara de forma advertida mientras guardaba ahora los alimentos en alacena.

-" _En el centro de Zootopia, un hotel local quedo en llamas, se desconoce el paradero del incendio. Afortunadamente no hubo heridos, bueno una nutria quedo atrapada en el tercer piso, pero este valiente conejo que les mostramos a continuación la rescato y los dos están sanos y salvos_ "- dijo la conductora y en la pantalla se mostraba una imagen de Harry.

Carl se sorprendió mucho, al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie.

-"¡Mami mira, es Harry, salió en las noticias!"- exclamo Carl (Su voz es el de Chandler Riggs, también como Carl Grimes en The Walking Dead, pero su voz es de las primeras temporadas por si no lo han visto).

Clara vio la tele y lo que decía su hijo tenía razón, estaba sorprendida y por cada detalle que deba la conductora era sobre Harry y el incendio. Entonces tomo el control de la tele y presiono el botón de apagado.

-"¡Puedes creerlo ma!"- exclamo Carl de manera sorprendida.

-"Si así es hijo. Sin embargo es hora de ir a dormir"- dijo Clara y luego cargo a Carl con sus patas mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras –"Uff, de hecho Harry tiene razón estas muy pesado y alto"-

-"Mama, no es cierto, solo estas exagerando"- dijo Carl con un poco de enfado y vergüenza –"Mañana voy a estar con Harry todo el fin de semana"-

-"Si así es"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa y llegaron al cuarto de Carl, es allí donde lo dejo acostado en su cama –"Bien campeón es hora de dormir"- decía mientras le daba el beso de buenas noches y después se retiraba, no sin antes dejar la lámpara encendida, pero con un volumen bajo.

-"Mami…"- dijo Carl deteniéndola –"¿Tú quieres a Harry?"-

-"Si claro, si él ha sido el único amigo que…"- dijo Clara, pero su hijo la interrumpió.

-"No, digo que si lo quieres de otra manera"- dijo Carl.

-"¿Por qué lo dices tesoro?"- pregunto Clara un poco confusa.

-"Es que cuando te pregunte por mi suéter, tú y Harry tenían unas caras rojas, y he visto a algunos así porque están enamorados, ¿Tú te estas enamorando?"- pregunto Carl de forma sincera.

-"Bueno hijo veras, antes de que vinieras, hubo un tiempo en el Harry yo teníamos mucho en común, y queríamos dar en el siguiente nivel, pero hubo alguien que sería mejor que él, pero me equivoque, y cuando tu viniste al mundo, Harry me ayudo y a ti también"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa dulce –"Él es el amigo que yo nunca tuve… Sí, me enamore de Harry desde hace mucho tiempo"-

-"¿Y si se gustaron, porque no están juntos?"- pregunto con curiosidad Carl.

-"Porque si lo estuviéramos seriamos un par de locos, es decir una oveja y un conejo juntos por siempre, no sería bueno. Y porque si no, jamás te tendría a ti"- dijo Clara mientras le desacomodaba la lana de su cabeza a Carl.

-"Si es cierto… Perdón si te pregunte eso ma"- dijo Carl penosamente.

-"No pasa nada, tenías tus motivos, ahora si a dormir"- dijo Clara con dulzura, entonces Carl se acomodó bien y cerro sus ojitos para quedar profundamente dormido.

-"Descansa hijo. Buenas noches"- susurro Clara y entonces cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se fue directo a su cuarto.

Clara se envolvió en su cama con las cobijas para dormir. Pero antes de hacerlo, se quedó pensando en lo que le pregunto Carl, si realmente estaba enamorada de Harry.

-" _Oh Harry, no sabes cuánto te amo, siempre supe que estaríamos juntos, sin importar la especie que somos, yo nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ti_ "- pensó Clara y luego lentamente fue sacando una sonrisa.

Sin más que decir fue cerrando sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida para esperar un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Más tarde esa misma noche. En las montañas de Tundratown.**

Hall veía por los monitores y tecleaba en el lado izquierdo de su asiento con su pata izquierda. Sin embargo en una de las pantallas veía lo que era el incendio del hotel Erwin y también muchas imágenes de Harry.

-"Harry Allen. Quien lo creería, ¿Qué estarás haciendo aquí en Zootopia?"- pregunto Hall con una sonrisa malvada.

En ese momento aparece su mano derecha, este caso la coneja azul.

-"Por lo visto no pudiste tráemela, ¿no es cierto?"- pregunto Hall con seriedad.

-"No, estaba sus padres y ese conejo"- respondió Coneja azul.

-"Si, así es, descuida ya habrá la oportunidad de capturarla. Pero quiero que la persigas, y también vigiles cada movimiento que hace tu exnovio. Harry Allen, ¿entendiste bien… Amanda?"- pregunto Hall con frialdad.

-"Entendido señor"- respondió Amanda, alias la coneja Azul, después se retiró de aquel habitación.

-"Nos volvemos a ver las caras. Viejo amigo…"-

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Harry está conduciendo su auto de policía, con la sirena apagada en dirección a la casa de Clara para que pasara todo el día con Carl como lo había dicho.

Fueron minutos de estar conduciendo, Harry llego a la casa de Clara, apago su coche, se bajó de este y se acercó a la puerta, toco el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y estaba Clara en frente.

-"Hola Clara, ya vine"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras la saludo con un beso en su mejilla.

-"Hola Harry pasa"- dijo Clara dejando pasar a Harry y después cerró la puerta –"¡Carl Harry está aquí, baja a saludarlo!"-

Carl bajo de las escaleras muy rápido, miro a Harry y se alegró.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo Carl de la emoción mientras corría hacia el con un abrazo.

-"Hola Carl"- dijo Harry, abrazándolo con delicadeza –"¿Y bien, a donde quieres ir?"- pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"No lo sé, ¿Qué te gustaría?"- pregunto Carl con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Bueno, que te parece si primero vamos al parque y luego al cine, ¿Te agrada la idea?"- dijo Harry.

-"Si, mucho… oye ya me puedes bajar"- respondió Carl con un poco de incomodidad.

-"Oh cierto"- dijo Harry y lo bajo de sus patas.

-"Bueno hijo pórtate bien y hazle caso a Harry en todo lo que te diga"- dijo Clara de forma óptima.

-"Si ma"-

-"y tu ten cuidado"- respondió con seriedad Clara a Harry.

-"Vamos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?"- pregunto con ironía Harry.

Entonces Clara abrió la puerta y los dos salieron, Carl se adelantó al coche.

-"Oye Harry, ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?"- pregunto Clara mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Pues no sé, déjame recordar…"- dijo Harry y se puso a pensar si tenía alguna cosa pendiente –"Pues creo que no, ¿Por qué?"

-"¿Puedes cenar conmigo esta noche?"- pregunto con timidez Clara, mientras jugaba con sus pesuñas en su espalda.

-"Amm si claro por supuesto"- respondió con nerviosismo Harry.

-"Gracias Harry, será en el restaurante Paradise te esperare"- dijo Clara mientras se acercaba a él, solo para darle un beso en su mejilla –"Diviértete"

-"Claro que lo hare…"- dijo Harry mientras se despedía de Clara y se dirigía con Carl –"Bueno Carl, ¿Listo para divertirte?"-

-"Si, ya vámonos"- dijo Carl un poco desesperado.

Así que los dos se subieron al auto de policía, encendió su auto y luego se fueron. Clara tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Esta bien Clara, cuando estén allí, es momento de romper el silencio, solo dile lo que sientes y san se acabó"- dijo Clara muy firme. Pues quería expresar sus sentimientos hacia ese conejo tan maravilloso.

* * *

 **Con Harry y Carl.**

-"Oye Carl, ¿Y cómo te ha ido en la escuela últimamente?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"Oh bien gracias…"- dijo Carl, poniendo cara mixta y un poco de enojo sobre su rostro, recargo su cabeza en el acolchonado de la puerta.

-"¿Seguro que sí? Porque te noto algo diferente. Ayer me dijiste que te iba bien"- dijo Harry con un poco de duda. Viéndolo por un momento y después regreso su vista al camino.

-"Si, pero la verdad es que no fue así"- dijo Carl aplanando sus orejitas.

-"Bueno pues soy todo oídos, ¿dime exactamente lo que pasa en esa escuela?"- pregunto Harry regresando su vista al camino sonriente como siempre.

-"Bien…"- dijo Carl quitándose de estar recargado de la puerta y haciendo un gesto de no hay de otra –"Primero, mi grupo nadie me quiere o me aprecia por tal y como soy, no tengo ningún amigo o amiga con quien jugar. Las los maestros son algo molestos, gritones y exigentes"

-"Hay Carl… Sabía que no debí inscribirte en esa escuela"- dijo Harry seriamente.

-"¿Y entonces por qué me metiste allí?"- pregunto Carl viéndolo por un momento.

-"Yo no fui, fue tu madre que te inscribió allí, yo solo lleve los documentos y el pago"- dijo Harry, sin quitar de vista del camino.

-"Ojala saliera de esa escuela, no me gusta"- dijo Carl recargándose nuevamente en el acolchonado de la puerta, con una mirada triste.

Harry no se podría resistir a esa tristeza suya, hicieron que el corazón de Harry se le derritiera de la pena, dejo caer sus orejas, sus ojos se le entristecieron y lo toco del hombro con su pata derecha.

-"Oye Carl, ¿De verdad piensas eso?"- pregunto Harry mirándolo por un momento.

-"Si, así es"- dijo Carl también viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Entonces bien. El lunes voy a ir a la escuela para pedir los documentos y que te saquen de allí"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y regresaba su vista en el camino.

-"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Pero y si mi mama se entera?"- pregunto Carl con un poco de preocupación.

-"Descuida, en la noche voy a ir a cenar con ella y le voy a decirle sobre esto. Mientras voy a llevarte a la escuela en donde íbamos tu madre y yo"- dijo Harry sonriente.

Carl se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo, sus orejas se animaron y le dio un abrazo.

-"¡Hay Harry, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. Eres el mejor, el mejor amigo que jamás tuve!"- exclamo Carl con mucha emoción.

-"Ok, ok, no fue nada, todo con tal de verte feliz. Ahora vuelve a tu asiento"- dijo Harry soltando una carcajada.

Carl hizo caso y volvió a sentarse.

-"¿Por cierto a que parque vamos?"- pregunto Carl con curiosidad.

-"Ha decir verdad, no lo sé"- dijo Harry un poco desanimado, pero entonces recordó algo.

 **La noche anterior**.

 _-"Ten, es allí donde siempre voy con frecuencia después de la escuela. Adiós"- dijo Ashley antes de retirarse con sus padres._

 _Harry leyó el papel y decía Parque de los tiempos. Harry solamente soltó una pequeña carcajada, así que la guardo._

 **De vuelta al presente.**

-" _Carl sí que no ha tenido un amigo además de mí. Creo que si conoce a esa nutria jamás va estar solo. Gracias Ashley…_ Ya lo tengo Carl, vamos al parque de los tiempos, de seguro que te vas a emocionar"- dijo Harry con una actitud positiva.

-"¡SI!"- dijo Carl y después alzo sus patas de la emoción.

Así que Harry acelero un poco más su auto para ir más rápido en dirección hacia el Parque de los tiempos, donde allí lo pasarían a lo grande.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado muchisimo, entretenido, como quieran llamarle. Yo por mi parte me despido y espero sus nuevos reviews, comentarios y criticas. y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Pero antes de irme de manera general, como les gusto la manera en el que interprete mis personajes, sobretodo la voz, eso los saque de mis juegos favoritos, series y Peliculas que me han fascinado muchisimo.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora !Y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!, que de seguro les encantara como a este.**

 **CHAO CHAO!**


	3. Gran comienzo

**hola hola a todos, buenos dias, tardes o noches, como sea que este el dia. Espero que esten muy bien, yo estoy feliz de contar con ustedes nuevamente y hoy les presento un nuevo capitulo, el cual espero que les fascine. Sin mas que decir yo los dejo con esto, disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

 **Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **UN GRAN INICIO.**

 **En los Picture News.**

Algunos mamíferos iban de ida y vuelta por doquier, otros estaban en su área de trabajo, obviamente haciendo sus trabajos, mientras que desayunaban o no.

Sin embargo, en medio de los trabajadores se encontraba Beth haciendo su trabajo, ella estaba muy concentrada en su computadora que ni se despegaba de allí, estaba por publicar una nueva historia gracias a la ayuda de sus cámaras y la de su hermanito Harry.

-"El Oficial Harry Allen salva a una nutria de tan solo 8 años de un feroz incendio en el hotel Erwin. La policía ha comenzado a investigar la causa del incendio, el cual se desconoce"- redacto Beth –"Si, eso me gusta, ahora solo tengo que agregar algunas imágenes…"- decía ella mientras miraba su pantalla y aparecía algunas imágenes del incendio y las pegaba en la hoja periódica –"Y listo"

A lado de ella, estaba una pantera negra de tan solo 35 años, es de físico alta y esbelta, sus ojos son de color verde claro y vestida de una prenda multicolor y una bermuda rosa. Ella le dio curiosidad por el trabajo de Beth.

-"Wow, sí que estas muy concentrada"- respondió la pantera negra muy sorprendida (Su voz es de Felicite, de la serie de Arrow) –"Vaya un conejo salva a una nutria pequeña"

-"Si así es, si no estuviera allí, no obtendría una buena historia"- respondió Beth con una sonrisa.

-"Soy Iris"- se presentó la pantera negra cuyo nombre es Iris, estrechando su pata –"Llevo 1 año trabajando aquí"

-"Soy Beth y soy nueva Picture News"- dijo Beth estrechando su pata para que así las dos se saludaran.

En ese momento aparece el jefe de Picture News, Joseph, con un periódico en sus patas y con un rostro no tan feliz.

-"Beth, Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿Tu historia habla sobre el romance entre otros mamíferos?"- pregunto Joseph mostrando la portada del periódico, con el título _ROMANCE ENTRE OTROS MAMIFEROS_.

Beth irguió sus orejas de golpe al oír eso y abrió sus ojos con algo de susto.

-"Si jefe"- respondió Beth con timidez.

-"Pues déjame decirte que… Es grandiosa"- dijo Joseph mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

Beth se sorprendió por eso.

-"¿De verdad?"- pregunto Beth sorprendido.

-"Si, de hecho este es uno de los problemas que se está haciéndose muy viral, y además he visto algunos mamíferos que aman en secreto, pero tienen miedo en decirse lo que sienten el uno al otro"- dijo Joseph mientras echaba un vistazo al periódico –"Me gusta tu argumento, hipótesis, todo"-

-"Gracias jefe, quise publicar esto por mi hermano. Él está enamorado de una oveja desde pequeños, pero tienen miedo de amarse, por eso quise escribir esta historia"- dijo Beth de forma avergonzada.

-"Bueno, entonces hiciste un buen trabajo. Ya algunas unidades comenzaron a repartir por todo el distrito. Espero tu próxima historia"- dijo Joseph mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

-"Ya casi lo termino, solo ajusto algunas imágenes y ya"- dijo Beth.

Sin más que decir, Joseph se retiró de allí, dejando a Iris muy impresionada.

-"Oye, jamás he visto al jefe tan feliz, ¿Cómo lo haces?"- pregunto Iris con mucha curiosidad.

-"Pues, solo fui sincera y ya"- respondió Beth, pero entonces comenzó a poner su cara de dudosa –"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Pues en todo lo que estuve aquí, jamás hemos visto al jefe de buen humor, siempre esta con su cara de estricto y reconforme"- redacto Iris con algo de antipatía.

-"¿Enserio? Guau, pues no sabía de eso"- dijo Beth con amabilidad.

-"Pues ahora ya lo sabes. En fin deberías terminar con tu historia, si quieres impresionar más a tu jefe"- dijo Iris dándose media vuelta para volver a hacer su trabajo.

Beth también lo mismo y decidió terminar con su trabajo.

-" _Me pregunto cómo estará Harry. Espero que bien junto con Carl_ "-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry.**

Harry estaba conduciendo su auto de policía, en dirección al parque de los tiempos, junto con Carl. Fueron pocos minutos de manejo hasta que por fin llegaron, se estaciono en frente de la entrada y apago su auto.

-"Bueno aquí estamos, ¿Listo para divertirte?"- pregunto Harry mientras miraba a Carl con una sonrisa.

-"Como nunca, vamos"- dijo Carl y entonces se retiró el cinturón de seguridad y luego bajo del coche.

Harry no podía evitar ver esa actitud de buen humor que traía Carl, solamente sonrió de la conmoción, bajo sus orejas un poco.

-"Bueno, espero que esta idea sirva muy bien, porque si no me iré al infierno"- dijo Harry después de que levantara sus orejas y lo dijera con optimismo. Entonces bajo de su auto también y le puso el seguro. Tomo a Carl de sus pequeñas pesuñas y se adentraron al Parque.

Adentro había diferentes juegos infantiles, como columpios, resbaladillas, etc. Sin contar también de las familias y los niños que estaban. Había además una gran pista de 100 metros y de bicicletas. Era un gran parque como para convivir con la familia, amigos o cualquiera.

-"Pfff… Ok, ok, haber ¿En dónde te encuentras Ashley?"- pregunto Harry de forma de susurro para que Carl no escuchara. Sus ojos estaban mirando de un lado a otro, ya sea de cerca o de muy lejos a la nutria que salvo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos divisaron algo que podría estar seguro, y entonces sus orejas se animaron y dibujo una sonrisa a saber es si se trataba de Ashley.

Ella estaba sentada y recostada en un árbol, leyendo un libro de biología mientras traía puesto un auricular en sus oídos, estaba escuchando música pop. Tenía sus ojos muy concentrados una sonrisa carismática. En ese momento Harry se acerca hacia ella junto con Carl.

-"¡Ashley!"- exclamo Harry para que escuchara la nutria.

La nutria escucho la voz masculina, dejo de leer su libro y vio que estaba Harry.

-"¡Señor Harry!"- grito Ashley de la emoción, se quitó el auricular de su oído –"¿Qué hace aquí?"-

-"Vine a jugar con un gran amigo, me dejaste tu note y decidí venir aquí. Por cierto quiero que lo conozcas"- dijo Harry, pero sintió algo detrás de él, y era Carl. Tenía algo de timidez y se ocultaba detrás de él.

-"Pues creo que él no quiere conocerme"- dijo Ashley engreídamente y con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Es algo tímido… Vamos, no seas así, solo quiero que la conozcas"- dijo Harry mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros.

-"¡¿La conoces?!"- exclamo Carl con un poco de asombro –"¿Tu planeaste esto?"

-"La conocí desde ayer, y cuando me dijiste que no tienes amigos, y yo soy el único que tienes, supuse que si te trajera aquí, pues…"- dijo Harry mientras encogía sus hombros –"Vamos, deja mis patas y conócela"-

Carl no estaba seguro de eso, pero lo que dijo Harry era muy cierto, no ha tenido ni un amigo más que él, así que lentamente se soltó de Harry, salió con algo de miedo y fue acercándose hasta quedar cerca de ella.

Ashley solamente estaba algo emocionada y muy apreciada por Harry, primero lo salvo de aquel incendio y ahora conocería un buen amigo.

-"Ho…Hola… Soy… Soy Carl"- dijo Carl con mucho temor mientras estrechaba su pesuña tambaleada.

-"Soy Ashley, tienes un lindo nombre y no tienes que ponerte nervioso, no muerdo"- dijo Ashley con una risita juguetona mientras se estrechaba

-"Está bien, tú también tienes un hermoso nombre, al igual que tu"- respondió Carl, formando una sonrisa.

Las orejas de Ashley se asombraron por lo que dijo, su cola estaba de punta y su pelaje estaba erizo. Nunca le habían dicho o mencionado alguna cosa romántica como lo dijo Carl. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-"Gra… Gracias"- dijo Ashley mientras ocultaba el rubor de su rostro, mirando un lado.

Ante esa situación, Harry solo observaba con una sonrisa, pues a sus ojos veía a los dos pequeños como se miraban con un sentimiento de ternura. Simplemente se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo de hacer lo que hizo.

-"Bueno niños, ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos unas horas aquí y después vamos al cine?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"¡Si!"- exclamaron los dos con euforia.

Y así fue como sucedió. Harry y los niños se divirtieron en cualquier clase de juegos que había en el parque. Sin embargo, alguien los estaba vigilando o mejor dicho, observándolos, oculto entre las hojas de los árboles que estaban allí.

Unas 3 horas más tarde fueron ahora a un cine cercano que estaba allí. Alrededor de 2 horas y 30 minutos finalizo la función. Y todos salieron de la sala.

-"Oigan niños que final, ¡Quién hubiera pensado que Bucky mato los padres de Stark y el Capitan America lo sabía desde un principio!"- dijo Harry con mucha emoción. Pero no midió el volumen de su voz y todos lo que esperaban en la fila de boletos escucharon lo que dijo y no pudieron evitar quejarse, sobre todo las mamíferos adolescentes.

-"¡Gracias por estropearnos el final pen***!"- grito una jirafa.

Harry, Carl y Ashley llegaron al auto de policía, entraron y Harry encendió el auto listo para conducir, pero entonces un teléfono sonó.

-"Ups, me están llamando"- dijo Harry mientras sacaba su celular y lo miraba, pero lo más extraño es que era un número desconocido –"¿Quién será?"- pregunto y entonces contesto.

-"Hola Harry"- hablo una voz femenina y por la forma que se expreso era seria.

-"¿Quién es?"- pregunto Harry un poco asustado, sus orejas estaban muy animadas. Los niños no sabían el motivo de su comportamiento.

-"Soy yo Judy Hopps"-

Cuando Harry supo quién era, se calmó.

-"Perdón si te hable así, quería asustarte y lo hice"- dijo Judy con una risa juguetona.

-"Y sí que lo hiciste, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número telefónico?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"Por tus documentos… Solo quería Harry recordarte que a las 10 de la noche nos veremos en el restaurante Paradise con Nick"- dijo Judy.

-"¿Restaurante Paradise?... Hay no"- dijo Harry con mucha preocupación y luego se le vino un recuerdo previo.

 **Flashback de Harry…**

 _-"Esta bien, yo te entiendo, pero oye hay algo que quiero pedirte"- dijo Judy con un poco de timidez._

 _-"¿Sí que es?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente._

 _-"Eh bueno, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"- pregunto Judy._

 _-"Si, tengo que cuidar de alguien"-_

 _-"¿De quién?"- pregunto Nick un poco curioso._

 _-"De alguien muy importante"- respondió Harry un poco deficiente –"Pero lo intentare ¿por qué?"-_

 _-"Quería invitarte a cenar en un restaurante, solos tu y yo y Nick, es para conocernos bien como amigos. Bueno si tú lo prefieres"- dijo Judy avergonzada._

 _-"Si suena genial"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

 _-"Estupendo, será en el restaurante Paradise"- dijo Judy muy afortunada por dentro –"Te esperare"-_

 _-"Gracias, nos vemos"- se despidió Harry dando media vuelta y marcharse._

 _-"Oye Harry, ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?"- pregunto Clara mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-"Pues no sé, déjame recordar…"- dijo Harry y se puso a pensar si tenía alguna cosa pendiente –"Pues creo que no, ¿Por qué?"_

 _-"¿Puedes cenar conmigo esta noche?"- pregunto con timidez Clara, mientras jugaba con sus pesuñas en su espalda._

 _-"Amm si claro por supuesto"- respondió con nerviosismo Harry._

 _-"Gracias Harry, será en el restaurante Paradise te esperare"- dijo Clara mientras se acercaba a él, solo para darle un beso en su mejilla –"Diviértete"_

 **Fin del Flashback…**

-"¿Harry, estas allí? ¿Hola? ¡Hola!"- respondía Judy por el celular.

-"Eh… ah sí, si claro como no se me pudo haber olvidado _Por supuesto que se te olvido que estúpido soy_ "- dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero se reclamaba en su mente.

-"Genial, nos vemos pronto adiós"- dijo Judy y después colgó su teléfono.

Harry también colgó su teléfono y se puso un poco decaído, sus orejas se desplomaron y soltó un suspiro.

Carl tomo el hombro derecho de Harry y dijo:

-"¿Harry estas bien, quien era y que quería?"- pregunto Carl de forma preocupada

-"Estoy bien, era una amiga del trabajo y me invito a cenar con un amigo suyo en un restaurante, pero estoy asustado porque tu madre también me invito a cenar en el mismo restaurante"- respondió Harry muy desalentado –"Se llama Judy y me tengo que ver con ella a la 10 de la noche… si tan solo me surgiera un milagro para esto…"

En ese momento, sus orejas alcanzaron a oír un tono, se trataba del celular de Harry. Lo estaban llamando de nuevo, reviso el celular y vio que lo estaba llamando Clara, tenía una imagen de ella y el juntos, envueltos en un abrazo.

-"Hablando de milagros. Es tu madre"- dijo Harry mostrándole a Carl y después contesto –"Si Clara"- Ella estaba en su casa, estaba regresando de su trabajo como vicealcaldesa, en la alcaldía.

-"Hola Harry, ¿cómo están tú y Carl? ¿Se divirtieron mucho?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Si así es, de hecho deja te lo paso"- contesto Harry y luego paso su celular a Carl y el hablo.

-"Hola mami"- respondió Carl con una sonrisa.

-"Hola tesoro, ¿Cómo estás?"- pregunto Clara con mucha dulzura.

-"Bastante bien, me divertí mucho con Harry y con Ashley"- dijo Carl y rápidamente puso cara de pasmado. Ashley se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo.

-"¿Ashley?"- pregunto Clara confundida.

-"Ehh si ma… es una nueva amiga que hice"- respondió Carl con un poco de nervios.

-"Ahhh ya veo… bueno si es así, luego me la presentas. Ahora me pasas a Harry corazón"- dijo Clara con amabilidad.

Entonces Carl le devolvió el celular. Harry coloco su celular al oído.

-"Si aquí estoy"- respondió Harry.

-"Harry, ¿recuerdas que te invite a cenar en el Restaurante Paradise?"- pregunto Clara alegremente.

-"Si así es"- respondió Harry con una cara desalentado.

-"Genial te veré te espero en mi casa a las 7:30, la cena es a las 8, no te tardes, chao"- se despidió Clara con una sonrisa y entonces se dirigió a su cuarto para estar muy arreglada.

Harry nuevamente colgó su celular y lo guardo, checo la hora y eran apenas las 7 p.m...

-"Bueno Carl tu madre te espera en la casa así que es hora de irnos"- dijo Harry mientras ponía sus patas en el volante.

-"De acuerdo Harry"- dijo Carl asintiendo su cabeza y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-"Oye, Ashley, ¿no te regañan tus padres si llegas tan muy tarde?"- pregunto Harry algo preocupado el cómo lo tomarían sus padres.

-"Descuida señor, mis padres llegan a más tardar de la noche"- respondió Ashley muy segura.

-"De acuerdo hora de irnos"- dijo Harry arrancando su auto –"Por cierto, ¿Dónde se hospedaron?"-

-"Yo le diré donde es"- respondió Ashley.

-"Ok, abróchense sus cinturones"-

* * *

 **15 minutos después…**

Harry había conducido por ese lapso de tiempo en dirección a la casa de Ashley, ella le había dicho donde vivía, vive un poco a las afueras del distrito de Otterfield, cerca de la costa este de Zootopia. Hasta que llegaron por fin, era una casa común familiar, con un jardín.

Harry estaciono, pero no apago su auto y entonces salieron. Se adelantaron a la puerta principal.

-"Así que tus padres hablaron con el alcalde sobre su incidente y les dio una casa muy cómoda. Genial, bueno pequeña fue agradable que pasaras el día con nosotros, espero que nos volvamos a ver"- dijo Harry con mucha felicidad.

-"Si así es, y conseguimos lo que hemos perdido, ya saben dónde encontrarme, y muchas gracias por traerme, me divertí muchísimo"- respondió Ashley con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto, Ashley le dio un gran abrazo y Harry lo correspondió. Se separaron y retiro por un momento para estar solos Carl y Ashley.

-"Ashley, fue un placer el haberte conocido"- contesto Carl –"Espero que nos volvamos a ver"

-"También digo lo mismo"- dijo Ashley.

Entonces Carl estrecho su pesuña para despedirse de ella, pero Ashley no accedió. Carl se extrañó por eso, sin embargo abrió sus ojos y levanto sus orejas en shock al sentir un cálido abrazo por parte de Ashley. Y lo mejor de todo es que todo su pelaje se erizo, cola se meneaba poco a poco y su cara quedo de estupefacción al sentir los labios de Ashley en su mejilla.

Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron y Ashley lo veía con ternura a sus ojos.

-"Cuídate Carl, nos vemos pronto"- dijo Ashley con una linda sonrisa mientras se separaba de Carl.

-"Cuídate Linda… No, que diga linda cuídate… No, no, no, que, que linda eres… No, no, hay me lleva"- tartamudeaba Carl, pero de todos sus intentos por corregir se apeno muchísimo y se avergonzó de lo que dijo y agacho sus orejitas.

-"Jejeje… tranquilo, se lo que intentas decir. Tú también eres muy lindo. Adiós Carl"- dijo Ashley con mucha tranquilidad. Carl calmo sus nervios y saco una pequeña sonrisa alegre.

Ashley se despidió una vez más y luego entro a su casa. Dejando a Carl muy maravillado, en ese momento se acercó Harry.

-"Que dulce es Ashley, y linda también… dulce y linda a la vez"- contesto Carl con una voz suave.

-"Si, ya lo creo. Pero es hora de irnos"- dijo Harry mientras llevaba Carl al auto. Los dos se subieron al auto, Carl se sentó en el copiloto y Harry antes de encenderlo, se puso a reírse descontroladamente.

-"¿De qué te ríes?"- pregunto Carl un poco confuso.

-"Debiste ver tu cara Carl jajajaja… No puedo creer que te… Que te guste esa nutria Carl… jajaja"- dijo Harry entre sus risa.

-"¡Harry! ¡No es cierto!"- exclamo Carl mientras se ruborizaba.

-"¿A no? Pues ese rubor que tienes en tus cachetes dice lo contrario. Además le dijiste que era linda"- dijo Harry mientras se aguantaba de la risa.

-"No, no, no. Bueno si, le dije porque… Porque si es linda, ósea. Es tierna, dulce, muy hermosa y, y tiene unos ojos hermosos y… ¿Porque estoy diciendo eso?"- pregunto Carl con molestia por sí mismo.

-"Es porque estás enamorado Carl. Te gusta esa nutria, lo sé, a mí no me engañas"- dijo Harry con una mirada hiperactiva.

-"¿A si? Pues tú también estás enamorado, y es con mi madre"- dijo Carl en un tono desafiante. Cosa que Harry se puso un poco incómodo.

-"¿Qué, que? No sé de qué hablas"- respondió Harry un poco nervioso.

-"Claro que sí, ella me dijo que ustedes se gustaban. Sino porque te habrá invitado a cenar"- respondió Carl de forma victoriosa.

-"Bueno, bueno, bueno basta. Mejor vamos a tu casa, y que bueno que me recordaste lo de la cena, son las 7:17. Aún hay tiempo"- dijo Harry viendo la hora en su celular –"Iremos a mi casa a cambiarme y después a por Clara"

Sin más que decir, Harry encendió su auto, se abrocho el cinturón y se fueron de allí rumbo a casa de Harry. Pero lejos de los que estaban allí, para ser más exactos, un auto negro que estaba estacionado en una esquina de la calle y alguien estaba espiando, vio el auto de Harry que se estaba yendo y después se enfocó en la casa de Ashley.

-"El conejo se marchó y la objetiva se encuentra en su casa"- respondió Amanda, quien vestía ahora como un agente encubierto, traje, pantalón, lentes y boina negra –"¿Permiso para capturarla?"- pregunto ella en su muñeca, que era un comunicador.

-"Negativo, sus padres están a punto de llegar. Quiero que se mantenga así, yo diré exactamente cuándo, ¿entendido?"- respondió a través del comunicador, Hall.

-"Entendido"- fue lo único que contesto Amanda y después corto la comunicación.

* * *

 **13 minutos después, en la casa de Harry.**

Harry llego a su casa, había estacionado su auto afuera. El y Carl ingresaron a la casa.

-"Beth. Ya regrese, y vine con Carl"- dijo Harry mientras se metía dentro de la casa y después cerraba la puerta. Pero no hubo respuesta –"¿Beth? Qué raro"-

Pero entonces, Harry vio una pequeña nota pegada en el refrigerador. Tomo la nota lo leyó y decía.

-"Harry, en unos minutos llego a la casa, fui al centro y también quiero decirte que acabo de publicar mi historia, así que haz lo que acordamos por favor hermanito. Atte. Beth"- leyó Harry lo que estaba anotado en la nota –"De acuerdo Beth, lo hare. Bueno entonces estamos solos así que Carl voy…"

-"¿Puedo jugar en la Play?"- pregunto Carl con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentado en el sillón con el mando del Nintendo, que era la PlayStation 1.

-"Si Carl, quiero que estés aquí jugando un rato mientras me baño y me visto ok"- respondió Harry felizmente.

Carl sonrió mucho por eso y entonces encendió la Play y la tele para que pudiera jugar. Harry por su parte se dirigió arriba de la casa para que se fuera al baño a bañarse.

 **6 minutos después…**

Carl estaba jugando muy tranquilamente a Cash Bandicoot, mientras esperaba a Harry terminando de bañarse y cambiarse. En ese entonces escucho unos pasos que venían de las escalares, supo que era Harry, así que Carl pauso el juego vio a Harry, pero se impresiono por la forma en que vestía. Él estaba vestido un traje color negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, el pantalón también de color negro.

-"Bueno Carl, ¿Cómo luzco?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Con eso más mi madre también de elegante y más la cena, ya estuvo que te voy a querer como padre"- respondió Carl de forma burlona.

-"Ja, ja que gracioso"- respondió con sarcasmo Harry.

-"En serio"-

-"Bueno pequeño, apaga la consola que no queremos esperar más a tu madre"- dijo Harry mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa y auto.

Carl hizo caso a lo que dijo y después acompaño a Harry a la salida y después al auto, se subieron los dos, se abrocharon su cinturones, pero antes de encender el auto, Harry le escribió a Clara por su celular que iban en camino y después encendió el auto y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Clara.

Fueron pocos minutos de conducción hasta que llegaron a la casa de Clara. Harry y Carl se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

-"Oye enserio, ¿Vas a contarle a mi madre lo de la escuela?"- pregunto Carl sinceramente.

-"Si Carl, no quiero que pases mal allí, ya verás que a la que te voy a mandar va ser mucho mejor"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y después antes de tocar la puerta, se detuvo –"Oye, tu eres un jovencito una cualidad única y especial y si los demás cachorros no te quieren, lo hacen porque no ven ante sus ojos una oveja tan amigable, así que recuerda esto. Jama sestaras solo, siempre contaras con mi ayuda y con la de tu madre, ¿De acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo Harry, gracias"- dijo Carl y luego le dio un cálido abrazo. Cosa que Harry lo correspondió.

Sin embargo, escucharon que la puerta se abrió, era evidente que se trataba de Clara.

-"Hay lamento mucho si me tarde"- respondió Clara de forma penosa.

-"No te preocupes yo… Dios mío"- dijo Harry, pero se quedó maravillado a lo que estaba viendo a sus ojos.

Clara estaba vestida de manera bastante elegante y hermosa. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda color vino muy coqueto, un par de calcetines ejecutivo, unos tacones finos y negros y su cartera negra y por ultimo unos pendientes plateados con un rubí incrustado. Pero lo que más le maravillaba a Harry, era que Clara se maquillo el rostro y uso lápiz labial color carmín muy bonito y que además su lana lo tenía muy suelto con ondas que le llegaban a sus hombros.

-"¿Qué Harry? ¿Por qué exclamaste así?"- pregunto Clara un poco preocupada.

-"Bueno, es que yo… Yo… Es que… Te vez… Tú luces fantástica. Te vez preciosa"- respondió Harry con muchos nervios.

-"Oh… Amm… Muchas gracias Harry. Tú también te vez lindo"- dijo Clara con una voz dulce.

-"Nah, no lo creo, seguro que mi frente no luce bien. Debí usar gel para esto"- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.

-"No enserio, te vez muy lindo y guapo"- respondió Clara con una mirada amorosa.

-"Gracias"- respondió Harry tranquilamente.

Los dos no dejaban de verse a los ojos mutuamente, sentían una sensación o una corazonada.

-"Bueno se van a besar o quieren que traiga mariachi"- dijo Carl interrumpiéndolos.

-"¡Carl!"- exclamo Clara molesta, pero a la vez ruborizada –"Eso no se tiene que decir"

-"Lo siento mami"- respondió Carl bajando la mirada.

-"Olvídalo hijo. Ahora quiero que hagas esto, voy a irme a cenar con Harry. No quiero que le abras o hables a nadie, ahí está tu cereal favorito que te gusta o si no te prepare unos hot cakes. Puedes ver la tele o jugar, pero no te pases antes de la 10 de la noche, te quiero bañado y dormido cuando regrese. Me explique bien"- dijo Clara con una actitud como madre responsable.

-"Si mami, te explicaste bien. Lo malo es que no entendí nada"- respondió Carl con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona, cosa que hizo que Clara frunciera el ceño y lo viera con enojo –"Es broma mama, tranquila, si entendí muy bien"

-"Mas te vale, sino 1 semana sin tu Nintendo"- dijo Clara de forma amenazante.

-"PlayStation mama"- corrigió Carl.

-"No me importa si es Play eso y no me hables en portugués"- dijo Clara más molesta.

-"Clara tranquila, él va estar bien, el entendió perfectamente ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de una vez?"- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo. Cuídate mi pequeño ovejito"- dijo Clara más tranquila y después acaricio la frente de Carl.

-"¡Mama no me digas eso, me haces ver como un bebe!"- exclamo Carl con mucha vergüenza.

-"Vale… Regreso pronto hijo"- dijo Clara mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Carl. Después de eso, Carl se metió a la casa.

-"Bueno, nos vamos caballero"- dijo Clara mientras estrechaba su pata.

-"Mi leído, su carruaje le espera"- dijo Harry siguiendo el juego, por lo que la tomo de su pata y se metieron al auto.

Harry lo encendió y se dirigieron rumbo al restaurante Paradise.

 **En el restaurante Paradise.**

Harry estaciono su auto, lo apago y después salió junto con Clara.

-"Bueno aquí estamos. Sí que es un buen restaurante para convivir"- dijo Harry muy impresionado por el lugar, puesto que había varios mamíferos muy formales.

-"Así es, ahora vamos a buscar nuestra mesa"- dijo Clara mientras abrazaba con delicadeza la pata de Harry.

Harry se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero entonces mostro una sonrisa, Clara también tenía una sonrisa. Así que los dos se ingresaron al restaurante, para que pudieran disfrutar mucho su velada.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Ashley.**

La pequeña nutria estaba en su sala leyendo un libro, que era la historia de Mody Dick, mientras esperaba a sus padres. Ella ya se había cenado por su cuenta y también se había bañado, estaba en pijama con estampados de flores.

Fue entonces que escucho como la puerta se estaba abriendo, supo que sus padres habían llegado, ella dejo de leer y se dirigió a la puerta, fue allí donde sus padres entraron.

-"En serio Helen, en serio. Debemos tomarnos unos descansos"- respondió William de forma seria mientras colgaba su suéter en una colgadera y también su mochila.

-"No podemos hacerlo y lo sabes muy bien"- dijo Helen con una sonrisa gentil –"Laboratorios Star quiere que consigamos más antídotos para esos depredadores salvajes"

-"Mami, papi, no creerán lo que paso hoy conmigo"- dijo Ashley con una voz de entusiasmo, sin embargo los dos no la hicieron caso y entonces vio que se estaban dirigiendo hacia su dormitorio mientras discutían.

-"Ya lo sé, pero eso paso como un año desde que ocurrió ese incidente y no es nuestra culpa que la naturaleza nos haya creado así"- dijo William mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-"Ya, pero no dejes de esto te influya ok"- contesto Helen con gentileza.

-"Mami, papi adivina con quien estuve esta tarde"- dijo Ashley interrumpiéndolos, pero seguían sin hacerle caso –"Estuve con el señor Harry y con un amigo… Un gran amigo, se llama Carl y es…"- decía ella, pero ni así la escuchaban, eso hizo que se molestara mucho –"¡Mama, papa les estoy hablando!"-

William escucho a Ashley ya además escucho la forma en que le hablo y entonces la miro directa a los ojos.

-"Cariño, vete a dormir ya se está haciendo muy tarde"- respondió William con seriedad.

-"¿Qué? Pero apenas son las 8:10"- se quejó Ashley mientras veía el reloj en el tocador.

-"Tu padre tiene razón, será mejor que te duermas"- contesto Helen igual de seria.

Ashley frunció el ceño y se molestó mucho, entonces se retiró de allí, con una actitud muy molesta y también triste.

-"En serio mi amor, a veces no comprendo muy bien a esa niña"- dijo William mientras caminaba hacia el ropero.

-"Es nuestra hija, tu quisiste ser padre, no fue mi culpa de que no usaras protección"- contesto Helen acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Oye era nuestra luna de miel, además que yo recuerde tu querías que te llevaras a las nubes y te lo cumplí"- respondió William mientras cargaba a Helen con sus patas de la cintura, después la puso encima de la cama y él se puso enfrente de él.

-"¿Acaso quieres llevarme de nuevo a las nubes?"- pregunto Helen de manera coqueta mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-"No lo sé, tal vez te lleve con el mismísimo señor"- contesto de manera burlona William, cosa que Helen se rio por eso.

-"Ven acá"- susurro ella y entonces tanto Helen como William fueron acercando sus labios para darse un tierno beso.

Sin embargo, Ashley llego a su cuarto, abrió la puerta, pero la cerró con fuerza y luego boto su libro a un lado y se acostó en su cama mientras comenzaba a llorar en su almohada.

-"¿Por qué mis padres nunca me escuchan? ¿Por qué siempre me ignoran?"- se preguntaba ella misma mientras contenía sus lágrimas y abraza un peluche suyo –"A veces quisiera tener a alguien que me escuchara y me comprendiera"- en ese momento miro con determinación a su peluche -"Al menos te tengo a ti Carl, y a usted señor Harry"

Ashley continuaba llorando por como la trataban sus padres, ellos casi nunca conviven con ella o nunca la escuchaban contar sus anécdotas, siempre se la pasaban día y noche en su trabajo. Y lo que Ashley lo que realmente quiere es a alguien que siempre este para ella.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry y Clara.**

Ellos ya estaban cenando mientras charlaban lo que les había sucedido. Especialmente para Harry.

-"¿Así que fueron al parque solo para que Carl conociera a esa nutria que salvaste?"- pregunto Clara con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una cucharada de su plato.

-"Si así es Clara, me dijo que en esa escuela todos no lo aprecian, y yo soy el único amigo que tiene, y pues debí de hacer algo por el"- contesto Harry felizmente.

-"Ay Harry, que bonito gesto de tu parte"- respondió Clara con una cálida y linda sonrisa suya.

-"Si, pero hay algo que no creo que te guste"- dijo Harry mientras bajaba sus orejas y desviaba un poco la mirada.

-"¿Y cuál es?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Voy a retirar a Carl de esa escuela y la voy a inscribir en la que íbamos tu y yo de niños"- dijo Harry.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?"- exclamo Clara con mucha molestia.

-"Es como te dije. Carl me dijo que en esa escuela todos lo tratan muy mal, también los maestros y, yo no me iba quedar así con las patas cruzadas"- respondió Harry muy sinceramente.

-"Dime que no te puso esa expresión de tristeza"- contesto ella mientras tenía una de sus pesuñas en su rostro.

-"Si así es"- respondió Harry mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Clara hizo el mayor esfuerzo por no ponerse furiosa y entonces suspiro para calmarse.

-"A veces no los entiendo a ustedes dos, son tan infantiles"- dijo Clara con un rostro decepcionante.

-"Oye. Haz un esfuerzo, déjame inscribirlo y veras que Carl se sentirá muy contento"- dijo Harry mientras tomaba Clara con sus patas.

-"Esta bien. Está bien, está bien, si así lo prefieres hazlo, pero desde ahora tú te harás cargo de el en la escuela"- respondió Clara de manera arrogante.

-"Lo haré"- dijo Harry mientras levantaba su pata en señal de juramento.

-"Bien… Ahora platícame más acerca de cómo la pasaron tú y Carl"- dijo Clara.

-"Oh si, pues la mayor parte lo estaba disfrutando Carl con Ashley que conmigo"- dijo Harry mientras regresaba su actitud entusiasmada –"Y por cierto hay algo que me hizo reír muchísimo Carl"-

-"¿A si? ¿Y qué es?"- pregunto Clara de forma interesada.

-"Pues es que cuando Carl se despidió de Ashley, ella le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en su mejilla y él se quedó muy atónico, por mi siento que le gusta a esa nutria pero no lo quiere aceptar"- contesto Harry mientras trataba de contener su risa y de no recordar ese momento.

-"Aww que lindo, quisiera poder conocerla, de seguro es muy agradable"- dijo Clara tiernamente mientras tenía una sonrisa emocionante.

-"Y sí que lo es. Ahora platícame de ti"- quiso saber Harry.

-"Bueno pues hoy tuve papeleos de nuevo, el alcalde quiere aplicar una nueva ley gracias a una nueva noticia en el periódico"- comento Clara.

-"Es sobre el enamoramiento de otros mamíferos no es así"- respondió Harry de forma acertada.

Clara se impresiono mucho.

-"¿Cómo supiste?"- pregunto Clara con mucho interés.

-"Mi hermana. Es que ella trabaja en los Picture news"- dijo Harry y entonces hubo un pequeño silencio por unos segundos. Harry comenzaba ponerse nervioso, puesto que quería expresar sus sentimientos hacia Clara, le había prometido a su hermana Beth. Entonces de haber meditado un poco se armó de valor y hablo –"Clara hay, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es algo que he querido hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo"-

-"¿Y que es Harry?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

Harry tomo las patas de Clara una vez más y no las soltaba para nada. Clara por un momento se extrañó por eso, pero entonces escucho las palabras que dijo Harry.

-" _Muy bien Harry, es la hora o nunca. No lo estoy haciendo solo por mi hermana sino por una cosa más que me dijo mi madre antes de morir. Que tuviera una mejor vida_ Ok Clara escucha muy bien. Veras todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos fue muy feliz, los mejores que tuve y fue gracias a ti. Desde que te conocí en la primaria, supe que nunca más estaría solo. Tu llegaste a mi vida y siempre estuviste para mi"- comenzaba a expresarse Harry, su corazón estaba latiendo poco a poco muy rápido, mientras que Clara estaba sin poder creer lo que decía Harry –"Desde mi exnovia, la preparatoria y la universidad, pero más que nada. Desde la muerte de mis padres, me ayudaste muchísimo, tenía el corazón hecho trizas…"

-"Oh Harry. Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, yo nunca te dejaría solo por el resto de tu vida. Estamos juntos sin importar lo que pase. Y tu… Tú también has hecho mucho por mi"- dijo Clara con una voz un poco quebrada –"Desde que mi novio me abandono, del nacimiento de Carl. Pero más que nada, desde esos días y momentos tristes para mi"

-"Clara, yo… Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, no puedo seguir con esto"- dijo Harry con mucha firmeza, cosa que asusto a Clara un poco, la miro directa y profundamente a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas y una sonrisa cautivadora –"¡Te amo Clara! Tu eres la oveja más linda, tierna, inteligente y muy astuta. Me enamore de ti el día que te vi, eras como un ángel y lo sigues siendo. Jamás deje de admirar esos ojos tan hermosos, son muy divinos con o sin lentes. Y perdóname por no habértelo dicho desde un mero principio, pero es que yo… yo… Tenía miedo"

Clara muy pasmada y atónita, irguió por completo sus orejas de golpe, se le quedo mirando, no podía creer lo que Harry le acaba de decir y el cómo se le confeso, estaba tan perpleja que no podía decir nada, sus orejas estaban al tope y sus ojos estaban muy impresionados. El mamífero con el que estaba enamorado por mucho al fin se le pudo declarar. Clara sin ninguna cosa que decir, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él.

Harry por un momento se puso algo asustado, pensó que habría sido una muy mala idea y que se tendría que arrepentirse, pero no fue así, ya que vio que Clara se lanzó, se recargo en las patas de Harry, le dio un gran abrazo y choco sus labios contra los de él.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido y muy perplejo. Jamás espero este tipo de reacción de Clara, la quedo mirando a los ojos que los tiene cerrados disfrutando el beso. Inmediatamente Harry dejo a un lado sus nervios y lentamente cerro sus ojos y comenzaba a corresponder de aquel beso, lleno de amor y cariño mientras la envolvió con uno de sus brazos en su cintura mientras que con la otra le presiono un poco la espalda negándose a dejarla ir y profundizar más el beso.

Clara al sentir que Harry le regreso el beso se sintió más que maravillada y conmovida, se sentía en las nubes, era un milagro que uno de sus sueños se convertiría en realidad, lágrimas de alegría y euforia resbalaron por sus mejillas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que lentamente se separaba del beso.

-"Oh Harry, ¡tardaste mucho tiempo solo para que me dijeras eso!"- exclamo Clara recuperando el aliento viéndolo con sus ojos brillantes de alegría, con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándole una mejilla –"¿Por qué tenías miedo?"

-"De los demás. De cómo lo tomarían, de que me echarían burlas y comentarios estúpidos de nosotros. Por eso decidí mejor ser amigos que como pareja"- dijo Harry tristemente mientras desviaba su expresión de culpa.

-"Oye… A mí no me importa lo que digan los demás, y tú tampoco. Lo que importa es cuanto nos amamos el uno al otro y eso es lo demás"- dijo Clara devolviéndole la mirada y continuaba acariciándole.

-"Lo siento tanto…"- susurro Harry mientras le daba un beso rápido.

-"Lo sé. Yo también"- dijo Clara levantando su dedo índice con una sonrisa volvió a poner su pesuña en su mejilla y lo acariciaba nuevamente.

Harry y Clara se dieron un beso una vez más. Harry la envolvía suavemente mientras la besaba apasionadamente, dejando caer sus orejas a los lados de su cabeza. Clara acariciaba su cuello y cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de una felicidad incontenible. Todos los presentes veían a esos dos mamíferos besándose como si no hubiera mañana, exclamaron con un "Aww" mientras que algunos niños solo se asquearon y decidieron taparse sus ojitos.

Después de 3 eternos y felices minutos, Harry y Clara rompieron el beso, jadeando en busca de aire viéndose a los ojos. Clara con los ojos húmedos y por las lágrimas de la alegría y Harry con una sonrisa muy maravillosa.

Y así pasaron en restaurante, disfrutando de la gran cena y diciéndose muchas cosas lindas durante casi una hora y media. Hasta que los dos decidieron concluir su velada y regresar a casa.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Judy** …

La oficial Judy termino su trabajo en el departamento de policía y se encontraba en su casa, ya no vivía en ese departamento pequeño y con vecinos locos, ahora disponía de una gran casa. Ella se estaba poniéndose un collar, que era un corazón de oro, estaba vestida con una blusa sin hombros roja con diamantinas y una falda corta de color verde.

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta.

-"Voy en un momento"- dijo Judy después de ponerse el collar y dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla. Se trataba de Nick, quien estaba vestido con una camisa de cuadros muy elegante, pantalones negros y traía en sus patas unas rosas –"Hola Nick, lindas flores"

-"Hola zanahorias, luces bien"- dijo Nick muy gentil con una sonrisa –"Estas son para ti"

-"Aww, gracias Nick"- dijo Judy mientras tomaba las flores y las olfateaba –"Wow huelen muy bien"- decía ella mientras las colocaba en un jarrón –"Bueno Nick, listo"-

-"Aun no, recuerda que falta tu compinche de tu elite"- dijo Nick de forma burlona.

-"Ja, ja que gracioso, le mandare un mensaje, mientras hora de irnos"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

Entonces tanto ella como Nick fueron caminando, en dirección al Restaurante Paradise.

 **5 Minutos después…**

Harry llevo a Clara a su casa en su auto. Los dos bajaron, apago el auto y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, Clara tenía las llaves para que abriera y después prendió los focos.

-"Bueno supongo que Carl debe ya de haberse dormido"- dijo Clara mientras dejaba su cartera en un mueble –"Ven"- decía ella mientras tomaba las patas de Harry. El la acompaño hasta llegar a la habitación de Carl. Clara abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y despacio para no hacer el menor ruido, vio que allí estaba Carl ya dormido en su cama.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado y se sentó a un lado de él, le acaricio un poco su coronilla y su lana, cosa que sintió un poco Carl y después se relajaba para dormir. Ella le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y luego lo tapo con las sabanas y regreso con Harry.

-"¿Cómo le diremos sobre esto?"- pregunto Clara con una voz baja.

-"Descuida, él lo aceptara te lo aseguro"- respondió Harry en susurro.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso tierno, y luego se separaron y se retiraron de la habitación, para luego ahora dirigirse al cuarto de Clara. Harry fue el primero en ingresar.

-"Bueno, le diré a Beth que no voy a estar en la casa y que…"- dijo Harry, pero de forma inesperada fue interrumpido por parte de Clara, mediante un gran beso muy apasionado y dulce.

Harry se impresiono, pero decidió corresponderle el afecto y entonces la abrazo con mucha calidad. Clara por su parte también estaba abrazando a Harry y además lo estaba arrastrando a la cama, que es allí donde continuaron besándose muy intensamente.

-"¿Y eso por qué?"- pregunto Harry mientras le daba otro beso.

-"Por todo este tiempo que he querido hacer contigo desde hace mucho tiempo mi amor"- respondió Clara mientras que lentamente se aferraba más a Harry, lo besaba con mucho amor y llevaba las patas de Harry a sus caderas.

-"Espera Clara… ¿Me estás diciendo que tú quieres… Esto?"- pregunto Harry tímidamente.

-"Jamás me entregaría a nadie más que a ti"- respondió Clara con una sonrisa coquetona.

-"De hecho si lo hiciste y tuviste a Carl"- respondió Harry con optimismo.

-"Bueno si solo una vez, pero eso es por otra cosa y lo sabes"- dijo Clara antes de darle otro beso en sus labios.

Harry correspondió el beso.

-"¿Qué dices?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-"Si así lo prefieres, con mucho te complaceré mi ovejita de porcelana"- dijo Harry mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

Clara sonrió, y entonces los dos comenzaron a besarse con mucha intensidad y el cariño que se tendrían el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Judy y Nick.**

Ya habían llegado al restaurante Paradise, se sentaron en una mesa mientras esperaban su orden y también a su nuevo amigo Harry, cosa que ellos no sabían que los esperaría.

-"Bueno Judy, mientras esperamos podríamos hacer algún plan con respecto a los casos que tenemos"- respondió Nick.

-"Si, pero eso lo dejaremos cuando venga Harry, ¿Dónde puede estar?"- pregunto Judy un poco desesperada.

-"Bueno zanahorias si estas algo angustiada o preocupada, ¿Por qué no le llamas? ¿Tienes su número cierto?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

-"Si, tienes razón lo llamare de una vez, son las 10:05, se está demorando mucho"- dijo Judy con una mirada un poco molesta y después saco su celular y marco el número de Harry, llamo y se lo puso en su oído, esperando la contestación de Harry.

Sin embargo, no fue así como sucedió. Allá en la casa de Clara, Harry y Clara seguían demostrándose su amor el uno al otro, los dos estaban muy unidos y no querían terminar, en el suelo se encontraba toda su ropa tirada por doquier, excepto su ropa interior. En el tocador estaba el celular de Harry y empezó a zumbar.

-"Deja que siga sonando…"- susurro Clara abriendo sus ojos, viendo a Harry y acariciar su mejilla.

-"Bueno si así lo prefieres"- dijo Harry mientras sonreía, Clara hizo también sonrió de forma juguetona.

-"Harry… Estoy lista ¿Tu?"- respondió Clara mientras le acariciaba el pecho con una de sus pezuñas y lo veía con amor.

Harry supo lo que quiso decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ponerse nervioso y aplanar sus orejas.

-"Yo… No lo sé, ¿Qué pasa si Carl nos descubre o nos oye?"- pregunto Harry muy tenso, pero entonces Clara le dio media vuelta para quedar encima de él.

-"Él no lo sabrá, te lo aseguro"- dijo Clara mientras ponía una pezuña en la mejilla de él y lo viera con mucho amor.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad mientras tomaba la pezuña de Clara.

-"Confía en mí. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Estás listo?"- pregunto Clara mientras llevaba las patas de Harry a sus caderas.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y verla con amor al escuchar eso, así que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola más a él, haciendo que sus narices y frente se tocaran.

-"De acuerdo Clara, si es lo que quieres realmente, estoy listo. Esto es un gran inicio para nosotros amor mío"- respondió Harry.

Clara no pudo evitar sonreír masivamente y entonces se abalanzo contra él y fue donde no contuvo más sus emociones y comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión. Y además unir un vínculo único y especial.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno bueno. Con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo, la verdad, aunque es rating M, no puse el lemmon porque casi no soy bueno en eso, si ustedes me ayudan con eso, les agradeceria de todo corazon y del alma. Bien otra cosa mas, casi no puedo actualizar una vez por semana porque tengo muchas obligaciones, ademas de la escuela claro, realizo gameplays y cosas asi. Pero eso es otra cosa mia.**

 **Bueno ya para finalizar, dejenme sus reviews para que los cheque, ya que con eso me motiva mucho en realizar este fic.**

 **Sin mas que les pueda decir, yo me despido, espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchisimo, entretenido o lo que sea que les guste. Nos estaremos viendo en la otra, "Y NOS VEMOS" en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **CHAO CHAITO!**


	4. Enfrentamientos

**hola hola a todos, buenos dias, tardes o noches, como sea que este el dia. Espero que esten muy bien, yo estoy feliz de contar con ustedes nuevamente y hoy les presento un nuevo capitulo, el cual espero que les fascine. Sin mas que decir yo los dejo con esto, disfruten mucho de la lectura.**

 **Comenzamos!**

 **Predalien-Gaiden:** Ahora si tal y como lo prometi, tu respuesta por parte mia. Ok primero gracias por seguirme en estos tres capitulos que he hecho, te lo agradezco de corazon y tambien que bueno que te fascine mi fic, al igual que el tuyo. Gracias de verdad.

Pues si, el amor que sienten Harry y Clara es inmensa y ahorita vas a ver el porque. En cuanto a Carl, el sentimiento amoroso que comienza a tener por Ashley no tendra fin y en cuanto a ella, pues casi me haz robado mi conclusion, no es cierto. A no ser... En fin continuemos, si que se va ponerse tenso ya que comienza a venir un nuevo mal y todo enfoca en Ashley.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y me gustaria que me apoyases en esto porque bueno, soy nuevo aqui y necesito una manita si no es molestia y sino quieres no hay problema. Bien me despido y te mando saludos. Nos vemos!

* * *

 **Enfrenteamientos**

Era una mañana muy hermosa en la gran ciudad de Zootopia, todos los mamíferos y demás animales comenzaban sus labores en los diferentes distritos que vivían. Sin embargo para un par de enamorados no fue así. Harry y Clara estaban profundamente dormidos en la cama de la habitación, donde pasaron una noche inolvidable y mágica. Estaban tapados con las sabanas, fuertemente abrazados, Harry la tiene pegada lo máximo posible a su cuerpo con una pata y Clara esta enroscada.

Fueron unos segundos mas de sueño hasta que Clara comenzó a moverse y a despertarse mientras hacia un largo bostezo, abrió los ojos pero su visión no está visible por lo que espero a que viera con claridad y se recuperó, se tallo los ojos por unos instantes y quiso levantarse libremente pero sintió algo duro, pero suave sobre su cadera, miro atrás y vio que se trató de Harry, quien sigue estando durmiendo profundamente y tranquilo. Al verlo, los recuerdos de anoche inundaron la mente de Clara y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bien que lo pasaron anoche, y después paso sus pezuñas por su vientre.

-"Aun sigo sin poder creer que esto es un sueño hecho realidad"- susurro Clara para no despertar a Harry, y con una voz entusiasmada.

Entonces Clara al ver que Harry seguía durmiendo, acerco su rostro muy cercas de él, solo para juntar sus labios con los suyos para darle un gran beso.

El beso fue intenso que ocasiono que Harry se despertara, abrió con suma rapidez sus ojos y sintiera algo en sus labios. Vio a su linda y ahora hermosa novia Clara, y capto sus intenciones, por lo que correspondió el beso. Duraron así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron y comenzaron a acariciarse el uno al otro.

-"Linda manera de despertar"- contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

Clara simplemente saco una risa suya.

-"Buenos días mi amor"- dijo Clara con una voz dulce y amorosa, poniendo sus patas en sus mejillas y viéndolo con amor.

-"Buenos días mi bella ovejita de porcelana"- respondió Harry viéndolo de la misma manera mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus espalda y ambos se dieran un beso de buenos días –"¿Dormiste bien?"- pregunto el rompiendo el beso.

-"Mejor que nunca, despertar a tu lado por fin. No podría haber pedido otra cosa"- dijo Clara con una voz feliz y puso su cabeza contra su pecho.

-"Yo también. Al fin estamos viviendo un sueño. El sueño que siempre quisimos desde hace mucho tiempo, estar juntos como novios y pronto como parejas"- respondió Harry mientras le besaba en la frente y después la acariciaba con su mentón.

-"Y así será mi amor. Estaremos juntos en el altar, con mi vestido y nuestra luna de miel. Tu y yo"- dijo Clara.

-"No te olvides de tu hijo Carl"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

-"No, nuestro hijo Carl. Ahora formas parte de nuestra vida"- dijo Clara mientras le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

-"Si sobre eso"- dijo Harry bajando un poco su cabeza y orejas y desviaba su mirada –"Yo… ¿Tú crees que Carl realmente acepte esta relación? ¿Qué sea su padrastro?"

Clara se sorprendió un poco e incorporo de la cama para verlo frente a frente con sus ojos.

-"¿Qué? Mi amor pero claro que sí. Carl te ha querido como no tienes idea, él lo único que ha deseado este tiempo es un padre y tú eres el indicado, sé que si serás su padrastro por como son las normas, pero eso no evitara que lo que tú eres para Carl nunca cambiara. No tienes que avergonzarte"- dijo Clara acariciándole su mejilla.

Harry se impresiono mucho, tanto que quedo cautivado.

-"De acuerdo. Pero promete que se lo vamos a decir juntos sobre nuestra relación"- dijo Harry.

-"Si, se lo diremos ya verás que tan feliz se va poner"- dijo Clara mientras le daba un apasionante beso.

Harry correspondió el afecto poniendo sus patas en su nuca y tirando de su cabeza para profundizar más el beso. Mientras eso hacían, Clara fue separando su pata para acercarlo a un mueble a lado de la cama, a lado donde durmió Harry, y tomo lo que puede ser un medallón de oro con una imagen de dos conejos adultos, una pequeña zorra roja un bebe conejo incrustada allí y después se separó de aquel beso y se acostó en la cama viendo el medallón. Harry vio el medallón y soltó una amplia sonrisa.

-"Es un lindo medallón, jamás te lo vi puesto ¿Dónde lo sacaste?"- pregunto Clara mientras veía el medallón.

-"Me lo regalo mi madre cuando nací, dios olvide lo bien se veía mis padres y mi hermana"- dijo Harry felizmente mientras tomaba el medallón–"Me dijo mi madre que si lo llevara, toda tu familia estará acompañándote donde quiera que estés"- En ese momento Harry aplano sus orejas y sintió una tristeza al recodar a lo que era su hogar –"Y cuando presiono este botón, aquí estarás tú y la mamífera que te amaras por toda la eternidad"- dijo Harry después de presionar el botoncito que estaba a un lado y revelar dos imágenes, una era de Harry cuando era un pequeño y la otra era de Clara igual de pequeña.

-"Y así va ser Harry"- dijo Clara viéndolo con amor.

Harry dejo el medallón en el mueble y luego abrió allí el cajón, sacando un libro que era un álbum de fotografías. Clara se sorprendió, ya que no le había dicho la ubicación de ese álbum. Harry abrió el álbum y vio diferentes fotos de Clara y sus padres, pasó una hojeada y era ahora cuando estaba él y Clara juntos en una escuela primaria.

-"¿Recuerdas ese día?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Claro que si"- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a recordar.

 **Flashback de Harry. Hace 19 años en Zootopia.**

Era una tranquila mañana en la escuela primaria King's. Era el primer día de un nuevo ciclo escolar, todos los cachorros y demás mamíferos pequeños ingresaron a la escuela acompañados de sus padres, tutores o algo mayor para cuidarlos y dirigirse a sus aulas respectivas. En una de las aulas escolares que es el 1ªA. Un conejito de 6 años, vestido con un pantalón de color gris, con una camisa blanca, chaleco y suéter rojo, está caminando y con mucho entusiasmo a lado de dos 2 conejos adultos que son sus padres y una zorra de 12 años quien es la hermana mayor, Beth. Él es el pequeño y futuro oficial Harry Allen, la escuela a la que va cursar es una de las escuelas más públicas y calificadas para los niños con niveles académicos y pasaría sus 6 años de curso primario en la ciudad de Zootopia y sus padres se mudaran allí por su hijo.

-"Mama, papa rápido que no quiero llegar tarde"- exclamo Harry con desesperación.

-"Tranquilo hijo, si apenas van a dar las 8"- dijo su madre, que era una coneja de 36 años, ojos color café, pelaje color amarillo Nápoles, de físico un poco rellenita y esbelta, vestida con una blusa negra de flor blanco, con una voz suave. Su nombre es Wanda Allen (Su voz es la de Kate Featherston, quien sale en la saga de Actividad Paranormal).

-"Tu madre tiene razón hijo, no seas desesperado"- respondió su padre, que era un conejo de pelaje color gris oscuro, alto, de físico formal y un poco musculoso, vestido de una camisa con botones color crema y pantalón azul jeans (Su voz es de Joel West, quien sale en la serie de The Flash).

-"Digan lo que digan, no les va ser caso ya saben cómo es el"- contesto Beth con una sonrisa.

-"Pero es que… No aguanto las ganas de conocer este lugar y también conocer nuevos amigos y ser el mejor, nada podrá arruinar esto y…"- dijo Harry, pero al ver a sus padres, no se fijó bien por donde iba y choco con una oveja con unos lentes redondos y unos libros, y cayeron los dos. Esa oveja es Clara.

-"Auch…"- se quejó ella y sus libros y sus lentes se tiraron alrededor de ella –"¿Qué te pasa? No sabes por donde vas tonto"

-"Ups lo… Lo siento muchísimo, no vi por donde iba permítame ayudarte"- dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a esa oveja a recoger sus libros.

-"Mis lentes no veo nada, espero que no estén rotos"- dijo Clara mientras trataba de tomar sus lentes a sus cercanías.

Harry termino de recoger sus libros y vio sus lentes, los tomo y verifico que no tenía ningún rasguño.

-"Ten eso es tuyo"- dijo Harry mientras entregaba sus lentes.

Clara casi pudo ver lo que estaba muy cercas de sus patas y vio con un poco de borrosidad sus lentes, los agarro y se las puso y vio con mucha claridad, vio además a ese conejo con sus libros también sus patas y con una sonrisa tímida y mirada apenada.

-"Eso es tuyo también"- dijo Harry dando sus libros y ella las tomo –"Y perdóname, no quise tropezar contigo, es que estaba tan emocionado por entrar aquí que no te vi"

-"Tranquilo, también es mi culpa, estaba tan distraída y aburrida. No quise ofenderte"- respondió Clara desviando su mirada.

-"No pasa nada"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Clara regreso su mirada y vio a Harry fijamente a sus ojos. Ambos notaron el nerviosismo y la timidez que se estaban generando y los dos no decían nada ni se movían, hasta que Harry estrecho su pata.

-"Soy Harry Allen, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- pregunto Harry con nervios.

-"Me llamo Clara Wong"- respondió Clara mientras estrechaba su pesuña pequeña.

-"Clara, guau es un hermoso nombre. Al igual que tu"- respondió Harry pero entonces se pasmo por lo que acaba de decir lo último y se tapó su boca.

Clara alzo sus orejas al tope y su lana se erizo y sus ojos estaban sorprendidos. Los padres de Harry vieron y escucharon a su hijo, se emocionaron un poco.

-"Enserio piensas que yo…"- dijo Clara con asombro.

-"Que no, claro que no, bueno si, pero es que… Ok, si quieres golpearme, que sea rápido"- dijo Harry con mucho miedo y temor.

-"No digas eso, si fue lindo de tu parte lo que dijiste de mí. Además tú también eres hermoso y más cuando te pones así"- respondió Clara mientras junta sus patas en su espalda, movía su cuerpo tímidamente y pateo su pie.

-"Gra… Gracias"- fue lo único que respondió Harry.

Clara soltó una risita suya. En ese momento se acercan los padres de Harry.

-"Oye pequeña, ¿Dónde están tus padres?"- pregunto Wanda con curiosidad.

-"Ellos regresaron por mis aretes, no deben tardes. Ustedes son los padres de Harry, pero ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Clara señalando a la zorra de pelaje rojo.

-"Es mi hermana Beth"- la presento Harry.

-"Enserio, pero si no es de tu misma especie"- exclamo Clara con asombro.

-"Es una historia larga jovencita"- dijo Joel mientras abrazaba a Beth, y ella bajo la mirada por un momento.

-"Ok"- dijo Clara con un poco extraña.

-"Por cierto, ¿Les importaría que les tome una foto?"- pregunto Wanda mientras sacaba su celular.

-"No… No lo sé ¿Tu que dices?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad a Clara.

-"Me gusta la idea"- acepto Clara sin dudarlo.

Wanda se contentó mucho por lo que tecleaba su celular y después lo posicionaba verticalmente. Harry se sintió algo tímido, puesto que nunca le había tocado que le sacaran una foto a lado de una chica, más que su familia. Entonces se acercó un poco a Clara, ella vio que estaba muy nervioso por lo que lo calmo un poco envolviéndolo con un abrazo con su pata.

Harry se sorprendió por tal acción que no pudo evitar ruborizarse, así que dejo a un lado sus nervios y la abrazo también con una de sus patas su espalda.

-" _No cabe duda, mi hermanito ya consiguió una novia_ "- pensó Beth mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

Wanda tomo la foto y los dos salieron muy bien. Harry y Clara intercambiaron miradas.

-"Presiento que seremos muy grandes y mejores amigos por siempre"- dijo Clara con una carismática sonrisa.

 **Fin del flashback. De vuelta al presente**

-"Vaya, sin duda fue el mejor que todos el haberte conocido"- respondió Harry mientras veía a Clara con amor.

-"Si así es"- dijo Clara con una voz dulce y tomo el álbum y comenzaba a hojearlo. Llego en un punto donde se alegró muchísimo –"Oww mira Harry cuando tuve a Carl"

-"Vaya, se veía muy precioso"- dijo Harry viendo la imagen, estaba Clara en la camilla de un hospital y tenía a Carl cargándolo con delicadeza de sus pesuñas y él estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa –"Dios fue el día que cambio nuestra forma de ser"-

 **Flashback de Harry y Clara. Hace 17 años.**

Clara y Harry ya eran adolescentes e iban en el segundo año de preparatoria. Ella está en el hospital nueva vida, donde estaba por realizar su parto. Harry estaba allí, vestido con una bata azul de doctor, un tapabocas y unos guantes de plástico. Los doctores estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que el parto fuera un éxito.

Clara estaba gritando de desesperación, estaba sudando por todo su cuerpo y respiraba agitadamente.

-"Vamos Clara, tienes que hacerlo. Haz un esfuerzo"- exclamo Harry elogiándola.

-"No… No puedo más Harry… Me duele mucho y no creo que resista mucho más…"- dijo Clara mientras se le escurrían algunas lágrimas.

-"No, ni digas eres una oveja muy fuerte y firme. Sé que podrás y cuando tengas él bebe, te prometo que lo vamos a cuidar nosotros dos y cuando nos graduemos pediremos el apoyo de tus padres y de Beth"- dijo Harry consolándola y apoyándola mientras ponía su pata encima de su pesuña.

Clara se sorprendió mucho.

-"¿Lo harás? ¿Enserio me vas a prometer eso?"- pregunto Clara mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-"Alguna vez te he roto una promesa"- respondió con ironía Harry.

-"De acuerdo Harry"- dijo Clara y luego desvió su mirada hacia el doctor, que era un tigre –"Doctor, estoy lista nuevamente"

-"Bien, ya casi lo tenemos señora"- dijo el tigre mientras preparaba sus guantes y tapabocas.

Entonces Clara inhalo todo el aire posible y comenzó a empujar muy duro.

-"Eso señora, ya estoy viendo su cabeza siga así, ya casi lo tenemos"- dijo el tigre, alentándola.

Clara fue pujando más y más y su grito fue muy fuerte, pero entonces él y Harry escucharon un llanto y Clara sintió algo salir dentro de su vientre y respiraba con libertad.

Harry se acercó con el doctor y vio que una oveja bebe recién nacida, tenía algunas manchas de sangre y su cordón umbilical.

-"No puede ser… Clara lo lograste ¡LO LOGRASTE!"- exclamo con mucha alegría y daba saltos.

-"Felicidades jovencita, es un varón"- dijo el doctor mientras acercaba él bebe hacia Clara.

-"Dios mi bebe… Oh mi precioso bebe…"- susurro Clara y entonces tomo él bebe con delicadeza y comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente y arrullarlo –"Shhh… Shh… tranquilo pequeño, ya estas con mami…"

Al ver a Clara con su bebe hicieron que el corazón de Harry se derritiera de la conmoción, dejo caer sus orejas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y se acercó.

-"Harry míralo, es precioso"- dijo Clara mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de la alegría.

-"Sí que lo es…"- dijo Harry con una voz emocional.

Clara y Harry se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar sonreír de la felicidad y llorar de la alegría.

 **30 minutos después…**

Clara se encontraba en una habitación muy cómoda junto con Harry. Estaban esperando al bebe de Clara, ya que tenían que limpiarlo y quitarle el cordón umbilical. Fueron minutos de espera y silencio hasta que escucharon que la puerta se abriera e ingresara una enfermera, que era una cerdita.

-"Disculpa la demora, pero aquí está su bebe"- dijo la enfermera mientras entregaban al bebe, quien estaba envuelto en una manta suave y calientita.

Harry lo recibió y después lo puso en los brazos de Clara. Luego de eso la enfermera se retiró.

-"Dios mío… Esto… Yo… No tengo palabras Harry, solo sé que soy la mamífera más feliz de Zootopia y del mundo"- dijo Clara mientras estaba al borde del llanto –"Y todo gracias a ti"

-"Sabes que siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, después vio al bebe –"Por cierto, no me has dicho como llamarlo"-

-"Ni yo tampoco se"- dijo Clara mientras acariciaba con suavidad al bebe –"Que tal Oliver"

-"No lo sé, está bien, pero necesitamos algo muy corto no te parece"- dijo Harry de forma indecisa.

-"Bueno entonces… ¿Cuál será?"- se preguntó Clara mientras pensaba que nombre poner. Hasta que lo obtuvo –"Creo que ya sé cómo llamarlo"

-"Vale y ¿cuál es?"- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Carlos. Como mi bisabuelo"- dijo Clara mientras besaba al frente del bebe.

-"¿Carlos?"- pregunto Harry de forma extraña.

-"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?"- pregunto Clara un poco triste.

-"Si me gusta, pero que te parece mejor… Carl"- dijo Harry aceptando la propuesta.

Clara por un momento comenzó a dudar. Creo que el nombre si le queda muy bien.

-"Si lo sé, lo sabía es un muy mal nombre"- dijo Harry dándose media vuelta.

-"No, no, no. De hecho, es bellísimo el nombre"- dijo Clara con alegría.

-"! En serio!"- exclamo Harry viendo a Clara.

-"Si, me encanta. Así te vas a llamar hijo. Mi pequeño Carl"- dijo Clara acariciándolo. En ese instante se despertó él bebe Carl, quien salto un bostezo muy hermoso y comenzaba a abrir su pequeños ojitos color café.

-"Ma… ma"- dijo la primera palabra él bebe Carl.

-"¡Escuchaste Harry. Me dijo Mama!"- exclamo Clara de asombro.

-"Esto es, increíble. Y mira tiene unos ojos hermoso, ya se déjame tomar una foto"- dijo Harry y saco de inmediato su celular y lo coloco en frente de Clara y él bebe Carl.

-"Lista sonríe"

Clara sonrió y abrazo él bebe con mucho cariño y Harry tomo la foto.

 **Fin del flashback. De vuelta al presente.**

-"Quien lo hubiera imaginado. Sabes algo Harry, jamás te agradecí por todos esos años de apoyo…"- dijo Clara dejando a un lado del mueble de la cama el álbum y después ver a Harry a los ojos.

-"Creí que ya lo hice"- respondió Harry con sinceridad.

-"Si, pero no del todo cariño. Solo que tendrás que esperar en la noche"- dijo Clara mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-"¿Porque hasta la noche…? Oh ya entendí. Eres una traviesa Clara Wong"- dijo Harry con una mirada picarona.

-"Lo se… Ahora vamos a desayunar, voy a ver a Carl si ya se levantó"- dijo Clara mientras se ponía de pie y después se dirigía a su vestidor a cambiarse.

Harry por su parte vio su ropa que estaba en el suelo a un lado de él y entonces lo tomo y comenzó a vestirse.

 **5 minutos después…**

Clara y Harry ya se vistieron y ahora se dirigieron a la sala, es allí donde encontraron a Carl viendo la tele, sentado en el sillón.

-"Buenos días Carl"- dijo Clara mientras se acercaba.

-"¡Mami! Buenos días"- dijo Carl levantándose del sillón y dirigirse a su madre para abrazarlo. Pero vio a Harry que estaba con su madre –"Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa? ¿Y en la mañana?"

-"Bueno pues tu madre me pidió que me quedara a dormir contigo, además recuerda que pasare el fin de semana contigo así que, aquí me vez"- dijo Harry mientras extendía sus patas.

-"Es cierto. Esto es genial"- dijo Carl con asombro.

-"Si bueno, también hay algo que tu madre y yo debemos contarte"- dijo Harry mirando a Clara, ella también lo vio y se puso un poco tímida –"Solo que aún no, quizá hasta la tarde o mañana"

-"De acuerdo… si tú lo dices"- dijo Carl con una pequeña.

-"Bueno que les parece si los tres desayunamos y aprovechamos todo el día para estar juntos, ¿Qué les parece?"- pregunto Harry con una mirada simpática.

-"Por mí no hay problema"-

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

En el departamento de policía de Zootopia todos estaban haciendo sus labores policiales, mientras que otros ayudaban en el interior del departamento. Harry se encontraba con Garraza, quien le estaba explicándole sobre su expediente de su caso.

-"Así que el sospechoso hirió a una pequeña liebre con tan solo, ¿morderla? ¿Y esto ocurrió en la plaza Sahara?"- pregunto Harry mientras veía su archivo.

-"Si, los testigos aseguran que el sospechoso estaba en estado salvaje, como ocurrió ese caso de la vicealcaldesa Bellwether, pero afortunadamente tenemos la cura para eso"- dijo Garraza contento.

-"De acuerdo Garraza entonces voy a investigar a fondo, nos vemos luego"- dijo Harry despidiéndose tomando su carpeta y dirigirse a la salida.

Salió del edificio y camino a su auto, pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto. Alguien lo tomo bruscamente de sus hombros y lo hizo dar media vuelta solo para ver que se trataba de Nick.

-"Oye, ¿Qué problema tienes?"- dijo Harry de forma molesta.

-"Yo nada, pero tú sí. Le prometiste a Judy a pasar una charla con ella antier y nunca llegaste"- respondió Nick –"Te estuvo llamando por varios minutos y te espero muy impacientemente. Así que espero que tengas una respuesta muy sincera para Judy, de no ser así te la veras conmigo ¿Quedo claro?"- decía el con amenaza.

Harry no respondió a su pregunta, solo se le quedo viéndolo seriamente.

-"No me oíste, te quedo…"- dijo Nick, pero fue interrumpido por Harry. Él se zafo de su agarre, lo tomo de los hombros, le pego con una de sus patas el menisco de la pierna de Nick (Los que saben anatomía entenderán) dejándolo de rodillas y después plasmarlo al suelo, con una llave.

-"Si, lo entendí bien. Lo que tu deberías entender es que nunca me amenaces, sé que lo que le hice a Judy está mal, pero lo voy a remediar, ¿Quedo claro?"- pregunto Harry seriamente.

Nick no se atrevió a responder, se atrevió fruncir su ceño, pero noto que Harry ejercía más dolor en su pata.

-"No me oíste, ¿Quedo claro?"- pregunto Harry presionando más su pata.

-"Si oí alto claro"- respondió Nick rápidamente.

-"Gracias, ahora se me disculpas tengo un caso por resolver"- dijo Harry y dejo en libertad a Nick, se subió a su auto, encendió y se marchó de allí, dejando a Nick adolorido y confuso.

-"¿Quién se cree que es?"- se preguntó Nick dudosamente.

* * *

 **En la escuela primaria King's**.

Carl se encontraba en una nueva escuela gracias a la ayuda de Harry, era la escuela donde asistió el y su madre. El sentía nervios y emoción cuando la maestra, que era una arce marrón clara, estaba por presentarlo enfrente de su nuevo grupo.

-"Bueno compañeros quiero que conozcan a Carl, él va ser su nuevo compañero del salón. Lo acaban de inscribir y quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes lo apoyen, ¿Entendieron bien?"- dijo la maestra.

-"Si maestra Laura"- respondieron todos los niños.

-"Bueno Carl preséntate"- dijo Laura mientras le daba un empuje hacia adelante.

-"Hola mi nombre es Carl Emisther Wong, tengo 8 años y vivo con mi madre y me gustan muchísimo los videojuegos, la música y las matemáticas y… No sé qué más decir"- dijo Carl con un poco de nervios.

-"Tranquilo Carl, es normal que te sientas nervioso. Pero si quieres puedes dejarlo así"- respondió Laura y Carl asintió con la cabeza –"Bien ahora siéntate atrás de…"- dijo Laura señalando la primera fila, tres asientos atrás a la compañera del salón, pero Carl la interrumpió y se quedó atónico a lo que vio.

-"¡¿Ashley?!"- exclamo Carl al ver que se trataba de aquella nutria que conoció aquel día.

Todos los demás niños vieron a Ashley, y ella se paró tímidamente.

-"Hola… Carl"- saludo ella.

-"¿Se conocen?"- pregunto Laura con curiosidad.

-"Si, es una amiga que conocí el sábado"- respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

-"Pues te dará mucho gusto conocer a nuestra alumna más aplicada de este grupo y que además es hija de uno de los mejores doctores de la industria de Laboratorios Star"- dijo Laura –"Ahora bien toma asiento que vamos a comenzar la clase"

Carl se dirigió a su asiento donde era atrás de Ashley, los dos se sintieron muy impresionados y no podían dejar de sonreírse.

-"Bien niños ahora vayan a la página 20 en el ejercicio 4 en su libro de español"- dijo Laura mientras se sentaba y sacaba su libro. Todos los niños le hicieron caso y sacaron también sus libros.

 **2 horas después…**

Ya era la hora del receso y todos los demás niños mamíferos salieron a convivir o jugar o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Los maestros por su parte están conversando con sus compañeros de trabajo. En el patio de la escuela, se encontraban caminado Ashley y Carl. Él le estaba comentándole acerca de su ingreso de la escuela, mientras que Ashley prestaba mucha atención.

-"¿Así que el señor Allen te saco de esa escuela y te quiso dejarte aquí donde él y tu madre estaban aquí?"- pregunto Ashley para ver si entendió lo que Carl le acaba de explicar.

-"Si, allí todos los maestros eran odiosos y no tenía ningún amigo con quien jugar. Pero me dijo que si me mandaba aquí tendría un mejor cambio"- dijo Carl con una sonrisa.

-"Pues eso es lindo de su parte"- dijo Ashley –"Ahora si podremos hacer jugar juntos y podemos realizar la tarea y exposiciones nosotros dos"-

-"¿De verdad quieres que sea tu compañero y además tu compinche de por vida?"- pregunto Carl con un poco de asombro.

-"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver y así sucedió. Además, tú no eres el único que no tiene amigos"- dijo Ashley mientras aplanaba sus orejas, bajaba su mirada y lo desviara –"Mis padres nunca están conmigo y me siento muy sola…"

Carl noto la expresión que Ashley estaba generando.

-"Ashley… Yo…"- dijo Carl mientras acercaba su brazo a su hombro, pero se sorprendió cuando Ashley se abalanzo sobre él y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-"Pero entonces tu apareciste con el héroe que me acaba de salvar la vida, y yo sentí que tú eres el indicado para ser mi amigo… ¿Tu no me dejaras?"- pregunto Ashley mientras lo veía a los ojos, al borde de las lágrimas.

-"Claro que no Ashley, jamás te dejare ni en un millón de años. Tú también eres mi amiga"- dijo Carl mientras le limpiaba una lagrima que se le escurría en su mejilla –"Oye, esos ojitos hermosos que tienes no tienen que llenarse de lágrimas encima de tu bello rostro… _Oh por dios, ¿De dónde salió eso?_ "

Ashley se sorprendió y sus orejas estaban al tope al escuchar lo que dijo Carl. Se maravilló muchísimo por ese alago que saco una gran sonrisa y lo abraza con delicadeza.

-"Oh Carl que lindo, gentil y cariñoso eres conmigo gracias"- dijo Ashley con una voz suave y después le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Carl abrió los ojos y levanto sus orejitas en shock al sentir los labios de Ashley en su mejilla y volteo a mirarla con una cara de estupefacción mientras ponía su pesuña en su mejilla.

Ashley simplemente respondió con una cara de vergüenza y pasmada.

-"Yo… Lo… Lo siento no que pensaba"- dijo Ashley apenada mientras volteaba a otro lado juntando sus patas y cruzando sus dedos.

-"No, no"- dijo Carl rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Ashley y esta volteo a verlo sorprendido –"Es… Está bien Ashley"- decía el apenado y también sonrojado poniendo los dedos de sus pesuñas en la mejilla de Ashley y viéndolo a los ojos.

-"¡¿De verdad?!"- pregunto Ashley alegre.

Carl le dedico una mirada encantadora, una linda sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Ashley soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de alegría y se lanzó contra Carl en un enrome abrazo, fuerte pero suave. Carl se sorprendió de nuevo, pero poco a poco se relajó y le regreso el abrazo con calidez mientras cerraba los ojos y aplanaba sus orejas.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry… unas horas más tarde.**

Él se encontraba en la plaza Sahara, ubicado en un campo de un oasis, estaba inspeccionando el lugar del crimen alrededor su eje.

-"Debe de haber alguna pista por aquí…"- dijo Harry mientras revisaba por todas partes alguna pista que pudiera obtener.

Estaba caminando por cualquier lugar hasta que algo toco con sus pies, él lo reviso y era una pequeña cadena de plata entrometida en la arena, Harry lo saco y se trataba de un conjunto de pelos color blanco como la nieve.

-"Debe ser del sospechoso… Por el color del pelo supongo que debe de ser de algún oso polar o panda"- dijo Harry mientras sacaba una bolsa de plástico con cierre, metió los pelos allí y después lo guardo –"Bueno supongo que sería todo nada más"- tan pronto dijo eso, se escuchó un crujir de una rama. Las orejas de Harry se alzaron y sus orejas señalaron a su derecha.

-"¿Hola? ¿Quién anda hay? Soy policía de Zootopia"- respondió Harry viendo hacia la esquina de una casa de madera, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, esto hizo que se preocupara y lentamente puso su pata en su guantera de pistola, lo cual estaba solo su pistola de aturdimiento.

Harry fijaba muy bien en aquella esquina y no parpadeaba por nada en el mundo y ni se movía, solo se quedaba quieto observando. Lo fue así hasta que sintió algo por su espalda y rápidamente saco su pistola de aturdimiento y apuntaba.

-"Espera…"- dijo aquella mamífera.

Harry vio que se trataba nada más que Judy Hopps. Quien tenía alzada un poco sus patas y con una cara de espanto debido a la acción de Harry.

El entonces de inmediato bajo su pistola.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad mientras guardaba su pistola.

-"Yo solo… quería…"- dijo Judy, pero permaneció callada por un segundo.

-"¿Querías saber porque no fui a cenar contigo? Y si adivine correctamente agradécele a ese zorro rojizo"- dijo Harry con un poco de seriedad.

-"Nick… Pues sí, eso y ayudarte un poco"- respondió Judy con molestia al principio.

-"No hace falta, tengo una pista…Uff, está bien te voy a responder. No fui porque yo estaba… Estaba…"- dijo Harry, pero no podía responder con sinceridad y trato de tener una excusa y así fue por unos segundos –"Estaba ayudándole a la vicealcaldesa Clara, ella tuvo unos problemas en su oficina, es por eso que no asistí. Y si vi las llamadas que me dejaste pero fue porque se me agoto la batería de mi celular"

Judy se sorprendió por lo que acaba de escuchar, se sintió muy apenada. Sin embargo Harry sentía mucho dolor el mentir, ya que es uno de sus defectos o cosas que no le gusta.

-"Oh vaya, entonces… Acepto tus disculpas Harry. Lo lamento, pero ¿Desde cuándo conoces a la vicealcaldesa Clara?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-"Cuando me asignaron como oficial de policía"- dijo Harry.

-"Esta bien. Si es así estoy feliz con eso, ahora te parece si vamos al laboratorio a que lo chequen y de paso me podrías ayudar con mis casos, solo es uno, los demás lo resolví"- contesto Judy con una sonrisa.

-"Ah, claro con gusto solo que…"- dijo Harry y vio en su muñeca, su reloj el cual marcaba la hora que es 12:50 –"Tengo que encargarme de algo"

-"Oh bueno, si es eso no será un problema en ayudarte con…"- dijo Judy pero de inmediato Harry la callo.

-"¡NO! Es decir… No puedes. Es personal"- respondió Harry seriamente.

-"Oh vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?"- pregunto Judy con burla.

-"No claro que es…"

-"Mira estás haciendo perder el tiempo, vámonos de una vez"- dijo Judy silenciándolo y luego se macho hacia el auto de Harry y luego miro a Harry –"¿No quieres venir?"

-"Voy a lamentar mucho esto"- susurro Harry con modestia y entonces la siguió.

Los dos conejos se subieron al auto, Harry lo encendió y después se retiraron de aquel lugar. Pero entonces una sombra salió de una esquina, la misma esquina que Harry estaba viendo, entonces esa sombra saco su teléfono y lo alejo un poco.

-"Amo Hall. Ese oficial ha comenzado a obtener pistas de nuestros huéspedes que hemos enviado"- respondió aquella sombra.

-"Harry Allen está convirtiéndose en una nueva amenaza para la compañía… Amanda, necesito que te encargues de él. Que nos diga donde esta Ashley Wood de una vez y de paso… Puedes lidiar con él"- respondió Hall.

Después de eso, Hall corto la llamada y Amanda guardo su teléfono y entonces se dirigió hacia donde se estaba dirigiéndose Harry.

 **Minutos... En la escuela primaria King's.**

Harry estaciono su auto y lo apago. Judy no sabía con exactitud porque Harry se detuvo allí, en la escuela primaria.

-"¿Por qué vinimos aquí?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-"Tu espera aquí…"- dijo Harry mientras guardaba sus llaves y abriera la puerta del auto.

-"Un momento… ¿Acaso tú tienes hijos?"- pregunto Judy con asombro.

-"¡Dije! Que esperes aquí"- respondió Harry seriamente.

Judy se sorprendió por cómo le había hablado y sin más que decir permaneció dentro del auto con una actitud de mal humor.

Harry camino hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. Tan pronto que oyó el timbre de salida, todos los cachorros salieron felices, corriendo hacías sus padres y otros ya yéndose a su casa por su propia cuenta. En ese momento vio a lo lejos nadas que Carl. Él estaba por llamarlo, pero se sorprendió por ver que estaba siendo acompañado con Ashley.

-"Señor Harry"- dijo Ashley al ver al conejo que le salvó su vida.

-"Por favor pequeña, solo dime Harry o si lo prefieres Señor Allen"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo… Señor Allen"

-"Así que tú también vienes a esta escuela. Veo que ya viste a Carl que se vino aquí"- dijo Harry mientras ponía sus patas en su cintura.

-"Si así es, y lo mejor del todo es que va en mi salón. Ahora somos compañeros, un equipo"- dijo Ashley mientras veía a Carl, este se apeno un poco.

-"Me alegro por ti"- dijo Harry y luego miro a Carl –"Te dije que te sentirás mejor"

-"Si Harry, y la verdad es que así me siento ahora"- dijo Carl con una sonrisa.

-"Eso quería escuchar, pero ahora es hora de irnos ¿Qué les parece si los llevo al departamento de policía para que lo conozcan?"- pregunto Harry con felicidad.

Los dos se entusiasmaron por eso, así que siguieron a Harry al auto, pero luego se asombraron al ver a una coneja. Después de eso decidieron subirse al auto y Harry comenzó a encenderlo y a conducir. En el camino había un gran silencio e incomodidad así que Carl decidió hablar.

-"Harry no quisiera incomodarme pero, ¿Quién es ella? Se parece mucho a ti"- pregunto Carl con inquietud, pero luego quedo un poco atónico al ver que tenía algunas semejanzas.

-"¿Cómo que no lo sabes Carl? Es la oficial Judy Hopps. La que cerro el increíble caso de los aulladores"- dijo Ashley con mucha felicidad.

-"De hecho se trató de una oveja psicológica que quería eliminar a todos los depredadores, pero aun así gracias por eso"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa y luego vio a Harry –"Harry, ¿Son tus hijos?"

Harry se quedó pasmado por aquella pregunta, incluyendo los niños también.

-"No… No, por supuesto que no"- respondió Harry poniendo cara estupefacta.

-"Entonces ¿Quiénes son estos niños?"- pregunto Judy muy curiosa.

-"Me llamo Carl señora oficial y ella es Ashley, mi amiga"- respondió Carl presentándose.

-"Es un placer y por favor solamente dime Judy"- respondió Judy –"Entonces si Harry no es su padre, ¿Desde cuándo conocen a Harry?"

-"Yo lo acabo de conocer hace pocos días. El me salvo de un incendio en el Hotel Erwin"- contesto Ashley.

-"Guau que interesante, ¿Y tú?"- pregunto Judy mirando a Carl.

-"Harry es mi amigo y lo conocí cuando era un bebe. Eso me comento mi madre"- dijo Carl.

-"¿Y se puede saber dónde está tu madre?"- pregunto Judy con intriga.

-"Ella está trabajando en la alcaldía con el alcalde Leodore. Mi madre es la vicealcaldesa"- respondió Carl muy gentil.

Harry en ese momento sus nervios comenzaron a surgirle y Judy por su parte se sorprendió muchísimo. Tanto que no sabía cómo expresar sus palabras.

-"! ESTAS CUIDANDO AL…!"- exclamo Judy, pero Harry puso su pata derecha en sus labios para callarla y con la otra manejaba con cuidado –"Mmmm... Mmm…"-

-"Ok. Tú ganas, ¿quieres respuestas? Te las daré en la comisaria"- dijo Harry ya de arrogante mientras retiraba su pata en los labios de Judy –"Pero lo que nunca te voy a contar es sobre mí y mi vida"

Judy simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada al horizonte.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el departamento…**

Nick se encontraba merodeando de un lado a otro en la comisaria, había buscado a Judy pero no tuvo éxito. Garraza, quien lo veía en la recepción se intrigo.

-"Oye Nick. ¿Qué tienes?"- pregunto Garraza con un poco de preocupación.

-"Nada es que. ¿No has visto a Judy esta mañana?"- pregunto Nick mientras se dirigía hacia Garraza.

-"Oh ella quiso preguntar por Harry así que le dije se fue a la Plaza Sahara"- respondió Garraza con una sonrisa gentil.

Nick frunció su ceño y expreso un poco de enojo, y cerro su pata en puño. Garraza se asustó.

-"Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?"- pregunto Garraza.

-"Es ese conejo. Al principio pensé que podría agradarme, pero después de lo que paso…"- dijo Nick.

-"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Garraza con curiosidad.

Nick alzo sus orejas y quedo algo inquieto.

-"No, nada, olvídalo"- respondió Nick.

-"Okey, pero como puedes decir que no te puede agradar si salvo a la nueva vicealcaldesa y además a una nutria de 8 años. Podría decirse que es un héroe en vez de ser policía"- respondió Garraza animado.

-"Si tal vez… Pero en fin, voy a esperar a Judy en la entrada y checare alguna novedad"- dijo Nick comenzando a retirarse.

-"¡Nick cuidado vas a chocar con…!"- exclamo Garraza pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Nick no se fijó por donde veía al frente y termino chocando contra una zorra rojiza, vestida con una camisa color crema, un suéter rosado y una falda amarilla, en sus narices. Ella llevaba un vaso de café en sus patas, pero el choque le provoco que le salpicara en toda su ropa y se enfureció.

-"¡Idiota, mira lo que me hiciste!"- respondió aquella zorra.

-"Lo siento no me fije"- contesto Nick muy apenado.

-"Claro que no torpe. Mojaste mi ropa, ay lo acabo de comprar ayer"- dijo la zorra y luego miro a Nick y levanto su ceño.

-"De verdad lo siento, si quieres permítame…"- dijo Nick pero ella lo interrumpió.

-"No ya déjalo así, lo estropearas aún más… Mejor no estorbes"- dijo la zorra con enojo. En ese momento se le acerca un antílope color naranja claro, con ojos color amarillo ocre, vestido con una camisa de cuadros morados de manga larga y pantalones crema y llevaba una cámara profesional.

-"Beth. ¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto el antílope.

-"Nada Josh, solo que este torpe policia choco contra mí y me lo derramo mi cafe en mi ropa"- dijo Beth con molestia. Nick simplemente permaneció callado y no quería estropear más la situación y entonces se retiró a lo que se propuso.

-"Bueno de eso no te preocupes puedo llevarte a tu casa y podrás cambiarte"- respondió Josh.

-"Aprecio tu gesto de tu parte Josh, solo déjame hablar con mi hermanito y después me llevas"- respondió Beth con una sonrisa.

Josh se impresiono por eso. Así que Beth fue a la recepción.

-"Disculpe oficial ¿Puede llamar al oficial Harry Allen?"- pregunto Beth a aquel jaguar gordo, que es Garraza.

-"El fue a hacer un caso esta mañana"- respondió Garraza, Beth bajo la mirada por un momento.

-"Oh bueno entonces…, más tarde volveré para…"- dijo Beth pero Garraza la interrumpió.

-"Ah no espere, ya volvió allí esta su auto"- dijo Garraza señalando en la puerta principal.

Beth volteo y vio que estaba Harry acompañado de Carl, pero además vio que estaba la oficial Hopps, la misma que vio esa noche y también a la nutria que Harry salvo.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo Beth y Harry volteo. Él se impresiono mucho al verla.

-"Beth, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Harry amablemente mientras le daba un abrazo.

-"Te anda buscando para algo importante"- dijo Beth correspondiendo el abrazo y después se separó.

-"Oh, oh. ¿Debo alegrarme o preocuparme?"- pregunto Harry con optimismo.

-"Emm… Ambas cosas y por cierto. Hola Carl"- dijo Beth saludando a Carl acariciando su lana de su cabeza.

-"Hola tía Beth"- saludo Carl con una sonrisa. Ashley que estaba a su lado abrió sus ojos y orejas por lo que dijo él.

-"¿Es tu tía?"- pregunto Ashley.

-"¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto Beth mirando a Harry y Carl.

-"¿Recuerdas aquel incendio, hermana, y que salve a una nutria? Bueno pues la tienes ante tus ojos, se llama Ashley"- dijo Harry presentándola.

-"Pero, ¿cómo es que…?"- pregunto Beth.

-"Vamos a una habitación, allí te lo explico todo y tú también"- dijo Harry mientras guiaba a Beth, Carl, Ashley y el compañero de Beth, Josh a un pasillo.

Judy observaba desde lejos como Harry se iba con todos esos mamíferos, en especial por Beth. Él le dijo que al llegar al departamento le contaría todo, pero no fue así. Se sintió más intrigada por quien es Harry realmente.

En ese momento llega Nick.

-"Zanahorias al fin llegaste"- dijo Nick, pero Judy no dio respuesta alguna, ella siguió viendo al frente –"Judy, ¿Qué tienes?"

-"Nick acompáñame"- dijo Judy mientras seguía por espalda a Harry y los demás. Nick no sabía el porqué, pero entonces le hizo caso y la siguió.

Judy y Nick llegaron a un pasillo de cuartos, ella estaba buscando con mucha cautela en los cuartos a Harry, pero no había señal de él hasta que sus orejas escucharon unas voces provenientes en el otro lado del cuarto, se asomó por el borde de la puerta y Nick también y allí estaban.

Harry estaba hablando con Beth y Josh mientras que Carl y Ashley estaban sentados en una mesa, haciendo tarea.

-"Hermana claro que te ayudare con tu nuevo reportaje, sabes que siempre te ayudare en lo que sea"- dijo Harry con amabilidad.

-"Gracias hermanito"- dijo Beth una sonrisa.

Judy y Nick escucharon cada palabra que decían ellos.

-"Corrígeme si me equivoco pero ellos son… ¿Hermanos?"- pregunto Nick en voz baja y una mirada entendible.

-"Shhh… Silencio"- lo callo Judy y continuaba viendo y escuchando.

-"Ahora dime, porque no viniste antier en la noche, te deje la nota en el refrigerador"- dijo Beth con curiosidad.

-"Te lo diría Beth, pero…"- dijo Harry y luego le hizo indirectas con los ojos a Josh.

Beth capto el mensaje, quería una plática privada.

-"Josh ¿nos permites un minutito a solas?"- pregunto Beth con timidez.

-"Si claro con gusto"- dijo Josh captando lo que quería decir y se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ok ahora si respóndeme"- dijo Beth.

-"Bueno Clara me invito esa noche a cenar y bueno… me cambie y todo y con la prisa olvide dejarte un mensaje. Pero en fin llegamos a la casa de Clara y dejamos a Carl y eso"- dijo Harry dando detalles –"Llegamos, cenamos un rato y… bueno hice lo que tú me dijiste"-

-"¡Enserio! ¿Y qué dijo Clara?"- pregunto Beth con mucha curiosidad.

-"Bueno yo me sentía muy nervioso, pero me arme de valor y le dije todo. Todo lo que sentía por ella. Clara estaba hipnotizada, no sabía que responder y entonces ella también me dijo lo que sentía por mí y entonces nos besamos. Ya somos novios"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa y encogía sus hombros como de no sabe.

-"Aww Hermanito. Yo sabía que si ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro"- respondió Beth felizmente.

-"Si, pero dilo en voz baja, Carl aun no lo sabe y necesito decírselo con Clara en privado"- dijo Harry con una voz preocupada y baja.

-"Ups lo siento hermano"- dijo Beth tapándose su boca con sus patas.

Judy sintió como su corazón latía muy rápido y sus orejas poco a poco se le aplanaban y tenía una mirada triste.

-"Pero si somos novios y no llegue a casa porque deje a Clara en su casa, pero entonces ella y yo… Bueno… Tu sabes"- dijo Harry mientras que bajaba sus orejas, las tomaba y ocultaba su sonrojada en sus mejillas con ellas.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Beth sin entender. Pero entonces al ver como este Harry capto el mensaje –"¡No!"

-"Si"- respondió Harry.

-"Eres un atrevido y picaron hermanito"- dijo Beth con una risita.

Harry poco a poco comenzaba a avergonzarse mientras se le escapaba una carcajada.

Judy ya no podía continuar escuchando. Su corazón se le hacía añicos, sus orejas estaban bastante aplanadas como para que la animaran y entonces se alejó de allí y una lágrima se le escurrió en su mejilla. El sueño de que Harry y el podrían ser más que amigos jamás se volvería realidad y tendrá que conformarse a eso.

-"Judy. ¿Hopps? ¿Qué te ocurre?"- pregunto Nick viendo con preocupación, jamás la había visto así. Puso su pata en su hombro.

Judy retiro su pata con su muñeca salió corriendo de allí deprimida y Nick se quedó atónico por eso, por lo que la siguió detrás llamándola.

-"Bueno entonces si es así ahora permítame ayudarte a dar el siguiente paso"- dijo Beth mientras sacaba dentro de las bolsas de su suéter.

-"No Beth, no es necesario ya hiciste mucho por mi"- dijo Harry con gentileza.

-"Si puedo y debo"- dijo Beth humildemente, y saco de su bolsa una pequeña caja azul oscura –"Y es con esto"- decía mientras se lo entregaba a Harry.

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto Harry tomando la caja y entonces la abrió y estaba una anillo de plata con un diamante incrustado.

-"Lindo verdad… Lo compre días antes de que se agotara"- dijo Beth –"Esta del tamaño de una de las pesuñas de Clara y…"

-"Beth… Yo, no sé si este listo para esto. Enserio"- respondió Harry con un poco de tristeza.

-"Claro que sí y quiero que se lo propongas"- contesto Beth –"Mama quería eso para ti, que tuviéramos una vida normal y quiero que tu tengas tu vida"-

-"Pe… Pero… Beth. Yo…, No se"- respondió Harry con temor.

-"Vamos Harry, ¿Qué dice tu corazón?"- pregunto Beth viéndolo a los ojos.

Harry desvió su mirada por un momento. El ama a Clara con todo el corazón y haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz. Entonces regreso su mirada y justo cuando estaba por responderle vieron lo que estaba anunciando en la tele.

-" _Noticia de última hora. Un elefante está siendo desastres por toda la calle Tew, la policía lo están reteniendo pero es inútil. Es como si el elefante estuviera en un estado salvaje, seguiremos informando_ "-

Después de eso, Harry vio a Beth y hablo.

-"Digo que mi corazón deberá de esperar, vamos. Es hora de conseguir una nueva historia"- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a retirarse. Beth llamo a Josh y el la siguió.

-"Niños quédense aquí y no hagan ¿Entendieron?"- pregunto Harry seriamente y los dos asintieron.

Harry se retiró de allí junto con Beth y Josh y fueron hasta la camioneta de Josh, que era del programa de Picture News. Los tres se subieron, Josh y Beth van al frente mientras que Harry en la parte trasera, junto con todo el equipo de cámara.

Josh encendió la camioneta y arranco rumbo a la Calle Tew.

-"Sera mejor que te apresures amigo"- dijo Harry mientras recargaba su pistola de aturdimiento –"Espero que esto nos sirva"

Josh le hizo caso y comenzó a pisarle a fondo. Fueron unos segundos de conducción hasta que llegaron al lugar del desastre. Beth, Harry y Josh se bajaron, este con una cámara en su patas, y se acercaron un poco al elefante descontrolado. Harry vio algunos mamíferos oficiales heridos y se acercó a ellos.

Beth por su parte se puso en frente de la cámara de Josh, con un micrófono en sus patas y comenzó a narrar.

Harry comprobó el estatus de uno de los oficiales, poniendo los dos dedos de su pata izquierda en el cuello. Sintió las pulsiones, significo que está vivo e inconsciente. Entonces vio el elefante y continuaba destruyendo cualquier cosa que estaba a su camino, con un poste de luz.

-"¡Oye mamut!"- grito Harry.

El elefante lo escucho con sus enormes orejas, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y observo a aquel conejo diminuto. Entonces camino hacia él, con una mirada furiosa y malvada. Harry por su lado estaba en posición de defensa y tenía su pata cerca de la guantera de su pistola aturdidora. El elefante se detuvo y lanzo un gran grito con su trompa, cosa que Harry y los demás que estaban presentes se taparon sus oídos y/u orejas hasta que seso y Harry y el elefante se miraron cara a cara.

-"Esto va ser duro…"- dijo Harry, preparándose para lo peor.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno bueno, la cosa se puso interesante el dia de hoy. Si les parecio muy entretenido pues dejenme sus reviews. Bien sin mas que decir yo me despido, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Chao CHAO!**


	5. La Vida Normal

**hola hola a todos, buenos dias, tardes o noches, como sea que este el dia. Espero que esten muy bien, yo estoy bastante cansado. Antes de que se me venga una semana de aburrimiento y dolor, sin albur no sean asi, les vengo dejando este capitulo, el cual les va a fascinar nuevamente como a los anteriores. Sin mas que decir:**

 **Comenzamos!**

 **Predalien-Gaiden:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario mi amigo, es un placer que me puedas seguir nuevamente con mi fic. Pues queria poner los flshbacks de Harry y Clara para que puedan entender mas de su pasado. Y casi no tengo muchas palabras mas que decirte ya que he estado bastante ocupadisimo como veras. Sin embargo lo que te puedo decirte es te agrade mucho esta historia y tambien las tuyas son bastante geniales. Bien sin mas que yo te pueda decirte, voy a seguir adelante con todo y tu tambien lo haras. Nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo y tambien tuyo jejeje... Adios!

* * *

 **La Vida Normal.**

 **En la alcaldía.**

El alcalde Leodore se encontraba sentado en su escritorio. Se encontraba ocupado realizando papeleo con la ayuda de una cebra vestida con una falda negra y una camisa plateada elegante.

-"Entonces alcalde si ampliamos un poco más la zona este tendríamos otro hospital y además con buenas medicinas"- dijo la cebra mostrando un folder con los archivos acerca de un nuevo proyecto –"Mientras alcalde ¿Qué opina acerca del romance con otros mamíferos de diferentes especie? Lo leí en los diarios"

-"Bueno estoy de acuerdo del hospital, después de lo sucedido con Bellwether no quiero que se repita"- dijo Leodore estando de acuerdo –"En cuanto a lo otro; aún no está abierto una nueva ley, así que…"

En ese momento su comentario fue interrumpido, ya que alguien la abrió sin previo aviso.

-"Alcalde Leodore"- dijo Clara con rapidez y luego vio que estaba ocupado, ella estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unos lentes redondos de color rojo en el margen y llevaba una laptop en sus pesuñas –"Ups lo siento no sabía que está ocupado"-

-"Clara te he dicho que toques la puerta"- dijo Leodore con seriedad, luego vio la cebra –"Ana mantenme al tanto, puedes irte por un momento"-

-"Esta bien alcalde"- dijo Ana retirándose de allí, dejando a Clara con el alcalde. Clara vio al alcalde, tenía una expresión un poco molesta y entonces se puso un poco nerviosa y se acomodó un poco sus lentes.

-"Clara es la última vez que interrumpes algo así, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir"- dijo Leodore molesto mientras tomaba asiento.

-"Lo siento mucho Leodore… Digo, alcalde Leodore, pero es que tiene que ver esto, está en vivo"- dijo Clara mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, después puso su laptop a un lado de la computadora del acalde, lo enlazó con la computadora del alcalde para que lo viera mejor y con un simple teclado se abrió la pantalla.

-"Mire alcalde esto está sucediendo"- dijo Clara mirando la pantalla.

Leodore vio también y se trataba de un ataque de un elefante en estado salvaje, destruyendo a su paso en la calle Tew.

-"Oh vaya, deberían llamar a la…"- dijo Leodore prestando atención a lo que veía, pero el ángulo de la cámara cambio y apunto a lo era un conejo vestido de policía, él le grito al elefante diciendo _¡Oye mamut!_ Y el elefante lo vio –"Espera, ¿Qué no ese es…?

-"Harry"- respondió Clara con preocupación. Leodore se extrañó por eso, ya que nunca la había notado así –"¿Qué estás haciendo allí?"

-"Se ve que estas preocupado por el, ¿Me puedes decir que traen entre ustedes?"- pregunto Leodore con curiosidad.

-"¿Quién… Yo? Nada alcalde"- respondió Clara desviando su mirada, con una cara de vergüenza.

-"Vamos Clara, cuando nombre a Harry como oficial te quedaste emocionada, sin mencionar que tenias una mirada perdida"- dijo Leodore –"Cuéntame de una cosa que yo no sé de ti"

-"Bueno es que Harry es…"- dijo Clara pero se detuvo, no quería contrale de su gran relación que lleva con Harry en poco tiempo, pero conoce muy bien al alcalde y jamás le contaría a nadie sus secretos, entonces hablo directamente –"Harry y yo somos novios. Por eso que me importa mucho alcalde Leodore, lo amo con todo el amor que le tengo y el a mi… Bien listo, he dicho punto final"

Leodore se sorprendió mucho, la vicealcaldesa estando enamorada de un novato conejo policial, eso algo que nunca lo vio venir.

-"Vaya eso fue, inesperado de ti Clara"- fue lo único que dijo Leodore.

-"Lo sé, pero espere mucho tiempo para esto. Parece como un sueño hecho realidad"- dijo Clara maravillada y soltó un suspiro profundo y amoroso.

Leodore estuvo que no lo creía, enserio le sorprendió muchísimo. Pero decidió seguir viendo lo que estaba en la pantalla, ya que tenía varias preguntas que darle.

* * *

 **En el departamento de policía.**

Judy está caminado entre los pasillos del departamento hasta llegar al balcón principal, tenía una absoluta tristeza y no quería que la molestaran, ha estado evitando Nick y él la ha estado siguiendo.

-"Zanahorias espera ¡Judy!"- exclamo Nick casi alcanzándola, pero se estrelló con un lobo.

-"Cuidado"- se molestó el lobo.

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó Nick con algo de pena y después vio que Judy se adelantó unos segundos y la volvió a seguir.

-" _Harry, porque eres un vil mentiroso. Pensaba que seriamos amigos y más que eso. Pero ya veo que no quieres contarle a nadie de tu vida, solo a los que te importa…_ "- pensó Judy con tristeza, enojo y algunas lágrimas escurridas en sus mejillas mientras caminaba.

Pero finalmente Nick llego hasta Judy.

-"Judy, ¿Por qué te…?"- iba preguntar Nick poniéndose frente a ella y dejo de hablar, levanto sus orejas de golpe; puso una cara de sorpresa al verla llorar, jamás la había visto así desde esa vez que Judy se disculpó. Se preocupó –"Judy, ¿Qué tienes?"- pregunto con preocupación mientras la tomaba de las patas.

-"No es nada Nick"- respondió Judy cortante, distante y deprimido mirando otro lado.

Intento irse, pero Nick lo tomo de las patas nuevamente con fuerza y el obligo hacer contacto visual a los ojos.

-"Claro que tienes algo Judy"- respondió Nick con un poco de enojo, pero de inmediato se calmó –"Es por lo que escuchaste Judy, acerca de Harry, ¿cierto?"- pregunto Nick con preocupación y gentileza.

Judy supo que Nick tenía razón, pero no quería contárselo.

-"Nick solo olvídalo"- contesto Judy con la misma actitud.

-"Zanahorias lo entiendo, pero cuando lo invitaste a cenar con nosotros, el no vino porque prefirió estar con una cualquiera y además, no le importas ni un culmino"- respondió Nick con sinceridad, soltando con delicadeza las patas de su compañera.

-"¡Esa cualquiera es la vicealcaldesa Clara Nick!"- exclamo Judy con enojo, esto ocasiono que Nick abriera sus orejas y ojos de golpe –"Sé que Harry me mintió de la cena, no fue abierto conmigo… Y cuando estaba con él en la mañana el no quiso que fuera con él a la escuela a recoger a esos niños"- decía Judy expresándose con enojo y tristeza –"Y pensé que tal vez, nosotros y Harry seriamos un equipo, pero ya vi que soy una tonta coneja con ilusiones"-

Nick estaba que no lo creía, se sorprendió bastante e irguió sus orejas de golpe por lo que Judy dijo. En cambio ella, se sintió un alivio al haber desahogado lo que tenía que decir y dejo caer su cabeza y orejas con suma tristeza y dejo botar varias lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Entonces Judy sintió algo suave en su espalda y que además se apegó con algo, vio que Nick lo estaba abrazando, así es abrazándolo, se quedó pasmada por eso y levanto una oreja suya a medias.

-"No digas eso Judy, no te sientas así. Tú no eres tonta, eres una coneja con un corazón muy abierto y una personalidad tan amorosa que nadie te lo ha dicho"- dijo Nick.

Esta vez la que está sorprendida es Judy, jamás en su vida había escuchado hablar así a Nick y más diciéndole cosas lindas. Esta pasmada y atónica y entonces lo miro a los ojos.

-"Y no deberías sentirte así por ese Harry. No necesitamos a él para formas un equipo, yo ya lo tuve contigo"- dijo Nick con amabilidad.

Judy aún no pudo creer lo que acaba de decir Nick, esta tan perpleja que no pudo decir nada, solo pudo pensar se quedó dudosa por unos segundos con la mirada baja hasta que volvió a mirar a Nick y correspondió el abrazo.

-"Gracias Nick"- dijo Judy mientras movía su nariz de un lado a otro y dejaba escapar unas lágrimas, pero de la alegría.

-"Hay es tal y como lo dije. Tu especie son tan sentimentales"- dijo Nick con una sonrisa y Judy no pudo evitar una carcajada.

Paralelamente mientras esto ocurría, Carl y Ashley están en el balcón principal, pues se cansaron de estar los dos solos de aquella habitación y decidieron que lo mejor era esperar a Harry como le había dicho.

Buscaron un asiento para esperar y lo tuvieron, estaba a un lado de la puerta principal, pero justo en ese momento cuando estaban por sentarse, en la tele del recepcionista Garraza se emitió un en vivo desde la calle Tew. Fue allí donde Carl y Ashley les dio curiosidad, también Nick y Judy y algunos de los miembros de policía. Y era del elefante en estado salvaje con Harry.

* * *

 **Con Harry y Beth**

Beth y Josh estaban transmitiendo lo que estaban ante sus ojos. Los demás mamíferos temieron por sus vidas, algunos decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse de esa zona, otros estaban viendo para ver qué pasaría. Los oficiales que combatieron contra el elefante estaban heridos pero no de gravedad.

-"Los demás, necesito que desalojen el lugar, podría ponerse feo"- advirtió Harry, temiendo de la seguridad de los mamíferos.

Harry vio al elefante y vio las características que tiene. Este elefante tenía la playera color rojo claro con un estampado de un dibujo cómico muy arrugado, incluyendo también su pantalón morado, las patas de aquel elefante ya no eran patas, tenían garras, tanto de sus manos como de pies, muy afiladas, en su cabeza llevaba en su frente un pequeño aparato en forma de araña, conectado en su cerebro y sistema nervioso, y sus ojos eran muy rojos, con unos iris negritos. Y por último tenía un par de colmillos muy largos y puntiagudos. Estaba sosteniendo en sus garras un poste de madera.

-"Okey mamut acércate más para que pueda darte una paliza"- dijo Harry con intenciones de provocarlo, en eso con discreción acerca su pata izquierda a su pistola –"Solo un poco más"-

El elefante se fue acercando con mucha ira y enojo hasta casi estar muy cerca de él.

-"Perfecto"- dijo Harry sacando una sonrisa.

Entonces desenfundo su pistola rápidamente y lo apunto donde está el aparato rojo y salió disparando las cuerdas con la electricidad e hicieron contacto y de inmediato el elefante sintió la electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a retorcerse mucho. Harry mantuvo el gatillo y estaba enviando bastante electricidad. El elefante poco a poco fue perdiendo equilibrio y fuerzas y fue cayendo hasta tocar suelo. Harry en ese momento se sintió muy victorioso.

Los mamíferos que estaban allí le dieron un gran aplauso y elogio. Beth también le dio un gran aplauso.

-"Lo ven, fue así de fácil"- dijo Harry con cierto aire de grandeza.

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron tal y como Harry lo tenía pensado. Mientras Harry vio a Beth con una sonrisa, el elefante abrió sus ojos en un parpadeo y vio a Harry distraído, aprovecho el momento y con sus gigantescas garras tomo los cables que están entre su aparato y la pistola de Harry. Harry vio el elefante vivo y coleado y estaba impresionado, pero no reacciono y con un simple movimiento, el elefante lo mando estrellado con todas sus fuerzas hacia una ventana de una tienda con la ayuda de su poste de madera.

Todos los mamíferos temieron mucho, especialmente Beth quien tuvo una gravísima preocupación y sus orejas se levantaron de golpe y sus ojos se pasmaron.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo Beth.

-"¡No puede ser Harry!"- contesto Clara muy sorprendida y preocupada viéndolo desde el monitor de la pantalla de la computadora.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamaron Carl y Ashley al mismo tiempo, viendo la tele lo que está pasando esos momentos.

En donde choco Harry, dejo varios trozos de cristal tirados por doquier y un gran agujero, pero no había señal de que Harry sobreviviera de ese golpe.

El elefante no dijo absolutamente nada, lo único que hizo fue hacer una gran trompada y después soltó el poste y lentamente fue caminado hacia Beth y Josh, quienes ellos sintieron cierto temor fueron retrocediendo poco a poco.

El elefante alzo una de sus garras y estaba por asestarle el golpe mortal, pero luego sintió un dolor pulsante en su talón, se quejó y vio abajo y se trató de Harry, quien seguía vivo, y casi no tenía ningún rasguño. Entonces Harry se fue trepando por la espalda del elefante, dando saltos y evitando que no lo atraparan con sus garras y fue llegando hasta quedar en su cabeza, muy cerca de aquel aparato rojo en forma de araña.

Pero entonces, el elefante hizo un movimiento muy brusco y Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó, sin embargo el elefante lo agarro con sus garras y lo dejo inmóvil y lo miro frente a frente. Estaba por decir algo, pero entonces sintió algo de presión y luego el elefante lo estaba apachurrándolo como si fuera plastilina. Harry grito del dolor y trato de moverse, agitar sus hombros o sacudirse de encima. Todos estaban contemplando como esa criatura le estaba haciendo daño a ese oficial conejo, sobre todo para sus seres más cercanos.

Y justo cuando el elefante estaba por apretarlo con todo lo que tenía, Harry saco sus patas y en una de sus patas tenía un destornillador de punta fina y se lo clavo en una de las garras del elefante y en cuanto lo hizo se liberó de él y cayó al suelo en dos patas.

-"Ahora sí, es la hora"- dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo, un cuchillo de combate.

De inmediato se dirigió nuevamente al elefante, pero ahora como el elefante trato de quitar el destornillador y que además estaba de rodillas, fue su oportunidad y de un salto aterrizo en la frente, en el aparato y clavo el cuchillo. Al hacerlo emitió pequeñas chispas de electricidad, pero eso no le importo y trato de partirlo a la mitad. El elefante se estaba agitándose de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse de Harry encima.

-"Vamos. ¡Vamos!"- se quejó Harry mientras removía el aparato con todas sus fuerzas, y sintió que se estaba aflojándose poco a poco, por lo que retiro el cuchillo y ahora se lo está retirando por su cuenta y de un gran jalón por fin pudo separar el aparato con la frente del elefante y se bajó de este.

Harry tuvo en sus patas ese aparato, jamás lo había visto en su vida, lleva tecnología muy avanzada.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto Harry mientras examinaba el aparato.

Y ahora vio el elefante y comenzó a dar varias trompetas de dolor, que poco a poco fue retorciéndose en el suelo y no solo eso, sino que además noto algo diferente. El elefante pronto comenzó a debilitarse y sus garras fueron dando forma en patas, sus colmillos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, sus ojos se tornaron de rojo a azul celeste y por último fue cambiando el sonido de trompadas en gritos de voz mamífera. En otras palabras dejando de ser un elefante salvaje, en un elefante común y corriente.

-"¡Pero que rayos!"- exclamo Harry muy pasmado y atónico.

-"Josh… Dime que grabaste hasta el final"- dijo Beth muy sorprendida.

-"Si, puedes apostar"- contesto Josh sosteniendo su cámara.

Beth se alegró mucho por eso, ya que con eso obtendría una mejor historia. Entonces ella se acercó a Harry.

-"Hermanito, ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Beth muy preocupado.

-"Si Beth, solo me lastimo mi orgullo… Y mi espalda, mi orgullo y mi espalda a la vez"- dijo Harry quejándose un poco, cosa que Beth le causo un poco de gracia.

-"Como sea, ¿Me puedes decir lo que pasa con ese elefante? ¿O lo que sea?"- pregunto Beth con intriga.

-"Te seré sincero. No sé cómo fue que pudo evolucionar así"- respondió Harry sinceramente –"Así que supuse que este aparato lo estaba controlando"- decía el mostrando el aparato a Beth. Ella lo inspecciono detalladamente con sus ojos.

-"Esto es muy nuevo y desconocido"- contesto Beth sorprendida.

-"Ya, lo sé, solo espero que…"- dijo Harry, sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió.

-"Miren se está moviendo"- contesto un camello, apuntando al elefante.

Y era cierto, Harry vio que se está moviendo y tratando de ponerse de pie. Beth se puso atrás de Harry y él se puso de defensa.

-"Mmmm… Mi… Mi cabeza… Me duele"- respondió el elefante adolorido.

Harry se extrañó por eso, sus ojos brillaron con intriga. Así que lentamente y con mucho cuidado se acercó a él, cosa que algunos mamíferos y Beth le pedían que no lo hiciera, pero los ignoro.

-"Oye… ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Harry mientras acercaba lentamente su pata a su trompa.

-"Oficial… Ahg dios… Todo me da vueltas"- contesto el elefante y luego miro a todas partes y el lugar no se veía nada bien, coches volcados y destruidos, algunos edificios maltratados y grietas de la calle –"¿Qué paso aquí?"-

-"Un momento, ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso hace unos momentos?"- pregunto Harry mientras se hincaba.

-"No… no recuerdo nada"- contesto el elefante.

-"¿Y recuerdas algo recién?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba en la casa y después me fui a la tienda, pero algo o no se chocó contra mi cabeza y me estaba dando un ataque y… y eso es todo nada más"- contesto el elefante.

-"Ok lo entiendo"- dijo Harry mientras se ponía pensativo.

-"Si colabore en esto, le pido una disculpa"- respondió el elefante con humildad.

-"No pasa nada"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

El elefante se sorprendió mucho y no pudo evitar una sonrisa conmovedora.

-"Gracias"- agradeció el, pasando su trompa por toda la cabeza de Harry.

-"Ok, ok ya está bien, basta me hace cosquillas, ¿Que tienes 12?"- pregunto Harry tratando de evitar las cosquillas que le provocaba.

-"En realidad tengo 15 y me llamo James"- respondió el elefante cuyo nombre es James, dejando pasar su trompa por la cabeza de Harry.

-"De acuerdo James"- dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza y miro a todos –"¡De acuerdo escuchen, ya todo está bajo control no hay nada que temer!"- respondió Harry.

Así que sin más que decir, los mamíferos lo aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas y gritaron una porra. Harry alzo sus orejas y sus ojos se maravillaron mucho. Beth quien estaba atrás de él, simplemente saco una conmovedora sonrisa.

Harry solamente hizo con una de sus patas, un pulgar arriba. Pero la sonrisa de Beth fue desapareciendo poco a poco y puso una cara preocupante.

-"¡Cuidado!"- exclamo Beth.

Harry escucho eso y miro que venía una sombra cayendo encima de él, Harry lo esquivo, pero nuevamente esa sombra se abalanzo sobre él y le propino un golpe en su estómago con un rodillazo y luego puso sus patas en el cuello de Harry y con un simple giro de 180º grados lo puso en el suelo.

James que vio todo, estaba por ayudarlo, pero la sombra le lanzo un pequeño dardo y lo hizo dormir.

La sombra vio que Harry se reincorporaba, así que se acercó a él y le iba a darle un golpe de gracia, pero Harry, estando en el suelo, fue astuto y entonces hizo un barrido de pierna...

Harry vio que su enemigo tenía la misma estatura, estaba vestido con una túnica negra y que además llevaba un antifaz naranja, pero lo que le sorprendió era que se trataba de un conejo porque vio el pelaje de sus patas, que era amarillo Nápoles, y vio su cola.

-"¿Eres un conejo?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-"De hecho…"- dijo la sombra y sorpresivamente le dio una pata en el rostro de Harry y estaba aturdido. Después tomo su pata izquierda, se la doblo, le dio un golpe en su estómago y cuando agacho su cabeza, le dio un rodillazo y para el final le inserto un gran golpe en su mejilla –"Soy una coneja y soy Amanda"-

Harry se recuperó por unos minutos y se limpiaba sus heridas de golpes.

-"Amanda eh, pues debo decir, que no golpeas mal"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Pues veamos que tan bien los esquivas"- dijo Amanda y de inmediato se abalanzo contra él.

Harry vio cómo se venía, entonces esquivo el ataque y la golpeo en su cara.

-"Suerte que soy un policía, porque si no te…"- dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de Amanda en sus patas.

Harry se quejó, pero después fue golpeado en su cadera, Harry trato de golpearla, pero ella fue ágil y tomo la pata de Harry y le pego en su antebrazo y luego lo doblo.

Harry trataba de zafarse, pero ella aplico mucha fuerza. Por un momento la victoria fue para ella, pero entonces no noto un golpe que venía en su espalda y después lo empujo a unos centímetros. Harry vio que se trató de Beth.

-"¡¿Beth?!"- exclamo Harry.

-"Déjamela a mi"- dijo Beth y entonces corrió hacia Amanda. Harry quiso detenerla, pero se detuvo a observar como peleaba.

Amanda se incorporó y de inmediato se puso en guardia y vio que Beth venía con un golpe, está la esquivo y fue a darle un golpe, pero Beth también pudo esquivarlo.

Harry estaba que no lo creía ¿De dónde es que saco esa valentía? Pues veía como Beth y esa coneja se daba y esquivaban cada golpe de puño, patada, codazos, cabezazos y rodillazos.

-"Debo de ayudarla"- inmediatamente Harry se aventuró en ayudarla.

Así que Amanda vio una patada por parte de Beth, está la esquivo y le dio un empuje, pero luego vio que Harry se unió a la pelea y fue dando algunos golpes que tenía, pero fue por poco tiempo y Amanda lo saco de combate, nuevamente Beth se metió en la pelea con una patada giratoria.

-"Debemos pelear juntos"- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de patas y fue ayudar a Beth.

Así que Beth hizo caso y ahora estaban peleando los dos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Amanda leía los movimientos que se le venían y fue esquivando los golpes. Llego un momento donde Beth y Harry iban a atacar con sus puños, pero Amanda los vio venir, se agacho y después tomo una de las pata derecha de Beth y la izquierda de Harry y los perdieron el equilibrio y fueron derribados.

Amanda saco una sonrisa, Beth y Harry se miraron a los ojos y asintieron la cabeza, se pusieron de patas otra vez y corrieron contra la coneja. Amanda corrió hacia ellos y lo que hizo fue que dio media vuelta y derrapaba y les propino un golpe en sus estómagos con sus codos.

Ellos se quejaron por el dolor, pero después Amanda tomo la pata izquierda de Beth y la pata derecha de Harry, los cruzo, después dio un pequeño salto con una media vuelta para quedar espaldas de ellos y luego grito y de un fuerte tirón los mando volando, estrellándolos contra las puertas de un auto rojo.

Los dos chocaron de espaldas y luego cayeron al piso, quejándose de dolor y retorciéndose.

-"Ahg… Dios"- dijo Harry con un dolor tremendo.

-"Fuck… Eso dolio"- dijo Beth con una mezcla de dolor e ira.

Los dos hermanos estaban por ponerse de patas una vez más, pero Amanda no lo permitió, por lo que puso su pata derecha en el cuello de Beth y después con los dedos de su pata izquierda levanto a Harry del cuello también. Estaba asfixiando a Beth y Harry. Trataron de zafarse, pero fue inútil.

-"¿Quién… Eres… Realmente?"- pregunto Harry con una voz ahogada.

-"Eso no te interesa, ahora responde sino quieres que esta zorrita se muera, ¿Dónde está Ashley Wood?"- pregunto Amanda seriamente.

-"¿A… Ashley? Ahh…"- pregunto Harry confuso, pero luego sintió que se estaba asfixiando más.

-"Harry…"- dijo Beth mientras se zafaba.

Harry vio los ojos de su enemiga, aun con ese antifaz, y vio que los iris de sus ojos se acomodaron como si fuera haciendo zoom con una cámara, o como robot.

-"Responde. ¿Dónde está la nutria Ashley Wood?"- pregunto una vez más Amanda, pero más seria y cortante.

Harry se sorprendió mucho, puesto que sabe de quién está hablando, se preguntaba muchas cosas, ¿Cómo es que la conoce? ¿Para que la quieren? Pero eso era algo que tendría que evitar, así que se negó a responder.

-"Eso… Nunca… Te lo diré… Aaagh…"- dijo Harry.

Amanda simplemente inclino su cabeza.

-"De acuerdo, veo que prefieres morir. Que así sea"- dijo Amanda y luego saco de su túnica un cuchillo corto y filoso. Harry temió mucho por eso, pero eso no le importo y se arriesgó a sacrificarse.

Entonces, justo cuando la punta del cuchillo estaba por dirigirse al corazón de Harry, Amanda sintió una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte y dejo libres a Beth y Harry. Amanda vio que se trataba de una coneja gris joven como Harry, ella vio el nombre de la placa y decía Judy Hopps. La oficial Judy salvo a Harry y Beth, ella quedo un poco sorprendida, pero no vio que Amanda le propino un golpe en su cara y después guardo su cuchillo en la túnica y ahora saco una pistola lanza garfios y apunto a la punta de un edificio alto y después desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Harry comenzó a respirar aire con mucha calma y luego se dirigió hacia Beth para auxiliarla.

-"Beth, ¿Estas bien hermana?"- pregunto Harry mientras se inclinaba y la tomaba de las patas, en forma de abrazo.

-"Si, estoy bien, solo me lastimo el orgullo… Y mi cuello, mi orgullo y mi cuello a la vez jejeje"- dijo Beth diciendo la misma moraleja de Harry.

-"Jejeje que graciosa"- se rio Harry, sacando una sonrisa. Entonces la ayudo a levantarse –"¿De dónde aprendiste a pelear así?"- pregunto Harry con emoción.

-"Antes de que nacieras, papa me enseño todo lo que sabía de artes marciales y esas cosas"- respondió Beth con una sonrisa, recordando esos momentos que tuvo Beth con el padre de Harry.

-"Genial"- exclamo Harry muy impresionado. En ese entonces Josh se acerca a Beth.

-"Josh tienes…"- dijo Beth, pero fue interrumpida.

-"Puedes estar muy seguro compañera. Con esto sorprenderás a toda la compañía y ganaras algo más"- dijo Josh con mucha felicidad –"Esta será la noticia más grande y jamás vista en Zootopia"-

-"Gracias Josh, pero no me lo agradezcas, agradécele a mi hermanito"- dijo Beth señalando a Harry.

-"Oficial, gracias en serio y actuaste más que un oficial de policía, fuiste un héroe"- Josh con una voz increíble y noble.

-"Te lo agradezco"- contesto Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

Judy por su parte se estaba incorporándose luego del golpe que le dio Amanda, y después vio a Harry, quien tenía una sonrisa cálida y amigable con Josh y Beth. Sin embargo alguien la llamo por su nombre, volteo atrás suya y se trató de Nick.

-"Zanahorias, ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin avisar?"- pregunto Nick en una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

-"Pues no me podría quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que un elefante atacara una colonia"- dijo Judy en respuesta.

-"Es eso, ¿O tal vez te fuiste para estar con ese conejo Judy?"- pregunto Nick mientras cruzaba sus patas, con una ceja levantada.

Judy se quedó un poco muda, puesto que lo que Nick le pregunto era cierto.

-"Si, es cierto"- respondió Judy con sus orejas un poco aplanadas.

-"Pues gracias compañera"- contesto Harry llegando con ellos.

Judy levanto una oreja suya y después volteo y se trató de Harry, pero lo que le dijo lo dejo en shock.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Que gracias por salvarme oficial Hopps, eres valiente"- contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó en evitar verlo a los ojos, pero se llevó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Bueno, debo volver al departamento a informarle al jefe Bogo sobre esto"- dijo Harry dándose media vuelta para regresar con Beth y Josh, quienes estaban en la camioneta esperándolo.

Judy se sintió algo alagada, no pudo evitar de sonreír, pero entonces se puso a recordar lo que había escuchado en el departamento de policía, eso la puso un poco decaída.

-"Zanahorias también deberíamos volver"- dijo Nick mientras la tomaba de sus hombros.

-"Si… Tienes razón"- fue lo único que dijo Judy con una mueca de alegría.

 **Mientras con Clara…**

-"¡Guau, no lo puedo creer!"- exclamo Leodore con la boca abierta, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-"Increíble"- dijo Clara con mucho asombro, se tapó su boca con su pesuña y soltó un sollozo de alegría, que fue amortiguado por su pata –"Señor tengo que ir allá"

-"Si por supuesto Clara ve"- dijo Leodore aun impresionado, puesto que estaba viendo su pantalla.

Clara sin más que hacer se retiró de la oficina del alcalde.

-"Necesito hablar con el jefe Bogo"- dijo Leodore tomando su teléfono de oficina y marcaba los números.

* * *

 **En el departamento de policía… minutos después.**

Harry llego al departamento con la compañía de Beth y Josh. El auto se estaciono y Harry se bajó de aquel.

-"Gracias Beth, nos vemos en la noche"- dijo Harry despidiéndose.

-"Hermano espera"- lo detuvo con sus patas.

-"¿Qué pasa hermana?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

Beth no respondió, en lugar de eso saco de su bolsa, la caja de anillo y se la mostro a Harry.

-"No. Beth no"- respondió Harry con negación.

-"Si Harry vas a escucharme"- dijo Beth con firmeza –"En cuanto veas a Clara, la vas a proponer esto"-

-"Pero no estoy listo para eso, ni siquiera…"- dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

-"Harry mírame a los ojos y respóndeme"- dijo Beth obligándolo verlo –"¿Amas a Clara realmente?"-

Esa pregunta le hizo que se erizara la piel y quedara nervioso.

-"¿No escuchaste? ¿Amas a Clara realmente?"- pregunto Beth con una mirada seria.

-"Si, así es, la amo. Amo su forma de ser, amo esa sonrisa tan encantadora y bonita. Amo sus bellos ojos tan radicales. Amo su lana que me deja estar en las nubes. Amo a Clara con todo el corazón y jamás le permitiré que la lastimen o la falten al respeto"- dijo Harry con el corazón abierto –"Dios mío no sé cómo le haces para que te hable así"

-"Excelente, ahora quiero que le digas eso a Clara y le des esto y tu vida. La vida que siempre deseaste y desearon nuestros padres, lo cumplas"- dijo Beth entregando la caja en las patas de Harry –"Y no te preocupes por lo demás, que yo ya me encargue desde un principio"-

-"Beth… Yo, ¿En verdad estás haciendo todo esto por mí? ¿Por qué lo haces?"- pregunto Harry mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-"Por mama y papa. Tuviste una gran devastación, más que yo Harry. Y no quería verte sufrir más. Por eso quiero que tengas una vida normal, con esposa e hijos que te harán regresar tu felicidad que una vez tuvimos tu y yo"- dijo Beth con una cara abatida.

Harry no supo qué otra cosa que responder, solo se limitó en darle a Beth un abrazo cálido.

-"Te lo agradezco Beth"- dijo Harry mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas de la felicidad.

Beth correspondió aquel abrazo y sacando una sonrisa. Estuvieron así hasta que rompieron el abrazo.

-"Entonces lo hare Beth. Gracias por apoyarme siempre Beth"- dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-"Para eso están los hermanos, estar en las buenas y en las malas"- dijo Beth y después hizo un pulgar arriba –"Cuídate hermano"-

-"Tú también"- respondió Harry, también haciendo pulgar arriba amistosa. Entonces sin más que hacer Josh encendió el auto y Beth y Josh se fueron rumbo al edificio Picture News.

Harry soltó un suspiro alegre y abrió caja y estaba el anillo, lo vio, lo saco y lo examino por vueltas y se puso a recordar las palabras que dijo con Beth.

-"Una vida normal… Supongo que lo voy a aceptarlo"- dijo Harry guardando el anillo y entonces se metió dentro del departamento.

En cuanto lo hizo, de inmediato sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y dio un quejido del dolor. Volteo y vio que se trató de Carl.

-"Carl, espera ahora si me duele un poco la espalda"- dijo Harry rápidamente.

Entonces Carl lo soltó.

-"Lo siento, pero es que te vimos en la tele y que peleaste con un elefante y me preocupe muchísimo, pensé que estarías muerto"- dijo Carl bajando mirada.

-"Oye… No pienses eso de mí"- dijo Harry de manera y viéndolo paternalmente, mientras se ponía a su estatura –"Soy Invencible, como tu personaje favorito de tu videojuego"- decía él mientras le acariciaba su cuello

-"Jeje… Si, Sly Cooper"- dijo Carl, soltando una risita suya y después lo vuelve abrazar, pero de manera suave.

Harry correspondió el abrazo y después miro a Ashley.

-"¿Se portaron bien mientras no estuve?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Si señor Allen, pero Carl estaba casi que llore por usted"- dijo Ashley y le dedico una mirada directa a Carl.

-"Ashley"- dijo el un poco ofendido y vergonzoso.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Harry mientras se separaba del abrazo y luego se ponía de patas arriba –"Entonces ¿Qué les parece si…?"

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo una voz femenina.

Harry sabia de quien era esa voz, al igual que Carl, volteo y se trató de Clara, quien estaba muy cercas de él.

-"¡Mama!"- exclamo Carl con una felicidad

-"Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Clara con mucha confusión mientras lo abrazaba con una pesuña suya.

-"Yo lo recogí de la escuela y decidí traérmelo aquí para que no este solo en la casa"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa –"Por cierto, ¿A qué viniste Clara?"-

-"Es que te vi en las noticias y decidí venir, estaba muy preocupado"- dijo Clara, deslizo su pata izquierda hacia la derecha de él y se la puso encima.

-"Hey tranquila estoy bien, ya le dije a Carl sobre eso"- dijo Harry con cariño mientras la miraba a los ojos –"Por cierto, necesito hablar con el jefe Bogo sobre lo que paso, mientras porque no platicas con tu hijo y su nueva amiga, Ashley"- decía mientras señalaba a Ashley.

Clara al verla, sentía muy emocionada, puesto que Harry le había platicado, pero jamás supo que sería una nutria.

-"Vaya, así que tú eres Ashley"- dijo Clara impresionada –"Soy Clara Wong"-

-"Si y ella es… ¿Cómo sabes su nombre mama?"- pregunto Carl sorprendido.

-"Harry me dijo"- dijo Clara, señalándolo con sus ojos mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-"¡¿Le dijiste?! Harry te dije que no lo hicieras"- dijo Carl muy molesto.

-"Solo le dije que tienes una nueva compañera de la escuela, no te pongas así"- dijo Harry inocentemente.

-"Entonces no te molestara si le digo a mi madre que tu estas enamorada de ella, hay no ya lo dije. Mama, Harry te ama"- dijo Carl de manera acusadora y con una mirada delatante.

Harry y Clara intercambiaron miradas, y no pudieron evitar sonreír pues ya son novios y Carl no lo sabe.

-"¿Qué? No vas a decir nada mama"- dijo Carl un poco molesto.

-"Ok, ¿saben qué? Esta soleado, hace un viento cálido, porque no se quedan aquí mientras yo voy a resolver ese asunto que tengo. Los veo después"- dijo Harry retirándose. Dejando a Clara con los niños.

-"Bueno Ashley, puedes platicarme algo de ti"- dijo Clara mientras veía a la nutria y después vio a Carl, pero con una mirada molesta –"Y tu jovencito, jamás se te ocurra delatar a alguien así, me entendiste"-

-"Pero mama…"- Clara lo interrumpió.

-"Nada de peros, si lo vuelves a hacer te castigo tus videojuegos por tres días"- dijo Clara mirando acusadoramente a su hijo, quien termino sucumbiendo ante la mirada de su madre –"¿Entendiste?"-

-"Pe… Hmm, está bien mama"- dijo Carl con reproche.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry…**

Harry se encontraba cerca de la oficina de Bogo, pero por alguna extraña razón se escuchaba al lado de la puerta, le dio curiosidad y escucho por unos segundos, por como Bogo hablaba sonaba alegre. Fueron unos segundos de platica hasta que Harry escucho que Bogo camino hacia la puerta, se apartó y vio a Bogo alegre.

-"Buenas noticias Harry. El alcalde vio lo que hiciste y le alegro como a mí también"- dijo Bogo.

-"¿De verdad?"- pregunto Harry un poco sorprendido.

-"Así es Harry. Y la forma en que luchaste fue sorprendente para alguien de tu "tamaño" por así decirlo"- dijo Bogo sin intención de ofenderlo.

-"Bueno jefe con todo respeto se lo agradezco mucho"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Mmm… Veo que tú necesitas a alguien. Que tengas un equipo"- dijo Bogo de manera inspeccionada.

-"No gracias, estoy mejor solo. Además, ¿Quién querría a alguien como yo en un equipo?"- pregunto Harry con ironía.

-"Nada de estar solo. Estarás con alguien y creo saber con quién"- dijo Bogo –"Oficial Allen, usted estará con la oficial Judy Hopps y el detective Nick Wilde"-

-"¡¿Qué qué?!"- exclamaron al mismo Judy y Nick cuando llegaron.

-Judy y Nick se quedaron sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

-"Jefe, no creo que necesitemos a alguien más, nosotros nos la podremos arreglar. Además no necesitamos a alguien que no sea de confianza"- dijo Judy mirando con indirectas a Harry.

-"¿A qué te refieres con que no soy confiable?"- pregunto Harry extraño y confundido. Se quedó a pensar por unos segundos y luego le dirigió la mirada a Judy –"Ah ya entiendo, con que espiaste mi platica con Beth. Ok pues si piensas que no soy confiable pues tu eres una chismosa y husmeadora"-

-"Al menos soy abierta y sincera y no ando diciendo tonterías"- dijo Judy de forma molesta.

-"Escucha Judy, si fue cierto lo que te dije el por qué no fui a cenar contigo y tu compañero, pero cuando te tape tu boca fue porque no quise que te enterarías, y si no te conté de mi vida, o si jamás te lo he mencionado es porque quiero olvidar un pasado, o no quiero desahogarme con desconocidos, solo a los que me importa"- dijo Harry sinceramente, esto los sorprendió a Bogo y a Nick, pero en especial a Judy –"Sé que no sabes nada de mí y yo no sé nada de ti, pero… Solo espero que me pudieses entender Judy"-

Harry volteo a ver a Bogo.

-"Quizá en otra ocasión pueda estar en un equipo jefe, por ahora prefiero estar solo"- dijo Harry firmemente y después comenzó a irse. Antes de que se fuera, miro a Judy a los ojos, estado frente a frente, él tuvo una mirada penosa y ella una mirada triste. Después de verse, Harry se fue.

-"Jefe no necesitamos de alguien como él, podemos lidiar cualquier cosa"- dijo Nick con enfado, pero no recibió respuesta –"Bogo, si me escucho"

-"Escuchen no sé qué es lo que piensan de él, o que problemas tienen con él. Pero es nuevo aquí así que quiero y les ordeno que ustedes lo acepten en su equipo"- dijo Bogo con una actitud seria.

-"Pero Bogo…"- trato de decir Nick.

-"Sin peros Wilde. He dicho y punto"- dijo Bogo y de inmediato dio media vuelta y se metió en su oficina, dejando a Nick muy molesto.

-"Genial, ahora tengo que lidiar con otra zanahoria"- dijo Nick muy molesto, miro a Judy –"Sin ofenderte a ti Judy claro"-

-"Nick mejor cállate"- dijo Judy con sarcasmo –"Vamos a buscar a Harry"-

Harry se regresó de donde venía y vio a Clara platicando con Ashley y Carl. El vio a Ashley y recordó la pregunta que hizo esa desconocida que peleo, ¿Por qué la quería? Supo entonces que protegerla. Así que se acercó.

-"Ashley"- dijo Harry y ella volteo para verlo a los ojos –"Tu, ¿De casualidad no haz conocido a alguien más en estos días?"-

-"No… Solo a usted, a Carl y a la señora Wong"- dijo Ashley de manera extraña –"¿Por qué?"-

-"Mira Ashley"- dijo Harry y se puso a su estatura –"Cuando estuve luchando quien quiera que fuera esa coneja. Me pregunto por ti… ¿Tu no la conoces?"-

Ashley se quedó un poco sorprendida y asustada.

-"No, pero ¿Por qué me quería?"- pregunto Ashley un poco nerviosa.

-"No lo sé, pero me dio muy mala espina"- contesto Harry –"Ashley, ¿tus padres cuando vienen de su trabajo?"-

-"No lo sé, siempre están ocupados día y noche por sus investigaciones que casi nunca están conmigo"- dijo Ashley aplanando sus orejas y casi queriendo llorar.

Harry sintió pena por ella.

-"De acuerdo mira, no sé qué es lo que realmente busca de ti, pero nunca te voy a dejar sola. Voy a estar protegiéndote aunque no lo creas"- dijo Harry.

Ashley levanto sus orejas, le sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo.

-"¡Gracias señor Allen!"- exclamo Ashley apretando más el abrazo.

-"Esta bien pequeña"- dijo Harry sonriéndole cálidamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Después de unos segundos se separaron, dejo Ashley a un lado de Carl y Harry volteo a Clara.

-"¿Seguro que podrás cuidarla?"- pregunto Clara curiosamente.

-"Hablare con sus padres respecto a esto. Mientras vamos a casa y Clara… Hay algo que debo decirte, solo que será hasta la noche"- dijo Harry un poco penoso.

-"Esta bien, ¿Pero es importante?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Si, y será en donde cenamos tu y yo será a las 8"- dijo Harry mientras miraba el reloj y eran las 3:15.

-"Seguro allí voy a estar"- dijo Clara formando una sonrisa.

-" _Genial, ahora no hay marcha atrás…_ Te esperare"- dijo Harry sintiéndose feliz.

* * *

 **Más tarde esa misma noche...**

Harry se encuentra sentado en una mesa en el restaurante Paradise, esperando con algo de ansias a Clara, y también la cena que había pedido. Mientras esperaba a su amor, saco el anillo y lo examino una vez más. La idea de proponerle matrimonio y tener una vida común con la oveja que conoció por mucho tiempo es una de las tantas responsabilidades que tendrá que enfrentar de ahora en adelante.

-"Harry"- escucho el conejo, alzando una oreja suya y de inmediato guardo la sortija.

La provino de Clara, quien venía vestido con una blusa roja muy elegante y una falda negra, que llego con alguna prisa.

-"Disculpa por la demora amor, pero tuve algunos problemas con Carl"- dijo Clara sentándose a un lado de él.

-"Descuida yo también tuve unos atrasos con los padres de Ashley, aunque no lo creas estuvieron de acuerdo que este al pendiente de ella solo hasta que ya no haya alguna amenaza"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –"¿Y qué clase de problema tuviste con tu hijo?"

-"Bueno no fue un problema, sino un retraso por parte de él. Al parecer piensa que lo estoy tratándolo como un bebe y eso lo molesta"- dijo Clara.

-"Oye solo haces tú deber como cualquier madre. Cualquier niño piensa eso, pero debe de entender el por qué lo está haciendo"- dijo Harry de manera tierna.

-"Gracias cielo, con más razón te amo tanto"- dijo Clara dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-"Y yo a ti, vicealcaldesa Clara"- dijo Harry abrazándola, poniendo su pata derecha alrededor de su cuello.

-"Bueno, ¿Y qué es eso importante que tenías que decirme?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Primero cenamos y ya después te digo cariño"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Parece que me estas ocultando algo, ¿Acaso es una sorpresa?"- pregunto Clara con emoción.

-"Si, y es algo de lo que vas a maravillar"- dijo Harry ocasionándole a Clara emocionarse un poco más.

-"Ya lo veré"- dijo Clara con una mirada emocional.

* * *

 **Con Ashley.**

Ella se encuentra en su cuarto, leyendo muy tranquilamente y sin quitar de vista la lectura. En ese momento su padre ingresa a su cuarto.

-"Oye hija, ¿No agarraste la computadora?"- pregunto William dudoso.

-"No"- respondió Ashley sin mirarlo.

William estuvo por retirarse, pero vio a su lado el mueble de su hija, una pila de libros de literatura y además alrededor de la cama también había libros.

-"¿Y que es todo esto?"- pregunto William un poco molesto.

-"Libros"- dijo Ashley con optimismo.

-"¿Libros? ¿Y de dónde sacaste dinero para conseguir tantos?"- pregunto William.

-"De la biblioteca y no los compre, la señora me dijo que podría llevarme algunos"- dijo Ashley dejando de ver su libro y ver a su padre.

-"Pero para sacar un libro necesitas una credencial o cedula, y tu apenas tienes 6 años"- se quejó William.

-"Tengo 7 y medio"- corrigió Ashley.

-"6 años"- respondió William.

-"¡7 y medio!"- contesto Ashley alzando más la voz.

-"Si tuvieras 7 años estarías en un nivel académico muy alto"- dijo William en respuesta.

-"Pero si lo estoy papa, te mostré a ti y a mama mis calificaciones pero nunca me hacen caso por estar ocupados en sus tontas investigaciones"- dijo Ashley molesto -"Y además les pedí que me inscribieran al concurso de lectura"-

-"Ok suficiente, levántate"- dijo William y de inmediato tomo a Ashley de su pata –"Deja eso y ven aquí"- decía el, tomando el libro y aventarlo en el suelo. Llevo a Ashley en la habitación de Helen y William, allí se encuentra Helen maquillándose.

-"Cariño, ¿Qué edad tiene Ali?"- pregunto William.

-"Ashley"- corrigió la pequeña nutria.

-"Como sea, ¿Qué edad tiene?"- pregunto William a Helen.

-"6 años bombón"- dijo Helen con una sonrisa mientras se ponía perfume.

-"Tengo 7 años y medio mama"- contesto Ashley.

-"De acuerdo 7 y medio, ahora vete a dormir hija que vas a entrar temprano a la escuela"- dijo Helen.

-"No es justo. Papa…"- dijo Ashley mirando a su padre.

-"Hija ya no quiero más discusiones vamos, a la cama y me recoges todas esas porquerías que tienes"- dijo William mandando a Ashley fuera de la habitación y después cerrar la puerta.

-"Agh… ¡Como los odio, ojala no hubiera tenido padres como ustedes!"- exclamo Ashley con enojo y después se fue a su habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza y recostarse en su cama, con una cara triste, y abrazar con mucha fuerza uno de sus libros. Sin embargo escucho un tono, vio a un lado de la cama que su teléfono está emitiendo un tono, estaban llamando, así que tomo el teléfono y hablo –"Hola"

-"Hola Ashley"- hablo Carl.

Al oír la voz de Carl, hizo que su tristeza se esfumaba y pusiera una sonrisa.

-"Hola Carl, ¿Está todo bien?"- pregunto Ashley con un poco de duda.

-"Si, es que. Solo llame para… para…"- dijo Carl con nervios.

-"¿Para?"- continuo Ashley.

-"Para ver si estás bien"- dijo Carl mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

-"Ahh… Si estoy bien Carl"- dijo Ashley gentilmente.

-"Bueno eh… Solo llame para eso jeje… Que, que tengas una linda noche"- dijo Carl con amabilidad –"Adiós amiga"

-"Adiós Carl"- dijo Ashley y luego colgó su teléfono, lo dejo en donde estaba y aplano sus orejas y se puso un poco triste –"Te veré mañana amigo"- decía ella y luego se quedó pensando en Carl y también en Harry, solo ellos dos la hacían alegrar bastante bien –"Señor Allen como me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo para cuidarme, odio a mis padres, como quisiera que usted me alegrara el día junto con Carl"- al decir ese nombre, no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse lentamente –"Carl, te quiero mucho"

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry.**

-"Mmm… Que rica cena"- dijo Clara muy satisfecha.

-"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Harry de la misma manera.

-"Bueno ahora si dime esa sorpresa que me tienes que decirme"- dijo Clara con una cálida sonrisa.

-"¿La sorpresa?"- pregunto Harry un poco tímido.

-"Si tontito, no solo me citaste para cenar los dos juntos. Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante"- dijo Clara con gentileza, mirándolo con ojos brillosos.

-"Ah sí bueno pues… Eh yo…"- Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso –" _Ok Harry, la cosa se ha puesto seria, por favor no la vayas a regar. Es tu oportunidad así que solo dilo con el corazón_ "-

Clara observo el nerviosismo de Harry, eso la preocupo.

-"Cariño, ¿qué sucede?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Clara… Yo en verdad hay algo que debo decirte"- dijo Harry y tomo las pesuñas de Clara con delicadeza, eso la sorprendió –"Sin embargo no sé cómo comenzar o no sé cómo hacerlo, pero lo que te voy a decir es que tú eres la mamífera más hermosa que he visto"-

-"Harry, estoy empezando a asustarme"- dijo Clara sintiéndose incomoda.

-"No, no te pongas así… Está bien te lo voy a decir"- dijo Harry, tomando el valor, suspiro un momento y hablo –"Clara te…"

Harry estaba a punto de hablar, pero entonces escucharon una musca de presentación en el escenario y luego una jirafa se colocó frente del micrófono.

-"Muy buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de maravilla su velada. Esto es un aviso para los mamíferos que están disfrutando a lado de su tortolita o tortolito"- dijo la jirafa, ocasionando que algunos se rieran –"Este aviso es lo siguiente caballeros. ¿Ustedes realmente aman a su mamífera? ¿Quieren expresar lo que sienten por ella? Bueno pues es momento de hacerlo con tan solo dedicarle con música. Así que no sean tímidos y saquen todo el romance que tengan ¿Quién es el primer caballero?"

Sin embargo nadie contesto o se levantó de su asiento, debido a los nervios y angustia de los mamíferos.

-"Guau ¡No te parece genial amor!"- dijo Clara con felicidad, pero no recibió respuesta –"Amor"- decía, pero en cuanto miro ya no se encontraba Harry –"¿Amor? ¿Harry?"

-"Que les parece, al parecer tenemos nuestro primer chaval en escenario, Dinos tu nombre"- dijo la jirafa pasando el micrófono.

-"Me llamo Harry"-

Al escuchar eso, Clara volteo al escenario y allí esta Harry, ella pego sus orejas y ojos de golpe, está más que sorprendida, esta maravillada y muy entusiasmada.

-"Bueno Harry, dinos ¿A quién le vas a dedicar tu canción?"- pregunto la jirafa.

-"Ven a esa oveja de allí"- dijo Harry señalando a Clara, los proyectores de luz la iluminaron –"Ella es Clara y como sabrán ella es nuestra vicealcaldesa, pero para mí no lo es"-

Todos respondieron con asombro y Clara se ponía muy inquieta y apenada.

-"Ella es mi novia y es la oveja que hace latir mi corazón cada día"- dijo Harry de manera romántica –"Clara, te voy a dedicar esta canción para que veas cuanto te amo realmente"

Todos respondieron con un "Aww" mientras aplaudían. Clara se sintió maravillada por las dulces palabras de Harry, lo miro tiernamente.

-"Esta canción es una de mis favoritas y muy románticas para mí y estoy seguro que a todos les encantara y sobre todo a ti. Mi hermosa Clara"- dijo Harry de manera romántica.

Clara por primera vez se ruborizo completamente del rostro, todos la vieron con alegría.

-"Señor Dj música por favor"- pidió Harry y entonces la música empezó a sonar lentamente y las luces iluminaron ahora a Harry, desde ese entonces Harry empezó a dar su canto –"Y esto dice así"-

 ** _watch?v=Mvga6uRCgnE (Gavilan O Paloma - Pablo Abraira)_**

 ** _No dejabas de mirar estabas sola_**

 ** _Completamente bella y sensual,_**

 ** _Algo me arrastró hacia ti como una ola_**

 ** _Y fui y te dije hola, que tal_**

 ** _Esa noche entre tus brazos caí en la trampa_**

 ** _Cazaste al aprendiz de seductor_**

 ** _Y me diste de comer sobre tu palma_**

 ** _Haciéndome tu humilde servidor._**

 ** _Amiga,_**

 ** _Hay que ver como es el amor_**

 ** _Que envuelve a quien lo toma_**

 ** _Gavilán o paloma._**

 ** _Pobre tonto_**

 ** _Ingenuo charlatán,_**

 ** _Que fui paloma_**

 ** _Por querer ser gavilán._**

 ** _Amiga,_**

 ** _Hay que ver como es el amor_**

 ** _Que envuelve a quien lo toma_**

 ** _Gavilán o paloma._**

Harry comenzaba a bajar lentamente del escenario, mirando cariñosamente a Clara desde lejos, ella tenía los ojos más brillosos que nunca, al escuchar a su novio cantar de esa manera.

 ** _Fui bajando la cremallera de tu vestido_**

 ** _Y tú no me dejaste ni hablar,_**

 ** _Solamente suspirabas te necesito,_**

 ** _Abrázame más fuerte, más..._**

 ** _Al mirarte me sentí desengañado_**

 ** _Sólo me dio frio tu calor_**

 ** _Lentamente te solté de entre mis brazos_**

 ** _Y dije estate quieta por favor._**

 ** _Amiga, hay que ver como es el amor_**

 ** _Que vuelve a quien lo toma_**

 ** _Gavilán o paloma_**

 ** _Pobre tonto, ingenuo charlatán_**

 ** _Que fui paloma por querer ser gavilán_**

 ** _Amiga, hay que ver como es el amor_**

 ** _Que vuelve a quien lo toma_**

 ** _Gavilán o paloma_**

 ** _Pobre tonto, ingenuo charlatán_**

 ** _Que fui paloma por querer ser gavilán_**

 ** _Amiga, hay que ver como es el amor_**

 ** _Que vuelve a quien lo toma_**

 ** _Gavilán o paloma_**

La canción hacia concluido y todos los animales aplaudieron hasta no poder mas y seguían con sus gritos de emoción y chiflidos de alegría hacia Harry, algo que jamás había llegado a tener en toda su vida.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba Clara, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Clara no pudo hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera decir una palabra, más que escuchar la tierna voz de Harry. En ese momento Clara corrió hacia el solo para tomar con sus pesuñas el cuello de Harry, para darle un beso muy tierno y apasionado.

-"¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo así por mi amor! Te amo muchísimo Harry, eso fue muy tierno de tu parte. Me gustaría que me siguieras cantando así de esa manera"- dijo Clara con mucha emoción y alegría.

-"Lo se Clara… Hay algo más que quiero decirte y esto es muy especial"- dijo Harry abrazándola con suavidad.

-"No es necesario cielo. Esto ya está resuelto, nos amamos profundamente…"- dijo Clara, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-"Quiero hacerlo Clara y es algo que va a cambiar nuestras vidas"- dijo Harry separándose un poco de ella.

En ese entonces Harry empezó a hablar.

-"Clara mi dulce y delicada flor de la vida. Desde que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, siempre estas allí en mis sueños y pensamientos, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero seguir feliz a tu lado, despertar contigo, estar siempre para ti y para Carl. Sé que hemos pasado por momentos de desgracia, de infelicidad, pero juntos lo hemos superado y ahora estamos como novios, pero yo quiero más que eso… Y la verdad Clara es que yo… Yo…"- dijo Harry, pero se tartamudeo.

Clara y los demás mamíferos estaban muy asombrados por lo que iba a decir, sin embargo los nervios no lo dejaban acabar, Clara se le acerco a su rostro tiernamente para rosar con el suyo.

-"Dilo amor, sé que tú puedes"- dijo Clara en voz baja mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Harry se armó con mucho valor, era el momento de ganarle al nerviosismo que tiene y decirle a su amada lo mucho que la amaba.

-"¡TE AMO CLARA!... Tal y como lo oyes. Amo tu forma de ser, amo tu sonrisa tan encantadora y bonita. Amo tus bellos ojos tan radicales. Amo tu lana que me deja estar en las nubes. Te amo con todo mi corazón y jamás te permitiré que te lastimen o te falten al respeto. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, luchare lo mejor que pueda por ti y por tu hijo, los defenderé de cualquier peligro por ustedes y te prometo que no voy a descansar hasta que esa hermosa sonrisa se quede en tu rostro… Para siempre"- dijo Harry terminando su discurso.

Todos están más que sorprendidos, están totalmente con la boca abierta. Clara estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas por la alegría y felicidad.

-"Y ahora yo, Harry Allen me arrodillo ante ti Clara por esta pregunta"- dijo Harry inclinándose lentamente y sacando de su bolsillo la sortija y antes de mostrársela hablo –"Te pregunto a ti, Clara Wong ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa por siempre y para el resto de nuestras vidas?"- dijo el, mostrando el anillo.

Clara no supo otra cosa que hacer, todo se le puso el mundo lleno de rosas y corazones, no podía pensar en otra cosa más, más que escuchar las hermosas palabras de Harry, su corazón latía con mucha velocidad, su rubor fue muy fuerte, su emoción no podía controlarlo y soltaba algunas lágrimas. Esta plácidamente enamorada de Harry.

No lo soporto más y se abalanzo hacia él, lo beso apasionadamente en sus labios, sin dejar de acariciarlo amorosamente, caricias que Harry correspondió igualmente.

-"¡Si Harry! ¡Si, si! Claro que quiero casarme contigo para poder estar siempre contigo mi amor, darte también todo mi amor por ti, no quiero separarme por ningún motivo de ti, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida… ¡te amo mi conejito de la suerte!"- dijo Clara con alegría para volverlo a besar.

Todos los animales aplaudieron con mucha fuerza hasta el cansancio. Algunos lloraban de la alegría al ver a la pareja, lista para dar paso a su próximo nivel.

Harry tomo con mucha delicadeza la pesuña izquierda de Clara y coloco el anillo en uno de sus dedos con mucha suavidad, le había quedado a la perfección.

-"Gracias por proponerme esto Harry… ¡Te amo tanto!"- dijo Clara con mucha felicidad.

-"También te amo mi amor, te prometo soñar mucho de ti"- dijo Harry con seguridad, eso hizo que Clara se riera levemente.

-"Ja… ja… ja… Gracioso"- dijo Clara juguetonamente.

-"Clara… ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Pero claro que quiero bailar contigo amor, ya me hacía falta bailar"- dijo Clara para luego tomar la pata de Harry y llevarlo a la pista de baile.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después…**

Mientras Harry y Clara tenían una gran diversión y baile. Judy y Nick se encontraban paseando por las calles de Zootopia, ellos dos están buscando a Harry, pues casi toda la tarde no lo encontraron desde aquella discusión en el departamento.

-"Judy llevamos horas buscando a Harry, ¿Por qué no te esperas hasta mañana para arreglarlo bien?"- pregunto Nick mientras giraba en una esquina, y por la forma en que hablo era cansancio.

-"Yo también quiero eso, pero sé que está aquí"- dijo Judy viendo desde la ventana –"No a quien engaño, será mejor…"

-"Te digo que es mejor. La cama, la cama es buena para que tu cuerpo te deje estar en las nubes y…"- dijo Nick.

-"¡Para el auto!"- exclamo Judy y de inmediato Nick freno de golpe.

-"Que intenso zanahorias tan siquiera avisa por favor"- dijo Nick un poco molesto.

-"Mira, allí está"- dijo Judy señalando en el restaurante Paradise.

Nick miro donde apuntaba el dedo de la pata de Judy y allí esta Harry, junto con Clara, saliendo del restaurante.

-"¿No es la vicealcaldesa Clara Wong?"- pregunto Nick en dudas.

-"Si, de acuerdo ahora vamos con él y luego…"- dijo Judy mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y estar a punto de abrir la puerta.

-"Espera Judy mira"- dijo Nick deteniendo a su compañera y señalo a Harry.

Judy volteo y después se les quedaron viéndoles.

Harry y Clara tenían unas sonrisas y varias risas que no paraban mientras abandonaban el restaurante.

-"Gracias amor. Por todo esto"- dijo Clara, mirando a Harry con ternura.

-"Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba esto. Yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo por el pasado y tengo que estar el aquí y ahora para vivir un futuro. Y que mejor forma de estarlo con… ¡Mi futura esposa!"- exclamo Harry con entusiasmo mientras envolvía a Clara en un cálido abrazo.

-"Cielo baja la voz… ¿Acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo?"- pregunto Clara, seguida de una risa levemente.

-"¡Que se entere todo el mundo de que me voy a casar con la oveja más hermosa de Zootopia!"- grito Harry juguetonamente.

-"Ya cállate Harry. Eres un payaso jaja"- dijo Clara mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y se reía con ganas.

En ese momento Harry cargo a Clara de sorpresa y le daba algunas vueltas traviesas. Estuvo así, hasta que Harry se cansó y miraba a Clara con mucho amor, Y Clara acariciaba el rostro de Harry con una de sus pesuñas mientras que con la otra su cuello.

-"Seré un payaso, pero las bromas siempre serán para ti"- dijo Harry de manera romántica.

-"Ahora veo porque no te aceptaron en ese acto de magia"- dijo Clara.

-"Ja, ja, ja Graciosa"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa amorosa –"Te amo… Y quiero que Carl se entere de esto"

-"Se lo diremos a Carl. Juntos… También te amo tanto"- dijo Clara para besarlo apasionadamente.

Nick y Judy podían creer lo que estaban viendo y oyendo ante sus oídos y ojos.

-"Eso nunca lo vi venir de él, seguro que ya tuvimos un candidato para nuestra ciudad"- dijo Nick juguetonamente –"¿Tu qué opinas Judy, ¿Judy?"

-" _Supongo que le debo una gran disculpa_ "- pensó Judy mientras aplanaba sus orejas y dejaba un suspiro de tristeza.

-"¿Oye estas bien?"- pregunto Nick tomándolo de sus hombros.

-"Si… Estoy bien"- dijo Judy mirando a Nick, se limpió una pequeña lagrima suya y dejo sacar una sonrisa –"Estoy más que bien. Vámonos de aquí"-

-"Pero, ¿Y qué paso con…?"- pregunto Nick un poco extraño.

-"Mañana lo haremos ahora vámonos a dormir que estoy muerta del sueño"- dijo Judy recargándose en su asiento y cerrando sus ojos.

Nick se quedó muy extraño y confuso por la manera que Judy le hablo, sin embargo, soltó un bostezo, lo que le indico que está cansado.

-"Si tú lo dices está bien"- dijo Nick poniendo Drive al auto y conducir a casa.

Harry y Clara por su parte se separaron de aquel cálido beso, Harry bajo a Clara con suavidad y cuidado y no dejaron de verse con amor el uno al otro.

-"Oye amor, si después de contarle a Carl de lo nuestro, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos 'divertimos' como ayer?"- pregunto Clara coquetamente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Así que quieres diversión eh. De acuerdo, después de decirle a Carl de lo nuestro te prometo que nos vamos a 'divertir' como no tienes idea"- contesto Harry con una voz seductora.

-"Pues que esperamos, vamos"- dijo Clara viéndolo con una mirada y voz coqueta mientras tomaba la pata de Harry para llevarlo a su auto.

Clara y Harry se subieron al auto, Harry encendió el auto, puso sus patas al volante y se fueron en dirección a la casa de Clara.

* * *

Fueron minutos de conducción hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Clara, los dos se bajaron del auto, no sin antes apagarlo y luego Clara saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

-"Carl, hijo ven"- llamo Clara mientras ingresaba a la casa. Harry pasó después de ella.

Escucharon unos pasos que provino por las escaleras, los hizo erguir las orejas y vieron que Carl estaba bajando con su pijama ya puesta.

-"Si, mami ya vine"- dijo Carl bajando rápidamente y se sorprendió de que estaba Harry por segunda vez en su casa –"Hola Harry"

-"Jo hola campeón, veo que ya te ibas a dormirte"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"No, solo me lavaba los dientes, ¿Para qué me llamaste mama?"- pregunto Carl.

Harry y Clara se miraron a los ojos, era el momento de decirle lo que se propusieron. Entonces miraron a Carl, quien tenía una mirada alegre.

-"Bueno hijo, hay algo que tenemos que decir Harry y yo, y no creo que sea fácil, bueno si, pero será con mucha calma"- dijo Clara con una voz dulce.

-"Si así es, ¿Recuerdas que te iba a decirte algo ayer? Bueno pues ahora te lo vamos a decir"- dijo Harry.

-"Bueno, ¿Y qué es?"- pregunto Carl curiosamente.

-"Bien eh… la verdad no se con que comenzar"- dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-"Yo si… Hijo, recuerdas que me preguntaste si alguna vez estuve enamorado de Harry y cuando me dijiste que Harry me amaba"- dijo Clara dudosamente.

-"Si mama"- dijo Carl asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"Pues eso es de lo que te vamos a decirte…"- dijo Clara inclinándose a la altura de Carl –"Si, así es. Harry y yo nos amamos"

Carl alzo sus orejitas de golpe y se sorprendió por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-"¡Lo sabía!"- exclamo Carl en señal de victoria.

-"Si, está bien lo admito pequeño, tenías razón, tu madre y yo estamos enamorados"- dijo Harry mientras se ponía a lado de Clara y la abrazaba.

-"Si, ahora bien. Vez esto de aquí tesoro"- dijo Clara mostrando el anillo a Carl.

-"Si, es bonito"- dijo Carl sonriendo.

-"Si, me lo dio Harry en la cena y ¿sabes qué significa eso?"- pregunto Clara curiosamente.

-"No mami, ¿Qué significa?"- dijo Carl agitando su cabeza en negación.

-"Significa que… Que… Que me voy a… A casar"- dijo Clara con algo de pena.

Carl se sorprendió una vez más y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"¡¿En serio?! ¿Y con quien mama?"- pregunto Carl con emoción.

-"Lo estás viendo ante tus ojos"- dijo Clara, señalando con sus ojos en indirectas a Harry.

Carl capto el mensaje.

-"¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso Harry va ser…?"- pregunto Carl con asombro.

-"Si Carl… Abraza a tu nuevo papa"- dijo Harry abriendo sus patas con emoción.

Carl no se lo podría creer, luego sonrió con la boca abierta y levanto sus orejas por completo. Y cuando no pudo contener más la emoción abrazo a su madre y a su nuevo y futuro padrastro. Los abrazo y estaban los dos en el suelo, Harry y Clara se sorprendieron pero en un santiamén se relajaron, le sonrieron al joven y lo abrazaron en un apretado abrazo familiar.

-"Dime que esto no es un sueño mama"- dijo Carl mientras se relajaba de ese abrazo.

-"Yo también me pregunte eso en mi cabeza, pero no hijito, esto es una realidad"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora somos una familia feliz…"- dijo Harry en una voz baja, pero tranquila mientras estaba abrazando a su futura esposa y a su futuro hijastro.

* * *

 **Más tarde en las montañas de Tundratown.**

-"Eres una estúpida y una inútil. Te di solo una orden y no pudiste cumplirla. Ahora ese conejo estará al pendiente de esa mocosa"- dijo Hall mientras presionaba un botón y veía como Amanda le estaba dando un ataque de corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, pero en donde le dolía mas en su pecho.

Amanda se sacudía de un lado a otro y entonces desabrocho un poco su túnica y revelo un aparato rojo, el mismo aparato que tenía el elefante, solo que de su tamaño.

-"Te advertí que si me desobedecías una orden esto te pasara"- dijo Hall muy molesto y entonces dejo de presionar el botón.

Amanda cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

-"Señores"- llamo Hall y aparecieron dos lobos grises a sus espaldas –"Llévensela al laboratorio y quiero que le hagan otro lavabo de su cerebro. No quiero que tenga memoria de acerca de Harry. Lo arruinaría"

-"Si señor"- dijo uno de los lobos y entonces los dos se la llevaron. Dejando a Hall solo.

-"Veo que tienes buenas técnicas, fuerza, agilidad y un instinto asesino. Pero eso no evitara que te interpondrás en mis planes"- dijo Hall sacando una risa malévola.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo del dia de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado muchisimo. Bien sin mas que decir yo me despido, fue un placer haber estado una vez mas con ustedes. No olviden dejar sus reviews, comentarios y demas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo damas y caballeros.**

 **Chao Chao!**


	6. Amor y alegria

**Hola hola queridos amigos y amigas, espero que esten muy bien, yo estoy... Pues no se la verdad como me siento y es debido a que por estas semanas que no he vuelto a escribir un nuevo capitulo, pero ya esta aqui, un buen de trabajo pero es que fue debido a por prioridades mias. Pero les dire el porque de mis demoras, solo dejenme recordar... Ya:**

 **1.- Por mi escuela, tenia semana de examenes, pero al fin ya acabe.**

 **2.- Tuve que estar al pendiente de mi trabajo, de Youtuber, como gamer que subo walkthrough y bla bla bla...**

 **3..- Estuve devastado por dos cosas. 1 por el regreso de The Walking Dead, el que entendio ¡entendio! y 2 No me pude conseguir el Battlefield 1 para mi PS4 :( pero lo conseguire pero con algo de tiempo.**

 **4.- Y ultimo estuve ademas de realizar un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, voy a hacer otro aparte, pero no va ser de Zootopia. Luego les dire de que sera.**

 **Bien sin mas que decir y sin esperar los dejo con este nuevo capitulo de mi primer fic. espero que sea de su agrado. Comenzamos:**

 **Predalien-Gaiden** : La batalla contra el elefante y Harry, me quise basar un poco por lo de God of War Ascension, dios como amo ese juego y su saga, lo malo es que no diran nada para la conferencia de este diciembre. y por lo otro, pues tal y como te dije, yo soy muy, muy nuevo en esto del Fanfiction, si pudiesemos hablar por privado o inbox, que por cierto averigue que se pueden enviar mensajes aqui, con gusto lo haria y bueno si no quieres que te copie o quiero tu permiso yo con gusto acepto a cualquier respuesta tuya colega ;). En fin creo que eso seria todo por hoy en esto. Espero tu review para que lo lea y te escriba otra vez. Hasta la otra!

* * *

 **Amor y Alegria.**

 **Un Año y cuatro meses después…**

POV de Harry.

Bien… empecemos por el principio. Me llamo Harry Allen y mi vida era grandiosa, mis padres son o más bien eran Wanda y Barry Allen, vivíamos en la grandiosa ciudad de Bunnyburrow. Mi madre era una estupenda ama de casa, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo y de Beth y yo. MI padre era el general Barry, fue el primer conejo en estar en el ejército de Zootopia, comenzó su carrera como policía de Zootopia. Lo admiraron todos y yo siempre seguía sus pasos para ser igual a él, aunque mama estuviera en desacuerdo. Mi hermana se llama Beth y puede que me parezca una locura tener una zorra como ella en mi familia, pero la quiero demasiado. Mis padres me contaron que la encontraron abandonada en las puertas de su casa una noche en plena lluvia y no querían deshacerse de ella por lo que formo parte de nosotros.

A veces nos íbamos de casa para ir a nuestra otra casa en Zootopia y fue allí donde conocí a la oveja más hermosa que vi, a Clara.

Como me gustaría que ellos estuvieran aquí conmigo y con mi hermana para darnos más de sus consuelos y apoyo, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Un día, un servicio militar desconocido ataco por sorpresa toda la ciudad de Bunnyburrow, destruyendo todo paso y sin dejar ningún animal vivo, ya sea macho, hembra y niños. Entre ellos mis padres, yo sobreviví con Beth, permanecidos ocultos en el sótano de nuestra antigua casa. Los médicos hicieron lo mejor que podían pero fue inútil, ellos murieron. Quedamos devastados mi hermana y yo, no teníamos a nadie; hermanos, tíos, abuelos, nada.

Pero los padres de Clara nos ayudaron y ahora vivimos en Zootopia. Ahora era un oficial de policía y mi primer día fue un asco. El jefe era un arrogante y cortante, pero cuando supo que era hijo del general Barry, sintió mucha vergüenza y disculpa, él era su más grande admirador. Mis amigos o más bien compañeros, Judy y Nick son algo chismosos y entrometidos conmigo y mi vida y quería que se detuvieran, fue cuando el día que me case con Clara, decidí dejar de ser policía para tener una vida normal.

Ahora con respecto a eso. Clara y yo éramos muy grandes amigos, pero yo no la quería como amiga sino como amante, la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi y ella lo sabe. Cuando confesé lo que sentía por ella me sentía nervioso, pero a la vez muy feliz y orgulloso. Y cuando le propuse matrimonio, mi corazón corrió por ella. Ahora los dos vivimos una vida grandiosa junto con Carl, adoro a ese muchacho. La boda fue un gran éxito, nos casamos en una playa a las afueras del distrito Forestal. No eran muchos invitados, solo fueron los padres de Clara, mi hermana Beth con algunos amigos suyos, Carl y Ashley. Fue lo mejor de todos y tuvimos nuestra luna de miel.

Me preocupa muchísimo Ashley, su relación con sus padres no es nada agradable, la tratan como si nada y tenía razón casi nunca están con ella. Eso me rompe el corazón y quisiera que esa niña tuviera mejores padres. Como amo a esa nutria, la quiero mucho y no sé porque pero mi corazón de dice que este conmigo.

Las cosas cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la ciudad. Ahora expandieron todos los distritos para los nuevos visitantes y además el lago que rodea la ciudad, colocaron varios municipios por sus alrededores, en el otro lado del lago, con su respectiva especie, uno de conejos, otros de jirafas, etc., era un total de 40 o 50 a lo mucho y allí el alcalde Leodore nos ofreció una casa en uno esos municipios, que es de los conejos. Mi vida es así ahora, soy maestro de primaria en la escuela primaria Golden .Tengo una maravillosa familia y una hermosa vida.

* * *

 **En la escuela primaria Golden.**

Harry se encuentra en su respectiva aula enseñando a los niños, que la mayoría eran conejos, otros de diferentes especies, la clase de matemáticas. Él estaba vestido formalmente, abrigo, corbata y pantalón negro con camisa blanca.

-"Entonces, si multiplicamos 32x2, ¿Cuánto nos darían niños?"- pregunto Harry anotando la multiplicación en el pizarrón con un gis blanco y después mirar a sus alumnos.

Sin embargo, todos no quisieron responderle, hasta que una conejita blanca alzo su pata y Harry la vio.

-"Si Jessica"- respondió Harry.

-"Creo que sería… ¿64?"- pregunto Jessica con un poco de timidez.

-"Correcto Jessica"- dijo Harry muy feliz mientras anota la respuesta –"Muy bien niños. Mientras reviso su tarea de Historia hagan esos 10 ejercicios que están en el pizarrón, no quiero ruido ni nada"-

Todos los niños obedecieron y comenzaron a hacer los ejercicios que les dejo su Maestro, ósea Harry, mientras que el checaba las libretas de sus alumnos y revisaba sus tareas correspondidas. En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta, Harry volteo y se trataba de una nutria de la misma edad que Harry, ojos color azul cian, vestida con una falda negro griseado, una camisa de manga larga azul con franjas blancas y un collar de perlas, llamada Clarisa Snow.

-"Niños sigan en lo suyo"- dijo Harry parándose y dirigirse hacia Clarisa para quedar frente a frente –"Si Maestra Snow"

-"Harry dime por mi nombre, por mi apellido no, vine a darte un… obsequio por parte del Director"- dijo Clarisa entregándole a Harry un folder amarrillo.

-"¿Obsequio? ¿Qué es?"- pregunto Harry tomando el folder y examinando.

-"Es sobre la marcha que van a inaugurar en la plaza del diamante"- dijo Clarisa.

-"Jeje… Oh, no…"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

-"Si, el director ya tiene todo listo, solo falta tu aprobación"- dijo Clarisa.

-"¿Y tú lo tienes?"- pregunto Harry.

-"No, claro que no, le dije que en estas vacaciones de Abril no asistiré"- dijo Clarisa.

-"Bien por ti, eres muy persistente lo admito…"- dijo Harry entregando el folder a Clarisa, pero ella no quiso.

-"Y también dijo que llego el dinero para el equipamiento. Están listos toda la escuela"- dijo Clarisa con una sonrisa –"Excepto que… Harry Allen, el brillante maestro y mi gran amigo no acepte"

-"Jamás estuve demasiado convencido. Y el director… ¿Tiene la autorización o el permiso?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"No, no tiene los permisos. Ni siquiera la autorización…"- dijo Clarisa pero Harry la interrumpió.

-"Ah, Claro…"- dijo Harry con molestia.

-"Pero Harry, ¿No vez que eso nos juega a favor? Sin permisos no habrá ninguna marcha"- dijo Clarisa –"Y la única escuela que marchara es la de Orxin"

-"Sin permisos, no voy a aprobarlo ni aceptare"- dijo Harry seriamente.

-"Harry, tú fuiste policía una vez y estas casado con la vicealcaldesa Clara. Puedes conseguir tú los permisos. Y no sé qué pienses tú, pero yo no quiero defraudar el futuro de estos niños ¿Y tú?"- pregunto Clarisa mientras tocaba el hombro de Harry.

-"Es mejor que la cárcel. Mira, dile Jake que no aceptare y tú no deberías asistir Clarisa"- dijo Harry sinceramente entregando el folder una vez más.

-"Escucha, llévatelo. Hazme el favor si, ¿Si?"- pregunto Clarisa con un poco de insistencia.

-"No voy a cambiar de opinión"- dijo Harry con firmeza.

-"No pierdes nada por pensarlo, ¿Si?"- pregunto Clarisa con una sonrisa.

-"De hecho sí, tengo trabajo que hacer"- dijo Harry mientras se metía lentamente a su aula –"Salúdame a Rey y a los niños de mi parte"

-"Si… Pero piénsalo bien Harry. Sé que harás lo correcto"- dijo Clarisa dulcemente a lo que Harry solo hizo un gesto con sus patas. Clarisa estaba por retirarse, pero se acordó de algo más –"¡Oye Harry!"-

-"Si"- se detuvo Harry y regreso a Clarisa.

-"¿Tu que harás en estas vacaciones?"- pregunto Clarisa.

-"Pues estar con la familia, con Clara y mi hijo"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Quieres salir a desayunar conmigo en estas vacaciones? ¿Tú y yo?"- pregunto Clarisa con una cara amorosa, pero luego se quedó en shock –"Pero solo como amigos, no pienses que es por otra cosa… solo de amigo y amiga y…"

-"Clarisa, claro que quiero desayunar un café contigo. Tu di cuando y yo voy"- dijo Harry tomando una de las patas de Clarisa.

-"Gracias Harry, eres el mejor"- dijo Clarisa dando un pequeño abrazo y después se separó –"Te enviare un mensaje… Tengo que ir a mi aula, no quiero dejar solo a los niños y ya saben cómo son"

-"Si yo también… Adiós Clarisa"- dijo Harry despidiéndose y ella también hizo lo mismo y se retiró Clarisa.

Harry regreso a su escritorio y tomo asiento.

-"Maestro Allen… ¿Usted le gusta a la Maestra Snow?"- pregunto una de sus alumnas.

-"No, claro que no. Somos amigos y siempre estaremos así… Bueno niños ya faltan pocas horas para que termine la clase e inicien sus vacaciones. Gracias por hacer todos sus ensayos de Ciencias, tienen 2 puntos de más para su examen"- dijo Harry con una feliz sonrisa.

* * *

 **Más tarde esa misma noche.**

En la casa de Harry, se encuentra en el ático Harry, revisando el folder que Clarisa le dio.

-"Realmente hiciste tus deberes esta vez"- dijo Harry hojeando la parte de atrás –"Redujiste el área de comienzo y meta. Seria increíble"- decía el con impresión. Luego de eso guardo la hoja en una carpeta –"Hijo de… No, ni de broma… Tu iras con los demás"- guardo la carpeta en su mesa de escritorio y después se puso de pie.

En ese ático, se hallaban varias cosas viejas, la mayoría eran de Harry, pocas de Clara. Se acercó a un cuaderno color naranja, dentro de ella había una foto resaltarse. Saco la foto para ver.

-"Míranos"- dijo Harry sacando una sonrisa. En esa foto estaba Harry cuando se graduó de la academia de policía y fue nombrado como oficial, a sus lados se encontraban Beth y Clara. Le dio la vuelta y tenía una nota que decía.

-" _Muchas felicidades hermanito. Has traer orden y justicia a quien lo necesita. –con cariño Beth_ "-

-"Lastima que paso por muy poco tiempo"- dijo Harry guardando la foto en el cuaderno.

Dejo el cuaderno y siguió viendo que más había, y ahora otro cuaderno de color gris oscuro con otra foto. La saco y ahora salió el, junto con un conejo de igual de él, casi de su tamaño.

-"Pff… Te extraño mucho amigo. Ojala estuvieras aquí para verme"- dijo Harry con un poco de tristeza, le dio la vuelta y había otra que decía _Harry y Hall. Mejores amigos por siempre_.

Guardo la foto y continuaba buscando que más tenía. Abrió una caja blanca que estaba en un mueble más a su izquierda. Había un gran álbum familiar y un sombrero de alguacil, junto con la ropa del alguacil. Tomo el álbum y había unas fotos que sobresalían, tomo uno, pero se detuvo a medio camino, estaba por sacar unas lágrimas y luego dejo la foto.

-"No. No basta. Tengo que olvidar. Tengo mi propia vida y estoy feliz por eso"- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro y cerro la caja.

Busco que más ver y encontró una pequeña nota de un restaurante. Le dio la vuelta estaba una foto, estaba él y a su lado una coneja de color Nápoles de sus misma edad.

-"Hmm… Pase toda una vida contigo Amanda. Pero decidiste terminar conmigo…"- dijo Harry con un poco de pena.

-"¡Ey Harry! ¿Vas a bajar a cenar?"- pregunto Clara, quien estaba abajo, esperando a Harry por varios minutos.

-"¡Si! Si ya voy tesoro"- respondió Harry dejando la nota y camino a la puerta del ático. La abrió y unas escaleras bajaron tocando el piso. Bajo con mucho cuidado y dejo el ático. Subió la escalera y automáticamente cerró la puerta.

Fue recorriendo la planta donde estaba. En esa planta está la oficina de trabajo de Clara, con un baño de adicional. En otra parte la habitación de Clara y Harry, es allí donde Harry entro y la cama estaba algo desordenada. Se acercó a un mueble y estaba un álbum de fotos abierta.

-"Mmm… fue bello"- dijo Harry viendo la foto, eran las fotos de su boda que fue en la playa. Uno es cuando Harry y Clara se miraron a los ojos y otra fue cuando dieron su beso matrimonial. Harry se puso a recordar.

* * *

 **Flashback de Harry… Hace 9 meses.**

Allí se encuentran reunidos todos los invitados de los festejados. Harry y Clara se miraron a los ojos, juntando sus patas. Harry estaba vestido de traje de negro, con un moño negro puesta en su cuello, y Clara llevaba puesto su vestido de boda blanco muy hermoso, pintado de lápiz labial carmesí y maquillada de un volumen tenue. El padre, quien era una pantera negra recito lo último, con su libro.

-"Harry Allen, ¿Aceptas a Clara como tu legitima esposa para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla. En la pobreza o en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"- pregunto el padre mirando a Harry.

-"Acepto"- respondió Harry sin dejar de ver a Clara con una sonrisa y ella correspondio.

-"Y tu Clara Wong, ¿Aceptas a Harry como tu legitimo esposo para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo. En la pobreza o en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?"- pregunto.

-"Si padre. Claro que acepto a mi rabo de algodón"- dijo Clara con mucha emoción. Sacando algunas carcajadas de los presentes, entre ellos Harry.

-"Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia"- dijo el padre cerrando su libro.

-"Hay voy a llorar"- dijo Carl conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-"Ven aquí"- dijo Ashley consolando a Carl y el no pudo evitar y soltó sus lágrimas de la alegría.

Harry y Clara fueron acercando sus labios lentamente, cerrando sus ojos para el momento. Podían sentir su respiración, sus corazones latían a toda velocidad. Ambos sintieron sus labios chocar y se dieron un dulce apasionante beso, haciendo que todos aplaudieran y celebraran.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback…**

Harry saco una sonrisa al llevarse esa experiencia amorosa. Luego de eso, paso a la siguiente sesión de fotos y estaban él y Clara tomándose de las patas, pero atrás de Harry esta Beth, soltando unas lágrimas de la emoción.

-"Eres una loca Beth"- dijo Harry y vio la otra otro, que estaban posados, mirando el horizonte, la foto la tomaron de perfil a los.

Le dio otra vuelta y esta una foto de Carl y Ashley, quien los dos se veían muy elegantes y bonitos, mirándose a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreírse. Querían sentirse como sería una boda.

-"Estos dos sí que están destinados a ser uno al otro. No cabe duda"- dijo Harry seguido de una carcajada. Miro otra foto y es con Clara, ella tenía a Harry acariciando sus orejas. Paso a la última vuelta.

-"Esa sí que es buena"- dijo Harry impresionado. Había tres fotos de la misma pose. Clara y Harry viendo a la cámara, pero con el panorama del mar atrás de ellos –"Bien suficiente por hoy"-

Harry dejo de ver las fotos y se dirigió ahora a la oficina de Clara, en esa habitación había varios papeleos y archivamientos, sin embargo se acercó con un libro de turismo.

-"Oh, ¿En esto estas trabajando con Beth?"- pregunto Harry viendo el libro y el titulo decía _¡GUIA TURISTICO DE WHALE!_ Después de eso, dejo el libro y se dirigió a una pequeña cámara digital, era la cámara que Beth le dio como regalo en su primer trabajo en Picture News. La prendió y vio una foto, que es una serie con Clara y Carl, en la plaza Sahara.

-"Guau, tenemos que tomarnos otras vacaciones"- dijo Harry viendo la foto, paso a otra foto y estaba Clara en un puesto de mercados en el centro de Zootopia, ella estaba sosteniendo una sandía. Paso a otra foto y este era de un paseo, tomados de las patas, por una zona cultural del distrito Tundratown, la foto lo tomo Carl –"Paso mucho tiempo… Fue hermoso"-

Harry apago su cámara y abandono el cuarto. Bajo por las escaleras de la casa para legar a la primera planta. Allí están la habitación de Carl con su baño, la cocina, el comedor y la sala, es allí donde encontró a Clara tecleando una laptop, sentando en un sillón.

-"Estuviste ahí mucho tiempo"- dijo Clara mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-"Bien, estaba investigando algo"- contesto Harry sinceramente.

-"Oh, ¿Así es como lo llamas ahora?"- pregunto Clara con una voz dulce.

-"En serio"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Ey, ¿Podrías llevar la comida? Ya casi termino con esto"- dijo Clara de manera gentil.

-"Oh, sí. Por supuesto"- dijo Harry.

-"Gracias amor"- agradeció Clara cariñosamente.

-"Por cierto, ¿A qué hora va venir Carl? Está siendo de noche"- dijo Harry pasando por la cocina y tomando los platillos, que eran un gran coctel de frutas.

-"No lo sé, pero va estar castigado. Prometió que volvería lo más rápido posible a casa"- dijo Clara con un poco de enfado –"Así que no trates de defenderlo como acostumbras"

-"Oh vamos cariño, no seas así, solo se fue a casa de Ashley para hacer la tarea juntos"- dijo Harry regresando a la sala.

-"Si, pero eso sucedió a la una de la tarde y mira la hora, ya casi son las 8"- dijo Clara viendo el reloj.

-"Ok, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero no seas tan duro como siempre"- dijo Harry caminando hacia Clara y se sentó a lado de ella –"¿Terminaste?"

-"Y… Ya. Listo"- dijo Clara apagando su laptop y suspirando de alivio de haber acabado su trabajo. Dejo su laptop en el mueble y se estiro para relajarse, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-"¿Segura?"- pregunto Harry entregando la cena a Clara.

-"Si… Uff…"- dijo Clara mientras se acomodaba bien, poniéndose en frente de Harry y tomaba el coctel de frutas –"Bueno…, es probable que este muy largo y tenga errores, pero para eso están los editores o a Beth"

-"Mmm… si"- dijo Harry comiendo.

-"Muero de hambre"- dijo Clara también comiendo.

-"Sabe bien"- dijo Harry gustado y saboreando el coctel.

-"Mmmm… ¿Y? ¿Q tl tum día?"- pregunto Clara con la boca llena.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Harry sin entender lo que decía.

-"¿Hm?"-

-"Bueno, que no entendí nada"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, perdón. Lo siento ¿Qué tal tu día?"- pregunto Clara con mucha claridad.

-"Oh, estuvo bien. Típico día en el paraíso. Revise el ensayo que hicieron los niños, les quedo excelente, con algunas faltas de ortografía y todo pero bien…, y Eh… realizamos una pequeña dinámica en la mañana"- dijo Harry relatando su anécdota de la mañana.

-"¡Hmm! Al menos no quedaste aburrido"- dijo Clara, provocándole una pequeña carcajada a Harry –"¿Alguna cosa interesante?"-

-"Nop… Nada excepto que ya son vacaciones y eso, pero olvídalo. Habla de ese artículo que están haciendo tú y Beth"- dijo Harry sonriente.

-"¡Ah es cierto!"- dijo Clara con mucho entusiasmo –"Pues comenzó como una reseña simple sobre el turismo en Whale, pero… no creo que a la revista le guste a donde apunta porque Beth me dijo que… Todo el mundo comento de inmediato sobre lo fuerte que era el esmog. Que era como un golpe a los pulmones ni bien uno bajaba del avión. Así que…"

Conforme Clara le platicaba más sobre su artículo, Harry prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo, su miraba poco a poco fue desviándose un gran cuadro fotográfico, el cual es una foto de la gran familia de Harry. Estaba él y Beth sonriendo y sus padres estaban atrás de ellos, teniéndolos en un abrazo familiar. Ya no le prestaba mucha atención a la plática de Clara y se le vino un recuerdo.

* * *

 **Flashback de Harry… hace varios años en Bunnyburrow.**

En la antigua casa de Harry. La madre de Harry, Wanda, se encuentra curando a Harry, al parecer tuvo una pequeña pelea en su escuela y tiene un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla acompañado de un moretón.

-"Dime, ¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Wanda curiosamente.

-"Esos chicos molestaban a Clara, porque no le pasaban su tarea. Eso estuvo mal"- dijo Harry bajando un poco su mirada.

-"Lo sé"- dijo Wanda cariñosamente mientras aplicaba algodón con alcohol en su mejilla.

-"Creo que no fui muy veloz para darles una lección a ellos… Auch"- dijo Harry e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-"No… Tienes un corazón muy generoso. Y mejor tener eso que ser un conejo malo"- dijo Wanda sonriente –"Ahora no te muevas, que ya casi término"

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta se cerró con un poco de fuerza. Voltearon Harry y Wanda y se trató del padre de Harry. Barry.

-"Hola… Ya llegue"- dijo Barry dejando su suéter en el sillón.

-"Harry tuvo una pelea y defendió a su amiga Clara de unos chicos"- contesto Wanda.

-"¡Ah, sí!"- exclamo Barry con asombro.

-"Y gano"- dijo Wanda mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-"Ah, campeón así se hace"- dijo Barry con mucha motivación. Cosa que Wanda no le agrado y lo miro con una cara seria –"Ah y… No más peleas"- dijo el con firmeza.

Wanda le gusto que dijera eso, entonces Barry se acercó al rostro de Wanda apara darse un tierno beso.

-"Ewww… No hagan eso"- dijo Harry muy asqueado. Pero en ese instante aparece Beth.

-"Jeje… Algún día tendrás una hermosa hembra y la amaras tanto hermanito"- dijo Beth dulcemente –"Y lo que le hiciste a Clara fue heroico ¿Te gusta?"-

-"¡No! ¡Clara y yo somos amigos!"- exclamo Harry mientras se ruborizaba lentamente en sus mejilla.

-"Hay hermanito"- dijo Beth dándole un abrazo fuerte a Harry por la espalda.

Wanda y Barry no pudieron evitar sonreír por ver esa tierna escena de hermanos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback de Harry.**

-" _Los extraño_ "- pensó Harry un poco triste mientras desviaba su mirada, pero…

-"Ah…"- sintió unos pequeños dolores punzantes en su hombro, haciendo que volviera a la realidad y ver a Clara un poco inquieta –"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Dónde estás?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Ah, pues… Aquí, siendo apuñalado con tu tenedor"- contesto Harry de manera optimista.

-"¿Ah, sí?"- pregunto Clara con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué…? ¿Qué? Continua. Estaba interesante"- dijo Harry acerca de la plática que Clara le decía, mientras comía.

-"¿Si?"- pregunto Clara con dudas.

-"Si"- respondió Harry.

-"Ya veo. ¿Y sobre que trataba?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad mientras comía.

-"¿Qué? ¿Este?"- pregunto Harry un poco confuso.

-"Mhm"- afirmo Clara.

-"Ah pues, eh…"- tartamudeaba Harry mientras pensaba o más bien trataba de recordar lo que Clara le platicaba y lo obtuvo –"Vuelos en Whale. Que están… ah… Teniendo problemas con ellos por el esmog y que… No… ¿Salen?"

-"Guau…"- dijo Clara sorprendida.

-"Ya, perdona"- dijo Harry disculpándose de no haberla escuchado –"Fue estúpido de mi parte"

-"No. Eso fue…, valiente. Fue realmente…"- contesto Clara pero Harry la interrumpió.

-"Bueno, estuve bastante cerca, ¿No?"- pregunto Harry.

-"De algo habrás estado cerca, pero no justo de esto"- dijo Clara mirándolo con amor –"Nuevamente Clarisa te pregunto lo de la marcha otra vez"

-"Clarisa siempre me envía más acerca de la marcha"- dijo Harry sinceramente.

-"Harry…"- dijo Clara, dejando su plato en la mesa y mirarlo a los ojos –"De veras, creo que deberías ir"

Harry bajo la mirada por unos segundos, comenzó a dudar si era buena idea, pero no lo fue y miro a Clara y contesto.

-"¿Sabes qué? No quiero. En serio"- dijo Harry seriamente –"Mira, ni siquiera tiene el permiso apropiado. Y no me gusta hacer ese tipo de trabajo. No vale la pena"

-"Ya sé, pero… No… no parece tan malo. Si solo es por los permisos…"- dijo Clara delicadamente, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-"No lo haré"- dijo Harry con arrogancia.

-"Puedo llamar a Leodore y que lo autoricen. O podrías sugerirle a Bogo que te ayuden"- dijo Clara sugiriéndole opciones, pero en cuando Harry escucho ese nombre puso una cara de molestia –"¿Cuánto tiempo dejaste de ser policía?... ¿9 meses?, ¿1 año?"

-"Mira, Clara… ¿Podemos dejar el tema?"- pregunto Harry insistiendo en dejar eso atrás.

-"Bien, es que no quiero que lo aceptes solo por mi"- dijo Clara señalándose.

-"No voy a aceptarlo por ti ¿está bien?"- pregunto Harry muy seriamente, eso hizo que Clara irguiera sus orejas y quedaba un poco triste, Harry noto eso y dejo su plato en la mesa y la tomo con delicadeza las pesuñas de Clara –"Aprecio el gesto amor. Es solo que…"

-"Esta bien. Lo entiendo"- dijo Clara, dándole un beso en su mejilla y después se separó para tomar los platos –"Voy a la cocina a lavar los platos"

-"Espera yo lo haré"- Harry la detuvo, pero no hizo caso y la tomo de su brazo –"No espera"-

-"Tu lavaste anoche…"- dijo Clara deteniéndose para verlo frente a frente.

-"No, tu cocinas, yo lavo. Está bien. A ver…"- dijo Harry y después se quedó pensando –"Al menos, déjame tratar de ganármelo o algo así. Déjame, eh… Hacer una apuesta"

-"¿Quieres apostarme?"- pregunto Clara asombrada.

-"Si, si, si, ese juego de la PlayStation 3. Sé que puedo superar tu mejor puntaje"- dijo Harry muy decidido.

-"¿Crees que superaras mi mejor puntaje de mi "jueguito" de la Play 3?"- pregunto Clara muy creída.

-"Si, y tienes miedo"- dijo Harry.

-"Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama"- dijo Clara de forma burlona.

-"No necesito saber cómo se llama. Te vi jugar a ti y a Carl. Es solo bailar, nada más y créeme que soy muy buen bailador"- dijo Harry sintiéndose perfecto.

-"Oh, ¿En serio?"- pregunto Clara.

-"¿Y, que dices, gallina? ¿Apuestas?"- pregunto Harry de manera desafiante.

Clara no supo que responder antes esas preguntas, pero luego escucho y vio a Harry como hacia cacareos de gallina, le está diciendo que es gallina, así que Clara lo desafío.

-"Oh, guau. Bien, conejo mágico hagámoslo"- dijo Clara dejando los platos en la mesa y sentarse a lado de Harry.

* * *

 **5 minutos después… (** **watch?v=GAFSFmnxxBc o mas facil si lo tienen en su celular, la cancion es I gotta Feeling -The Black Eyed Peas)**

-"¿Algún problema?"- pregunto Clara mirando como Harry no entendía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba por jugar Just Dance.

-"No, no es que… ¿Cómo, eh…? ¿Cómo funciona?"- pregunto Harry con un poco de pena.

-"Pulsa el botón START"- dijo Clara.

-"Oh, si ya sabía, solo quise poner a prueba tu memoria"- dijo Harry con una mirada carismática.

-"Aja, claro"- dijo Clara. Luego de eso y de algunos ajustes en el juego, por fin Harry se puso a jugar.

-"Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir la coreografía en la pantalla"- dijo Clara dando instrucciones.

-"¿Solo eso? Pff, te lo dije, es muy fácil"- dijo Harry muy relajado.

-"Y si quieres, puedes cantar la canción"- dijo Clara.

-"Fácil también"- dijo Harry.

-"Solo te advierto que los pasos vendrán algo rápido…"- dijo Clara advirtiéndole, pero Harry la callo.

-"No me distraigas, que ya viene lo bueno"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Bien. Yo no digo nada, solo te observare como lo haces"- dijo Clara sin más que decir, para luego sentarse en el sofá.

-"Ok… Guau, ok esto es nuevo. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo esperan que baile eso?"- pregunto Harry un poco molesto.

-"Yo te dije"- dijo Clara mirándolo con una cara indirecta.

-"Bueno al menos la ambientación luce espectacular"- dijo Harry impresionado.

-"Espera, baila. ¡Baila!"- exclamo Clara con atentación.

-"¿Por qué me gritas? Deja de gritarme"- dijo Harry un poco inquieto.

-"Te estoy alentando y enseñando. Sigue así, sigue así"- dijo Clara con su misma actitud.

-"De acuerdo, pero no hagas presión"- dijo Harry.

-"Muy bien, ya casi lo vas a terminar… Tienes que hacerlo con éxito"- dijo Clara juguetonamente

-"Oh, yo me encargo"- dijo Harry muy decidido y concentrado.

-"Genial"- contesto Clara.

Y así fue, ya que al final de la canción y del baile, es hora de que viera su record y fue un total de 11688 con cuatro estrellas. El record de Clara fue de 12000 exactos con las cinco estrellas.

-"¿Qué? ¿Es todo?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido y después miro a Clara.

-"Tu lo quisiste"- dijo Clara sonriente.

-"¿Estas bromeando?"- pregunto Harry molesto mientras se sentaba a lado de Clara para descansar de un duro esfuerzo de baile que hizo –"Ya casi lo tenía"-

-"Puedes volver a intentar"- dijo Clara abrazando a Harry suavemente –"Anda mi amor, doble o nada, mi auto necesita una buena limpieza"- insistió Clara.

-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Si, vas a comenzar a fanfarronear?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"Si. Hay un modo que se llama "Fácil". Carl sabe de eso"- respondió Clara.

-"Jojo… Guau"-

-"Es mucho más fácil con ese modo"- dijo Clara sugiriéndole.

-"Si… Ok… Tu sigue hablando…"- dijo Harry pero ahora sin mirarla a los ojos, cosa que le sorprendió Clara –"Continua, síguele"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?"- pregunto Clara de manera desafiante y tratando de verlo a los ojos.

-"Te… Te lo advierto"- contesto Harry.

-"¿Qué vas a hacerme?"- pregunto nuevamente Clara.

-"Te lo estoy advirtiendo"- dijo Harry mientras que lentamente sonreía maliciosamente.

-"En la vida real, ¿Qué me harás? Muéstrame"- insistió Clara mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros.

-"Ok, tú lo pediste"- dijo Harry y rápidamente, y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre Clara y los cayeron al suelo, rodando lentamente mientras reían como nunca hasta que Harry quedo encima de ella.

-"¡Eres un atrevido!"- exclamo Clara sin dejar de reír.

-"Te lo advertí, pero no decidiste escucharme"- contesto Harry con una felicidad –"Dios eres tan hermosa"

-"Cállate"- susurro Clara de igual manera que Harry.

Estuvieron viéndose a los ojos mutuamente, ninguno no decían nada, era un absoluto silencio. Harry poco a poco fue deslizando sus patas hasta quedar en la cintura de Clara y ella por su parte fue acariciando con lentitud, con una de sus pezuñas, la mejilla de Harry y con la otra su espalda.

-"Harry, ¿Eres feliz?"- pregunto Clara.

-"En un principio, parecía que sí, pero… después de lo que hemos pasado por esos años ya no hasta que… Hasta que aceptaste ser mi esposa… Sí, estoy más que feliz. Me siento el conejo más feliz del mundo"- dijo Harry románticamente –"¿Y tú?"

-"Mmm…"- lo dudo Clara con una mirada graciosa.

-"¿Mmm? ¿En serio?"- pregunto Harry impresionado, y Clara se rio por unos segundos hasta que se calmó.

Clara lo miro con ojos amorosos.

-"Ven acá"- susurro Clara y lentamente los dos se acercaron para darse un dulce y apasionante beso.

Ambos se besaron románticamente, dándose caricias el uno al otro. Clara fue acariciando la espalda de Harry con suavidad mientras que Harry, por su parte, correspondió cada caricia en su cintura y dando besos apasionados. Lentamente los dos fueron llevándose por el momento y fue allí donde querían pasar a otro nivel, pero desgraciadamente alguien llamo a la puerta.

-"Debe de ser Carl"- dijo Clara deteniéndose.

-"Oh, por favor. ¿Cuándo tendré un momento romántico con mi esposa?"- pregunto Harry disgustado.

-"No te preocupes. En cuanto Carl se duerma lo compensare"- dijo Clara coquetamente mientras veía a su esposo.

Harry saco una sonrisa varonil y seductora y después le dio un beso rápido a Clara. Harry se puso de pie y ayudo a levantar a Clara, el tomo los platos, dispuesto a lavarlos gracias a la apuesta que perdió y Clara abrió la puerta y estaba allí su hijo Carl.

-"Hola paz… ¡mama!"- dijo Carl, pero de inmediato su felicidad se esfumo al ver a su madre, con una mirada que le tenía miedo al pobre oveja.

-"Jovencito. ¿Tienes idea que hora es?"- pregunto Clara muy molesta.

-"S… Si mami, pero es que…"- dijo Carl, pero su charla fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien muy conocida.

-"Hola Sra. Wong"- saludo con amabilidad Ashley.

La actitud de Clara de inmediato se cambió en una alegría y su odio lo dejo a un lado.

-"Hola, Ashley. ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera… Harry, es Carl y vino con Ashley"- llamo Clara mientras dejaba pasar a la nutria y a su hijo.

En cuanto Harry la vio, dejo de lavar los platos y se acercó a saludarla.

-"Hay, hey, pero si es mi nutria favorita"- dijo Harry de manera comica y alegre.

-"Hola Harry. O bueno Sr. Allen"- saludo Ashley gentilmente y luego se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo.

-"Uff… vaya, creo que estas algo pesada"- dijo Harry sintiendo el peso de Ashley mientras la cargaba como si fuese su hija –"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Bueno vine aquí porque…"- dijo Ashley, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-"Sr. Allen"- dijo el padre de Ashley, William. Ingresando a la casa, junto con su esposa Helen.

-"Sr Harrison, Sra. Wood. ¿A qué se debe de su visita?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Bueno vera… Helen y yo fuimos nominados a la feria de ciencia y tecnología Palmer, en el otro lado de la ciudad y bueno, sé que ha cuidado nuestra hija por todo este tiempo y ya que son vacaciones de Abril para estos niños pues…"- dijo William explicando, pero Helen lo interrumpió.

-"Lo que mi esposo quiere decir es que… Mientras estemos fuera por unos días, ¿Podrías cuidar a nuestra hija?"- pregunto Helen humildemente.

Harry alzo sus orejas al escuchar eso.

-"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido y los dos asintieron –"¿Y por cuánto tiempo?"

-"No te molestes, solo será casi todo Abril o más y…"- comento Helen pero Harry la interrumpió.

-"¡¿Casi todo?!"- exclamo Harry –"Pero, ¿Por qué a mí?"

-"Mira, sé que ha ayudado a nuestra hija Amy de…"- dijo William pero fue interrumpido.

-"Ashley"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ashley, corrigiendo su error.

-"Es igual, y te agradecemos de corazón mi esposa y yo. Si hubiera a alguien más para cuidarla, con mucho lo haríamos, pero fue nuestra hija la que opino de quedarse con usted"- dijo William señalando a su hija.

-"¿Es cierto?"- pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-"Si, porque eres un gran amigo. A comparación de uno más tonto"- dijo Ashley con timidez al principio, luego con indirectas al final mirando a Carl.

-"Hey"- se quejó Carl.

-"Así que por favor Sr. Allen puede cuidarme, puede, puede, ¡puede!"- dijo Ashley con suplica mientras lo veía con una mirada triste pero con sus ojos brillando y sus orejitas descendidas.

Harry soltó un quejido de molestia y no podía resistir tal inocencia.

-"¿En serio Carl te enseño ese truco de engañarme con la mirada?"- pregunto Harry.

Ashley no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo viendo así y Harry soltó un suspiro.

-"Esta bien… Está bien, tu ganas ¿Quieres que te cuide? Con gusto lo hare, pero prométeme que harás caso en todo lo que yo te diga ¿Oíste bien?"- pregunto Harry con severidad, seriedad y gesticulando con su pata índice.

Ashley asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se sorprendió mucho que le acabo dando un fuerte abrazo y dándole besitos en sus mejillas.

-"Ok, ya, quieta, si, si… Ach me rindo"- dijo Harry dejando que Ashley continuara dándole caricias en todo su rostro –"Sr y Sra. Wood, les prometo que cuidare bien de su hija. Está en buenas patas"

-"Gracias, se lo agradecemos mucho de corazón. Déjame traer su maleta"- dijo Helen y de inmediato salió afuera para traer la maleta de Ashley.

-"Si claro, no creo que sea grande"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pero después su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la maleta, en verdad era un poco grande y pesada, ya que Helen lo estaba arrastrando –"Hay retiro lo que he dicho"

-"Bien. Gracias por todo, ya nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos en un mes a lo mucho. Adiós"- dijo William con agradecimiento y luego de eso, se retiró con su esposa al coche, para luego después irse sin más que hacer.

Harry y los demás se sorprendieron por esa gran apresuración, pero Harry decidió olvidarlo y luego se dirigió a la maleta.

-"Bueno, ¿Te apetece algo de cenar?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad a Ashley.

-"Si, me muero de hambre"- dijo Ashley mientras se tocaba su estómago.

-"Excelente pero mientras vamos a dejar tus cosas en el cuarto de Carl, que por cierto hijo, vas a compartir habitación"- dijo Harry cargando con todas sus fuerzas la maleta y viendo a Carl, quien asintió con la cabeza el pequeño.

-"Cielos… Como pesa eso… ¿Qué hay en esa maleta piedras?"- pregunto Harry con esfuerzo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Carl.

-"¿Cómo puedes además de cargarme, cargar mi maleta? Solo un león o un rinoceronte puede hacer eso"- dijo Ashley con asombro.

-"Después te lo cuento…"- dijo Harry mientras entraba al cuarto de Carl.

-"Bueno, yo también tengo hambre así que voy a la cocina"- dijo Carl mientras se iba con algo de discreción.

-"Alto hay jovencito"- llamo Clara, deteniendo a su hijo a medio paso.

-"No se a quien le hablas…"- dijo Carl con dudas y confusión.

-"¡Carl Henderson Wong! ¡Ven aquí!"- exclamo Clara con una actitud regañona a Carl.

El en cuanto la escucho, se detuvo de inmediato al llamarlo por su nombre completo, estaba hablando muy en serio por lo que dio media vuelta y regreso con muchos nervios hacia su mama.

-"Jeje… Si mami"- contesto Carl, mientras jugaba con sus pesuñas con timidez.

-"Tienes alguna explicación"- dijo Clara mientras cruzaba sus brazos y con una mirada seria.

-"Bueno mama… Veras es que yo… Estaba con Ashley y luego una cosa paso a la otra y luego a la otra y después a la otra y luego la otra cosa llego a la otra y…"- dijo Carl con tartamudeo y nervios. Sin embargo Clara no le entendía bien a su hijo y perdía mas su paciencia –"Esta bien, lo siento mucho, por fa no me castigues, prometo no volverlo hacer, hare lo que sea pero no me castigues"- decía el, pero ya con suplica y se ponía de rodillas.

-"¿Crees que con eso te libraras de eso? De ningún modo, tú me prometiste que llegarías temprano, y no fue así. Castigado pero solo este fin de semana, nada de videojuegos, ni chat, ni nada"- dijo Clara muy enojada.

-"No es justo"- contesto Carl con reproche, en ese momento Harry sale de la habitación junto con Ashley y luego se acercó a el –"Papa, dile algo a mi madre"

-"Hijo. Hay que enfrentar las consecuencias, tú le hiciste una promesa a mama y no lo hiciste y hay que enfrentar a cual sea el costo"- dijo Harry muy firme y con seguridad –"Lo siento, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Clara"

Carl se cruzó de brazos con puchero y miro a un lado con el ceño fruncido. Ashley por su parte aguantaba las ganas de reírse, luego de ver como su amigo lo regañaba en frente de sus narices.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el departamento de policía.**

Allí en ese lugar las cosas pintaban ahora mejoraban poco a poco, pero los casos seguían y seguían viniendo para los oficiales, entre ellos se encontraban la singular pareja de policías de expertos, Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde.

-"¿Cómo ves ahora este lugar Nick?"- pregunto Judy mientras caminaba junto con Nick al salón principal.

-"Lleno de problemas sin resolver, pero sé que lo lograremos zanahorias"- comento Nick con una sonrisa.

-"Lo se… Como me gustaría que Harry estuviera aquí"- dijo Judy con algo de nostalgia.

Nick al oír ese nombre, su sonrisa fue reemplazándose en seriedad.

-"Judy, no creo que le necesitemos, estamos mejor sin él"- dijo Nick.

-"Nick, sé que no fue un mamífero de quien confiar y no te agradaba en lo absoluto. Pero estuvo igual como yo y además es bastante valiente. No quería que se fuera por nuestra culpa, jamás fue mi intención espiarlo, solo quería saber quién es el… Lástima que se tuvo que retirar"- dijo Judy con una tristeza –"En verdad sería perfecto tenerlo con nosotros, formar un equipo, nosotros tres"

-"Judy es suficiente. Mira te entiendo bien, te preocupas por los demás y se cómo eres y como es tu especie, pero él se fue porque quiso hacer una vida"- dijo Nick mientras la tomaba de los hombros a Judy y la miraba a los ojos –"Y… Si quieres que te sientas despreocupada, puedo saber dónde vive y podrás decirle lo que quieres decir"

Judy alzo sus orejas al escuchar lo que dijo Nick, se sintió muy alagada y maravillada que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo cálido.

-"Gracias Nick. No sabes lo bien que me siento al oír eso"- dijo Judy dulcemente.

Nick no pudo ruborizarse por la manera en que la había hablado, poco a poco fue acercando sus patas para corresponder el abrazo, sin embargo, Judy se separó de inmediato.

-"Lo siento, me emocione"- dijo Judy mientras se apenaba, ocultando su color rojo en sus mejillas.

-"Descuida, me he acostumbrado a tu sentimentalismo"- contesto de forma carismática Nick.

-"Jeje… gracioso"- respondió con sarcasmo Judy, entonces sintió algo vibrar en su cintura.

-"Oye Judy… Eh… ¿Te gustaría esta noche, no se salir conmigo a cenar?"- preguntaba Nick con nervios.

-"Uy, este… No creo poder Nick, tengo que ayudarle a Cisco a cubrir su turno"- dijo Judy y luego miro su reloj –"De hecho es justo ahora, tengo que ir. Quizá otro día, u otra noche"-

-"Si, claro. Esperare"- dijo Nick sintiéndose tranquilo, pero en el fondo le entristecía eso.

-"Ok, adiós compañero"- dijo Judy despidiéndose mientras salía rápidamente del departamento.

-"Adiós… Pff… Compañero"- dijo Nick con arrogancia –"Si tan solo supieras Judy que estoy enamorada de ti"-

Nick observaba de lejos a Judy, con una mirada perdida y amorosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad está enamorada de la coneja que en un principio era solo una compañera. Lentamente fue sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño collar de perlas. Lo miro por unos segundos y después vio a Judy.

-"Solo espero el momento indicado para hacerlo"- dijo Nick muy confiado.

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso seria todo por el dia de hoy, yo por mi parte me despido fue un placer el haber vuelto y estar con ustedes. No olviden dejar sus reviews para que yo los cheque, analice y les responda. Nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Chao Chao!**


	7. De bien a mal

**Hola a todos y tambien a ti mi amigo** **Predalien-Gaiden, espero que todos esten muy bien bien porque ya casi falta para el fin de año y uno nuevo. Tambien nos ampara la navidad, pero bueno eso es otra cosa porque hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic. la verdad no me espere que llegaria ha esto, 6 capitulos y ahora vamos por el septimo, eso me gusta. Bien sin mas que decir yo los dejo con esto que disfruten muchisimo la lectura. Nos vemos al final de este.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden:** Bueno es que estuve jugando y se me ocurrio esa idea, ya que ademas si tenia una relacion con mi fic y dije ¿Porque no? asi que vuala. Acerca tambien de tu review, pues me dejaste realmente sorprendido y no tenia palabras para describir eso jeje... Si quieres obtener las respuestas de como Ashley dejara sus padres y Harry la quera, pues aqui en el fic esta la respuesta... Creo, no estoy seguro o no lo se no soy 100tifico xD. En fin que distrutes de la lectura, espero tu review y tambien te vere en tu fic y claro que dejare el mio. Obviamente.

* * *

 **De bien a mal...**

En la casa de Harry, Ashley y Carl ya terminaron de cenar en compañía de Clara y Harry, después de eso decidieron que lo mejor es dormir, no sin antes darse un buen baño. Harry se encontraba en la habitación de Carl.

-"Muy bien, ¿Te sientes muy cómoda o quieres que ajuste más la almohada?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad a Ashley, estaba sentado en el borde la cama.

-"No estoy muy bien, gracias Sr. Allen"- respondió Ashley gentilmente mientras se cubría con las demás sabanas.

-"Bueno si necesitas algo solo avisa"- dijo Harry volviendo a su estatura normal y darse media vuelta.

-"De hecho sí, no me apagues la luz"- dijo ella.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Harry en dudas.

-"Le temo la oscuridad"- dijo Ashley con cierto temor y preocupación.

-"Ok, no lo hare, ¿Algo más?"- quiso saber Harry.

-"¿Podrías leerme uno de mis libros que traje? Está en mi maleta"- dijo Ashley con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Si claro"- dijo Harry y luego tomo la maleta, la abrió y en cuanto lo hizo le llamo la atención la gran variedad de libros que portaba –"No puede ser, ¿Cuántos libros trajiste?"

-"Solo 10 o 15 libros Sr."- respondió Ashley.

-"¿De dónde los conseguiste?"- pregunto Harry impresionado mientras la veía a los ojos.

-"De la biblioteca pública, ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Ashley.

Harry no respondió ante esa pregunta, fue revisando cada uno los libros que tenía.

-"Dios mío… Gladiador de Dewey Gram; Naufrago de Gabriel García Márquez; Algunas de Stephen King y H. G. Wells"- decía el con una voz muy aguda –"Estos son mis libros favoritos… ¿Cómo los conseguiste?"-

-"Cuando tenía 5 años, mis padres se iban a trabajar temprano y me dejaron a cargo de una niñera, pero era aburrida y no me cuidaba. Les pedía de regalo de cumpleaños un libro pero no quisieron"- dijo la pequeña nutria desviando un poco su mirada –"Y desde entonces me iba la biblioteca que me quedara cerca y le pedía a la recepcionista un libro y todos los días iba y venía de la casa a la biblioteca, pero luego la recepcionista me dijo que podía llevarme todos los libros que quisiera, no sin antes con una cedula escolar"

Harry no pudo evitar de quedarse sorprendido.

-"Vaya, desde pequeña fuiste muy inteligente"- comento Harry con una sonrisa –"Ok, entonces… ¿Qué te parece si te leo…? Este, 'la máquina del tiempo' por H. G. Wells"- dijo, mostrando el libro.

-"¡Oh ese es uno de mis favoritos!"- exclamo Ashley con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Genial…"- dijo Harry, sin embargo alguien abrió la puerta, voltearon los dos y se trató de Carl, quien se había ido a lavarse los dientes, tenía puesto su pijama, que era azul marino.

-"Listo papa, ya me lave los dientes"- dijo Carl.

-"Excelente, ahora a la cama"- dijo Harry, cosa que Carl obedeció, se metió entre las sabanas, acomodo su almohada y quedo a gusto. La habitación de Carl, hay dos camas, el de la izquierda es donde esta Carl y el de la derecha, Ashley.

-"Ok traviesillos"- dijo Harry mientras sacaba unos lentes rectangulares y luego se sentaba entre las dos camas, en una banca –"Les voy a leer un capitulo para que se duerman, comenzamos"

 **45 minutos después…**

-"Evidentemente -prosiguió el Viajero a través del Tiempo- todo cuerpo real debe extenderse en cuatro direcciones: debe tener Longitud, Anchura, Espesor y..."- leyó Harry, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar unos pequeños ronquidos y vio que los dos niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos, al verlos así su corazón se sintió de amor y cariño y luego se dirigió con Carl, lo tapo con mucho cuidado para que no pasara frio, y después se dirigió con Ashley, le dio un beso de buenas noches y también encobijarla con mucho cuidado y después de eso, salió de la habitación con mucho sigilo y sin el menor ruido posible.

Una vez hecho se dirigió arriba para ir a su habitación y entrar.

-"¿Quedaron dormidos?"- escucho Harry la voz de Clara, quien estaba ya acostada en la cama.

-"Si y lo estarán hasta mañana"- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos mientras se acostaba a lado de ella.

-"Perfecto, por lo que te lo voy a compensar como te lo había dicho"- dijo Clara de forma seductora, mientras escalaba el pecho de Harry con sus dedos de su pesuña izquierda.

-"Hehehe… Aprecio el gesto amor pero, ¿Y si los niños despiertan y nos descubren?"- pregunto Harry de la preocupación, sin embargo fue callado al sentir los labios de su amada chocar con los suyos y lentamente fue correspondiéndola.

-"Eso jamás pasara cariño"- dijo Clara viéndolo con una mirada lúgubre –"Confía en mi"

-"De acuerdo mi vicealcaldesa, entonces estoy listo para tener mi recompensa"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa y preparándose para lo que venía ahora.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Después de lo que fue la noche aunque para ellos fue casi una eternidad, Harry y Clara estaban durmiéndose muy profundos y tranquilos, abrazados el uno al otro sin su pijama puesta y muy tapados. Fueron varios minutos de sueño hasta que los rayos del sol hicieron contacto con Harry que lo hizo despertar de un gemido a causa del sueño y abrir los ojos lentamente. Espero por unos segundos hasta que su vista viera con mucha claridad, quería moverse sin embargo sintió algo en su pecho y era Clara que estaba durmiendo muy profundamente.

Al verla, los recuerdos de anoche lo inundaron en la mente de Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír y menear su cola de algodón. Lentamente comenzó a frotar la cabeza de Clara con sus patas y darle caricias dulces con la ayuda de su mentor.

Clara al sentir esto, comenzó a despertarse al sentir a Harry acariciando su cabeza. Fue abriendo sus ojos con calma y tallárselos para quitar sus lagañas. En eso Harry dejo de hacer lo suyo y Clara miro hacia arriba para ver a su lindo esposo, fue dibujando una sonrisa tierna.

-"Que bella forma de despertar a una damisela"- dijo Clara con una voz dulce y amorosa y viéndolo con amor.

-"Ha sido todo un encanto"- dijo Harry de forma bromista, viéndola con la misma manera con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda y ambos se dieron un beso de buenos días.

-"¿Dormiste bien?"- pregunto Harry después de romper el beso.

-"Más que bien, magnifico, nuevamente te luciste como un semental amor. ¿Y tú?"- pregunto Clara con una voz amorosa y dulce, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

-"Hmmm…"- comenzó a dudarlo Harry.

-"¿Hmm? ¿De verdad?"- pregunto Clara irónicamente.

-"Jejeje… De tal palo tal astilla"- contesto Harry y le dio un beso rápido en sus labios.

-"Ya comprendí. Es por eso que me enamore de ti, por siempre sacarme una sonrisa cada día"- dijo Clara recargaba su cabeza en su pecho –"¿Crees que resulto?"

-"¿Qué? ¿Lo nuestro? Pues si…"- comento Harry, pero Clara lo interrumpió.

-"No. No me estoy refiriendo a eso amor"- dijo Clara incorporándose para verlo directo a los ojos.

-"¿Entonces, de que hablas?"- pregunto Harry un tanto confuso.

-"Bueno, después de habernos casado, estamos llevando ahora una vida sexualmente muy activa y… Crees que con esto de anoche ya quede… Ya sabes ¿Embarazada?"- pregunto Clara con timidez.

Harry al oír eso, en un santiamén se sorprendió. Sus orejas se le erizaron al escuchar esa palabra.

-"¡¿Qué?! Amor creo que estas delirando un poco"- dijo Harry.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"- pregunto Clara un poco molesta.

-"Estas hablando de algo que no se podría hacer bombón… Que quedaras embarazada de mi es algo que jamás se va a poder"- argumento Harry –"Un conejo y una oveja tener hijos es algo insignificante"

Clara por su parte no se lo tomo bien que digamos.

-"¿Ósea que todo esto que pasamos fue por nada?"- pregunto Clara dándose la vuelta para no verlo –"¿Me dices que no valgo para nada? Creía que me amabas"

-"Claro que te amo, solo que no me estas entendiéndome"- dijo Harry tiernamente, Clara decidió verlo con algo de depresión –"Mira, se lo mucho que añoras eso, pero eso es algo imposible que pueda suceder. Te amo con toda mi alma ¿No te sientes feliz así con la vida que tenemos, conmigo y con Carl? No me gusta verte así Clara, te amo y no importa si no quedes embarazada, lo que importa es cuanto nos amamos el uno al otro"

Clara se sorprendió por las palabras dulces y cariñosas de su amado, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle y abrazarlo con mucha ternura.

-"Yo también te amo mi rabito de algodón, y lo siento"- dijo Clara mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

-"No tienes que disculparte mi dulce copo de nube"- dijo Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Los dos no lo dudaron ni un segundo y se dieron un beso muy apasionado y romántico. Clara fue correspondiendo cada afecto, poniendo sus pesuñas en su nuca y tirando de su cabeza para profundizar más el beso, Harry extremo el abrazo al máximo para su cuerpecito al de ella. Estuvieron así por unos segundos de más hasta separarse completamente, dejándose respirar el uno al otro.

-"Creo que vamos bastante bien estas vacaciones"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **(** **watch?v=SSR6ZzjDZ94 o si no nuevamente si lo tienen a la mano en su celular o MP3 la cancion es More Than A Feeling - Boston).**

Y así fue como sucedió. Durante las dos semanas de las vacaciones Harry, Clara, Carl y Ashley se habían divertido como una gran familia muy alocada. Los cuatro se encontraban paseando en un campo abierto para una comida tranquila y pacífica. Clara organizaba todo mientras que Harry se divertía con los niños.

-"Los tengo traviesitos"- Harry habiendo atrapado a Carl y Ashley y los dos no dejaban de reír.

-"Eso no se vale"- reclamo Ashley con una felicidad.

-"De acuerdo, ahora que les parece si ustedes me atrapan"- dijo Harry soltando a los pequeños mamíferos y después alejándose un poco de ellos.

-"No es justo, tu eres muy rápido y bastante ágil"- dijo Carl de forma injusta.

Harry encogió sus hombros junto con una sonrisa carismática y entonces los dos fueron a atraparlo. La escena cambia.

Ahora se encontraban reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa donde se encontraban en la piscina, todos divirtiéndose en la alberca, cada uno fue dando sus propios clavados. Carl y Ashley no evitaban jugar el uno al otro, mientras que Clara y Harry nadaban muy juntos y con un romance muy tierno y cariñoso, dándose varios besos y abrazados el uno al otro.

-"Mama, papa. ¡No hagan eso, qué asco!"- exclamo Carl poniendo cara repulsiva.

-"Awww… A mí me parece muy tierno"- comento Ashley de manera bonita.

Clara y Harry por su parte le s gusto esa pequeña escena cómica.

Y ya por último se lo pasaron de maravilla en ir a la feria, al cine, al parque. Todo para convivir en felicidad y paz. Todo eso en tan solo dos semanas de pura diversión y alegría, las dos semanas del mes de la vacaciones.

Era una noche tranquila y normal alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, Harry y Clara estaban durmiendo sin que nada los molestara, pero de pronto Harry se despertó sin ninguna razón, tal vez debido a que no podía dormir bien, miro a su lado y vio a Clara descansando a gusto, Harry se le acerco con mucha cautela para darle un beso en su mejilla. Clara sintió un poco el afecto y dibujo una sonrisa y nuevamente se quedó muy dormida. A Harry le gustaba mucho eso, de pronto escucho unos pequeños pasos que provenían del otro lado del cuarto, se extrañó por eso que decidió inspeccionar, así que con mucho cuidado salió de la cama para no despertar a Clara, después tomo una túnica de color blanca que estaba un costado del mueble y luego salió con el menor ruido posible.

Harry salió y vio que no había nada, pero no fue así, vio que las luces del baño estaban prendidas y que además la puerta estaba abierta, a medida que se acercaba se escucharon unos pequeños llantos, cosa que le intrigo mucho más, por lo que abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ashley.

-"Dios mío Ashley, me diste un susto"- dijo Harry quitándose su temor, sin embargo noto que tenía una mirada muy triste y sus orejas muy aplanadas al suelo, eso lo hizo preocupar –"¿Qué tienes?"-

-"Nada Sr. Allen"- dijo Ashley mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas de su rostro.

-"¿Cómo que nada? Vamos, dime que tienes"- dijo Harry con una voz algo paternal mientras se acercaba y la cargaba con sus patas –"¿Acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla o algo así?"-

-"… Algo así…"- contesto Ashley desviando su mirada.

Harry por su parte supo que le mintió, pero no quería hacerla hablar de más y preferiría discutirlo después.

-"De acuerdo, tranquila que aquí estoy yo. Ahora vámonos de vuelta a la cama princesa"- dijo Harry sacando una sonrisa, Ashley asintió con la cabeza, dio un pequeño bostezo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

Sin más que hacer Harry salió de aquel baño no sin antes apagar la luz y en cuanto lo hizo Ashley se aferró más a Harry y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"guau, guau, oye, tranquila, ¿Qué tienes?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-"Le temo la oscuridad"- respondió Ashley mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-"Es cierto lo había olvidado. Descuida que aquí estoy, tienes que ser fuerte"- dijo Harry dulcemente y luego bajo por los escalones y se dirigió al cuarto de Carl.

Vio que su hijo estaba durmiendo muy bien y no sabía de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, eso lo hizo alegrar, entonces se dirigió a la otra cama donde duerme Ashley, así que acostó a la nutria, la tapo con las cobijas y por ultimo prendió la lámpara pero en una tonalidad baja y Ashley abrió sus ojos.

-"Listo pequeña, ahora duerme"- dijo Harry viéndolo paternalmente y poniendo su pata en su mejilla para acariciarla.

-"Espera…"- dijo rápidamente Ashley, deteniendo al conejo con su pata –"Puede… ¿Puede dormir conmigo?"-

-"Pero es que…"- dijo Harry, pero ella no lo dejo acabar.

-"Por favor"- le rogo.

-"Pff… Está bien. Está bien, me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas"- contesto Harry y Ashley se alegró por ello.

-"Gracias"-

Así que Harry se puso a un lado de Ashley, se acomodó muy bien y luego ella se acostó muy bien a su lado y antes de que se durmiera lo abrazo. Harry se sorprendió, sin embargo se relajó y luego puso su pata en su cabeza, en su pelaje, para acariciarla mientras duerme.

-"Descansa Ashley"- fue lo último que dijo Harry y Ashley por fin se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **Unas horas más tarde.**

En alguna parte del centro de Zootopia, Nick y Judy caminaban por las calles viendo y turisteando por los alrededores ya que no tenían nada que hacer, pero nunca está de más de estar atentos a cualquier situación que se le presenta.

-"Que día tan más tranquilo, ¿No te parece zanahorias?"- pregunto Nick curiosamente.

-"Sí que lo es Nick"- contesto Judy con una sonrisa –"Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues con eso?"-

-"¿Con que Judy?"- pregunto Nick confundido.

Judy al preguntarle eso, sus orejas se levantaron de sorpresa y lo miro con algo de seriedad.

-"¿Es enserio Nick? ¿Te lo pedí como hace dos semanas y nada?"- pregunto Judy un poco enojada.

-"Noooo…"- respondió Nick en forma dudosa y extraña.

Judy frunció su ceño, quería decirlo con un gran estrés pero se puso a calmarse, dando varias pisadas rápidas con su pata, eso hizo que Nick sacara una sonrisa carismática.

-"Tu Nick, prometiste. No me mires así, me prometiste que encontrarías a Harry para disculparme"- dijo Judy molesta y enojada.

-"Ahhh… Eso bigotes"- dijo Nick y se le vino recuerdo importante –"No, yo no te prometí nada, solo te dije que podría saber dónde vive"-

-"Hay por favor Nick. ¿Cómo pudiste? Confié en ti"- dijo Judy molesta y ahora algo decepcionada, puesto que sus orejas se le aplanaron.

-"Zanahorias por favor, si me dejaras explicar bien tal vez podrías entenderme, mira…"- comenzó hablar Nick y luego saco de su bolsillo una fotografía –"Estaba en su expediente, le saque una copia antes de que ese conejo se fuera y te digo una cosa si lo busque"

Judy se fue sorprendiéndose poco a poco.

-"Si así es, use el reconocimiento facial para ubicarlo y no dio resultado pero si por azares del destino me diera el milagro entonces tal vez podría…"- dijo Nick sin embargo fue interrumpido, ya que unos cachorros, más bien un puma negro y una gacela chocaron con el oficial.

Nick sintió un pequeño empuje he hizo que soltara la foto, cayendo al suelo junto con la gacela.

-"Hay lo siento mucho señor oficial"- se disculpó el puma.

-"Tranquilo, solo fíjense por donde caminan ok"- dijo Nick gentilmente.

-"Lo haremos señor"- dijo la gacela asintiendo con la cabeza, en ese entonces vio la fotografía, que estaba en el suelo y en reversa, así que la tomo y antes de que se lo diera a Nick, lo inspecciono y se asombró –"Mike mira"

-"¿Qué cosa Liz?"- pregunto el puma, cuyo nombre es Mike, mirando la foto.

-"Mira, es el maestro Allen"- dijo la gacela, cuyo nombre es Liz, con asombro viendo la foto.

-"¿Qué? Déjame ver"- dijo Mike arrebatando la foto y era cierto, en esa foto es su maestro de su escuela, que es nada más que Harry Allen –"Tienes razón"-

Tanto Nick como Judy alzaron sus orejas y sorpresa y estuvieron dispuesto a hablarles.

-"¿Conocen a este conejo?"- pregunto Judy señalando la foto.

-"Si, es nuestro maestro de nuestra escuela. Es el mejor que hemos tenido"- dijo Mike muy alegre.

-"¿Y de casualidad ustedes saben dónde vive el?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

-"Por supuesto, ¿Tiene donde anotar?"- pregunto Liz con una sonrisa.

Judy irguió sus orejas de golpe y dejo escapar un jadeo ruidoso el cual se tapó con una boca, sin poder creérselo, por fin tendría una oportunidad de hablar con el conejo que tanto quería ella. Así que hablo.

-"Si claro niños"- dijo Judy y rápidamente saco de su bolsillo su pequeño cuadernillo de apuntes y su boli en forma de zanahorias que siempre lleva –"Aquí, tengan"

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Harry y Clara.**

-"Harry, cariño, me voy con Leodore, dice que tiene un problema con unos cargos"- dijo Clara mientras tomaba su bolsa en forma de trapecio y de color morada –"¿No vienes?"

-"Me encantaría cielo, pero…"- dijo Harry y luego miro por un momento a los niños, que estaban viendo la tele en la sala, pero se enfocó más en Ashley –"Tengo algo que hacer primero"

-"¿Seguro? ¿Está todo bien con ella?"- pregunto Clara mirándolo a sus ojos y vio que estaban mirando a la nutria.

-"Si solo que… Anoche me la encontré en el baño muy triste. Pensé que tenía una pesadilla, pero no"- dijo Harry y luego dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Clara –"Y no es la primera vez que sucede eso, cada noche la escucho como solloza muy bajo y… Me preocupa"

-"¿Quieres que te ayude con ella?"- pregunto Clara con insistencia.

-"Tranquila, es una niña puedo lidiar con eso, ¿Por qué no te llevas a Carl para que no estés sola?"- pregunto Harry con gentilidad –"Además no es tan mal que pasen un momento de madre e hijo"

-"Si es cierto, pero antes"- dijo Clara y luego se le acercó a él y junto sus labios con los de el para darse un beso rápido y dulce –"Para que no te olvides"

-"Tu sí que sabes complacerme"- dijo Harry sacando una sonrisa varonil y picarona.

-"Jejeje tú también mi conejito de la suerte…"- susurro Clara seductoramente mientras tomaba sus patas con suavidad y después froto su nariz con el de él, mostrando afecto cariñoso.

-"Esta noche te invitare a cenar y, no se podría complácete un poco más como siempre"- dijo Harry de manera picarona a Clara.

-"Lo veré cuando lo crea"- respondió Clara.

-"Bien… Carl, ¿Por qué no acompañas a tu madre?"- pregunto Harry humildemente mirando a su hijo.

-"Esta bien"- dijo Carl con gentileza mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba –"Siempre y cuando no me aburra"

-"Ya veremos hijo"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

-"¿Puede ir también Ashley?"- pregunto Carl señalándola.

-"Ammm… De hecho, Ashley se va a quedarse conmigo, me ayudara con la comida, tu diviértete y obedece a mama"- dijo Harry con una actitud paternal.

-"Si papa"- dijo Carl en tono de fastidio.

-"Hay mi muchacho…"- dijo Harry abrazando con una de sus patas a Carl –"Bueno no les hago esperar más, vayan"-

Clara y Carl se despidieron de Harry y de Ashley y después de eso, salió de la casa, se subieron al coche, Clara lo encendió y luego se dirigieron rumbo a la alcaldía. Harry y Ashley quedaron por fin a solos en la casa.

-"Bueno Sr. Allen y, ¿Qué vamos a preparar?" – pregunto Ashley muy entusiasmada.

-"De hecho, hay algo que debo hablar contigo"- dijo Harry seriamente.

Ashley se asustó por el tono en que le hablo, se le erizo su pelaje, quedo algo de shock y sus orejas comenzaron a aplanarse.

-"¿Podemos sentarnos?"- pregunto Harry señalando al sofá.

-"Si usted… Lo dice"- dijo Ashley con algo de temor, esperando una charla no tan amigable.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Clara y Carl.**

Clara estaba manejando el auto mientras que su hijo tenía su mirada en el panorama. El silencio era incómodo para los dos por lo que Clara deicidio iniciar una conversación con su hijo.

-"Bueno hijo… Jamás te había visto tan feliz con esa nutria"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa sin quitar de vista su camino.

-"Oh, gracias mama"- respondió Carl con una sonrisa cariñosa –"Ashley es una gran amiga"-

-"Y…"- quiso continuar Clara.

-"Y es la primer amiga que tengo en toda la vida"- dijo Carl

-"¿Algo más?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Pues… Es la mejor que he tenido"- dijo Carl.

-"¿Y no te parece algo linda?"- pregunto Clara en tono picaron.

-"Mama ya basta"- exclamo Carl volteando a ver a su madre con fastidio.

-"Vamos cielo, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Una hembra sabe que hay amor con un macho"- contesto Clara sabiamente –"Cuando Harry me conto de como la conociste te quedaste muy impresionado"

-"Si, pero eso fue hace mucho y no, no me gusta a Ashley. Es tal y como le digo a mi papa una y otra vez, es solo una amiga"- dijo Carl con algo de firmeza.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Solo una amiga? Vamos a ver"- dijo Clara y luego paro el auto por un momento después miro a su hijo frente a frente –"Te conozco a la perfección tesoro, cuéntame, soy tu madre"-

-"Es que… No se"- dijo Carl desviando su mirada a otro lado.

-"¿Qué le temes?"- pregunto Clara mientras que acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.

-"No le temo a nada, es solo que…"- trataba de decir Carl, y Clara lo miraba con insistencia –"Esta bien te lo diré todo"-

Carl soltó un gran suspiro y se preparó para hablar sin temor.

-"Antes de conocer a Ashley, yo jamás te dije lo fastidioso que era mi antigua escuela"- dijo Carl mientras bajaba sus ojeritas.

-"Tranquilo, lo sé también eso me conto tu padre"- dijo Clara en un tono dulce –"Continua"-

-"Y bueno, cuando la vi o bueno, mi padre me la presento yo no sabía que iba a ocurrir, pero en cuanto lo hizo me sentí perdido ante su mirada y su lindura y…"- dijo Carl y luego se puso a recordar ese momento lindo.

-"Vamos tu puedes solo descríbeme como es ella para ti"- respondió Clara dando ánimos.

-"Ella es linda, se viste muy bonita, adoro su sonrisa que lo dibuja como una luna creciente y su risa que es una risa que contagia mis alegrías. Adoro su forma de ser, es inteligente, bastante de hecho para mí, es un ángel que cayó del cielo y puede que le tema a algo, pero sé que tiene un carácter muy valiente y astuta"- comentaba Carl y cada vez fue pensando cosa lindas y dulces y no evitaba borrar su sonrisa y su sonrojo –"En pocas palabras, ella es una nutria muy especial para mí y yo… Yo… Yo la… Yo la quiero mami… La amo, pero tengo miedo"-

-"¿Pero miedo a que?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Tan solo mírame ma. Soy una oveja, ¿Cómo alguien quería salir con un mamífero así como yo? Tengo miedo que Ashley piense mal de mí y como nos vería los demás niños de mi salón. No quiero pasar por una vergüenza"- dijo Carl en una manera muy triste y poco a poco se les iba saliendo unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Clara se le partía el corazón al ver a su hijo de esa manera.

-"Oye no pienses así hijo, sé que ella también le gustas, pasaste momentos muy divertidos juntos y sé que nunca pensaría mal de ti… De hecho, antes de que Harry y yo nos contraíamos matrimonio él dijo casi lo mismo"- dijo Clara y Carl se impresiono un poco –"Si te lo juro, él me dijo que me ama y quería pasar el resto de los días nosotros dos, tu y yo y formar una familia, pero tenía miedo de cómo lo tomaría los demás mamíferos"-

-"¿Y entonces que hizo?"- pregunto Carl.

-"Mas bien lo que yo le dije y… le dije que no me importa lo que digan los demás y tú tampoco lo que realmente importa es cuanto nos amamos el uno al otro"- dijo Clara recordando aquel día que se volvieron novios, después miro a su adorado hijo –"Y eso es lo que quiero que te quede claro, ignora todo lo que está a tu alrededor e ignora los demás que piensen de ti ¿Acaso les importan mucho? No dejes que ese temor te invada sino se te va ir la oportunidad de estar con ella. Y si quieres hacerlo, dilo con el corazón"-

Después de lo que escucho, lo único que pudo hacer era reflexionar todo lo que le dijo, era muy cierto con cada palabra. Si en verdad ama a esa nutria tendría que vencer ese temor. Así que dirigió su mirada ante ella.

-"Entonces de acuerdo madre, voy a hacer, te lo juro por ti"- dijo Carl con mucha confianza, firmeza y sin temor.

-"Ven aquí"- dijo Clara cariñosa y maternalmente mientras le abrazaba con suavidad, acariciaba y peinaba con dulzura sus orejas y su cabeza –"Hay mi bebe ya es todo un adulto"-

Carl irguió sus orejas, abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo al máximo.

-"¡Mama! ¡No me digas bebe, me sonrojo!"- exclamo Carl con pena y vergüenza.

-"Pero si lo eres, eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida"- dijo Clara sonriéndole delicadamente y después romper el abrazo –"Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya? No queremos llegar tarde"

-"De acuerdo ma"- dijo Carl asintiendo su cabeza.

Sin más que decir, Clara puso en marcha su auto y continúo su rumbo a la alcaldía.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry…**

-"Y, ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?"- pregunto Ashley con inquietud.

-"No, no es eso, es contigo"- dijo Harry con severidad –"La noche anterior me dijiste que tenías alguna clase de pesadilla"-

-"Si lo dije porque…"- dijo Ashley pero Harry no la dejo acabar.

-"Porque…, mentiste"- dijo Harry y Ashley se puso algo nerviosa –"Ashley fui policía por muy poco tiempo, y se identificar quién miente y quien no, y mentiste, así que por lo que lo voy a preguntar de un modo u otro, ¿Por qué lloraste?"- pregunto Harry humildemente.

Ashley por su parte no respondió, o más bien no quería responder ante esa pregunta, su mirada estaba al suelo y sus orejas muy aplanadas.

-"Ashley no te hare nada, solo quiero que me digas ¿Qué te ocurre contigo? Cuando me dejaron a cargo haz tenido varios sonambulismo y algunas veces te oigo sollozar levemente, quiero ayudarte pero no lo hare si no te expresas conmigo, anda cuenta"- respondió Harry, juntando sus patas con las suyas y haciéndola mirar con una mirada de insistencia.

-"De… De acuerdo Sr… La razón por todo eso es por… Mis padres"- dijo Ashley con algo de pena.

-"Bueno, entonces cuenta"- dijo Harry.

-"Yo, no soporto a mis padres. Nunca están para mí porque están ocupados en sus tontas investigaciones y… Odio que nunca me escuchan, y cuando lo hacen siempre me regañan o me hacen a un lado"- dijo Ashley y poco a poco su tono fue haciéndose más triste y lentamente se les iban brotando sus lágrimas en sus ojos –"Y una noche escuche que ojala no hubiera nacido, que solo soy un obstáculo en su carrera"

Ashley ya no aguanto las ganas y se puso a llorar y se recargo en el regazo de Harry. El por su parte estaba con la boca abierta, sin palabras se quedó, sus orejas se levantaron de golpe, pero luego las aplano con algo de sentimiento.

-"Y ellos tienen razón, desearía no haber nacido"- dijo Ashley entre sus lágrimas.

Harry se sorprendió y entonces le levanto su mirada ante él.

-"Ey, no digas eso si tú eres una nutria bastante inteligente, linda y eres uno de mis más grandes amigos. Puede que tus padres sean odiosos, pero tienes a Clara, que es una estupenda mamífera, tienes a Carl que es tu gran amigo y sobretodo me tienes a mí que soy como tu ángel guardián"- comento Harry en un tono paternal y Ashley se sorprendió mucho –"La niñez que tuve con mis padres fue grandioso, pero por azares del destino me lo quitaron. Sin embargo tu aun puedes tener una infancia feliz y contenta, ¿Sabes por qué te lo estoy diciendo?"-

-"No Harry"- dijo Ashley asintiendo en negación con su cabeza.

-"Porque tú tienes unos padres que no ven ante sus ojos una nutria que tiene un don muy especial"- dijo Harry cariñosamente mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas –"Te prometo, princesa que nunca vas a estar sola, siempre me tendrás a mi"-

-"¿Lo juras? ¿Me prometes que no mas a dejarme?"- pregunto Ashley de manera maravillada y con suplica.

-"Te lo prometo, hasta lo juro por el corazón y por la garrita"- dijo Harry llevando una pata en su corazón y luego le mostro su meñique.

Ashley capto el mensaje y con su garrita, que es su meñique, lo junto con el de Harry, lo apretaron con unos segundos y después se separaron. Ashley se sentía más que feliz, estaba muy complacida, tanto que dejo escapar unas lágrimas pero de la felicidad.

-"No llores, no llores ven aquí"- respondió Harry entonces la abrazo con suavidad y Ashley le correspondió fuertemente y se desahogó en su hombro.

Harry fue acariciándola con cariño su cabeza, su pelaje tan liso y sus orejas. Y fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Paralelamente mientras esto ocurría, afuera de la casa de Harry, Nick y Judy llegaron al lugar donde vive el, Nick estaciono el auto y lo apago pero antes de salir de ello se quedaron a esperar.

-"Entonces, ¿Es aquí donde vive?"- pregunto Nick con inseguridad –"¿Seguro está bien anotada la dirección Judy?"-

-"Si, yo sé que se si"- dijo Judy con firmeza.

-"Bueno a que estamos esperando"- dijo Nick con una sonrisa y abrió su puerta, pero antes de salir Judy lo detuvo.

-"Espera, Y si… ¿Y qué tal si no se disculpa?"- pregunto Judy en un tono desanimado.

-"Tranquila Judy, yo te voy a apoyar en esto ¿Ok?"- dijo Nick tomándola de las patas con delicadeza y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Judy irguió sus orejas y también puso una sonrisa pero muy tierna y asintió.

-"De acuerdo, entonces vamos"- respondió Judy de forma astuta y feliz y luego los dos salieron del auto y se dispusieron a ir a la casa de Harry.

Harry y Ashley seguían compartiéndose su gran abrazo tan tierno y algo familiar que luego de unos segundos Harry alzo su oreja izquierda y escucho el timbre de su casa.

-"¿Quién será señor?"- pregunto Ashley con algo intriga antes de que rompiera el abrazo.

-"No lo sé"- dijo Harry de forma extraña y se puso de pie y camino a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio que se trataba de Judy y Nick, el al ver se quedó en shock, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y casi deja escapar un jadeo ruidoso el cual se tapó su boca con sus patas y sus orejas se alzaron de golpe.

-"¿Harry, quién es?"- pregunto Ashley sin haberse enterado.

-"Es… Es la oficial Hopps y el detective Wilde"- respondió Harry sin dirigirle la mirada –"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-

-"¿Sorprendido? Hola Harry, que gusto volver a verte. ¿Podemos pasar?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-"Ahhh… Claro, si, adelante"- dijo Harry permitiéndole la entrada.

Judy y Nick se adentraron a la casa.

-"Ashley, me permites dejar a solas con ellos"- dijo Harry con humildad.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo oficial?"- pregunto Ashley un poco preocupada.

-"Tranquila, solamente voy a platicar un poco con ellos ¿Ok?"- dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba a su estatura y verla a los ojos.

Ashley le dedico una sonrisa y luego después asintió con su cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta, por lo que se fue al cuarto de Carl tal y con tal de dejarlos hablar. Harry se reincorporo.

-"¿Es tu hija?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

-"No, no es… La estoy cuidándola mientras que sus padres regresan"- respondió Harry con sinceridad –"Y bueno, ¿Aun no me han dicho qué hacen aquí? ¡Cómo me hallaron!"

Judy estaba por responderle, sin embargo Nick la detuvo.

-"Déjame hacerlo por ti Judy"- dijo Nick con una voz gentil, Judy simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bien, te escucho"- dijo Harry

-"Después de que dejaras tu puesto, las cosas mejoraron por así decirlo, sin embargo siempre se han estado presentando mamíferos en estado salvaje y además fueron desapareciendo misteriosamente… Pero ya contamos con un equipo avanzado"- comento Nick con su sonrisa simpática.

-"Si, pero no es eso a lo que me viniste a contarme, ¿o sí?"- pregunto Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"No… Después de eso, jamás supimos tu paradero. Judy te…, o más bien, Judy me pidió que te buscara y hasta ahorita supimos que eres maestro de primaria y que además te casaste con la vicealcaldesa Clara"- dijo Nick mientras veía algunos recuadros en las paredes y fotos en los muebles –"Y yo… Los, venimos aquí por una disculpa"-

-"¿Perdón, que clase de disculpa?"- pregunto Harry un poco sorprendido.

En ese momento Judy se le acercó a él, con sus orejas aplanadas en señal de un sentimiento triste.

-"Harry lo lamento… Lamento por haber dudado de ti, de haberte vigilándote y espiándote. Sé que tus intenciones eran puras y de bien, sé que tuviste algo que decidiste dejarlo por mucho tiempo, jamás quise insistirte u obligarte a algo que dejaste atrás"- dijo Judy mientras ponía una pata suya en las de él y lo miraba con algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos –"Harry por favor lo siento mucho"

Harry se quedó en shock y muy impresionado, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus orejas se alzaron de golpe por la forma en que Judy le hablo, la miraba con algo de pena, entonces dirigió su mirada ahora con Nick.

-"¿Y tú Nick? ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?"- pregunto Harry con un poco de curiosidad.

-"Si, yo lamento mucho por haberte golpeado ese día, es que dejaste plantada a Judy y a mí en aquella cena y… sentí mucha rabia y noción de golpearte que perdí mi juicio. También por estar en tu contra…, yo no soy así, lo siento eres valiente, bastante de hecho hasta para mí y eres astuto como mi compañera" dijo Nick señalando a Judy con una sonrisa.

-"No tanto Nick"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-"… Entonces… Aceptas nuestras disculpas"- contesto Nick con un poco de nervios.

-"Claro, acepto. Ustedes dos son geniales"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Judy por primera vez en su vida se sentía como la coneja más feliz del mundo, estabas tan entusiasmada y muy feliz que decidió darle a Harry un gran abrazo, acompañado también de un beso en su mejilla, cosa que él le sorprendió mucho.

-"Gracias Harry"- fue lo único que dijo Judy y continuo abrazándolo con suavidad.

Harry por su parte se relajó poco a poco y fue respondiéndole el afecto, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar más el abrazo. Nick los veía, pero más a Judy , ella nunca mostro ese sentimiento y además en un principio sentía celos, pero no lo mostro, sus orejas estaban aplanadas, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada la agacho pocamente, no se encontraba celoso, se encontraba decepcionado y triste por el hecho de no atreverse a hablar de sus sentimientos por Judy y de que algún día no se cumpla su sueño de estar con ella por miedo a que la arrebaten, ya sea el o cualquier otro mamífero de su especie u otro.

Harry abrió sus ojos y miro a Nick que tiene una mirada triste. No entendió con exactitud porque se encuentra así, miro ahora a Judy y se puso a reflexionar por unos segundos y entonces capto algo en su mente y se quedó algo sorprendido. Nick ama en secreto a Judy y ella no sabía de eso y tal vez se encuentre así por miedo a que no esté con la mamífera que le hace alegrar sus mañanas nunca más. Así que Harry fue rompiendo el abrazo lentamente y Judy se separó lentamente acompañado de un rubor.

-"Lo siento jeje… Me emocione un poco"- dijo Judy con una risita suya.

-"A leguas se ve"- dijo Nick de manera antipática, frunciendo un poco su ceño y cruzando sus brazos.

-"¡Nick!"- exclamo Judy con molestia, disparando su cabeza hacia él.

-"No, no descuida yo también"- dijo Harry tranquilizándola poniendo sus patas en sus hombros.

Judy estaba por hablarle, pero en ese entonces alguien la interrumpió llamándola por la radio de policía de Judy.

-" _Oficial Hopps, ¿Me escuchas?_ "- se oyó la voz de Benjamín por la radio.

-"Alto y claro Benjamín, ¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Judy sacando la radio con su pata.

-" _Se te solicita a ti y a Wilde para un caso con un forense_ "- respondió Benjamín por la radio.

-"Enterado vamos saliendo, cambio y fuera"- dijo Judy a Benjamín y después de eso colgó y enfundó la radio en su cintura.

-"Bueno, fue un placer volver a verte Harry, espero que te vaya bien con lo que haces"- dijo Judy con unas sonrisa cariñosa.

-"Tú también Judy, cuídate y espero volver a verte"- dijo Harry despidiéndose.

-"Solo una cosa más, ¿Hace cuánto que están casados tú y la vicealcaldesa?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad –"¿Y porque no nos enteramos?"

-"Hace un año y cuatro meses nos casamos y porque es algo personal y decidimos Clara y yo dejarlo así par que no se enterara esto de las noticias y toda Zootopia y todas esas cosas"- respondió Harry con sinceridad.

-"Entiendo, bueno adiós Harry, vamos compañero Wilde"- dijo Judy con entusiasmo saliendo de la casa de Harry.

Nick estaba por seguirla, sin embargo Harry lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-"Nick, antes de que te vayas, que te quede claro que yo estoy casado y amo y respeto a mi mamífera y no me interesa en lo absoluto Judy"- dijo Harry seriamente, cosa que Nick se quedó sorprendido –"Sé que es muy linda y más que eso es hermosa, pero ella se merece alguien mejor y ese alguien eres tu Nick. Sé que te gusta, vi tu expresión que pusiste, pero no dejes de luchar por ella… Te doy un consejo, invítala a salir a pasear por el parque, llévala al cine, pero sobretodo ten una cena romántica y que sea de sorpresa, te recomiendo el Restaurante Paradise, es el mejor de toda Zootopia. Por favor no dejes escapar a la mamífera que amas con todo tu ser"

Nick no tenía palabras para describir lo que acababa de decir Harry, entonces se puso a meditar lo que le dijo y entonces miro a Harry con una actitud firme y segura.

-"¡Lo hare!… Harry, no sé si alguien te lo habían dicho pero, eres tan sentimental con los machos"- dijo Nick con algo de burla.

-"Ja, ja, ja, que carismático"- dijo Harry con algo de sarcasmo.

Nick se despido de Harry y entonces se fue con Judy, se subieron al auto, lo encendieron y se marcharon de la casa de Harry.

-"Espero que ese zorro haga lo suyo"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, en cuanto menciono la palabra zorro se le vino a la mente algo muy importante –"Oh por dios, es cierto, la olvide por mucho tiempo"-

* * *

 **La noche siguiente…**

Beth, la hermana mayor de Harry, está en su área de trabajo, Beth era además de reportera matutina es asistente del director del ZNN. Ella se encontraba realizando nuevas ideas para su próximo programa con Josh en un video llamada.

-"¿Qué te pareció la idea?"- pregunto Josh con curiosidad –"Así tendrías otro éxito en su vida"-

-"No lo sé"- dijo Beth con algo de duda.

-"Tan solo piénsalo si amiga, filmar el exterior de este mundo, ya realizamos todo en Zootopia, necesitamos algo nuevísimo"- dijo Josh con entusiasmo.

Beth estaba por responderle, sin embargo, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

-"Déjame pensarlo y te lo digo mañana, tengo que atender algo importante"- dijo Beth de forma apresurada.

-"Esta bien Beth cuídate, nos vemos"- dijo Josh y entonces apretó un botón y se desconectó de la línea de Beth.

Beth dejo escapar un suspiro y luego cerró su sesión y apago su laptop. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y vio que habían llegado Harry y Clara, acompañados de Carl y Ashley. Harry y Clara estaban vestidos muy elegantes, tal vez saldrían a cenar.

Beth se sorprendió muchísimo al verlos.

-"Hola Beth, vinimos a…"- dijo Harry extendiendo sus patas en señal de darle un abrazo, pero se sorprendió al darle una tremenda cachetada –"Auch… ¿Oye que te pasa?"

-"Eso por nunca llamarme o hablar conmigo en este tiempo hermanito"- dijo Beth con enojo.

-"¿Y la llamada que te hice no cuenta?"- pregunto Harry impresionado.

-"Pero esto"- dijo Beth acto seguido se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo sin que el supiera cuenta –"Porque te extrañe hermanito"-

-"Y yo también hermana"- dijo Harry con gentileza y después correspondió el abrazo.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos y rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.

-"Así que, ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?"- pregunto Beth con curiosidad y de manera amistosa.

-"Aquí estoy tía Beth"- dijo Carl con una sonrisa, quien estaba al lado de Harry y de Ashley.

-"Vaya y..., Trajiste a tu amiga"- dijo Beth con un poco de asombro, entonces se le acerco a Harry y le susurro –"¿Ya son o todavía no?"

-"No, pero dale tiempo, apenas son pequeños"- dijo Harry en voz baja y con un tono feliz.

-"Ok"- dijo Beth y luego se alejó de él –"Bueno Carlitos, voy a cuidarte esta noche con tu amiga, mientras que tus padres se van de luna de miel"-

-"Tía no me pongas ese apodo, me avergüenza. Y mi mama va a cenar con papa"- contesto Carl de forma penosa y avergonzado al principio.

-"Si, bueno solo será esta noche Beth, así que cuídalos mientras no estamos"- dijo Harry con humildad.

-"Lo hare Harry, ustedes diviértanse, mientras cuido a estos traviesos. Además echaba de menos a mi adorado nietecito"- dijo Beth con entusiasmo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Carl.

-"Bien, aquí están sus mochilas, no son muchos, solo es su ropa y su pijama y algunas cosas para que no se aburran"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba sus mochilas a Beth y ella los tomaba –"los veré en la mañana niños y Carl, obedece a tu tía y no te metas en problemas ok"

-"Si ma"- dijo Carl con un poco de fastidio.

Con eso basto para que Clara estuviera feliz y contenta. Así que sin más que perdiera su tiempo, Harry y Clara se despidieron de Beth, Carl y Ashley y se fueron en su auto a pasar una linda cena romántica.

-"Bueno niños, vamos adentro que está haciendo algo de frio, ¿Ya cenaron?"- pregunto Beth con curiosidad.

-"No tía"- respondió Carl.

-"Entonces les voy a preparar unos ricos waffles"- dijo Beth con ánimos.

Dicho esto los tres entraron a la casa para cenar también a gusto, sin embargo fuera de la casa estaban tres mamíferos encapuchados, ocultos entre los arbustos viendo la casa de Beth.

-"Localizamos la nutria, ¿Permiso para actuar mi señora?"- pregunto el mamífero, que era un tigre blanco, por la radio.

-" _Aun no, esperen cuando estén dormidos_ "- respondió por la radio la voz femenina.

-"Entendido"- respondió el tigre, guardando su radio entre su túnica negra y se quedó observando la casa junto con sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Harry y Clara.**

Harry y Clara ya están cenando en un restaurante común y corriente, casi no había muchos animales a su alrededor, pero eso no era lo importante.

-"Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué algunas veces llevas esos lentes redondos?"- pregunto Harry mirándola con dudas.

-"Bueno, algunas veces los uso en la alcaldía y cuando estoy en la laptop. Y porque algunas veces combina con mi personalidad, ¿No te gusta cómo me luzco?"- pregunto Clara de forma coqueta.

-"Con lentes o no, tu siempre luces hermosa para mi"- dijo Harry en un tono tierno.

-"Aww… bombón"- dijo Clara ruborizándose un poco.

-"¿No te parece algo incómodo?"- pregunto Harry curiosamente.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto Clara mientras ajustaba sus lentes, con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno, todo este tiempo que hemos sido marido y mujer y las veces que hemos salido a pasear, cenar, etc., Muchos mamíferos no se han dado cuenta que estas saliendo con algún mamífero como yo"- dijo Harry.

-"Cariño, puedes ir al grano"- contesto Clara con un poco de confusión.

-"Lo que trato de decir es… Toda Zootopia, no han sabido que estas casada con un conejo y nadie sabe que tienes un hijo y que en este preciso momento estas cenando, en público"- dijo Harry con una voz un poco baja y de forma discreta.

-"Lo sé, pero eso nadie debe de importarle a ellos. No me importa que sea la vicealcaldesa, también soy una mamífera como todos en esta ciudad"- dijo Clara con un poco de seriedad –"Si me case o si tengo un hijo no me interesa que los paparazis nos tomen unas fotos, ¿Por qué?"-

-"Solo era curiosidad amor"- dijo Harry poniendo una pata en su pezuña –"En fin, no quieres cambiar de tema"- decía el mientras ponía una sonrisa.

-"Si, me gustaría"-

Y así continuaron la noche cenando, platicando y diciéndose cosas amorosas entre ellos dos.

* * *

 **Una hora después…**

Beth ya termino de darles de cenar a los niños y los había mandado a acostar en la habitación para invitados, esta vez tenía una sola cama y los dos dormían a gusto. Beth por su parte ya está en su cuarto, decidida para irse a dormir.

-"Ok los niños están dormidos, mi hermano tendrá diversión esta noche con su esposa y yo tengo una entrevista que dar esta tarde. Bien todo va salir bien, ¿Qué tan malo podría salir ahora?"- se preguntó a si mismo Beth de forma burlona, pero en ese momento, comenzó a sentir algo y luego miro por la ventana –"Que raro… Nah, debe ser mi imaginación"- dijo Beth observando afuera por la ventana, pero no vio o noto nada raro o extraño, así que decidió regresar a lo suyo, que era irse a dormir, no sin antes apagar la luz. Pero ahora esta vez un trio de malvados que se encontraban en el tejado, eran los mismos de antes.

Mientras, Carl estaba disfrutando de su siesta, sin embargo empezó a escuchar unos murmureos detrás suyo, se despertó con lentitud, comenzó a darse la vuelta y vio que Ashley estaba hablando entre sueño.

-"Hey. Ashley"- dijo Carl tratando de despertarla con cuidado poniendo sus pesuñas en los hombros de Ashley, agitándola, pero no lo consiguió –"Despierta, despierta. Ashley"

Y en ese instante, Ashley se despertó de golpe, acompañado de un pequeño grito de susto. Beth, quien estaba a punto de dormir, escucho el grito y entonces decidió ir a inspeccionar. Ashley tenía sus orejas aplanadas de golpe y respiraba agitadamente.

-"Lo… Lo siento mucho"- se disculpó Ashley mientras respiraba con calma.

-"No, no está bien pero… ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Carl con preocupación.

-"Si… estoy bien, buenas noches"- dijo Ashley rápidamente mientras se daba media vuelta y se acostaba, sin embargo aun teniendo sus orejas bajas, su rostro se mostraba triste.

Beth había llegado a la habitación y estaba por abrir, pero estaba escuchando a los niños hablar.

Carl se sentía muy preocupado por ella.

-"Ashley"- dijo Carl y luego prendió la luz para ver mejor –"Ashley, ¿Dime que tienes?"- pregunto con mucha preocupación.

-"Te dije que estoy bien Carl"- respondió ella en un tono cortante y de enojo y sin verle la cara.

-"No, no lo estas. Ashley soy tu amigo y me preocupas. Crees que no me dado cuenta, pero te oigo a veces llorar en silencio"- dijo Carl y entonces puso su pesuña en su hombro.

Ashley sintió la pesuña de Carl tocando su hombro, ella volteo a ver a Carl con una cara preocupante, así que antes de contarle, se recargo en el marco de la cama para estar mejor y entonces hablo.

-"Esta bien te lo diré"- contesto Ashley, soltó un suspiro antes y hablo –"Yo ya hable con el Sr. Allen, pero también tienes derecho a escucharlo… La razón de todo esto son mis padres; desde que tengo memoria mis padres me han despreciado"

Tanto Carl como Beth se sorprendieron.

-"¿Cómo que te desprecian? Si tus padres te han querido mucho y…"- dijo Carl, pero Ashley no lo dejo acabar.

-"¡No Carl. Mis padres me odian!"- exclamo Ashley, asustando a Carl. Su rostro ya fue poco a poco entristeciéndose y sus orejas fueron aplanándose –"Nunca están para mí por estar ocupados en su tonto trabajo. Y cuando yo quiero hablarles me echan a un lado o a veces me castigan o me regañan. Mi madre jamás mostro cariño por mí y mi papa es malo conmigo"

Beth le dio una pizca de sentimiento en su corazón.

-"Hay dios podre nutria"- dijo Beth.

-"Ashley yo… No lo sabía"- dijo Carl.

-"Y entonces… Una noche los escuche que solo soy un estorbo en su vida, que no les sirvo para nada y que no hubiera nacido"- dijo Ashley y no pudo evitar llorar, tapándose el rostro con sus patas.

Carl le duele al verla de ese estado, quería consolarla como él lo sabe hacer, pero se sorprendió cuando Ashley se puso encima de él.

-"Carl, tu padre me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola. Y… tú también lo puedes prometer…"- dijo Ashley entre sus lágrimas.

-"Calma, mírame. Tú eres mi amiga y eres una nutria de buen corazón. Sin mencionar que tienes un pelaje café como tierra y blanca como la nieve"- comento Carl dulcemente, cosa que Ashley saco una carcajada de felicidad –"Claro que también lo voy a prometer, jamás dejaría a la nutria que…"- Carl se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y de inmediato cerro su boca frunciendo sus labios, con las orejas aplanadas.

Ashley alcanzo lo que iba a decir y le levanto la mirada.

-"¿A la nutria que qué Carl?"- pregunto Ashley confundida mientras dibujaba una sonrisa hermosa y ladeaba un poco la cabeza con sus orejas como luna creciente delante de él.

Carl por su parte trago saliva del nerviosismo y su corazón empezó a latir rápido y poco a poco se estaba poniendo rojo por como Ashley lo estaba mirando.

-"Vamos Carl no seas tímido"- insistió Ashley tiernamente.

Carl sabía que no era el momento para confesarlo, pero empezó a recordar la plática que tuvo con su madre y ahora que estuvo a punto de decir su secreto no había marcha atrás. Así que tomo un gran suspiro y miro a Ashley a los ojos con curiosidad y hablo con firmeza.

-"Ashley. Desde que te vi la primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, eres una nutria muy, pero muy linda y hermosa, adoro tu sonrisa que lo dibujas como una luna creciente y tu risa Ashley, es una risa que contagia mis alegrías. Adoro tu forma de ser, eres muy inteligente, bastante de hecho para mí y… Y es un ángel que cayó del cielo y puede que le temas a la oscuridad, pero…, pero sé que tú tienes un carácter muy valiente y astuta"- dijo Carl.

Ashley irguió sus orejas por completo de golpe y se maravillaba por cada palabra que dijo Carl y no se está preparando para lo que vendrá luego.

-"Oww Carl"- fue lo único que dijo Ashley y poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo.

-"En pocas palabras… Eras una nutria muy especial para mí. Y yo Ashley yo… Yo… ¡Yo te amo!"- dijo Carl.

El corazón de Ashley latió con mucha rapidez y hubo un ambiente de silencio pero muy romántico. Ella se quedó muy petrificada pero muy sorprendida, se le quedo mirando a Carl sin poder creerlo. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero de la alegría y felicidad.

Beth por su parte al haber escuchado lo que dijo Carl, sintió una alegría y entusiasmo.

-"No me lo puedo creer. Finalmente ese travieso tuvo el valor para decirlo"- dijo Beth con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-"Carl… Yo… Yo…"- trataba de decir Ashley viéndolo a los ojos con amor y cariño –"¡Yo también te amo Carl!"- exclamo Ashley.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- pregunto Carl con asombro.

-"Si Carl. Desde que te vi yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Eres muy tierno, dulce y algo loquito, pero sobretodo eres especial para mi"- dijo Ashley con una sonrisa amorosa.

-"Ashley"- dijo Carl y luego salió de la cama y entonces se puso delante de ella y le pregunto –"¿Te quieres casarte conmigo?"-

-"¿Casarme? Pero si los niños no se pueden casar"- dijo Ashley de manera lógica y optimista.

-"Entonces pueden… Pueden ser… Ser… Novios"- contesto Carl nerviosamente y poniéndose rojo.

-"¿Crees que podamos serlo?"- pregunto Ashley con dudas.

-"Pueden, pueden serlo… cualquiera tiene novio"- dijo Carl sinceramente.

-"¿Por ejemplo?"- pregunto Ashley curiosamente.

-"Por ejemplo… Mis padres, ellos se aman el uno al otro"- respondió Carl –"Ellos al principio fueron novios… Nosotros también podemos serlo y solo es cosa de poder crecer para casarse"-

Ashley simplemente saco una sonrisa tierna y lo miro a los ojos.

-"Entonces si"- dijo Ashley.

-"¿Cómo que entonces sí?"- pregunto Carl impresionado.

-"Yo acepto. Acepto y me caso contigo"- dijo Ashley dulcemente y Carl se maravilló por la respuesta –"Ahora me darás un beso"

En ese momento Carl se quedó en shock por lo que dijo Ashley y ella salió de la cama y se puso en frente de Carl, viéndose a los ojos mutuamente.

-"Y… ¿Soy yo quien dará ese beso?"- pregunto Carl torpemente.

-"Si, eres tú"- dijo Ashley asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se tomaban de las patas.

Carl no estaba preparado para dar su primer beso y más con la mamífera que tanto ama, pero tenía que hacerlo y mostrar esa pizca de cariño. Así que soltó un suspiro y se armó de valor. Ashley por su parte se sentía nerviosa, entusiasmada e insegura de cómo dar un beso. Lentamente los dos acercaban sus labios con timidez y finalmente los chocaron dándose su primer beso, aunque no duro por mucho tiempo y se separaron de inmediato.

-"¿Y así se besan?"- pregunto Ashley con curiosidad.

-"No, no se… Nunca bese una chica y… jamás… Jamás vi cómo se besan mis padres"- respondió Carl con tartamudeo y Ashley se reía por su comportamiento.

-"Descuida, podemos practicar poco a poco. Nos vamos a casar, vamos a vivir muy felices y tendremos dos niños que… Me gustaría que se llamaran Madison y Harry como tu papá"- contesto Ashley de manera maravillada.

-"Dos, tres. Los que nosotros queramos… Te amo"- respondió Carl dulcemente.

-"Y yo también te amo y nada ni nadie podrá arruinar lo nuestro"- dijo Ashley mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a Carl y este le correspondió sacando una sonrisa.

Sin embargo su felicidad se les arruino ya que en ese instante la electricidad se fue por todo la casa.

-"Ahora ¿qué sucede?"- pregunto Carl un poco molesto y Ashley se apegó más a él, por su temor a la oscuridad. Carl se acercó al interruptor tratando de obtener energía pero no lo hay –"Bueno al menos podemos ver mejor con la luz de afuera"- era muy cierto, la luz de la calle de donde están hay luz y también con la luz de la luna –"Tranquila Ashley dentro de poco la luz volverá y…"

Sin embargo oyeron un golpe que cayera al suelo. Carl y Ashley se asustaron y más Ashley, fue entonces que escucharon unos pasos y crujidos que se acercaron lentamente hacia ellos. Carl le entraba la curiosidad pero…

-"Ahhh…"- grito Carl y Ashley al mismo tiempo cuando alguien derribo la puerta.

Ashley se ocultó atrás de Carl y él la protegió, vieron los niños que entraron tres encapuchados muy desconocidos, pero se acercaron y gracias a la luz de afuera y de la luna, vieron que se trataba de un tigre blanco, un caballo color café marrón y un coyote.

-"¿Quiénes son y que quieren?"- pregunto Carl entre nervios y firmeza.

-"Eso no te incumbe niño, ahora entréganos a la nutria y prometemos no hacerte nada"- contesto el coyote muy seriamente.

-"… No… No, no. No se la llevaran, será sobre mi cadáver"- se puso muy valiente Carl, puesto que ahora que es su novia no la dejaría que le hiciera daño.

-"De acuerdo si así lo prefieres"- fue lo único que dijo el coyote y entonces los dos mamíferos lo tomaron con sus patas.

-"Carl no déjenlo"- dijo Ashley y trato de zafarlo sin embargo era inútil y no se dio cuenta de que el coyote la tomo –"¡Suélteme!"-

-"¡Ashley, no! ¡Suéltenla!"- respondió Carl y uso todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero no podía y entonces el tigre saco de su túnica una pequeña jeringa con diazepam y luego se la inyecto en el cuello de Carl –"Agh… Ash… Ashley… Ash… Ley…"

Lentamente colocaron a Carl en el suelo y lentamente el sintió que se estaba durmiendo poco a poco. Sus fueron entrecerrándose y lo último que pudo ver fue que los tres mamíferos se estaban llevando a Ashley y ella le pedía de súplica que la ayudaran sin embargo Carl se había quedado profundamente dormido y los tres salieron de la casa de Beth, llevando a la nutria lejos de allí y sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno bueno. Con esto teminamos este capitulo del dia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y entretenido, en especial a ti mi estimado amigo Predalien-Gaiden. bueno sin mas que decir yo me despido no olviden dejarme sus reviews y yo con gusto les respondere en la proxima. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Chao Chao!**


	8. Hora de volver

**Hola hola, ya regrese, despues de la tempestad de Navidad y Nochebuena, ya casi se acerca el cierre de este año, y antes de que se termine, les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Bueno disculpen mucho si me desmore en traerlo, pero ya saben, tuve que estar con la familia, pasar este dia tan festivo, etc. Pero eso no evitara que continue actualizando. Ok sin mas que decir yo los dejo con esto, que lo disfruten. Comenzamos!**

 **Maicol** : Y aqui esta mi amigo como lo pediste, disfrutalo y muchas gracias por el elogio.

 **Predalien-Gaiden:** Vale, lei tu review y... Asi que nada te voy a responder xD. Bueno pues primero que bueno que te gusto lo que hice al final, de verdad; segundo, porque por hazares del destino tuvieron suerte y que ademas querian vivir en paz y aprovecharlo al maximo, espero que me entiendas sino me pego un tiro en la sien jejeje... Tercero, bueno como lo hemos discutido, ya lo lei, y tal vez lo vaya a reservar para el proximo, pero la verdadera respuesta esta nuevamente en le proximo capitulo. Vale con esto creo que seria todo por el dia de hoy, espero tu review amigo mio y hasta la otra!

* * *

 **Es hora de volver**

El sol, asomándose por el horizonte, amenazaba con meterse entre las cortinas lilas de una casa, por supuesto, la casa de Clara y Harry. Logrando su cometido y llegando hasta la cama, en un pequeño bulto envuelto en un juego de sabanas estampadas con dibujos infantiles de rosas rojas solo para que los rayos de luz tocaran el rostro de una oveja blanca; hizo que esta somnolienta pero revoltosa animal emitiera unos leves pero muy distinguidos quejidos.

-"(Bostezo)… 5 minutos más… ¿Es mucho pedir?"- pregunto un poco quejosa a si mismo nada más que la esposa de Harry, Clara.

Estiro una de sus pesuñas al mueble que está a lado suyo con la intención de tomar sus lentes redondos de contorno rojo. Se limpió sus lagañas antes de ponerlos y espero unos segundos para ver mejor su vista. Observa que su cama casi no tenía muchas sabanas, se encontraban tirados en el suelo al igual que su ropa y la de Harry, lo único que quedaba era la sabana ligera y un poco transparente, luego de eso, noto que estaba al descubierto y entonces se puso a recordar que había ido a cenar con Harry y también que tuvieron otra noche romántica y apasionante.

-"Oh, eso paso…"- susurro Clara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dejo escapar un gemido del gusto y se recostó en su cama.

Sin embargo miro al otro lado y noto que su esposo Harry no estaba con ella, se preguntó ¿En dónde estará? Pero luego escucho como algo se estaba cociendo en la cocina, la curiosidad le gano y decidió a investigar no sin antes ponerse ropa, se puso un bata color carmesí y un par de sandalias.

Bajo las escaleras y se acercó a la cocina y lo que vio le sorprendió y alegro a la vez.

-" _Psycho Killer. Qu'est-ce que C'est? Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa Far Better_ "- canto Harry mientras preparaba un rico desayuno, que eran unos Hot cakes –" _Run run run run run run run Away"_

Clara por su parte estaba tratando de no reírse, pues su canto era algo patético si se trataba del inglés.

-" _Psycho Killer. Qu'est-ce que C'est? Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa Far Better Run run run run run run run Away Oh oh ohhhhh… Ayyayaya"_

-"No puedo más…"- no pudo contenerse y Clara se echó a reír.

Harry se asustó por la risa de Clara.

-"¡Dios santo!.. Me diste un susto de muerte"- dijo Harry mientras dejaba el sartén en la estufa –"Y… ¿De seguro escuchaste como cante verdad?"

-"Si así es"- dijo Clara en un tono dulce mientras se acercaba a él.

-"Lo admito, soy pésimo para esas canciones amor…"- se apeno Harry.

-"No, no claro que no, cantas bien solo que desafinas un poco tu voz"- dijo Clara envolviendo a Harry en un abrazo, poniendo sus pesuñas alrededor de su cuello y moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-"¿Eso crees?"- pregunto Harry en un tono cálido mientras abrazaba a Clara de la cintura. Y ella asintió en respuesta.

Ambos se dieron un dulce beso que hizo que se perdieran en las nubes. Unos segundos después se separaron para tomar aire y luego Clara miro la comida.

-"¿Qué estas preparando?"- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Unos hot cakes tal y como a ti te gustan… dulces, deliciosos con…"- dijo Harry mientas sacaba un plato extendible y luego después colocaba los hot cakes allí –"Con un toque de mantequilla y la zarzamora"

-"¿No te olvidas de algo?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Sin leche deslactosada"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"Oww… tengo al mejor marido del mundo, tu si sabes cómo lo quiero"- dijo Clara con ternura mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-"Espera cielo que todavía no termino esto"- respondió Harry tratando de separarse de Clara, ya que está cocinando y no quiere hacer un desastre o causar alguna herida.

-"Oye…"- dijo Clara mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Harry dejo nuevamente el sartén en la estufa –"¿No te gusto como la pasamos anoche?"- pregunto coquetamente.

-"Si, así es y debo decir que estuviste esplendida. Te superaste la última vez que lo hicimos"- comento Harry picaronamente.

-"No tanto como tú"- comento Clara sensualmente, Harry le dio un beso rápido pero tierno a Clara y ella le correspondió. Sin embargo cuando se separaron noto que el rostro de Harry era de tristeza –"¿Cariño que ocurre?"

-"Es por Ashley…"-

-"¿Hablaste con ella?"- pregunto Clara y el asintió –"¿Y qué te dijo?"

-"Dijo que sus padres no la quieren, la desprecian y… en verdad siento mucha pena por ella"- dijo Harry mientras aplanaba sus orejas –"Y, quiero que este conmigo para que ya no sufra más"

-"Si quieres, podemos pedir una jurisdicción legal y…"- comento Clara con optimismo, pero Harry no la dejo acabar.

-"Aun no termino, nunca me dejas acabar…"- dijo Harry con gentileza –"También he pensado en eso, pero Ashley y Carl… No creo que deba"

-"¿A qué te refieres con Carl y Ashley?"- pregunto Clara con dudas.

-"Esos niños se gustan, se aman, lo se lo hemos visto. Pero si la adopto, no se van a tener que verse como novios sino como hermanos. Su relación seria de Novio-hermanos, ¿Qué sigue, nieto-sobrinos? Si lo hago seriamos una familia extraña"

Clara no le gustaba la manera en que Harry tiene. Por lo que Clara hizo que le viera a los ojos.

-"Oye. Tú eres el padrastro de Carl, no su padre verdadero, yo soy su verdadera madre. Tú lo has cuidado bastante, le brindaste protección, cuidado, alegría y felicidad, tanto de lo que yo lo hacía, eres más que un padrastro, eres su más grande amigo ¿Si?"- dijo Clara con una voz amorosa –"Ahora con Ashley, tu si lo quieres como una verdadera hija y me gusta eso. Quiero que tú y solamente tú la adoptes"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Sin una… Madrastra? Cielo…"- dijo Harry, pero Clara lo silencio.

-"Si, eso te pido. El formar una familia es tu gran sueño"-

-"Pero yo ya lo forme… contigo y con Carl"

-"No, tú me hiciste formar una familia. Ahora quiero que tú la formes por mí… ¡Por favor! Cría a esa nutria como si fuera tu hija"- le suplico ella de la manera humilde.

Tal vez tenga razón. Cumplió lo cometido con Clara, pero otro de su más gran sueño es ser padre y creo que el destino le hizo escuchar, cuidar a la pequeña Ashley.

-"Tu, en verdad eres mi gran amor"- dijo Harry con un gesto de amor.

-"Lo sé"- dijo Clara.

-"Entonces cuando sus padres regresen le pediré la jurisdicción de adopción, y quiero que estés conmigo"- dijo Harry.

-"Por supuesto"- le respondió.

-"Bueno dejemos a un lado eso y quiero platicar contigo"- dijo Harry.

-"¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Sobre esa teoría que se está haciéndose viral en las redes, de la teoría del multiuniverso"- dijo Harry con ánimos.

-"Ahhh no puede ser… Creí que habías dejado lo nerd que estuviste conmigo en la secundaria, preparatoria y universidad"- dijo Clara con arrogancia y aburrimiento.

-"Oh, vamos sabes que también me fascino la ciencia ficción… Además yo creo que sea cierto y…"- dijo Harry con emoción.

-"Sabes que…, voy a vestirme y cuando regrese no quiero volver al nerd de Harry Allen"- dijo Clara mientras se retiraba.

-"¡Lo odias pero a la vez lo amas!"- grito Harry en burla.

* * *

 **30 minutos después…**

Harry y Clara ya terminaron de desayunar y de cambiarse de ropa, ahora se dirigen a la casa de Beth para recoger a Carl y Ashley. Cuando llegaron, Harry abrió la puerta.

-"Beth… Hola"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna –"¿Beth?"-

Harry comenzó a ponerse en serio y preocupante y fue revisando cada rincón de la planta baja de la casa.

-"¿Encontraste algo?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Nada, vamos arriba"- dijo Harry y entonces fue subiendo las escaleras de la casa.

Cuando llego al final del escalón se sorprendió al ver un desastre en el pasillo. Fotos y jarrones rotos por todas partes y de un mueble tirado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que allí se encuentra Beth tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

-"Oh, por dios Beth"- exclamo Harry muy preocupado y fue a auxiliarla –"Hey, hey… Beth despierta"- la agito de manera brusca para que reaccionara.

-"Llamare a la policía"- dijo Clara mientras sacaba de su bolso su celular y comenzara a teclear en u teléfono.

-"Espera. Aun no llames, necesito saber que paso"- dijo Harry deteniéndola. Fue en ese momento que Beth comenzó a despertar con un poco de mareo –"Hay dios Beth, ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!"-

-"Harry… Ah dios mi cabeza…"- dijo Beth con una mueca de dolor y cansancio.

-"Beth… ¿Qué paso aquí? Santo dios, tu cabeza está sangrando"- dijo Harry muy preocupado y más cuando noto que en su cabeza chorreaba una línea de sangre.

-"No es nada… pero…"- dijo ella, pero se detuvo.

-"¿Pero…? ¿Pero qué?"- pregunto Harry con un poco de angustia.

-"Hay algo que decirte"- dijo Beth mientras trataba de recordar lo que le paso anoche.

 **Horas antes…**

-"Vaya, vaya. Mi sobrino ya es todo un semental con las hembras. Espera a que le cuente de esta a mi hermanito"- dijo Beth seguido de una pequeña carcajada mientras volvía a su habitación.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando de la nada toda la luz se fue de su casa.

-"Oh diablos…"- susurro Beth con modestia, pero luego empezó a escuchar unos ruidos o más bien unas pisadas que provenían de arriba y luego toco el suelo –"¿Hola? ¿Quién está allí?"-

Beth no obtuvo respuesta alguna, y luego escucho que alguien estaba viniendo hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba los pasos fueron de lentitud a rapidez y fue allí donde Beth se preocupó y se puso en guardia para defenderse. Se vino rápido su atacante y entonces lo esquivo.

-"¿Quién eres? muéstrate"- exigió Beth seriamente.

Entonces el sujeto camino fuera de la oscuridad hasta que la luz de la enrejada y minúscula ventana que estaba a la par de la pared dejo que la luz del exterior ilumine todo su cuerpo. Él estaba totalmente cubierto con una gran túnica negra, lo único que se le podía verse era su cola, que era blanca con la punta de color negra.

Sin embargo el mamífero se quitó la caucha de la cabeza, revelando su rostro. Beth vio y se trató de un tigre blanco, pero en su frente tenía un pequeño aparato rojo en forma de araña, el mismo que tenía el elefante cuando lucho con Harry. Pero lo que más le asombraba era que concia a ese tigre.

-"No puede ser. ¿Arquitecto Mark, de la compañía Marcus Archeology? ¿Qué está haciendo?"- pregunto Beth muy asombrada.

-"Mark no se encuentra aquí terrícola"- respondió Mark fríamente y en tono robotico –"Ahora si no quieres salir herida entréganos a la nutria Ashley Wood"

-"¿Entreganos?"- pregunto Beth confundida.

Mark hizo un chasqueo con sus dedos de su pata izquierda y atrás de Beth aparecieron dos mamíferos vestidos con la misma túnica que Mark. Beth no pudo ver de quienes se trataban, pero se quitaron la capucha de las cabezas y era un coyote y un caballo. Ambos también tenían el mismo aparato controlador.

-"¿Alexander Queen? ¿Jeremy McLord? ¿Pero qué significa esto?"- pregunto Beth muy exaltada.

-"Eso no te incumbe zorrita. Ahora entréganos a la nutria y podrás vivir en paz"- contesto Alexander, el caballo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"(Pensando)… No… Jamás les permitiré darles a la nutria"- contesto Beth con firmeza.

-"Hmp… Como tú quieras"- contesto Jeremy, el coyote, y luego de un movimiento rápido y sin que Beth se diera cuenta, tomo a Beth de las patas y con un giro de 180ª grados la hizo estrellar contra los muebles y jarrones que estaban allí.

Ella se quejó con un pequeño grito de dolor y trataba de ponerse de pie, pero luego Mark le asesto un gran golpe en la cabeza de Beth, dejándola completamente inconsciente y con una pequeña cicatriz.

 **De vuelta al presente** …

-"Y eso es todo. Hermanito te lo juro, esos tres miembros de la compañía Archeology no eran los mismos. Tenían esa cosa arácnida que le quitaste a ese elefante, pero no se comportaron en estado salvaje, sino como que alguien los controlaba mentalmente"- dijo Beth con una mirada indignante –"Y yo… No hice nada para salvar a los niños"

-"¿Los niños? Dios Carl"- dijo Harry muy preocupado y luego intercambio la mirada con Clara. Ella capto lo que quería decir él y luego se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba Carl y Ashley.

Harry y Beth la siguieron y después ingresaron al cuarto los tres y notaron que estaba Carl en el suelo inconsciente también.

-"¡Carl! ¡Cariño despierta! ¡Bebe!"- exclamo Clara de la gran preocupación y trato de despertar a su hijo con suavidad.

Ya si fue, ya que Carl comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-"Mama… Ya te dije que no soy un bebe…"- dijo Carl somnoliento mientras cobrara la cordura.

-"Gracias al cielo… No le paso nada"- dijo Clara soltando un suspiro de alivio y abrazo a Carl con todas sus fuerzas.

-"No me paso nada mama pero…"- se detuvo Carl y luego se puso a recordar.

-"¿Pero?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Mama… Ashley… Ellos… Ellos mama"- trataba de decir Carl, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-"Calma hijo. Calma… ¿Ellos que hijo?"- pregunto Clara mientras consolaba a su hijo.

-"Ellos… Se la llevaron mama… Se llevaron a Ashley enfrente de mí y yo… No hice nada para salvarla"- dijo Carl entre sus lágrimas, apoyando contra el regazo de su madre.

Las orejas de Harry se aplanaron de golpe, su rostro reflejaba dolor y sufrimiento y sintió que su corazón se le partía en dos partes o le era apuñalado.

-"No. No puede ser"- dijo Harry mientras poco a poco perdía el equilibrio y callera de rodillas –"No ella no. No Ashley…"

* * *

 **30 minutos después…**

Beth había llamado a la policía para que investigara lo que había sucedido, buscar pistas e interrogar a los que fueron testigos que eran Beth y Carl. La investigación se les otorgo a Judy y Nick Wilde.

-"Muchísimas gracias señora…"- dijo Judy después de realizarle preguntas a la mamífera felina, pero se quedó en dudas ya que al verla y estar con ella comenzó a memorizar –"¿Creo que ya la había visto antes?"

-"Si así es, estuviste en aquel hotel en llamas y con Harry"- respondió Beth con una sonrisa.

-"Ohh ya… pero hay algo que no me cuadra, ¿Cómo es que eres su hermana si no eres un conejo o liebre?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-"Soy su hermana mayor adoptiva, sus padres que ahora eran mis padres, me adoptaron cuando era un pequeño cachorrito. Eso es lo único que diré"- dijo Beth.

-"De acuerdo, con esto me basta… Bien, voy a seguir con mi trabajo"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa y Beth asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Judy se retiró para ir con su compañero Nick, quien lo esperaba impacientemente.

-"¿Qué descubriste?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

-"Tenemos tres nombres; Alexander Queen, Jeremy McLord y Mark Ross. Son los mejores empresarios de la compañía Archeology"- dijo Judy mientras checaba su pequeño blog de notas –"Ya investigue a la señora Allen ahora me falta a una pequeña oveja macho"

-"¿Cuál señora Allen?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

-"Aquella"- dijo Judy señalando a la zorra rojiza.

Nick dirigió el apunte del dedo de Judy a aquella mamífera y se quedó pasmado, puesto que ya la había visto antes. Noto que Judy está distraída.

-"Y debo decirte que ya la habíamos visto antes Nick… ¿Nick?"- pregunto Judy y no hubo respuesta, volteo y su compañero ya no estaba a su lado. Miraba a su alrededor y vio por un lado a Harry, se puso contenta con tal de verlo estaba sentado en un sillón, consolando a una oveja, pero luego miro por otro lado y vio a Nick siguiendo a Beth. Estaba en dos lugares, pero recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer por lo que se fue hacia Carl y Harry.

Por otro lado Nick alcanzo a Beth y la toco con suavidad en su hombro y ella se dio vuelta.

-"Si, ¿Que se le ofrece oficial?"- pregunto Beth.

-"¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ¡Allá en la comisaria como un año a lo mucho!"- dijo Nick con certeza.

Beth comenzó a dudar y desvió su mirada para recordar, paso por un minuto y se sus ojos le resaltaron.

-"Ah sí… Eres aquel que choco conmigo en la comisaria"- dijo Beth con una sonrisa.

-"Si, "el idiota" que no quería seguir estorbando. Escucha no era mi intención sabes…"- dijo Nick con una mirada avergonzada, pero Beth la interrumpió.

-"No yo… De hecho no fue mi intención decirte eso de ti sabes"- dijo Beth apenada, cosa que Nick le intrigo –"Yo no soy así, me enoje tanto que no medí mis palabras. Perdón si te herí tus sentimientos"

-"¿Desde cuanto los zorros tenemos sentimientos?"- pregunto Nick mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Tal vez las hembras lo tengan pero los machos tendrán el sentido de la locura"- respondió Beth con una mirada irónica.

-"Jejeje… Que graciosa"- dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona, luego estrecho su pata delante de ella –"Detective Wilde, pero para los amigos Nick Wilde"

-"Soy Beth para la comunidad"- dijo Beth estrechando su pata con el de Nick –"Soy periodista y también reportera matutina en la ZNN"-

-"Un placer conocerte"- dijo Nick y después de eso, se empezó una larga charla amistosa de zorro a zorra.

Mientras Judy estaba con Harry, comenzó a escuchar la discusión.

-"Papa… Esto es mi culpa. Si yo no fuera débil nada de esto hubiera pasado"- dijo Carl entre sus lágrimas.

-"Hijo basta de culparte. Mírame"- dijo Harry seriamente y luego lo miro a los ojos –"Tú no tienes la culpa ¿Ok? Fuiste valiente, hiciste todo lo que podías. La voy a encontrar sin descansar y hare pagar al desgraciado que se la llevo"

Carl simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba sus lágrimas. Eso hizo que Harry sonriera con orgullo.

-"Disculpa… Harry"- lo llamaron.

Harry alzo una oreja suya y volteo a ver que se trató de Judy Hopps.

-"Judy… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Harry mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella.

-"Vine a hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas al chico, pero veo que no se encuentra bien"- dijo Judy al ver a Carl en depresión.

-"Si así es. La que secuestraron era su mejor amiga, o más que eso"- dijo Harry desviando su mirada –"Judy, ya que quienes se lo llevaron, pero necesito un favor"-

-"¿Qué necesitas?"- pregunto Judy segura.

-"¿Aun requieres de alguien como yo en tu equipo?"- pregunto Harry con dudas.

Judy alzo sus orejas al escuchar tal pregunta.

-"Espera… ¿Eso quiere que tú y…?"- pregunto Judy de sorpresa, pero Harry no la dejo acabar.

-"Si, voy a volver a ser policía. Estuve mucho tiempo fuera en eso, pero lo hice para que tuviera una vida feliz. Pero no me quedare de patas cruzadas sabiendo que se llevaron a Ashley, la nutria pequeña"- dijo Harry con firmeza y seriedad –"Y voy a requerir de su ayuda"

Judy soltó un jadeo ruidoso que te inmediato se tapó la boca y luego no pudo resistir la emoción y se fue contra de él.

-"¡Esto es genial!"- exclamo Judy con emoción y luego lo miro a los ojos –"¡Voy a llamar al jefe Bogo y después, tu y yo y Nick combatiremos el crimen y seremos un excelente trio de compañeros!"

-"Y así será"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **En la comisaria** …

Harry se encontraba cambiando de ropa, paso de ser un conejo civil a policía, fue poniéndose poco a poco sus accesorios que le correspondía, su cinturón, su pantalón color negra, playera azul marina, su placa de ZPD y su chaleco.

Una vez que termino de cambiarse por completo. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Judy y Nick, ellos lo estaban esperando tranquilamente.

-"Guau, igual como te vimos la primera vez"- dijo Nick impresionado.

-"Gracias Wilde. Ahora vamos con Bogo"- dijo Harry, así mismo que se fue directo al despacho de Bogo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Bogo. Él estaba en su Smartphone, tecleando sin parar, al parecer estaba entreteniéndose en su juego favorito (Ya saben cómo el de la película). Sin embargo su entretenimiento se acabó ya que alguien abrió la puerta sin previo aviso.

-"Jefe Bogo…"- lo llamo Judy.

-"¡Hopps! Que te dije sobre abrir la puerta sin mi consentimiento"- dijo Bogo muy molesto.

-"Lo siento señor, pero hay algo que le va a encantar"- se disculpó Judy y después le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora no Hopps, si me disculpas voy a…"- decía Bogo mientras volvía a su celular, sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió

-"Jefe Bogo"- el alzo la mirada y vio que se trató de Harry.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si el hijo del ex general Barry Allen. Harry"- dijo Bogo sorprendido.

-"Así es Bogo y volví aquí porque necesito la ayuda de ellos dos, pero no podre si usted me lo autoriza que regrese como oficial de policía"- dijo Harry.

-"¿Qué yo te autorice?"- pregunto Bogo impresionado y confundido.

-"Si. Unos degenerados raptaron a una nutria de 9 años y… Ella es muy importante para mí, pero no podré hacer nada, así que necesito volver, no solo me dedique a esta profesión, también se seguir pistas y ser un amo del disfraz"- dijo Harry con seriedad.

-"Sr. Allen, desde que ingreso la primera vez aquí quería ponerte a prueba como a Judy, pero luego vi que tú eres el hijo de mi más grande ídolo… Claro que puede volver, no necesita hacer nada para. Usted siempre será bienvenido aquí"- dijo Bogo con una sonrisa.

Tanto Nick como Judy se quedaron pasmados y en shock, jamás habían oído hablar así de Bogo, con ese gesto de amabilidad y gentileza.

Harry por su parte se quedó alagado, sus orejas se alzaron de la felicidad que tuvo y su rostro se le ilumino como el sol en las mañanas.

-"Tienes trabajo que hacer Sr. Allen, así que no me decepcione, ¿Entendido?"- pregunto Bogo en tono militar.

-"No lo decepcionare jefe"- dijo Harry muy firme mientras hacia un saludo militar.

-"Muchachos ayúdenle a Harry en su caso"- dijo Bogo mirando a Judy y Nick.

-"Si señor"- dijeron al unísono Judy y Nick.

-"Bien, retírense"- dijo Bogo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Judy, Nick y Harry se intercambiaron miradas y luego chocaron sus patas al cielo.

* * *

 **10 minutos después…**

Judy y Nick estaban reunidos en una mesa redonda de una habitación del departamento de policía, con pocos documentos y archivos, planos de la ciudad y una laptop.

-"Ok entonces tenemos tres índoles que le sacamos ventaja, Alexander Queen; un caballo de 38 años, es marrón, vestía de un chaleco negro y pantalón de gala oscuro, Jeremy McLord; un coyote de tan solo 42 años de edad, casi igual es marrón pero claro, ojos color griseados y vestía de una camisa azul con franjas blancas, y por ultimo Mark Ross; un tigre blanco de 46 años de edad. Todos ellos desaparecieron el mismo día, el 14 de Abril de este año a las 21:00 horas"- explico Harry detalladamente mientras mostraba los archivos a Nick y Judy –"Y a Ashley la secuestraron un día después que ellos"

-"Tiene sentido. La última vez que se les vio fue que los tres quedaron en turnos extra en los despachos del gerente, no hubo pistas o rastro alguno que nos indicara donde los tenía"- dijo Judy.

-"Quien quiera que los secuestrara es claro que los necesitaba para algo, ¿Pero para qué? O ¿Por qué a ellos?"- pregunto Nick de manera interrogativa.

-"Al parecer ellos son expertos en los diseños gráficos, así que si querían secuestrar a Ashley, tenían que estar visualizando la casa de mi hermana por todo el exterior"- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a teclear en la laptop –"Y miren esto. Revise las cámaras de seguridad paso por paso y el sospechoso se dirige a la sala de energía y crea un cortocircuito por todo la oficina"

-"Ok, ya sabemos todo esto, pero ahora viene la pregunta del millón… Uy siempre quise decir eso"- dijo Nick con un poco de emoción.

-"¿Como los vamos a encontrar a cada uno si ni siquiera tenemos pistas?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-"Oye yo iba a preguntar eso zanahorias"- se quejó Nick.

-"Pues debes de res más rápido torpe zorro"- respondió astutamente Judy.

-"De hecho si las hay"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica –"Iré a Archeology Company, ustedes dos me cubrirán, quien sabe si alguno de ellos vuelva"

-"Ohh, que idea"- dijo Nick con un poco de sarcasmo.

-"¿Insinúas algo Nick?"- pregunto Harry con extrañez.

-"No nada, perdón"-

-"Bien movámonos"- dijo Harry mientras preparaba sus cosas, en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar en su cadera, lo saco y marco –"¿Si amor?"

-"¿Cielo dónde estás? Desde que se fueron los oficiales no he sabido nada de ti"- respondió Clara por el celular.

-"Si eh…, déjame decirte que estoy con ellos. Ellos eh, o más bien entre los tres nos estamos ayudando para buscar a Ashley"- contesto Harry con un poco de nervios.

-"¿Espera? ¿Dices que estas con ellos y que volviste a tu puesto de oficial de policía?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Podría decirse que sí, solo lo hago para… Para…"- trataba de decir Harry pero luego improviso –"Cariño, ahora mismo no puedo responder a tus preguntas, quizás esta noche te lo comente todo. Besos adiós"- agrego, y de inmediato colgó la llamada, dejando a Clara con muchas dudas.

* * *

 **Un rato después, en Archeology Company.**

Harry, Judy y Nick se estacionaron a las puertas del edificio arquitectónico donde supuestamente les darían pistas.

-"Muy bien"- dijo Harry y luego se bajó del auto y miro a los mamíferos.

-"Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, si ven a alguno de ellos dos contáctenme, yo entrare y averiguare más"- comento y Judy y Nick asintieron con la cabeza.

Así que sin más que perder el tiempo, cerró la puerta del auto y fue adentrándose al edificio.

Harry caminaba por el edificio, esquivando a cada mamífero empresario que se les cruzaba. Miro hacia todos lados e incluso hacia arriba, pero era inmenso, casi un edificio de 15 pisos. Pero por más que buscaba no entro ni la recepción o información. Lo fue hasta que al fondo vio una cebra, vestida uniformemente, tecleando en su computadora, se acercó y le hablo.

-"Oiga señora, aquí abajo"- la cebra oyó y miro abajo al oficial Harry –"Hola, me llamo Harry Allen, oficial de policía, vengo a hacerle unas preguntas"

-"Claro, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"- pregunto la cebra con curiosidad.

-"Es sobre un trio de miembros que trabajan aquí, Sus nombres son; Alexander Queen, Jeremy McLord y Mark Ross"- contesto Harry de manera seria –"Desaparecieron al mismo tiempo el 17 de Abril de este año y al parecer se involucraron en un secuestro de una nutria de 9 años, quien lleva unas horas desaparecidas"

-"Oh guau, eso yo no sabía de eso"- dijo la cebra en seco.

-"Y vengo aquí a preguntarle si, ¿usted o alguno de sus compañeros los vieron días antes de que ella la secuestraran?"- pregunto Harry con dudas.

-"Bueno vera oficial, soy una recepcionista y no sabía nada de esto pero si quiere puede ir con el guardia de seguridad, él siempre se queda en el cuarto de cámaras de seguridad y revisa cada segundo de lo que sucede aquí"- respondió la cebra –"Esta en el tercer piso al fondo y doblando por la derecha"

-"Oh muchísimas gracias señora"- dijo Harry en agradecimiento y después se marchó de allí.

 **Mientras tanto con Judy y Nick.**

-"Cielos, esto se vuelve un poco aburrido"- dijo Judy mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Nick por su parte no estaba en constante observación, quería romper el hielo, puesto que era un aburrimiento en no discutir nada o en quedar en absoluto silencio, escuchando que hay por la radio.

-"Judy, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"- pregunto Nick tomando la atención de la coneja.

-"Si es por ese video sobre tu tropiezo golpe que te diste allí abajo y que lo subieron al grupo en ZooBook y en Zootube, déjame decirte que Oscar fue el que lo subió en ambas redes, yo solo le pase el video… Y aun me causa gracia con tan solo acordarme"- dijo Judy mientras se tapa su boca con sus patas en señal de aguantar la risa.

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja. Sigue burlándote, ya verás cuando me vaya a burlar de ti coneja astuta"- dijo Nick de manera desafiante.

-"Tu mismo lo has dicho, soy una coneja astuta y tú siempre serás un torpe zorro"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa carismática –"Ok, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

-"Después de ayudar a Harry, quisieras, no sé, ¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo?"- pregunto Nick con timidez.

-"Ohhh Nick… Claro que me quiero ir a cenar contigo"- dijo Judy con ternura –"Pero, ¿Por qué quieres cenar y más conmigo? Porque estoy viendo a un Nick que no conozco"

-"Oh, ah… Bueno, bueno yo… Yo"- trato de decir Nick, pero los nervios lo invadían ya que la razón de esa pregunta es porque quería seguir los consejos de Harry para estar con la coneja que le hace latir su corazón, pero luego le llego un escape –"Porque casi siempre pasamos mucho tiempo en la comisaria que ya nunca estamos para hablar nosotros dos y la última vez fue por Harry, pero ahora es por mi Zanahorias"

-"Oh eso… Lo lamento Nick, no sabía eso"- dijo Judy y luego puso sus patas encima de las de él y lo hizo mirar a los ojos –"Con gusto iré a cenar contigo cuando esto termine, te lo prometo"-

Con esas palabras, le basto que Nick se sintiera feliz y emocionado al igual que Judy, meneo su cola por la felicidad y además acerco su pata en la mejilla de Judy. Ella sintió el tacto de la pata de Nick tocar su mejilla y le llego un pequeño cosquilleo de extrañez y nerviosismo. Sin embargo las cosas fueron yéndose lejos poco a poco, tanto que hasta el sentido del juicio se les desvaneció con lentitud. Judy también fue acercando su pata hacia la mejilla de Nick y el lentamente fue acariciando la mejilla de Judy y lentamente los dos fueron acercando con lentitud sus labios para que se conectaran.

 **Mientras tanto con Harry.**

Harry se encontraba con el guardia de seguridad, quien era un babuino, revisando y analizando detalladamente una grabación muy interesante para el conejo.

-"Señor oficial, no es que sea un grosero ni nada pero, ya revisamos más de 5 veces el video, ¿No cree que está exagerando un poco?"- pregunto el babuino.

-"Estoy seguro que hay algo pero… Un momento"- se detuvo Harry y luego se acercó más al monitor –"¿Qué es eso de allí?"-

-"¿Dónde?"- pregunto el babuino confuso.

-"acércalo… Y ahora modo fotográfico, con lentitud ve avanzando"- ordeno Harry y el babuino lo obedeció.

La cámara fue tomando de escena poco a poco hasta que en la pantalla se mostró una silueta color azul en la esquina superior derecha.

-"Allí… Lo ve. _Ya te había visto antes…_ "- dijo Harry apuntando con su dedo la silueta y luego pensó con dudas –"Ahora si te fijas se metió en un ducto y si cambias a la cámara 7 veras lo que yo estoy pensando"

Harry tomo el mouse de la computadora y le dio clic a la cámara número 7 y escena se mostró la misma silueta salir del ducto y les ponía de manera rápida y silenciosa el aparato arácnido en la cabeza de los tres mamíferos.

-"Bingo, lo sabía"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y luego saco su radio de la cintura –"Judy, ¿Puedes oírme?"

Nick y Judy estaban por unos milímetros de chocar sus labios en señal de un beso, pero entonces la radio de Judy los interrumpió. De inmediato Judy se dio media vuelta y desenfundo su radio.

-"Si Harry, estamos aquí"- respondió Judy.

Nick por su parte se sintió un poco nervioso y tímido. Estaba a punto de besar a la mamífera que está enamorado.

-"¿De verdad?... Ok si pero, un momento…"- dijo Judy y luego detuvo la charla para luego ver que algo la dejo intrigada –"Harry… Esta aquí, Se trata de ese coyote: Jeremy"

Era cierto allí estaba frente a sus narices, Jeremy McLord, vestido con un saco color negro y con una gorra café claro. Se acercó a las puertas del edificio.

Harry se sorprendió y luego cambio el ángulo de la cámara de vigilancia para verlo y era cierto, lo reconoció fácilmente.

-"¡Deténganlo, voy en camino!"- dio instrucciones Harry y rápidamente enfundo su radio y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar.

Judy y Nick salieron del auto igual de rápido y comenzaron a perseguir al coyote.

-"¡Alto detente en nombre de la ley!"- exclamo Judy al coyote.

El escucho el grito, volteo y miro que la oficial y su compañero lo estaban persiguiendo, tan rápido que se enteró se salió pirando de ellos. Jeremy fue corriendo y empujando a los mamíferos que se les atravesara en su camino. Judy como es rápida y ágil fue alcanzándolo con facilidad. Fueron subiendo por los escalones, miro por un momento a su espalda y vio que Judy estaba por atrapar, pero entonces, de pura sorpresa, Harry se abalanzo sobre él y ambos fueron rodando, cayendo y rodando por los escalones hasta finalmente tocar el suelo.

Harry se puso de pie y Jeremy saco su cuchillo y cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Harry, él se abalanzo primero, le retiro el cuchillo de su pata, azotándolo contra el piso y después, con la palma de su pata, le asesto un golpe en la frente de Jeremy y lo sujeto fuertemente.

Todos los que estaban allí, se acercaron por la intriga.

-"Ni siquiera hagas un movimiento falso"- le advirtió Harry –"Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Ashley? ¿Por qué se la llevaron?"

-"Yo… No sé de lo que hablas lo juro oficial… Ahg"- dijo entre muescas de dolor Jeremy.

-"¡Conteste!"- exclamo Harry.

-"Lo juro, lo único que sé es que estaba trabajando con mis amigos a media noche y luego se fue la luz y nos atacó una sombra. Tenía la misma estatura que tu"- dijo Jeremy al borde del pánico –"Y después todo fue muy rápido"

-"¿Dónde están tus demás amigos?"- pregunto Harry seriamente.

-"Mark no lo sé, pero Alex si, lo conozco, tiene dos sitios donde visitar, la plaza diamante y la sucursal bancaria de Zootopia. Él te dirá todo y..."- dijo Jeremy, pero luego sintió un dolor pulsante en su frente y se quedó quieto y callado.

Harry le sorprendió, le habían insertado un pequeño dardo en frente suyo, pero luego después, Jeremy comenzó a agitarse completamente y noto que poco a poco le estaba saliendo espuma por la boca.

-"No puede ser"- dijo Harry apartándose de él.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- pregunto Judy preocupada.

Tiempo después, Jeremy dejo de agitarse. Harry le retiro el dardo.

-"Lo envenenaron"- dijo Harry mostrando el dardo a Judy y Nick.

-"¿Qué clase de operación encubierta es esta?"- pregunto Nick.

-"Ni la más remota idea"- dijo Judy, luego miro a Harry –"¿Qué haremos ahora Harry?"

-"¿Ahora qué? Primero llama al forense, no quiero que estos mamíferos se asusten, segundo iremos por Alexander, ustedes dos vayan a la sucursal bancaria yo iré a la plaza, tercero y último si quieren sigilo, bueno nosotros también lo haremos"- respondió Harry seriamente.

-"¿Cómo haremos eso?"- pregunto Nick y Harry soltó un suspiro de arrogancia.

-"Creí que eras bastante ingenioso Nick… Cámbiense de ropa y vayan como cualquier mamífero civilizado"- dijo Harry mientras daba media vuelta –"Comprare algo de ropa y aparcare el auto en la estación de policía. ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, ahora"

-"De acuerdo Harry"- dijo Judy asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

 **15 minutos después…**

Harry ya había salido de una tienda de ropa de un centro comercial no tan lejos de donde se encontraba antes. Ahora estaba vestido con una camisa de cuadros azul con blanco y un pantalón color jeans.

-"Lo bueno es que hubo promoción del 50% de descuento, adiós a mis 300 animadolares de la semana. Ok ahora a la plaza diamante, espero no llegar tarde"- dijo Harry con firmeza y luego empezó a correr hacia la plaza.

Mientras tanto, Nick y Judy por su parte también se habían ido a cambiarse de ropa, Judy aún vive en aquel apartamento que vino al primer día en Zootopia, Nick llego a las puertas de la habitación. Nick estaba vestido tal y como era antes, como un contrabandista, toco el timbre para que Judy lo abriera. En cambio Judy portaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa rosa con franjas blancas. Escucho el timbre y se quedó un poco sorprendido por como venía vestido Nick.

-"¿Enserio? ¿Te vestirás tal y como eras antes Nicolás?"- pregunto Judy con un poco de molestia.

-"Bueno no soy mucho de modas y además es la única ropa que me queda limpia"- respondió Nick con sinceridad –"Por cierto tú te ves bien"

-"Oh gracias Nick"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro –"Pero a decir verdad estos Jeans me quedan algo apretados, hasta me hace ver mi trasero resaltarse"

-"Oh vamos no seas tan exagerada Zanahorias"- dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Lo digo en serio. Pero no hay que perder el tiempo y vayamos a por lo que nos dijo Harry"- dijo Judy antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-"¿No crees que Harry lo está tomando bastante enserio? Es decir, volvió para ser un novato de policía, pero nos habla como si fuera Bogo"- dijo Nick un poco molesto.

-"Nick. Harry esta por desesperado por encontrar a esa Nutria, así me sentía yo cuando tratamos de encontrar al Sr. Nutriales"- dijo Judy mientras se acercaba a el –"¿Estas dudando de el otra vez?"

-"No, no… Yo, lo siento, creo que las popsipatitas me están haciendo efecto"- dijo Nick con una sonrisa y luego después hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo –"Y… ¿Sobre esta mañana…?"

-"Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así. Sobre eso yo... Prefiero olvidarlo"- dijo Judy dándose media vuelta y en un tono secante y cortante –"Mejor vamos a la sucursal bancaria"

Nick poco a poco desplomo sus orejas al suelo, se sintió culpable y algo triste ya que cree que Judy no siente algo por él. Pero no era el momento para ponerse así, por lo que él se dio media vuelta para no verla, y Judy salió del cuarto y lo cerro, para dirigirse a su siguiente objetivo.

-"Te sigo"- fue lo único que pudo decir Nick y entonces Judy se adelantó y Nick la siguió.

Por otro lado, Harry ya se encuentra en la plaza diamante, caminando por toda la primera planta.

-"Dios es algo enorme, y más por mi tamaño y por ser un conejo"- dijo Harry con un poco de fastidio al ver a su alrededor. Pues esa plaza tenía solo dos pisos, pero muy extenso y además esa plaza es casi únicamente para mamíferos grandes como jirafas, elefantes, etc. –"Necesito ir a lo más alto"- inmediatamente se dirigió hacia unas escaleras eléctricas de la plaza.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los escalones hicieran su trabajo de llevar a Harry arriba, después de eso, necesitaba buscar un punto elevado y vio a frente suya un gran farol, saco una sonrisa en muestra de milagro.

Así que subió hacia lo más alto del farol y se puso a observar a todo su entorno.

-"Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… ¿Dónde estás?"- se preguntó a si mismo Harry en voz bajas mientras buscaba a su objetivo.

Fueron unos segundos de desesperación para Harry, y cuando estaba a punto de girar por otro lado, por fin lo vio. El mamífero Alexander estaba caminando en dirección hacia él, sin darse cuenta, vestido con una chamarra de cuero griseada y un pantalón marrón.

-"Espera a que la presa venga a mi"- dijo Harry –"Je, y yo creía que los depredadores dicen eso"- agrego el cómicamente.

Y así sucedió, fue cuestión de tiempo de esperar y entonces cuando ya estaba a pocos metros, dio un gran salto sobre él y los chocaron y rodaron hacia una puerta del personal autorizado, por suerte para Harry ni un solo mamífero vieron el "incidente", Harry se puso de patas arriba mientras que Alexander se encontraba en el suelo aturdido por el choque.

-"¿Qué de…?"- se quejó Alexander, pero luego recibió un gran golpe en su rostro.

-"Cállate y mejor empieza hablar"- dijo Harry con mucha seriedad y de un sentón se puso en frente de él, cara a cara –"¿Qué le hicieron a la nutria Ashley Wood? ¿Dónde está?"

-"¿La nutria?"- pregunto Alexander y rápidamente puso una mirada tenebrosa –"¿Eres policía?"

-"Si así es. Tú y tus dos amigos secuestraron a una nutria a mitad de la noche"- respondió Harry –"Y déjame decirte que lamentablemente tu amigo Jeremy le inyectaron veneno y murió y el siguiente serás tú así que comienza a hablar"

Alexander se quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus orejas quedaron alzadas.

-"Si Jeremy está muerto significa que ella nos está eliminando"- dijo Alexander y desvió su mirada a otro lado.

-"¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a una mamífera que viste de túnica azul?"- pregunto Harry un poco histérico.

-"S… Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto Alexander sorprendido.

-"¿Quién es ella realmente?"- pregunto Harry.

-"No lo sé. Es una encubierta, una agente que se oculta bajo las sombras. Una maestra del engaño"- dijo Alexander –"Se hace llamar la coneja azul. Ella está detrás de todo esto"- agrego el pero Harry puso una mirada confusa –"Planea algo, algo muy malo"

-"¿Y que es dime?"- pregunto Harry y luego después lo soltó para hablar mejor.

-"Hace más de un año, algunos mamíferos comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno sin dejar pistas ni nada, y luego aparecieron a aparecer mamíferos y depredadores, comportándose de manera salvaje y controlados por un controlador remoto arácnido"- argumento Alexander -"Y actualmente aun lo siguen asiéndolo"

Harry se quedó pasmado, puesto que en sus inicios como policía se topó con esa situación y luego se le vino pequeños flashbacks.

-"¿Y a que es debido a todo esto? ¿Qué planean hacer realmente?"- pregunto Harry seriamente.

-"Antes de que mis amigos y yo nos controlaran escuche lo que tenían en mente. Después de que Judy y Nick resolvieran el caso de los aulladores querían convertir a Zootopia en un profundo caos de salvajismo incontenible y manipularon la planta aulladora, ahora se hace llamar Virus A, la volvieron más inestable y no hay vacuna contra eso, excepto…"

-"¿Excepto que, qué?"- pregunto Harry con intriga.

-"Un traidor les robo una pequeña muestra del virus y lo mando a los laboratorios Star y los mejores laboratoristas Helen y William realizaron las pruebas al límite, pero hubo un incidente, su hija Ashley se expulsó a la muestra del virus, sin embargo la infección no la volvió salvaje sino al contrario, se coagulo junto con su sangre"

Harry estaba que no lo podía creerlo.

-"¿Quieres decirme que Ashley es la vacuna?"- pregunto Harry en forma brusca.

-"Si, así es. Sus padres decidieron que debían borrarle la memoria ese día para estar segura"- comento Alexander de manera tranquila –"Y la razón de las desapariciones y animales salvajes es porque necesitan nuevos reclutas y exploradores para encontrarla…"

-"Escúchame bien. Sus padres ahora son los peores que tiene ahora, y voy a encontrarla, la traeré sana y salva. Le prometí que la protegería y nunca dejarla sola. Así que por favor si sabes donde esta dímelo y acabare con esto"-

-"No lo sé… Pero Mark lo sabe, él te lo dirá. Lo juro"- dijo Alexander con un poco de timidez y nervios –"Algunas veces trabaja en la pequeña tienda del supermercado. El… Rose Sweet"

Harry se le acerco más a su rostro nuevamente.

-"Si estas mintiendo, voy a encontrarte y me traerás a esa coneja azul ante mí, ¿Ok?"- pregunto Harry con frialdad y el asintió con la cabeza con algo de miedo, luego se alejó de el –"Ahora vete a casa y mantente a salvo"

Alexander no dijo nada más y luego salió de aquel pasillo de donde se encontraron, dejando a Harry con un sentimiento triste, decepción y amargura.

-"Ashley… ¿Qué diablos sucede con esta ciudad?"- pregunto Harry en su mente con preocupación. Después de eso saco su radio del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón –"Judy, Nick. Lo encontré, el tampoco no sabe nada. Quiero verlos en la estación, luego los alcanzo"

-" _¿Está todo bien Harry?_ "- respondió Judy con extrañez por la radio.

-"Solo… Hagan lo que les dije"- dijo Harry y de inmediato guardo la radio en su bolsillo –"Rose Sweet"

Sin más que decir Harry salió también de allí y después de la plaza para luego dirigirse a su último objetivo: la tienda Rose Sweet.

* * *

 **15 minutos después…**

El tiempo pasaba frecuentemente rápido para Harry, el día se había convertido en un atardecer. Harry se encuentra parado enfrente de la tienda Rose Sweet, se puso meditar bien como resultaría con éxito su plan.

-"Ok… Hagámoslo"- dijo Harry después de soltar un suspiro, se puso una gorra común con el símbolo de Henry Avery (Para los que juegan el multiplayer de Uncharted 4 sabrán de que gorra hablo) y luego ingreso a la tienda.

La tienda se encontraba vacía, en la zona del cajero estaba allí Mark Ross, revisando cuentas en la caja registradora, en ese momento vio al mamífero.

-"¿Si que vas a llevar?"- pregunto Mark con amabilidad.

-"Si eh… ¿Tendrá algunas tiras de chocolate?"- pregunto Harry mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada.

Mark miro a su lado izquierdo una caja de chocolates, lo abrió y no había nada.

-"Cielos se nos terminó la última caja, pero déjeme ver si en la bodega hay más"- dijo Mark y se retiró de esa zona para ingresar a la bodega que se encontraba en la parte trasera.

Harry observa como Mark se retira y se mete en una puerta, supuso que allí era la bodega, luego miro en una de las esquinas de la tienda y solo tenía una cámara de seguridad, apuntaba a toda la zona, excepto a la puerta de la bodega.

-"Ok, hagámoslo rápido"- dijo Harry y luego trato de alcanzar a Mark.

Abrió la puerta y allí esta Mark ante él. Cerró la puerta y después se quitó la gorra.

-"¿Qué estas…?"- pregunto Mark pero no alcanzo a formular a pregunta, ya que Harry lo arrincono en la pared.

-"¿En dónde la tienen?"- pregunto Harry seriamente.

-"¿Qué? No sé de qué me habla conejo"- respondió Mark confuso.

-"Tu amigo Jeremy murió. Alexander esta salvo en no sé dónde y tú serás la próxima víctima si no me dices ¿Dónde está la nutria?"- pregunto Harry alzando un poco la voz –"Eres mi única esperanza"

-"Ok, ok, ok. Ya… Ya sé a qué vienes… Si, solo cálmate"- dijo Mark tratando de calmar la situación.

Harry soltó un suspiro y luego le dejo hablar.

-"Supongo que Alexander te dijo de que va todo esto"- dijo Mark y Harry asintió –"Ok… Trinidad. Así se llama la organización. Mientras me tenían bajo control junto con mis amigos, su base está oculto dentro de las montañas oscuras y terroríficas de Tundratown. Su entrada secreta es una cueva, es la única que tiene. Está ubicado en las cercanías de la montaña. Solo tienes que poner una calavera que tiene de perfil. Eso es todo y te conducirá a su base, pero ten cuidado ya que tiene un gran ejército"- termino de decir Mark.

-"Gracias por su cooperación"- dijo Harry y rápidamente sin más que decir salió de aquel lugar. Dejando a Mark quitarse de un buen susto que se llevó.

Harry salió de la tienda y entro en a su auto con un poco agitación, espero por unos segundos antes de encenderlo.

-"Despreocúpate Ashley, voy por ti"- dijo Harry y luego de eso encendió su auto –"Es hora de volver a casa, deje a Clara por mucho tiempo"

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo del dia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado muchisimo y antes de despedirme, dejenme decirles que les deseo un gran feliz año nuevo.**

 **Ok ya sin mas que ofrecerles, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Chao chao!**


	9. rescate implacable parte I

**Ja, criais que me habia muerto? Pues no todavia no chicos, solamente me tome un gran tiempo libre en estas vacaciones. Sin embargo ya regrese y disculpen si no les avise, pero es que han pasado mucisimas, muchisimas, muchisimas cosas mientras no estuve. Pero en fin ya estoy de vuelta aqui y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic. Bueno ya sin mas que perder el tiempo vamos a dar con la lectura, que lo disfruten.**

 **Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Rescate implacable parte I**

Un ambiente de nervios y heroísmo se siente en las cercanías de una de las montañas más altas de toda Tundratown. A unas hectáreas de allí se encuentran Judy, Nick, Harry y Beth; todos ellos preparándose para el rescate de la nutria Ashley.

Judy, quien vestida de un gran abrigo rojo para la expedición (así como la de Lara croft en Rise of the tomb raider) y un pantalón bastante oscuro, guarda todo el equipo necesario para estar lista en su mochila, llevaba cuerdas, ganzúas, agua, entre otras cosas de más. Una vez el haber checado que no le faltara nada, cero su mochila y la cargo en su espalda, en ese instante aparece Nick.

Él está abrigado con una chamarra color naranja y un pantalón marrón, llevaba una mochila de una correa color verde oscuro.

-"Zanahorias, ¿Llevas todo?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

-"Si, solo espero que la tormenta no llegue antes"- dijo Judy y dirigió su mirada a la montaña y atrás de esta se encontraba una inmensa tormenta, preparando para desatarse.

-"¿Estas tan segura de que quieres hacer esto?"- pregunto Nick con seguridad.

-"Por última vez Nick sí. No me daré la media vuelta"- dijo Judy con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Lo sé"- exclamo Nick.

-"Deberías quedarte. Ayudar a los pioneros. Beth no podrá sola"- dijo Judy mientras le señalaba a los pioneros acampando cerca, a lado de ellos había una camioneta de televisora.

-"Si claro"- dijo Nick con ironía.

-"Lo digo en serio, recuerdas esa vez que me solté de la soga para salvar nuestros traseros de aquel jaguar negro"- pregunto Judy con carisma.

-"Eso fue inesperado de tu parte el hacer eso"- reclamo Nick señalándola con su dedo índice.

-"Como sea"- dijo Judy y después se hizo a un lado de Nick –"Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con Harry"- agrego mientras veía al conejo mirando el horizonte de aquella montaña junto con Beth.

Nick no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a su compañera y más cuando se junta con Harry, la envidia y los celos lo estaban invadiendo. Por otro lado, Harry veía las montañas con sus binoculares, estaba vestido con una abrigo color azul celeste muy esponjoso y con unas gafas protectoras y un pants del mismo color del abrigo.

-"Aquí tienes tu mochila"- le llamo Beth y luego miro a Beth, guardando sus binoculares –"Ten mucho cuidado hermanito"

-"Gracias por todo Beth, te prometo que traeré tu historia y yo sano y salvo"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa carismática mientras le mostraba una pequeña cámara Gopro y luego se lo coloco en su frente.

-"Jejeje… De acuerdo Harry"- se rio Beth por unos segundos, después de eso, se acerca Judy –"Bueno, estaré en la camioneta con Josh. Nos vemos"

Una vez que Beth se retiró, Judy y Harry quedaron solos. Sin embargo Harry desvió su mirada en las montañas, Judy hablo.

-"Nick me dijo que los otros están fuera. Ningún pionero harán que crucen esas montañas"- argumento Judy. Harry por su parte le respondió sin darle la cara.

-"La entrada a la cueva está arriba en algún lugar"- dijo Harry mientras ponía sus patas en su cintura. Judy contemplo una vez más las montañas de Tundratown.

-"Sera un ascenso extremo"- Judy sorprendida.

-"¡No daré marcha atrás!"- exclamo Harry viéndola en sus ojos color violeta. Judy al verlo saco una pequeña sonrisa carismática.

-"Lo sé"-

-"Deberías quedarte aquí, con Beth"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-"No hay forma. Le dije a Nick que se quedara"- dicho esto, Judy se adelantó un poco –"Vamos, hay una nutria que salvar"

-"Te sigo"- contesto Harry y antes de que la siguiera, ajusto una vez más la cámara en su frente para que no se le zafara y luego se colocó en su cintura un par de piolets y una radio color amarilla y negra –" _Espero que estés bien Ashley_ "-

 **15 minutos después…**

Harry y Judy escalaban por las inmensas alturas de esas montañas más frías y tormentosas de toda Tundratown, Harry ya se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, Judy estaba un poco atrás, iba con lentitud escalando un gran muro de hielo con la ayuda de los piolets que llevaba.

-"Ya casi llegas… Espera a que veas las vistas Judy"- dijo Harry y Judy ya se encontraba a un paso de tocar tierra firme –"Toma mi pata"- agrego el mientras se inca para atrapar a Judy, estirando su pata izquierda. Judy guardo uno de los piolets y estiro su pata para atrapar la pata de Harry.

En cuanto Harry tomo la pata de Judy, la levanto con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Gracias Harry"- agradeció Judy y luego los dos vieron la inmensa montaña y casi arriba de él se encontraba una cueva –"Mira eso Harry…"

-"Es increíble… Pero la nieve que cae de esos picos es una mala señal"- se maravilló por un momento Harry después hizo una advertencia ya que era cierto, la nieve estaba a muchas probabilidades de que se caía y causaría una avalancha. Una vez que lo contemplaron, Harry saco su radio –"Beth estamos cerca de llegar a la cueva"- dicho esto empezó a sonar chasquidos de la radio.

-" _De acuerdo, tengan cuidado_ "- dijo Beth a través de la radio y luego colgó la llamada. Harry desenfundo su radio y comenzó a caminar por las nieves de la montaña con Judy.

-"El rastro conduce hacia arriba de la montaña"- comento Judy mientras que lentamente se abrazaba a sí mismo y temblaba por culpa del frio –"Tendremos una buenas vista de la ciudad y más allá desde la cumbre"

-"Muy bien, tomémoslo con calma"- dijo Harry positivamente. Al rato de eso, una gran ráfaga de viento se les vino encima –"¡Este viento es una locura!"- agrego el mientras ponía sus patas en frente de sus ojos para que la nieve no lo cegara al igual que Judy.

-"Debemos seguir adelante… Oye"- lo llamo Judy y Harry volteo para verla –"Aun si encontramos algo aquí, tu papá estaría orgulloso de ti"- Harry no espero ese gran alago por parte de Judy, por lo que simplemente saco una sonrisa.

-"Lo sé, el daría su vida por los demás, por la familia y por mí. Pero tengo un buen presentimiento"- respondió Harry gentilmente.

Sin embargo, se escuchó un fuerte relámpago, en señal de que la tormenta pronto se avecinaría, al mismo tiempo que hubo un temblor a lado de ella, casi llevándosela, afortunadamente se llevó un susto.

-"¡Guau! ¡Diablos!"- exclamo Judy.

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Harry con preocupación.

-"Perdí mi punto de apoyo, estoy bien"- respondió Judy.

Harry dejo a un lado su preocupación y reanudaron su camino la cueva. A unos pocos metros de llegar, hubo un temblor, esta vez llevándosela cuenca abajo.

-"Ahhhhhh…"-

-"¡No! ¡Judy!"- exclamo Harry y trato de alcanzarla, pero fue tarde y Judy fue arrastrándose, y trato de sujetarse a algo, sin embargo la inmensa nieve no lo permitía.

Al estar cerca de una gran caída, saco uno de sus piolets y lo encajo sobre el hielo y piolet trato de atascarse y cuando estaba al borde, el piolet se sujetó.

-"Oh cielos, eso estuvo muy cerca…"- susurro ella mientras se aferraba por el saliente del borde.

-"¡Judy! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- grito Harry muy preocupante.

-"¡Harry! ¡Estoy aquí!"- respondió Judy mientras comenzaba darse saltos laterales por los salientes y también aferrándose en sus agarres con aquellos saltos.

-"Descenderé por ti…"- dijo Harry y cuando estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, Judy lo interrumpió.

-"¡No! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Puedo escalar de regreso!"- exclamo Judy ante la ayuda que Harry estaba hacer.

-"¿Estas segura?"- pregunto Harry con seguridad.

-"Solo quédate allí"- dijo Judy y Harry la vio cuando estaba a tierra firme, pero le faltaba poco a que llegar.

Judy vio a su derecha un muro escarpado de hielo, saco sus piolets y se puso a dar anclaje en el muro y escalar en ella. Harry la seguía para saber dónde aterrizaría para que le pueda ayudar. Le faltaba poco, solo era dar un salto.

-"Debo saltar hacia el otro lado"- dijo Judy mientras que lentamente guardaba uno de los piolets.

-"Si, bien… ¡Ahora toma mi pata!"- exclamo Harry mientras estiraba su pata. Judy se posiciono muy bien para saltar, y en cuanto lo hizo Harry la atrapo -"¡Ahhh! Demonios Judy. Harás que me dé un infarto ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto el mientras la revisaba parte por parte.

-"Si… Estoy bien… Vamos…"- dijo Judy mientras recuperaba el aliento y comenzaba a caminar a la cueva.

Harry la siguió, pasaron por encima de dos plataformas bajas y luego vieron la cueva a unos centímetros de donde están.

-"Perece que debemos atravesarla, para llegar la cueva"- comento Harry.

-"Je, que irónico, ¿No?"- dijo Judy con una pequeña risilla.

Dicho esto, los dos llegaron a la cueva, ni el frio y el viento podían invadir allí, excepto la tremenda oscuridad.

-"No está mal. Si el clima cambia, podremos refugiarnos en esta cueva. Oye de casualidad no trajiste…"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y luego quería hacerle una pregunta a Judy, sin embargo escucho un flash y vio atrás suyo que Judy encendió una bengala color anaranjada.

-"Bengalas. Sip, siempre vengo preparada"- termino lo que iba decir Harry y luego le mostro la bengala –"¿En verdad crees que encontraremos la entrada secreta que Jeremy y Mark te dijeron?"

-"Sé que es poco probable. Pero el GPS indica algunas cuevas en estas montañas"- dijo Harry mientras revisaba su radio, que también era un GPS.

Comenzaron a seguir caminando para averiguar si tenía una salida trasera, y lo obtuvieron ya que Judy vio la luz del sol, así que tiro la bengala al suelo, para que comenzara a cesarse.

-"Bueno, supongo que si fuera a esconder una entrada secreta, esta podría ser la clase de sitio olvidado por dios donde lo haría"- dijo Judy y nuevamente comenzó a abrigarse para que la grandes ráfagas del viento no lo invadan en su cuerpo delgado.

-"No solo dios, también esa coneja encapuchada de color azul sabe dónde se oculta"- comento Harry con un poco de seriedad –"Aun así debe ser tiempo suficiente. Casi llegamos a la cima"

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron al final del camino, Harry se detuvo y saco su capucha de su abrigo.

-"¿Qué opinas?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-"Nos acercamos a algo Judy. Puedo sentirlo, solo un último tramo hasta la cima"- dijo Harry con muchísimo entusiasmo.

Sin embargo Judy vio la inmensa cima, tenía que hacer un gran ascenso para por fin llegar a su objetivo.

-"Muy bien"- dijo Judy y asintió con la cabeza –"Veamos que hay arriba"- se acercó a él para engancharse dejarle algo de espacio con la ayuda de las cuerdas, de ese modo los dos podrían llegar cuidándose el uno al otro y estar seguros. Una vez eso, los dos comenzaron a trepar por los escarpados muros de hielo y roca.

-"Parece bastante sólido, pero mantente cerca del muro"- dijo Judy con advertencia mientras caminaba por el muro lateralmente.

-"Esta bien… Creo que a partir de aquí escalaremos"- dijo Harry al llegar al final del muro y ver un muro escarpado de hielo, saco sus piolets con mucho cuidado.

-"Mantente cerca del hielo que cae"- le advirtió Judy.

-"Claro… ¿Estas lista?"- se preparó Harry con toda confianza.

-"Hagámoslo"- dijo Judy con entusiasmo.

Dicho esto, Harry dio un salto y dio anclaje en el muro con sus piolets y la cuerda se alargó un poco y comenzó a escalar, Judy le siguió pero en cuando sus piolets tocaron el muro, algunos hielos quedaron sueltos y cayeron al inmenso vacío.

-"¡Vaya! Hay mucho hielo suelto acá arriba"- dijo Judy sorprendida mientras se puso a escalar y tratar de alcanzar a Harry.

-"Podemos hacerlo Judy. Quédate conmigo"- dijo Harry sin parar de escalar por el muro.

Tan rápido como subían, se escuchó otro fuerte temblor y sin darse cuenta, una roca se desprendió del muro.

-"¡Cuidado!"- advirtió Judy a Harry y el al ver la roca, se apegó al muro. La roca se vino abajo junto con una cantidad de hielo.

-"¡Diablos!"- exclamo Harry y suspiro de alivio.

-"¡Eso estuvo cerca!"- también exclamo Judy.

Continuaron escalando, ahora sin ningún peligro alguno. Fueron algunos segundos hasta que Harry, sin darse cuenta, hizo anclaje en un muro de pura nieve sólida.

-"Ay no, no, no, no, no"- dijo Harry decepcionado y al ver que el muro donde querían cruzar se desprendió y ahora se encontraba al otro lado –"¡Judy, resiste!"-

-"Oh cielos"- dijo Judy y entonces se acomodó muy bien del muro –"Me preparare, ¿Puedes llegar al otro lado?"-

-"¡Puedo hacerlo!"- dijo Harry con mucha confianza y rápidamente salto con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido como también poder anclar un piolet en el muro y reacciono para anclar el otro.

-"¡Guau! No creo que pueda hacer ese salto Harry"- dijo Judy con un poco de timidez.

-"¡Quédate ahí! ¡Anclare una cuerda en la cima para ti!"- dijo Harry y entonces miro hacia arriba.

-"Muy bien, te daré más cuerda"- dijo Judy, al mismo tiempo que pasaba cuerda desde su mochila.

Harry fue escalando tan rápido como pudo y evitando los pocos hielos que se le caían por la tormenta que ya estaba muy encima de los conejos.

-"Casi lo logras Harry, tu puedes"- dijo Judy, dando apoyo a su amigo.

En cuanto ya estaba casi cerca de la cima, se detuvo a ver la tormenta que estaba casi encima y a su derecha, supo en ese entonces que debían de apresurarse, puesto que ya los rayos comenzaron a desatarse. Entonces el vio que ya estaba en la cima, solamente tiene que dar un salto de esfuerzo, así que se preparó y entonces salto y encajo su piolet y rápido el otro para poder subir sin problema alguno. Subió hasta llegar por a la cima. Entonces se propuso a dar anclaje a la cuerda para que Judy se suba.

-"Ok Judy ya puedes subir, solo suéltate y te ayudare"- le dijo Harry a Judy.

Ella en cuanto escucho eso, se soltó del muro, guardo sus piolets y entonces se puso a escalar con la ayuda de la cuerda. Harry también la ayudaba, tirando de la cuerda y así sucesivamente hasta que Judy llego a la cima con Harry.

-"Gracias Harry"- agradeció Judy, cosa que Harry le sonrió.

Pero entonces en cuanto volteo, se llevó una sorpresa.

-"¡Judy! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Allí está la entrada secreta, en esa cueva!"- exclamo Harry con mucho ánimo, ya que es cierto. A unos metros se encontraba la entrada secreta que los conduciría hacia la Trinidad. Sin embargo de los ánimos que Harry tuvo, jamás se le espero que hubiera un pequeño temblor, ocasionándole la perdida de equilibrio.

-"Oh dios ahg… Ahhhh…"- se preocupó Harry y desafortunadamente cayo por el temblor.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo Judy.

Harry cayo, pero la cuerda quedo enredado en una de sus patas, quedando boca abajo, y no se fue con la pequeña avalancha, pero de un tirón de tensión, Harry no se esperaba que chocaría contra un saliente de roca y hielo, causándole un gran aturdimiento y llevándose un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-"¡Oh dios mío Harry! ¡Te tengo! ¡Te tengo!"- se preocupó muchísimo Judy mientras sostenía de la cuerda a Harry –"Harry, ¿Me escuchas?"

Harry no escuchaba la voz de Judy, quedo bastante aturdido que casi se quedara sordo, fueron unos segundos de mueca y dolor hasta que pudo escuchar con mucha claridad y sobar su cabeza.

-"Si… Estoy bien"- dijo Harry y luego vio su pata, tenía sangre, realmente el golpe fue muy duro –"Ahg dios"-

-"Aguanta, te subiré"- dijo Judy mientras comenzaba a tirar de la cuerda con mucho cuidado –"Bien… aquí va"-

Fue un gran momento de tensión, puesto que ya no había luz de sol, la tormenta ya se avecino encima de ellos.

-"Vamos, Judy…"- dijo Harry mientras veía el cielo griseado y casi oscuro. Se desataron pequeños relámpagos por sus alrededores. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir en su pata un pequeño resbalón, significo entonces que no duraría por mucho tiempo zafarse de la cuerda y caer hacia el fondo de la montaña –"¡Judy! ¡No puedo seguir sosteniéndome! ¡Mi pata se está zafando!"-

-"Ya casi llegas Harry"- dijo Judy con mucha tensión y seguía tirando de la cuerda –"Un poco más"-

Harry trataba de que su pata no se resbalara de la cuerda, por lo que se sujetó su otra pata para evitar el resbalo. Tan pronto como lo hizo Judy se haciendo su gran esfuerzo. Finalmente lo logro y puso a salvo a Harry, sujeto ahora sus patas y lo arrastro hacia tierra firme y luego el después de llevarse gran susto, se puso de pie.

-"Gracias Judy… Te debo una"- dijo Harry de alivio y agradecimiento.

Judy estaba por responderle, pero luego sucedió lo más peor que podría pasar en una montaña. Se escuchó un fuertísimo trueno de un relámpago y vieron arriba a lo lejos Judy y Harry que se avecino una avalancha, fue poco, pero a medida que descendía se hacía más y más grande, así que los se miraron mutuamente con preocupación.

-"¡Corre!"- dijeron al unísono y se echaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron.

-"¡Hay que refugiarnos ya!"- dijo Judy.

-"¡Nuestra oportunidad es hacia la entrada, vamos corre!"- dijo Harry.

Puesto que tenía razón, la cueva que entraron al inicio no le daría tiempo para descender y no había marcha atrás. Así que fueron corriendo tal y como dijo Harry, hacia la cueva, que es la entrada secreta a la Trinidad.

Observaron también que la brutal avalancha destruía todo a su paso, pinos, arboles, nieve, etcétera. Y se acercaba tan rápido a cuenca abajo. Pero para mal para ellos, vieron que al final del camino, había un gran abismo.

-"Se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿Hay alguna opción?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Si, saltar"-

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Judy de forma atónica.

-"Confía en mi Judy, hay que saltar"- dijo Harry seriamente.

-"Pero no hay escarpado de hielo como para sujetarnos"- advirtió Judy –"¿Acaso el golpe te hizo perder la consciencia?"

-"No es momento de discusiones oficial Judy Hopps"- dijo Harry.

A medida que se acercaban, notaron que la plataforma blanca donde estaban se estaba partiéndose en diferentes partes por culpa de la avalancha que se avecinaba. Judy no veía salida y la única opción aceptable fue la de Harry que era saltar.

-"De acuerdo, aquí vamos"- dijo Judy con cierto temor.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino, los dos saltaron hacia el vacío, Judy grito del temor y susto por saltar hacia una muerte segura, pero luego Harry la abrazo y rápidamente saco de su abrigo una pistola lanza garfios, apunto hacia dentro de la cueva y quedar enganchado contra las rocas, apretó el gatillo y luego los dos fueron subiendo cuenca arriba y entrar a la cueva sanos y salvos.

Al entrar, los dos comenzaron a rodar, hasta que Judy se quedó arriba de Harry, sin embargo la avalancha ya se vino con todo, pero no pasaron ningún peligro, pero cuando pensaron que por fin estaban a salvo, comenzó a temblar y luego unas rocas se desprendieron desde la entrada hacia ellos, pero con lentitud y Harry vio que una gran grieta se venía con ellos. Y finalmente las rocas taparon por completo la entrada, sin dejarles salida y luz, así que lo único que podía hacer Harry era abalanzarse encima de Judy y esperar a que las rocas se les viniera encima. Lo único que había de aquellos dos eran sus grandes suspiros, sobre todo los suspiros de Judy.

* * *

 **Horas antes…**

Harry volvía a su casa en su coche. Después de sacar una gran valiosa información a Mark y Alexander, ahora deberá de idearse un plan de rescate junto con Judy y Nick. Solo que antes de hacer eso, tuvo que pasar por su esposa Clara y su hijastro Carl. Estaciono su coche, salió y se dirigió dentro de la casa y allí estaba Clara, con una cara de angustia.

-"Clara, que…"- estaba por preguntar Harry, sin embargo Clara se abalanzo sobre el para darle un abrazo.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"- pregunto Clara viéndolo a los ojos, sin separarse de aquel abrazo –"Estuviste todo el día con los oficiales Wilde y Hopps"-

Por su parte Harry no tuvo respuesta, de hecho no le quiso responder, en lugar de eso desvió su mirada a otro lado.

-"¿Qué pasa amor?"- pregunto Clara con un poco de preocupación –"¿Se supo algo de Ashley?"

-"No, no Clara, pero…"- hablo Harry y después rompió el abrazo y comenzó a alejarse de ella, sin verla a los ojos.

-"¿Pero…?"- dudo Clara.

-"¿Recuerdas que, antes de que nos casáramos te prometí que no volvería a ser policía?"- pregunto Harry mientras que lentamente se apenaba.

-"Si, y lo hiciste por nosotros pero… ¿A qué viene eso?"- pregunto Clara.

Harry nuevamente no respondió ante la pregunta, así que lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su suéter que llevaba puesto encima, hasta quedar al descubierto lo que es el uniforme de policía y se dio vuelta para que Clara lo viera.

Clara quedo atónica al ver que Harry es policía otra vez, reviso cada detalle, pero luego vi el rostro de Harry, estaba triste.

-"Lo siento Clara, rompí esa promesa. Pero tenía que volver…, Tenía que hacerlo, por Ashley así que…"- decía Harry con suma tristeza, sin embargo Clara lo interrumpió nuevamente abalanzándose sobre el para darle un gran beso.

Harry por su parte, esperaría una reacción molesta y enojada, pero no fue así, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que corresponder de aquel beso. Fueron unos segundos de estar se besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-"Descuida, después de todo. Yo tenía mis dudas de que volverías algún día, ese siempre ha sido tu más grande sueño"- dijo Clara con una gran sonrisa. Lentamente Harry también fue sacando una sonrisa.

-"¿De verdad?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Si. Recuerda que en nuestro matrimonio estaremos siempre en las buenas y en las malas"- dijo Clara mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-"Es cierto… Lo siento"- se disculpó Harry con pena.

-"Awww… Te ves lindo mientras se pones muy penoso. Está bien, disculpas aceptadas"- dijo Clara. La felicidad de ellos duro por unos minutos hasta que Harry pregunto algo importante.

-"Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Carl?"

Sin embargo, Clara al escuchar la pregunta, lentamente agacho su mirada, cosa que a Harry le preocupo mucho.

-"El aún sigue triste. No ha comido ni cenado, ni siquiera ha salido de su cuarto y la verdad… Jamás lo había visto así de triste desde que cancelaron Blue Arrow"-

-"Oh que mal…"- comento Harry.

-"Lo sé"- dijo Clara un poco deprimida.

-"Iba a ser un excelente juego para la consola"- dijo Harry inocentemente. Clara le molesto mucho, pensó que también estaba preocupado por Carl, pero no lo fue, así que le dio una patada en su pata delantera –"Auch… Solo bromeaba"

-"Pues no lo parece"- dijo Clara con certeza.

-"Ok dejemos a un lado eso… Voy a ir a verlo a ver si le trato de darle ánimo"- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la habitación de Carl, pero Clara lo detuvo.

-"Espera… Hay otra cosa más"- dijo Clara mientras sacaba algo en su bolsillo.

-"¿Y qué es?"- pregunto Harry con dudas, y entonces Clara saco de su bolsillo su celular y se lo mostro a Harry.

-"Llamaron los padres de Ashley esta tarde y aún siguen llamando"- respondió Clara, cosa que Harry se puso alarmante, puesto que supuestamente estarían llamando de la situación de Ashley, pero para quitar las dudas, tomo el teléfono y marco al número.

* * *

 **En alguna poblado alejado de Zootopia.**

Helen y William se encontraban detrás de unas grandes cortinas rojas. Están en una pequeña pero grandiosa conferencia de premios. William estaba muy ansioso por recibir su premio, puesto aun no los estaban llamando, sin embargo miro a su esposa por un instante para ver si ella estaba tan emocionada como él. Pero noto que tenía una cara preocupante y angustiada, así que se acercó a ella para calmarla.

-"Amor, deja de comportarte así"- dijo William mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-"No puedo, ya van más de 5 veces que les llamo y me mandan al buzón de voz"- dijo Helen muy preocupada.

-"Mira o pueden ser que no tengan crédito. O pueden ser que hayan dejado su celular en su casa"- respondió William –"Además, Ashley está bajo cuidado de aquel conejo policía y de su esposa que es nuestra vicealcaldesa y tiene un gran amigo. Vamos ya deja de ponerte así y anímate"

-"Pero y si…"- iba a decir algo Helen, pero entonces su celular sonó. Helen se sorprendió y marco muy rápidamente y hablo –"Hola"

-"¿Sra. Wood?"- pregunto Harry con dudas.

-"Ah gracias a dios que llamas Sr. Allen"- dijo Helen con alivio.

-"Si, disculpa si no la pudimos contestar. Tenía el celular apagado pero ya estoy aquí"- dijo Harry con dudas y nervios mientras veía a Clara.

-"De acuerdo, ¿pero quiero saber cómo esta Ashley?"- dijo Helen con inquietud.

-"¿Ashley? Ah sí Ashley. Oh ella está muy bien, se ha divertido muchísimo con nosotros no se preocupe. Es una nutria muy especial…"- dijo Harry mientras que lentamente apretaba su pata derecha.

-"Oh me alegro mucho por… Espera, ¿Estas llorando?"- pregunto Helen con extrañez.

-"Si, pero de la alegría. Es que también es un angelito del cielo"- dijo Harry con tristeza pero no fue de la alegría como lo dijo, sino de la perdida y el dolor por Ashley.

-"Oh gracias por eso Harry. ¿Está allí contigo, me la puedes pasar?"- pregunto Helen con curiosidad.

-"Ella no está conmigo, está durmiendo. Por si no lo sabía señora, son las 11 de la noche"- dijo Harry calmándose –"Ojala lo haría pero…"

-"No, no, no hace falta, solo quería llamar si todo está bien con ella"- dijo Helen ya con calma y despreocupación –"Buenas noches y gracias"

-"Usted también Sr. Wood"- dijo Harry despidiéndose.

Helen colgó la llamada y Harry también, y guardo su celular.

-"Lo vez, que te dije. Todo está bien, ahora vayamos a por el premio"- comento William apresuradamente mientras la toma de las patas.

Helen seguía con la angustia y preocupación, pero por lo que acaba de escuchar fue motivo suficiente como para relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo.

-"Si, vamos"- dicho esto Helen embozo una sonrisa y se dirigió al escenario con William.

Mientras con Harry.

Después de haber hablado con Helen, colgó la llamada, guardo el celular y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-"Ok, eso los mantendrá relajados por un rato. No quiero que se enteren de lo que está ocurriendo"- dijo Harry viendo a Clara –"Iré a ver a Carl, tu… ve a dormir, que pareces cansada"-

-"Si, lo necesito"- dijo Clara y antes de que se retiraba se acercó a Harry –"Oye, todo saldrá bien. La encontraras y volveremos a ser felices"

-"Claro que si"- dijo Harry amorosamente mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en su frente con mucho cariño –"Te amo"-

-"Y yo a ti, ahora ve"- fue lo único que pudo decir Clara y se dirigió a la habitación, que era arriba.

Harry por su parte veía como se alejaba su esposa y luego, se dirigió ahora al cuarto de Carl. Una vez eso, abrió la puerta y vio allí a Carl, él estaba acostado en su cama, sollozando levemente y sin darle la mirada a nadie. En cuanto Carl escucho abrir la puerta de inmediato hablo.

-"Mama… No quiero nada de cenar… Estoy bien…"- dijo Carl entre lágrimas sin darle la cara, en sus pesuñas estaba sosteniendo uno de los libros que le pertenencia a Ashley.

-"Seguro compañero"- respondió Harry en un tono natural.

Carl abrió sus ojos y se dio media vuelta, se trató de su padrastro.

-"Oh hola papa… pensé que eras…"- trataba de hablar Carl, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-"Lo se… Te entiendo"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Carl simplemente le correspondió y luego se limpió una lagrima suya. Harry vio que estaba sosteniendo un libro –"¿Por qué sostienes un libro? Pensé que odiabas la lectura porque siempre Clara te daba un sermón de que leyeras"

-"Jeje… Si, cada vez que era un viernes siempre me decía que me ponía a leer 15 o 30 minutos antes de que me durmiera o que comenzara a jugar en la Play mi mama"- dijo Carl mientras recordaba –"No, esto es… Es uno de los libros de Ashley. Comencé a leer el primer capítulo de este"

Harry se acercó a él y se sentó en el costado izquierdo de la cama mientras que Carl se reincorporaba y luego se recargaba en su hombro y luego le pasa el libro.

-"La vida de Mia Danvers"- dijo Harry leyendo el título del libro y luego lo examinaba –"Es un estupendo libro para algunos cachorros de tu edad. ¿Por qué lo tienes?"-

-"Creía que si leyera esto, podría dejar a un lado esto que está sucediendo… Pero… Pero no puedo papa, la extraño mucho"- dijo Carl y lentamente comenzó a ponerse triste nuevamente.

-"Lo se hijo, lo sé, yo también pero sabes algo, lo encontraremos y sabes cómo… Mira como estoy"- dijo Harry y una vez dicho eso, se puso de patas arriba y Carl lo vio y se sorprendió al ver que nuevamente era oficial de policía.

-"TU… ¿Eres policía otra vez?"- pregunto Carl.

-"Si, le prometí a Clara y a ti que lo dejaría, pero no se pudo y…"- comento Harry, pero luego fue interrumpido por Carl, ya que no le hizo caso a lo que decía y se abalanzo sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo –"Bueno, bueno, no es necesario otro abrazo, ya tu mama me dio uno así"

-"¡Eso es excelente, ahora podrás investigar la situación y así podrás encontrar a Ashley muy rápido!"- dijo Carl con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Si, así es, solo que..."-

-"¿Solo que, qué?"- pregunto Carl al ver que Harry no termino la frase –"¿Papa?"

-"La verdad Carl, yo… quisiera decírtelo pero, es complicado"- dijo Harry desviando su mirada.

Carl no entendía bien lo que decía, por lo que dejo de abrazarlo y se recostó en la cama.

-"Vamos papa, si quieres puedo ayudarte, seré tu gran chico maravilla y…"- dijo Carl con varias ilusiones, pero Harry lo detuvo seriamente.

-"No, Carl es muy peligroso y sinceramente requiere de situaciones mayores. Ya la oficial Hopps y el detective Wilde me están ayudando"- dijo Harry.

-"Pero si es peligroso, sería aún más para Ashley y para ti, yo también soy bueno buscando pistas y…"- decía el pequeño, pero Harry lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-"Te he dicho que no"- dijo Harry con enojo y un poco de regaño.

Eso fue un pequeño dolor en su corazón, puesto que nunca, pero nunca le había contestado de esa manera y lentamente le daba tristeza. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que cometió y entonces se tranquilizó.

-"Carl… Sé que la extrañas y muchísimo y darías lo que fueras por recatarla, pero eso si requiere de medidas mayores, lo sé. Lo he visto"- dijo Harry mientras que lentamente lo tomaba de los hombros –"Sé que te sientes culpable por no haberla defendido como cualquier otro macho lo haría..."

-"Y no tienes idea papa"- dijo Carl, interrumpiéndolo –"Es mi amiga, o bueno es más que eso y yo la quiero muchísimo… como no…"- de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Harry puso una mirada un poco mixta.

-"¿Cómo…?"- quería saber Harry.

-"Como… Como…"- trataba de decir Carl pero los nervios y la tartamudez lo invadían, hasta que se las ingenió para librarse –"Como no tienes idea"

-"¿Seguro? Porque al parecer lo quieres como novia"- dijo Harry con una mirada suspicaz.

-"¡¿QUE?! Cla-claro que no, como se te ocurre decir esta… tontería"- dijo Carl con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-"Vamos Carl, se te gusta, desde la primera vez que la viste. No tiene de malo ser novios desde pequeños, es algo natural"- comento Harry con una voz paternal –"Anda puedes decirlo"-

-"Bueno… Si… Si yo… Antes de que la secuestraran ella y yo… nos confesamos y… Nos dimos un… Beso…"- respondía Carl con cierta timidez y con muchos nervios y muy apenado.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya… Lo veo y no lo creo"- dijo Harry sin poder creérselo.

-"Por favor, no le digas a mama, quiero decirlo yo mismo"- dijo Carl con un poco de súplica.

-"Tranquilo, no le diré, me quedare callado"- dijo Harry mientras que lentamente le acariciaba su lana de la cabeza –"Cuando la rescate, podrán seguir jugando, platicando… Y no sé, algunos abrazos, besitos"-

-"Ya papa…"- dijo Carl mientras desviaba su mirada, con la cara roja.

-"Pero eso sí, aún están algo pequeños como para hacer eso. Esperen a que sean algo ya grandes, por lo mientras pueden abrazarse, darse besitos en las mejillas y tomarse de la pata. Siempre y cuando tu madre y yo lo permitamos"- dijo Harry

-"¿De veras papa? ¿Lo juras?"- pregunto Carl impresionado.

-"Lo juro, ven aquí campeón"- dijo Harry y de inmediato le dio un grandísimo abrazo amistoso y paternal. Carl no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió el abrazo –"Ahora lo que me quiero que me hagas es lo siguiente. Primero quiero que dejes de llorar ok, segundo jamás pierdas la esperanza y por ultimo obedece a tu mama en todo lo que te pida, ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

-"De acuerdo, lo hare papa"- dijo Carl con mucha firmeza.

-"Ese es mi muchacho, ahora ponte tu pijama y duérmete"- dijo Harry y luego rompió el abrazo para que luego Carl hiciera lo que le había pedido. Harry se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero antes de hacerlo, vio como Carl ya no estaba triste, ahora tuvo una gran alegría, un ánimo y todo gracias a Harry.

-"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde"-

* * *

 **En la actualidad.**

En la camioneta, Beth, Nick y Josh presenciaron la inmensa avalancha que vino de las montañas más altas y terroríficas de toda Tundratown.

-"¿Harry? ¿Judy? ¿Alguien me escucha?"- preguntaba Beth mientras presionaba un botón y hablaba por el micrófono, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna –"Voy a seguir intentándolo"

Mientras tanto en la cueva, Judy y Harry se encontraban atrapados ya en la cueva, después de un derrumbe por los escombros de la avalancha, ambos comenzaron a despertar.

-"Judy, ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Harry, sin embargo no veía nada ya que estaban en total oscuridad.

-"Si, estoy bien, pero no veo. Y por lo visto estas encima de mi"- respondió Judy con tranquilidad, sin embargo sintió una incomodidad encima suya por parte de Harry.

-"¿En serio? Ok déjame saber tu posición, ¿Qué esto de aquí?"- pregunto Harry lentamente fue recociendo a ciegas cada rincón del cuerpo de Judy.

-"Ese es mi oreja izquierda"- respondió Judy al sentir la pata de Harry tocándolo.

-"Ok, ¿y este de aquí?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Ese es mi nariz"- respondió Judy y luego movió su nariz.

-"Vale… ¿Y esto?"- pregunto Harry mientras lentamente bajaba su pata.

-"¡Es mi pecho!"- exclamo Judy con mucha incomodidad y vergüenza.

-"Hay lo siento… ¿Y esto de aquí?"- se disculpó Harry de inmediato y luego fue recorriendo más abajo.

-"¡Ese… Es… Mi trasero!"- exclamo Judy nuevamente pero esta vez del enojo.

-"Vale, vale, vale, lo sien… Auch"- quería disculparse Harry, pero en cuanto estaba por ponerse de pie, choco la parte trasera de su cabeza contra una roca.

-"Que tal si dejas de manosearme y mejor alumbras un poco aquí, mi linterna esta en mi cinturón"- respondió Judy con seriedad.

-"Si, tal vez sea lo mejor… Haber… Debe de ser… Esta"- contesto Harry luego busco la linterna de Judy por los alrededores del cinturón de Judy y finalmente encontró la linterna de Judy y la tomo –"Y cero que se prende con…"- decía el, pero en cuando encendió la linterna, vio que la cueva estaba bastante estrechada, pero eso no le importo ya que lo que vio fue que se encontraba encima de Judy.

Harry miraba directamente a los ojos morados de Judy, y ella también vio los ojos cafés de Harry, él estaba sosteniendo la linterna al aire con su pata derecha, la izquierda la tuvo en una de las caderas y cerca del trasero de Judy. Sus narices estaba algo cercas y podrían sentir como respiraban el uno al otro.

-"Amm… Harry esto es. Bastante incomodo por si lo sabias"- respondió con los nervios de punto Judy, acompañada de una risita suya.

-"Si también yo"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

Pero entonces lentamente Judy acercando sus patas en el cuello de Harry para luego envolverlo en un abrazo. En ese momento, la noción y el juicio de Harry fueron desvaneciendo y casi no pensaba con claridad, estaba por hacer el peor acto de su vida.

Ambos labios fueron acercándose y cuando estaba casi de unos milímetros de chocarlos. Fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño temblor, recapacitados, dejaron a un lado lo que estaban por hacer y decidieron salir de esos escombros. En cuanto salieron tomaron sus mochilas y se alejaron un poco para luego ver como los escombros terminaron de tocar suelo.

-"Uff… Vale oficialmente estamos atrapados"- dijo Harry con desanimo, sin embargo escucho un chasquido de radio, en señal de comunicación, y averiguo que se trató de su radio. Lo tomo y hablo –"¿Beth…?"

-"Ohhh gracias a dios hermanito, ¿Estas bien? ¿Están los dos bien?"- pregunto Beth con mucha preocupación.

-"Si, estamos muy bien, a medias logramos entrar a la cueva, pero todo bien"- respondió Harry por la radio y luego miro a Judy.

-"Oh cielos… Off… De acuerdo Harry, porque quiero que hagas lo siguiente. Necesito que enciendas la cámara, así podremos verlos mejor desde la camioneta"- dijo Beth.

-"De acuerdo…"- dijo Harry y luego se puso a encender la cámara que había llevado desde un principio –"Listo, ¿Puedes vernos?"-

Beth entonces giro hacia donde estaban una pantalla de 30', que es allí donde Josh hacia su trabajo de computo. Luego vio que la pantalla mostraba lo que Harry veía a su alrededor.

-"Si, alto y claro"- informo Josh.

-"De acuerdo Harry, podemos verte"- respondió Beth por la radio.

-"Genial, porque vamos a avanzar"- dijo Harry

-"De acuerdo, tengan cuidado"- fue lo único que pudo decir Beth y luego puso el botón de apagado de la radio y luego se dirigió con Josh, junto con Nick para verlos mejor. Harry escucho el chasquido de la radio, significo que ya no estaban en contacto.

-"De acuerdo, vamos, por aquí"- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar al único camino de la cueva.

-"Si… _Dios, pero que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer_ "- dijo Judy, pero luego se detuvo y se puso a hablar en sus pensamientos, y recordó lo que estaba por hacer hace unos segundos. Casi estuvieron a punto de darse un beso. Sin embargo dejo a un lado eso y decidió alcanzar a Harry –"Espérame"-

* * *

 **Horas antes…**

Después de que Harry discutió con Carl, se dirigió al cuarto de Clara, quien la esperaba con paciencia. Ingreso al cuarto y en cuanto lo hizo, se llevó un pequeño susto por parte de Clara, ya que ella se abalanzo sobre y le dio un grandioso beso amoroso.

-"Oye… Clara… ¿Y eso porque?"- pregunto Harry sin entender la situación.

-"Bueno, supongo que tuviste un día muy agitado y estas algo tenso, ¿verdad?"- pregunto Clara mientras pasaba sus pesuñas por el cuello de Harry y parte de sus orejas.

-"Pues sí, un poco, pero…"- iba terminar de decir Harry, pero luego Clara la interrumpió con otro beso.

-"Bueno, yo sé cómo quitar eso"- respondió Clara de forma coqueta mientras revoloteaba sus pestañas.

Harry entendió lo que quería decir su esposa, sin embargo, le respondió negativamente.

-"Clara, no tengo ánimos para eso, además… Hay algo que debo hacer con Judy y Nick. Quizás para otro día"- dijo Harry y luego fue retirando las pesuñas de Clara de su cuello. Clara tuvo una mirada un poco desanimada.

-"Ohhh… Claro"- contesto cortante Clara.

-"Gracias. Ahora descansa, más al rato vuelvo si"- dijo Harry amorosamente mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas.

Clara no respondió, en cambio asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Pero anímate amor… Si no, no recibirás cariños de este casanova"- dijo Harry con voz seductor.

-"Oh ja, ja. De acuerdo, pero lo veré cuando lo crea, hasta entonces"- dicho esto, Clara se acercó a él y le dio un último beso amoroso.

-"Que tierna… Ok ya me voy"- dijo Harry de forma boba, pero luego recapacito y recordó lo que iba a hacer y se despidió de Clara, dejándola con deseos de estar con su querido toda la noche de diversión.

Harry manejo hasta la comisaria, una vez que llego, estaciono su coche, lo apago y se abrió paso a la comisaria, recorriendo los pasillos y habitaciones, casi no había nadie, ni siquiera Benjamín estaba en su lugar como receptor. Camino hasta llegar al cuarto de investigaciones. Donde lo esperarían Judy y Nick con impaciencia.

-"Oigan siento mucho la demora y que los deje casi toda la tarde, pero es que mi esposa…"- dijo Harry mientras abre la puerta, pero luego se sorprendió al ver a –"Oh cielos… Beth"

Si así es, allí estaba su hermana mayor. Con una mirada seria que los aterraba y con patas cruzadas.

-"Lo sabe Harry"- Judy directamente.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?"- pregunto Harry sin entender.

-"Lo sabe Allen, que hemos investigado a los tres sospechosos. Lo que le paso a Jeremy, todo"- termino de hablar Nick –"Ah y hasta ahora también nosotros sabemos que diste con los dos restantes sin nuestro apoyo y que volviste a ser policía"

-"¿Qué, que? Beth, ¿me has estado siguiendo? Eso se llama acoso por si no lo sabias"- respondió Harry seriamente.

-"Y tu deberías saber que yo soy tu hermana y entre hermanos se ayudan"- hablo ella a regaño –"Le prometiste a Clara que no volverías"

-"Y hable con ella, le explique y… Acepto que yo volviera"- dijo Harry con calma –"Y en cuanto a lo otro. Beth es muy peligroso incluso para ti"

-"Por eso quiero ayudar. Le prometí a mama y papa que te protegería en su lecho de muerte"- dijo Beth.

-"De acuerdo… Está bien… Si no me queda de otra que accedas a esto, hagamos esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?"- pregunto Harry ofreciendo una oferta.

-"Una historia. Tú y dos compañeros investigan este caso de Ashley mientras que yo lo publique como una historia y será la mejor"- dijo Beth

-"Olvídalo, si piensas que lo publiques estas muy equivocada. Además me acaban de hablar los padres y si se enteran que Ashley la tienen raptada soy alimento para los depredadores"- dijo Harry negativamente.

-"¿Y por qué dices eso? Si ya hemos evolucionado"- dijo Nick por el comentario que Harry dijo.

-"Fue una ironía o metáfora Wilde"- dijo Judy.

-"Exacto"-

-"Hay por favor hermanito, no exageres, además esos padres son tan tontos como para que le interesen ver noticias"- dijo Beth –"Entonces, ¿Qué dices?"

-"(Pensando)… Hay que demonios… ¿Trato hermana?"- pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba ella y luego estrecha su pata delante de ella.

Beth saco una sonrisa y antes de que le estreche su pata, escupió en sus yemas de su pata y luego lo estrecho.

-"Trato hermanito"- dijo Beth mientras sacudía su pata.

-"Hay, asco, asqueroso"- se asqueo Harry al sentir las babas de su hermana.

-"Cállate"-

Finalmente terminaron de haber solucionado el problema. Ambos mamíferos se dieron la tarea de ida un plan.

-"Ok chicos esto es lo que haremos"-

 **De regreso al presente…**

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aqui con el capitulo del dia de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchisimo tanto como a mi, yo por mi parte me despido fue un gusto estar con ustedes nuevamente y asi lo estare hasta que termine este fic. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, cuidense.**

 **Chao chao!**


	10. rescate implacable parte II

**Hola de nuevo amigos, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi, ya que hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic el cual espero que les guste muchisimo. Bueno, yo los dejo con esto, y que comience la lectura. Que se entretengan.**

* * *

 **Rescate implacable II**

Judy y Harry se encontraban caminando por la cueva, que es un sinfín de pura oscuridad, afortunadamente tenían linternas para iluminarse, ya sea de su celular o linterna de mano. Unos segundos después llegaron lo que podría ser el final del camino. Notaron que había solamente un muro de piedras.

-"¿Qué? ¿Es todo?"- pregunto Judy impactada.

-"Al parecer si, final del camino"- respondió Harry y luego se le acerco a la pared.

-"Estamos atrapados, no tenemos salida"- dijo Judy mientras miraba a los alrededores y alumbraba.

Sin embargo Harry no contesto, fue inspeccionando la pared, hasta que lo froto y noto algo sumamente extraño.

-"Polvo… Por favor dime que es lo que creo que es"- extraño Harry y luego se le vino una idea y comenzó a dar frote la pared, cosa que Judy le dio curiosidad.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- pregunto Judy y luego dio un pequeño tos por parte del polvo.

Harry fue frotando de más hasta que sintió algo muy metálico, se alejó un poco, alumbro y descubrió lo que si había creído.

-"Puerta… Es una puerta secreta"- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, luego vio a la par derecha de la puerta un cierre de combinación –"Oh genial…"

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Necesita contraseña. Justo cuando creíamos que la suerte estaba de nuestra parte…"- dijo Harry un poco desanimando –"Bueno, busquemos por los alrededores para encontrar una pista"-

"¿Estás seguro?"- pregunto Judy con dudas.

-"¿O prefieres intentar los 9999 intentos para abrir la contraseña?"- pregunto Harry con ironía.

Por más cierto que lo parezca Harry tuvo razón, sin embargo Judy desvió su mirada a un lado pensando en una idea, y la obtuvo.

-"No, tengo algo mejor"- dijo Judy y luego se acercó al panel de dígitos.

-"¿Qué haces?"- pregunto Harry con extrañez.

-"En todo este tiempo que estuve como oficial de policía, aprendí grandes cosas, sobre todo la de abrir cerraduras"- dijo Judy mientras sacaba unas pequeñas ganzúas –"Y este panel proviene de una compuerta, pero no sabemos dónde está, así que lo que voy a hacer es… retirar las series de números…"- agrego ella y luego comenzó a hacer esfuerzo, hasta quitar los teclados y revelar una gran enreda de cables –"Solamente te guías en los puntos verdes, ¡lo vez!"

Harry no decía nada, estaba muy impresionado.

-"Y el código es… 0826… y voila"- dijo Judy, después procedió a dar dígitos y automáticamente la puerta se abrió.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Lo veo y no me lo creo"- dijo Harry impresionado –"Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionado de ti Judy Hopps"-

-"Gracias. Sin embargo tenemos una misión que hacer"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Entonces en cuanto pusieron una pata delante de la puerta, comenzaron a sentir algo de calor.

-"Uff… Pero cuanto calor hace aquí"- dijo Judy mientras comenzaba a sentir el sudor recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Luego observaron como a sus alrededores se ponía de un color naranjado –"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Oh por dios… Judy… Esto… Esta, montaña… No es una montaña. Es un volcán"- dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

Judy y Harry de inmediato vieron lo que estaba a su alrededor, se quedaron impresionados. Había varios mecanismos avanzados desconocidos, compuertas, elevadores y maquinaria tecnológica y era cierto lo que Harry dijo; se podría notar en algunas grietas de las paredes se escurría lava y también por el tejado goteaba poco a poco.

Así que como el ambiente era caluroso, decidieron que lo mejor era quitarse sus sudaderas que llevaban, tenían su uniforme de policía de Zootopia.

-"No, no, no, enserio Harry, ¿Quién son estos tipos?"- pregunto Judy seriamente viéndolo.

-"No tengo idea pero no me gusta para nada"- respondió Harry.

-"Tengo que documentarlo, necesitamos pruebas"- dijo Judy y de inmediato saco su celular y comenzó a grabar.

Harry tenía una muy mala espina de documentar esto como prueba y en vivo por parte de Beth. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que sus instintos se despertaron, su oreja izquierda se levantó en señal de que alguien o algo venia acercándose. Así que de inmediato tomo a Judy de un jalón y se ocultaron cerca de unos contenedores.

Tanto Judy y Harry vieron a un depredador que es un lobo gris, portando un uniforme militar que combinaba con su color de pelaje. Sin embargo, lo que Harry le intrigo más fue que llevaba en su pecho el mismo controlador arácnido color rojo y noto que en sus ojos los tiene en estado salvaje.

Después de eso, cuando estuvo lejos de su alcance, Judy y Harry salieron de su escondite.

-"Se ha ido… Esperemos no toparnos con alguien…"- dijo Harry con un poco de alivio, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir algo en su espalda y Judy lo vio.

-"Amm… Harry…"- trataba de decir Judy con mucho temor.

-"¿Hay alguien detrás de mi verdad?"- pregunto Harry de manera irónica y Judy asintió.

Entonces Harry se dio media vuelta y luego vio que se trataba de otro lobo gris, el mostraba sus feroces colmillos y garras capaz de destrozar todo a su paso. Harry entonces se puso de guardia, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lobo lo tomo de las orejas inmovilizando a Harry luego lo azoto contra el suelo dos veces con todas sus fuerzas y luego lo pateo como si fuera un balón de futbol contra una pared gruesa, haciendo que lo atravesara.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo Judy con mucha preocupación, sin embargo el lobo la tomo con una de sus garras –"Ahhh… Suélteme…"-

Pero el lobo no le hizo caso, al contrario la fue acercándola en su gran boca, esperando la hora de devorársela. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de devorar a Judy, el lobo sintió algo punzante en su pecho y además se le salía por su espalda, era un dolor insoportable, como si una lanza lo hubiese atravesado. Entonces el lobo miro en su pecho y vio que había una cuerda le atravesara en su aparato y miro la dirección y noto que le dejo sorprendido tanto el lobo como Judy. Harry estaba en pie, casi sin ningún rasguño por el gran inmenso golpe que le dio el lobo, él fue que le clavo la cuerda en su pecho con la ayuda de su lanza garfio.

Así que Harry apretó el gatillo y fue impulsado de enseguida hacia el lobo. Cuando estuvo tan cerca, le propino un gran golpe con sus dos patas, soltando a Judy y la cuerda regreso a lanza garfio.

Harry ayudo a poner de pie a Judy.

-"¿Harry? Pero… ¿Cómo es que…? Creía que estabas muerto después de ese golpe que te dio ese lobo"- dijo Judy bastante impresionado.

Sin embargo Harry no respondió, en lugar de eso, se quedó viendo a aquel lobo, estaba inmóvil en el suelo, sin embargo, noto algo que lo dejo en shock. Se estaba escurriendo poco a poco a su alrededor un charco de sangre, lo que le significo una cosa, había cometido el peor acto en su vida, matar a un mamífero, o en este caso un depredador.

-"Oh dios… esta…"- se sorprendió Judy al ver esa escena horrible y dio media vuelta, sin embargo fue interrumpida.

-"Muerto… Yo… Mate… Mate a ese… Depredador…"- dijo Harry en shock e inmóvil –"Yo no quería… Pero te iba a comerte. Te iba a devorarte y yo no permitiría esto…"

-"Eh… Mírame"- dijo Judy y luego lo hizo mirar a sus ojos color violeta –"Era el o yo, no había opción alguna. Si…"- agrego ella y luego lo abrazo.

Harry simplemente se limitó en corresponder el abrazo, necesitaba algo de consuelo.

-"Gracias Hopps"- susurro el mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Luego de unos segundos, se separaron de aquel abrazo.

-"Vamos… Sigamos avanzando… alguien puede venir"- dijo Harry con suma tranquilidad y Judy asintió. Por lo que ambos se limitaron en salir de allí –"Necesitamos un mapa o algo para saber que es este lugar"

-"Lo se… Vamos"- dijo Judy.

Ambos conejos continuaron su recorrido por el lugar. Sin embargo no notaron que una cámara de seguridad los observaba y desde la cámara de observación alguien los enfoco con claridad.

-"Llévenlo a los niveles inferiores ante mí y espérenlos, tengo un asunto que atender… He esperado esto por mucho tiempo"- dijo la voz siniestra mientras hablaba por el micrófono y luego se retiró.

Con Judy y Harry, de forma instantánea, se abrió ante ellos una compuerta. Se trató de un elevador.

-"Vamos"- sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se adentró.

-"Espera… ¿Y si es una trampa?"- lo detuvo Judy.

-"No hay otra opción… Además debemos averiguar qué es esto"- respondió Harry seriamente.

-"De acuerdo… vamos"- dijo Judy y dicho esto ambos entraron al elevador.

Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente y luego elevador los mando a los niveles inferiores.

Mientras seguían su transcurso, hubo un momento de silencio. Judy no sabía cómo estar preparada, ya que esto es nuevo para ella. En cambio Harry revisaba su mochila y comenzaba a revisar que todo estaba en orden para que estuviera preparado de cualquier cosa. Así que termino sacando un par de pistolas, pistolas reales, comenzó a recargar uno y se lo mostro a Judy.

-"Oye, ¿No deberíamos tomarlo un poco con calma…?"- pregunto Judy sorprendida pero luego Harry la callo.

-"Es una idea fantástica, pero digamos que no tenemos permiso para estar aquí"- respondió Harry con burla.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Judy seria.

-"Si al menos que no quieres que nos quiten nuestras placas. Deberíamos de encargarnos nosotros mismos"- respondió Harry.

-"¿Y que es peor?"- pregunto Judy un poco tímida.

-"Obviamente no has experimentado el vivir en una cárcel"- dijo Harry con ironía.

-"¿Y tú sí?"-

-"Por supuesto que no… ¿Sabes realmente usar una de estas?"- pregunto Harry mientras mostraba la pistola.

-"Eh sí, es como una cámara, solo… Apuntas y disparas, ¿No?"- pregunto Judy mientras tomaba la pistola con timidez y con algo de esfuerzo –"Es algo pesada"

-"Buena coneja. Descuida te acostumbraras al peso"- dijo Harry y luego recargo la otra pistola y la guardo en su funda.

-"¿Por qué lo haces?"- pregunto Judy seriamente.

-"¿El qué? ¿Esto?"- pregunto Harry con un poco de entendimiento.

-"Si, así que respóndeme. ¿Por qué haces esto?"- pregunto Judy con firmeza y seriedad.

-"Porque somos policías"- fue lo único que respondió Harry.

-"No, Tu sabes algo que yo no… ¿Acaso ya sabes a que nos estamos enfrentando?"- pregunto Judy impresionada.

-"Si… Quieres que te lo diga, sí. Se quiénes son estos. Es un ejército de operaciones de encubierta que se hace llamar la Trinidad… Y Ashley tiene en su sangre alguna clase de virus en todo su cuerpo y no sé porque pero quieren hacerle algo, quieren experimentarla y yo no lo permitiré. Y por último quiero saber quién es realmente esa coneja que se viste de azul"- confeso Harry finalmente. Ahora Judy sabe toda la verdad –"Y quieres saber algo, te quería contigo por tus buenos dones y habilidades que obtuviste en la academia, eres igual como yo, bueno no tanto"

-"¿Y nunca nos lo dijiste a Nick, a tu hermana… a Mi? ¿Te lo mantuviste guardado?"- pregunto Judy incrédula.

-"Era por el bien de ustedes si…"- dijo Harry.

-"Oh al diablo con eso. Déjate de tonterías. No soy una niña. Puedo cuidarme sola"- respondió Judy.

-"¿Enserio? Pues allá atrás demostraste lo contrario"- dijo Harry cortante.

-"Harry, ya ni se ni quien eres… En un principio eras un desconocido y luego demostraste ser un buen conejo. Pero después todo, aun sigues guardando secretos y decir mentiras"- dijo Judy con un poco de tristeza.

-"Oh vamos…"- reclamo Harry.

-"Y cuando te golpeo ese lobo. Ese golpe era de muerte y sin embargo estas aquí vivito y coleando. Y también con ese elefante en la calle ¿Cómo sobreviviste?"- pregunto Judy –"¿Qué eres?"

-"No lo sé… No lo sé… Tal vez fue golpe de suerte"- dijo Harry luego se puso a recordar esos momentos, pero luego le respondió a la segunda pregunta –"Y segundo. Soy yo, no seas tan paranoica"

-"No lo estoy siendo. Si, solo veo lo que es algo imposible e increíble…"- dijo Judy y después se puso a pensar, desviando su mirada a otro lado.

-"Pues mira a tu alrededor, estamos en algo que es imposible que parezca y si tienes un ultimátum que decir, solo dilo y terminemos con esto"- dijo Harry con firmeza.

-"Quiero que dejes la comisaria"- dijo Judy seriamente.

-"¿Qué?"- se cuestionó Harry –"Judy acabo de volver y…"-

-"Después de que acabemos con esto, no quiero que vuelvas a ser policía. No eres digno de merecer esa placa colgando en tu pecho. Y no quiero volver a verte"- dijo Judy con mucho enojo y seria.

Eso sí que le sorprendió bastante a Harry. Tanto que casi quería pegar a gritos en el cielo.

-"¿Es enserio?"-

-"¿Acaso miento? ¿Eh? Te quería como un gran amigo, pero veo que solo eres un conejo bastante desconocido para mi"- dijo Judy.

-"Hmpf… Vale, está bien. Si es lo que quieres y piensas eso de mí. Ok, solo te advierto una cosa. Yo no soy infiel, tengo esposa y un hijo, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que casi me besas? Yo no te puedo corresponder… Pero hay alguien que sí y tú lo conoces muy bien"- dijo Harry de forma abierta –"Y por cierto…"- agrego él y de inmediato se retiró la cámara que llevaba en su frente y luego lo hizo trizas con sus dos patas –"Que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ahora tu celular"

-"¿Lo destruirás?"- pregunto Judy.

-"No, solo borrare la evidencia. Al no ser que tú lo hagas"- dijo Harry con ironía.

-"Bien…"- dijo Judy y luego saco su celular y se puso a teclear y luego borro las pruebas que tenía guardado allí –"Listo, ¿Ahora estas feliz?"-

-"Totalmente"- dijo Harry, en cuestión de segundos, sintieron como el elevador comenzaba a frenar suavemente, les significo que ya habían llegado a la planta –"Bueno, llego la hora"

Judy y Harry salieron del elevador, prepararon sus pistolas para estar listos de lo que venía. Comenzaron a recorrer cada pasillo y cuarto de esa planta baja. Pero nada interesante, en esa planta las paredes eran como ruinas antiguas ya que tenían piedras fosilizadas y además uno que otra decoración de calaveras, también había antorchas y candelabros colgados de las paredes e incrustados en las paredes. Comenzaron a sorprenderse más y más, sin embargo, oyeron unos lamentos a lo lejos, así que por la curiosidad de los dos fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

Y llegaron a una ventana, los lamentos provenían del otro lado, Harry y Judy, se asomaron por la ventana, pero no vieron bien de quien se trataba, había una iluminación pequeña y solamente vieron a dos sombras de allí y notaron que uno era un tigre y un coyote. Ambos estaban de rodillas y con sufrimiento.

-"Vamos a…"- dijo Judy mientras se ponía de pie, sin embargo, Harry la detuvo.

-"Espera… Mira"- dijo Harry y miro a algo que le dejo impactado.

Judy volvió con Harry y miro lo mismo que vio Harry. La iluminación comenzó a aumentar de volumen, revelando así las dos sombras. Eran nada más que Mark y Alexander. Sin embargo había algunos mamíferos y depredadores de más de 5. Se sorprendieron, pero allí no acabo la cosa, ya que lentamente Harry, Judy, Mark y Alexander escucharon que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y luego alguien se puso en frente. La iluminación lo dejo ver un poco, llevaba una chaqueta negra y grande. Y tenía una mandíbula de lagarto y de este se lamio sus labios.

-"¿Ya se mearon encima?"- pregunto con gracia la sombra.

Entonces comenzó a caminar y Mark y Alexander se asustaron bastante y Harry y Judy se sorprendieron muchísimo. Era un gran lagarto que vestía una chaqueta negra y un pantalón color café claro. Sus ojos eran azules marinos y tenía unas feroces garras.

-"Bueno presiento que falta poco para eso"- dijo el lagarto y comenzó caminar hacia Mark y Alexander –"Si… Habrá pantalones mojados muy pronto"

-"No… No por favor… No lo hagas"- dijo Mark entre lágrimas. Y el lagarto simplemente se rio.

-"Ya… escuchen, quizá no saben cómo funciona esto, pero… Uno de ustedes va a morir ¿y porque? Por delatarnos por un simple conejo estúpido. Y por lo van a pagar, lo van a pagar muy caro… Pero si no quieren que esto suceda solamente tienen que hacer algo bastante sencillo"- dijo el lagarto –"Póngase de pie el o los que le dijeron a aquel conejo sobre la misión"

Sin embargo todos, absolutamente todos no se pusieron de pie. Sobre todo a Mark y Alexander, ya que ellos dos le dijeron todo a Harry.

Como el lagarto vio que nadie se puso de pie para saber quién fue el verdadero culpable. Se obligó a cometer lo que dijo desde un principio.

-"Muy bien… así que si eso quieren"- dijo el lagarto y luego comenzó a silbar mientras caminaba de izquierda a derecha, luego se dio media vuelta –"Je, No me puedo decidir"- agrego el mientras ponía dos garritas en su nariz, y luego se le vino algo en la mente –"Tengo una idea"

Dicho esto, no les dio la mirada, pero su cola apunto a Mark, quien estaba en medio de la hilera de mamíferos.

-" _Eeny…_ "- canto él y luego su cola señalo a su derecha –" _Meeny... Miny… Moe… Catch…_ "- seguía el ahora de derecha a izquierda –" _A Tiger… By… The toe… If… He hollers… Let him go…_ "

-" _My mother… told me… To pick… The very… best… one… And you… Are…_ "

Harry y Judy veía como la cola apuntaba al ritmo de la canción. Todos allí algunos temblaban de miedo y pánico, otros trataban de no perder la cabeza y se enfrentaron con valentía. Sin embargo el lagarto seguía apuntando hasta que llego a la última letra de la canción y apunto a…

-" _It.._."- dijo y su cola apunto nada más que a Alexander –"Si alguien se mueve simplemente le diré a la coneja azul que le saquen un ojo a cada uno de ustedes y luego seguiré… Pueden respirar… parpadear y llorar. Si todos van a llorar"

Una vez que ya haya dicho esto, en un movimiento rápido le encajo una de sus feroces garras en la cabeza de Alexander y luego se lo saco de su carne, dejándole una gran abertura en su cabeza. La sangre se le sobresalía de allí y todos gritaron de terror. Harry y Judy no podían creer lo que acaba de pasar allí. Vieron algo que les podría causar pesadillas.

-"Guau… jojo… Miren eso, aguanta como un campeón"- exclamo el con asombro y luego le dio otra segunda encaja de sus garras y así continuo –"Diablos"- agrego él y vio como poco a poco le estaba destruyendo su cabeza hasta que todo su cuerpo tocara el suelo y sin dejarle cabeza.

Judy se mantuvo oculta y se tapó sus orejas para no seguir escuchando, era muy sensible como para ver ese tipo de escena. Harry por su parte sintió pena por él.

-"Y esto es solo el principio"- dicho esto, el lagarto dejo de destruir la cabeza y luego tomo el cuerpo de Alexander y de inmediato se lo comió entero. Hasta no dejar nada de él. Lo único que quedo de él es la sangre que estaba en el suelo. Una vez hecho esto quedo satisfecho el lagarto –"Y el próximo será uno de ustedes imbéciles… Ahora vayan a sus celdas ahora"- agrego el con enojo.

Todos se levantaron con nerviosismo y con lágrimas en sus ojos y caminaron a la única puerta. Harry se volvió a ocultar y noto que Judy estaba como ida.

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Solo… Dime que ya término"- dijo Judy sin darle la cara.

-"Si, ya termino, ahora se fueron los prisioneros y esa… cosa… ¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido –"Pff… Supongo que lo averiguaremos después, ahora vamos"-

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Judy.

Tanto Judy como Harry prosiguieron su camino con mucha cautela y precaución. Hasta que se acercaron a una puerta automática y reforzada. Entraron, era una gran habitación de ruinas, tenía una planta alta, estaba iluminado por altos y grandes candelabros, había además unos tótems de figuras antiguas diferentes. Harry y Judy avanzaron un poco más con sus armas preparadas. Sin embargo Harry escucho un ruido por arriba suyo y de la nada apareció la coneja azul.

Ella aterrizo de golpe, separando un poco a Harry y Judy. Así que Judy alzo su pistola y cuando quería apuntar, la coneja azul hizo un movimiento rápido y le bloqueo el apuntado, agrego además una patada en el pecho de Harry y luego se separó un poco de Judy para luego darle otra patada en el rostro de Judy, dejándola aturdida. Entonces Harry se recuperó del golpe y luego apunto su pistola y disparo a la coneja azul. La bala iba directo hacia ella, pero entonces se desvió la bala y le dio en la máscara de la coneja azul, retirándosela rostro.

Después de eso, la coneja azul no quería seguir dando golpes y fue dando marcha atrás dando volteretas seguidas tras seguida y Judy y Harry comenzaron a dispararle, pero ella los esquivaba sin ninguna preocupación. Hasta que estuvo lejos de ellos, no sin antes acomodar su capucha azul para no revelar su rostro, solamente se le notaba su barbilla, que era un pelaje color doradito.

-"¡Ya basta, queremos respuestas, ¿Quién eres realmente?"- pregunto Harry con seriedad mientras apuntaba.

-"No has cambiado nada"- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Harry y Judy vieron de donde provenía la voz, era de arriba, Judy le dio curiosidad al ver ese mamífero desconocido, pero Harry era otra cosa. Él puso una mirada sorprendida (Imagínense que la cámara da la toma de los pies y va subiendo lentamente hasta la cabeza, casi nunca lo usan en las pelis al no ser xD). Se trató de un conejo, de la misma edad que Harry, de físico un poco esbelto, pelaje blanco con una mancha negra en su cuello del lado derecho, el color de sus ojos son grises y esta vestido con un pantalón de cuero con franjas cuadradas, un par de guantes negros, un chaleco de combate y un porta pistola ascellare. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"No… No. No puede ser. ¿Hall? Tu… ¡¿Estas vivo?!"- quedo en shock Harry.

-"¿Lo conoces?"- pregunto Judy sorprendida.

Hall saco una pequeña carcajada mientras bajaba donde estaban ellos dos y dijo.

-"La última vez que nos vimos fue en la secundaria, ¿Verdad?"- pregunto Hall con curiosidad –"Me fui a conocer nuevas cosas, sin embargo morí en un accidente de avión. O al menos eso creí"

-"¿Tu estas detrás de todo esto?"- pregunto Harry.

-"¿Quieres que sea sincero? Bien te relatare todo paso por paso"- dijo Hall y preparo su anécdota –"En 1989, mis padres dirigían una empresa comercial más grande y poderosa de todo el mundo. Se hacía llamar BCU; unidad química biológica. Lo que en verdad hacia era encontrar evolucionar a todos los animales, curar las rabias y enfermedades desconocidas. Sin embargo, el gobierno y la milicia no estaban de acuerdo. Fue allí donde tu padre le puso fin a nuestra compañía"

-"¿Mi padre?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Si, él fue el causante de todo, el mato a mi madre…. Le ascendieron como capitán, conoció a Wanda, tu madre, se casaron, le dejaron a las puertas de su casa una pequeña zorra y decidieron adoptarla y por ultimo: Te tuvieron"- decía Hall mientras que lentamente caminaba hacia donde estaba la coneja azul.

Harry no se lo podría creer ¿Cómo sabia de su historia familiar?

-"¿Espera? ¿Así que Beth es tu hermana…?"- comenzó a preguntar Judy mientras veía a Harry, pero luego fue interrumpida.

-"Adoptiva y mayor. Ya lo sabía, mis padres me lo dijeron"- dijo Harry y volteo a ver a Judy –"Tengo muchas cosas que no quiero que nadie lo sepan"

-"Pues ahora Harry ya lo va saber tu compañera"- dijo Hall y luego continuo relatando –"Después de eso. Todo era muchísima felicidad para el pequeño Harry y su familia. Pero entonces mi padre dio un ataque terrorista a tu viejo hogar; Bunnyburrow. Había tanto caos por todas partes, casas y edificios quemándose y hecho en ruinas, demasiados conejos y otros mamíferos muertos tirados por todas partes. Pero lo más importante…"- decía el pero luego fue interrumpido.

-"No lo digas"- dijo Harry seriamente a Hall, pero él lo ignoro.

-"Mi padre mato a tus padres"- dijo Hall agregando una sonrisa malvada.

Eso le rompió el corazón a Harry. No decía nada ni se movía para nada. Era como si alguien lo paralizara.

-"¿Entonces tu…? ¿Tu padre destruyo Bunnyburrow?"- pregunto Judy mientras que lentamente le brotaban lágrimas.

-"Si, ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Hall con dudas, pero luego puso una cara impresionada –"Ahhh querida… No me digas que tu familia estaba…"

-"Si, yo estaba con mis tíos mientras mis padres se quedaron a cuidar a mis 200 hermanos… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?"- pregunto Judy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Son unos monstruos"- dijo Harry con muchísima frialdad.

-"No tienes que elogiarnos así"- dijo Hall –"¿Ahora donde me quede? Mmm ya… No precisamente mataron tus padres, sino que mi padre quería hacerlos sufrir y que murieran lentamente y así fue. Y cuando dio por finalizado, como golpe final, la BCU lanzo un misil que contenía Kriptón. Haciéndolo desaparecer por completo. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Harry con extrañez.

-"Si. ¿Cómo sobreviviste con esa pesadilla marcada?"- pregunto Hall curiosamente.

-"No lo sé. Tení años, pero lo único que recuerdo de eso fue que la explosión nos afectó casi a las afueras de la ciudad"- dijo Harry mientras trataba de recordar.

-"Si, pero aun así no lo entiendo. Ósea, te enfrentaste a un elefante furioso y a un lobo furioso. Y sin embargo aún sigues aquí como si nada… Al no ser…"- dijo Hall mientras comenzaba a caminar de izquierda a derecha en dudas.

-"¿Al no ser que?"- pregunto Harry seriamente.

Hall no le respondió a la pregunta, por el contrario, saco una sonrisa y corrió hacia Harry muy súper rápido, tanto que no le pudo permitir a Harry parpadear instantáneamente. Y cuando estuvo cerca de él, con el puño de su pata le dio un gran golpe que le saco el aire y luego regreso de donde estaba.

Harry sintió el inmenso golpe que le provoco Hall. Se puso de rodillas mientras se recuperaba.

-"Ese golpe que te di, fue de muerte sin embargo aún sigues aquí. Tras la explosión, el Kriptón te afecto que ahora lo llevas en tu sangre. No puedes morir, sientes dolor, pero no demasiado y eres resistente, bastante hasta para mi"- comento Hall impresionado –"Por eso es que eres no moriste días antes, eres inmune"-

Ahora todo tiene sentido para Harry.

-"Todo esto fue para que te pusieras alegre"- dijo Hall.

-"¿Alegre…?"- pregunto Harry mientras se ponía pie y recuperaba el aliento.

-"¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes? Ohhh que tan ingenuo… Esto parece una reunión súper familiar"- dijo Hall irónico –"Yo esperaba que sí, pero ahora tendrás el honor de vernos aquí en persona"

-"¿Vernos? ¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunto Harry confuso.

-"Mira que eres muy lento amigo"- dicho esto, Hall le fue revelando el rostro de la coneja azul.

Judy y Harry se impresionaron al ver de quien se trataba. Era una coneja con pelaje de color beige, ojos color azules celestes, de la misma estatura y edad que Harry.

-"Amanda…"- dejo su pistola abajo y se puso atónico –"No puede ser ¿Eres tú? Soy yo… Harry"

-"¿Qué? ¿De que la conoces?"- pregunto Judy muy confusa.

-"Es mi exnovia"- dijo Harry con un poco de nostalgia.

-"La única e incomparable"- dijo Hall.

Y en cuanto dijo eso, Amanda se retiró su capucha, portando un traje de combate color azul marino (así como el de Jill en el Resident evil 5) y luego se dirigió contra Harry con una patada. El no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que se llevó el golpe en su cara. Mientras se mantenían el aire, lo remato contra el suelo con sus pies y dio una vuelta de 180 grados. Judy vio lo que sucedió en unos segundos y comenzó a disparar contra Amanda.

Amanda aterrizo a lado de ella y le dio una patada contra sus patas, que estaban sosteniendo la pistola, luego Judy vio que se le estaba acercando y Amanda le hizo una llave en su cuello a Judy y la estrello contra el suelo. Se dirigió de nuevo contra Harry y el conejo se quedó inmóvil, aprovechando el mal momento Amanda simplemente lo estaba ahorcando.

Amanda sonrió, pero luego noto que Judy la apuntaba en su cabeza con la pistola, sin embargo Hall se interpuso, sacando a volar a Judy con su súper velocidad con un codazo y luego Amanda le dio una patada en la espalda de Harry golpe final un golpe en su abdomen. Ambos quedaron aturdidos y un poco desorientados por los golpes.

-"Ahora, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas"- dijo Hall seriamente –"Estamos parejos, dos contra dos, ¿No es así Amanda?"

Ella no le respondió a la pregunta, solamente miro a Judy y Harry seriamente.

-"No voy a pelear con ninguno de ustedes"- dijo Harry en negación.

-"Que lastima. Esperaba algo más después de todo este tiempo, Harry"- dijo Hall y luego corrió hacia la planta alta –"¡Que decepción!"- exclamo él y luego chasqueo sus dedos en una de sus patas. Amanda volteo y se retiró de allí instantáneamente. Luego Hall comenzó también a retirarse.

-"Vamos"- dijo Harry y fue a perseguirlo, Judy venia atrás de él. Subieron los escalones y vieron a Hall casi ingresar en un elevador –"Hall, detente"-

El volteo y saco una sonrisa malvada.

Harry y Judy escucharon un ruido atrás de ellos, era Amanda otra vez y luego en un instante derribo a Judy y se dirigió contra Harry y también lo derribo. Tuvo su pistola en sus patas, por lo que Amanda lo retiro y lo alejo de él y nuevamente comenzó a ahorcarlo, solo que esta vez con una de sus patas.

-"Amanda ¡Reacción! Soy yo Harry ¡Despierta!" exclamo Harry y luego escucho una risa malvada.

-"Buen intento amigo"- dijo Hall –"Ahora que has reencontrado con tu "Novia" es hora de alguien más"-

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Así es. Ashley ven aquí"- dijo Hall y luego estiro su pata al elevador.

Harry pudo ver donde estaba estirando su pata. Entonces allí la vio, era la Nutria Ashley, por un lado estaba aliviado, no le había pasado nada, sin embargo noto algo que lo dejo impactado, estaba de cuatro patas y tuvo una mirada enojada y le gruñía y mostraba sus afilados colmillos, lo que se le significo una cosa, ella ahora estaba en estado salvaje.

-"No… No, no, no ¡No! Es solo una niña Hall"- dijo Harry muy furioso y trataba de zafarse de Amanda.

-"Ya no lo es, ahora pertenece a uno de nosotros"- dijo Hall mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Ashley –"Y luego tú también, y pronto toda Zootopia será uno como nosotros"- agrego el con maldad –"Ahora Ashley diviértete con esa coneja policiaca"-

Ashley obedeció y vio a Judy que estaba aturdida por el derribo que Amanda le hizo, así que fue acercándose lentamente a ella y Hall se dio media vuelta se caminó hacia el elevador.

-"¡Vamos Amanda! ¡Tienes que volver!"- exclamaba Harry con ira –"Despierta Amanda Snow"-

Cuando dijo ese nombre, lentamente Amanda comenzaba a ponerse débil y empezaba a recordar algo en su mente, quedaba en dudas y luego dijo.

-"Ha… Harry…"- trato de decir ella y luego soltó a Harry.

El sintió alivio y se puso de pie, Ashley vio a Harry, entonces ella observaba. Comenzó a darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza a Amanda y a desorientarse.

-"Amanda…"- dijo el, pero luego fue interrumpido.

-"¡Sorprendente! En una fase tan avanzada y todavía resiste"- dijo Hall maravillado y luego saco de su pantalón un control táctil –"Admirable, pero inútil…"- agrego él y entonces Amanda lo miro con un poco de súplica y se dirigió hacia él, pero luego se puso de rodillas y comenzó a agonizar.

-"Pero no tengo tiempo para estupideces Harry. Tengo algo que hacer. Divierte viendo sufrir a tu Amanda"- dicho esto Hall, nuevamente camino al elevador e ingreso.

-"¡Espera! ¿Qué le has hecho?"- pregunto Harry, pero fue demasiado tarde, las compuertas del elevador cerraron y Hall salió de allí. Entonces Harry vio como Amanda se retorcía dolorosamente, sobretodo en su pecho.

Amanda ya no podía contenerse más y luego abrió un poco su traje, dejando ver que en su pecho tenía un controlador arácnido. Ella pudo respirar profundamente y luego miro a Harry con enojo. Judy comenzó a despertar y noto lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Qué tiene en su pecho?"- pregunto Judy.

-"Te controla la mente y tu cuerpo. Hay que quitárselo"- dijo Harry seriamente.

-"Pero como…"- trato de decir Judy, sin embargo Harry se adelantó contra Amanda y vio que la estaba conteniendo.

-"¡Ahora vamos!"- dijo Harry.

Entonces Judy se acercó a Amanda y tomo el aparato, sin embargo estaba muy pegado en su pecho, por lo que tuvo que retirárselo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Dime que ya… No podre aguantar mucho"- dijo Harry mientras inmoviliza a Amanda.

-"Ya casi…"- dijo Judy luego de un tirón, le retiro el aparato a Amanda de su pecho –"Lo tengo"- agrego ella y lo tiro al suelo.

Harry soltó a Amanda, Judy dejo el aparato en el suelo.

Amanda comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor en su pecho por unos segundos, hasta que el dolor ceso y cayó rendida al suelo.

-"¡Amanda!"- dijo Harry de la preocupación, luego la abrazo un poco –"Dios mío, Amanda. Despierta"

Lentamente Amanda fue abriendo sus ojos y vio lo que le parecía sorprendente.

-"Harry… ¿Eres tú?"- pregunto Amanda con delicadeza.

-"Si, soy yo"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Oh… Lo siento mucho… Perdóname"- dijo Amanda con un poco de tristeza.

-"Tranquila"- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

-"Ese no era yo… No podía controlar lo que hacía en todo este tiempo que me mantuvo cautivo Hall pero… ¡Dios! Era consciente de todo… Lo siento"- dijo Amanda.

-"Luego hablaremos de esto. Ahora vámonos de aquí"- dijo Harry y luego la cargo.

-"Gracias"- agradeció Amanda. Entonces su sonrisa fue borrada al ver algo abajo –"Harry… La nutria"

-"¿Qué…?"- pregunto él y miro donde Amanda veía, allí seguía Ashley, mirándolos con furia y rabia, causa del estado salvaje -"Judy, sostenla"

-"Claro"- dijo ella y Judy cargo a Amanda. Harry fue acercándose lentamente a Ashley.

-"Hey… Hey princesita, tranquila, soy yo. Harry"- dijo Harry con una voz suave y dulce –"¿No me reconoces?"- agrego el, mientras acercaba su pata hacia el rostro de Ashley.

Ella sin embargo, comenzó a gruñirle un poco, pues piensa que podría hacer un movimiento falso. Harry fue acercando más su pata al rostro, hasta que llego al frente y lo arrastro hacia su mejilla.

-"Tienes que recordarme, recuerda que te salve de ese edificio, que te conociste a Carl, tu más grande amigo ¡tienes que recordar quien eres realmente! Por favor"- dijo Harry con tristeza.

La pequeña nutria se quedó pensando, dentro de la mente de Ashley le vinieron de inmediato varios recuerdos, se encontraba en un vacío de recuerdos lindos. Pero después de unos segundos de más levanto la mirada y vio a Harry con el rostro triste.

Entonces, sorpresivamente, Ashley se abalanzo sobre Harry, preocupando a Judy y Amanda, y se colocó sobre para verlo frente a frente, de nuevo le empezó a gruñirle y mostrando sus pequeños pero filosos colmillos, cuando estaba a punto de dar la mordida, Harry cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero no fue así, sintió como Ashley le lambia el rostro una y otra vez, llenándole de babas en todo el rostro de Harry.

-"Ok… Ok, ya, está bien, está bien. Volviste"- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y resistiendo las lambidas de Ashley –"No del todo, pero volviste… Vale, calmada Ashley, sabía que dentro de ese estado serias la pequeña que conocí"- agrego el en un tono cariñoso. Entonces Ashley se aferró a él.

-"Bien Judy, hora de salir de aquí"-

* * *

 **45 minutos después…**

-"Ohh cielos… ¿Porque se demoran tanto?"- dijo Nick con desesperación y aburrimiento.

-"No lo sé, pero la cámara ya no registra nada"- dijo Beth mientras veía la pantalla totalmente negra, pues lo que no sabía era que destruyo la cámara Harry.

-"Esto es increíble, se suponía que debía estar con ellos, pero en lugar de eso Judy me hizo a un lado y me quede aquí"- dijo Nick con enojo.

-"Oye no seas duro si, ya verás que dentro de unos segundos esa puerta se abrirá y veremos grandes noticias"- dijo Beth mientras señalaba la puerta de la camioneta.

Y así fue, pues la puerta se abrió y era Harry, seguido de Judy.

-"Oh hermanito que bueno que…"- dijo Beth pero luego se calló al ver que Judy estaba cargando a la coneja azul, quien estaba ahora inconsciente –"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"- pregunto ella con mucho enojo.

-"Tranquila Beth, se lo que parece, pero es Amanda"- dijo Harry tranquilizando a su hermana.

-"¿Qué? ¿Amanda, tu exnovia?"- pregunto Beth sorprendida.

-"¿Exnovia?"- pregunto Nick confuso.

-"Si y…"- contesto Harry, pero se quedó callado a escuchar gruñidos.

-"¿Y eso?"- pregunto Beth.

-"Es Ashley, pero no está muy bien"- dijo Harry y se hizo a un lado para que viera a la nutria. Se sorprendió aún más al ver a Ashley en estado salvaje.

-"¿Qué sucedió Harry?"- pregunto Beth confusa.

-"Larga historia, lo corto sácanos de aquí"- dijo Harry con rapidez.

Beth obedeció y con la ayuda de Josh, prendió la camioneta, y condujeron lejos de ese lugar, lejos de una de las montañas más grandes y tenebrosas de Tundratown, realizando un rescate no tan bueno, pero exitoso.

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo del dia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews y nos estaremos viendo prontamente...**

 **hasta la otra, chao chao!**

 **Predalien-Gaiden:** En el anterior capitulo no te deje mi comentario, una gran y mas sinceras disculpas, esta vez se me olvido por las prisas que tenia jeje, pero esta vez te dejare mi comentario. Vale he visto que quieres enfocarte mas a Judy y Nick y yo reconozco, porque asi es estos fics de Zootopia, asi que nada, ya en el proximo ahora si lo hare. Tambien por no avisarte de tu idea o recomendacion que me dejaste, te lo hubiera dicho por mensaje pero nuevamente se me olvido por tantos problemas en la preparatoria, ya es todo un lio y no veo la hora de que lo termine. y pues gracias por el comentario de Carl y ashley. Ok esto seria todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el proximo cap de tu fic y/o en el mio amigo mio. Hasta la otra!


	11. Sin salida

**Hola amigos, como estan espero que muy bien porque hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas de fic, el cual espero que les guste muchisimo. Bueno ya sin mas que perder el tiempo los dejo con esto y al final esta mi respuesta.**

 **Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Sin salida**

-"No lo puedo creer de él ¡Simplemente no me lo puedo creer de él!"- exclamo Judy con mucho enojo.

-"Judy solo cálmate"- dijo Nick mientras la tranquilizaba.

El porqué de la actitud de Judy fue porque después de haber rescatado a la nutria Ashley y que descubrieran la verdad, Harry y Beth los dejaron fuera de esto, por lo que cuando llegaron casi a la casa de Judy lo sacaron de la camioneta.

-"Sé que Harry es un conejo bastante misterioso, pero debes de entenderlo"- dijo Nick.

-"¿Ahora estas de su parte?"- pregunto Judy sorprendida.

-"No lo defiendo, solo quiero que deberías de olvidarte de él, ya bastante tienes con descubrir que tenía… Una exnovia"- dijo Nick con un tono extraño.

-"Primero tiene con la vicealcaldesa, y además cuida a su hijo y ahora tenía a un amigo que lo trata como su némesis y una antigua novia psicópata"- dijo Judy muy alterada –"Y lo peor de todo es que mis padres murieron el mismo día que los suyos"

Eso hizo que Nick alzara sus orejas de golpe.

-"¿Espera como dices?"- pregunto Nick sorprendido.

-"Si Nick como lo oyes… Ahora lo único que quiero es no volverlo a ver nunca más"- dijo Judy con un poco de añoranza –"Le pedí que nunca volviera a la comisaria y que dejara su puesto de policía, para siempre"

-"Hey, hey Zanahorias. Primero cálmate"- dijo Nick mientras se ponía a su altura y lo tomaba de los hombros –"Estoy contigo, sé que en un principio te hice burla porque serían los únicos conejos policías, pero después querías que uniera a nosotros a ayudarnos a detener los crímenes y fuera nuestro amigo. Sin embargo, el tenia secretos que jamás los iba a compartir con nadie que le importa, y eso es la mayor forma de dañar a las personas más que la verdad"

-"Lo sé"- dijo Judy mientras brotaban sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Ven"- dicho esto, Nick abrazo a Judy con todas sus fuerzas.

Judy quedó impresionado, pero necesitaba algo de consuelo o tranquilidad, por lo que correspondió el afecto de Nick.

-"Gracias Nick, a pesar de que eres algo torpe eres mi único gran amigo"- dijo Judy.

-"Lo se Judy, tú también"- dijo Nick humildemente, luego de unos segundos de aquel abrazo, Nick se separó –"Oye, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que después de ayudarle a Harry, íbamos a tomar un café o algo por el estilo? Hay que aprovecharlo"

-"Si, pero. Antes hay que ir con a la comisaria a ver si no tenemos más trabajo de lo normal"- dijo Judy.

-"De acuerdo, como tu mandes tierna conejita"- dijo Nick en forma burlona.

-"¡Nick! Ya te dije que yo puedo decirle tierno a otros animales, no que otros me digan tierna, me incomoda"- dijo Judy un poco molesta. Sin embargo no podía evitar el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas.

-"De acuerdo, lo hare. Jamás entenderé muy bien a tu especie"- dijo Nick con simpatía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de una zona médica. En un consultorio médico una doctora le estaba dando un chequeo médico a Amanda para saber si no tenía ninguna herida o alguna enfermedad. Allí estaba Harry, él está sentado mientras veía a Amanda.

-"Bueno no tiene nada fuera de lo común, solamente te recetaremos algo para eliminar esa cicatriz que tienes en tu pecho"- respondió la doctora, que era una cerdita.

-"Muchas gracias doctora"- dijo Amanda con agradecimiento.

-"En unos segundos vendrá el doctor Eugene, yo me retiro, que tengan un excelente día"- dijo la doctora y luego se retiró del consultorio, dejando solos Harry y Amanda.

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Si, estoy bien"- respondió Amanda con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Segura?"- pregunto con algo de seguridad Harry.

-"No lo sé…"- dijo Amanda insegura.

-"Amanda, ¿Qué te paso? Es decir, estas tan cambiada y creo que ya no eres la misma que conocí desde la preparatoria"- dijo Harry preocupado –"¿Puedes contar?"

-"Desde que salvaste a Clara en manos de Robín, entendí perfectamente que tu verdadero amor es estar con ella"- respondió Amanda –"Y después de que terminamos decidí tomarme un descanso y volver a casa con mis padres"

-"Pero jamás volviste"- respondió Harry con certeza.

-"Si, antes de que abordara el tren, alguien me secuestro y vi que era un conejo blanco. Era Hall me dijo que sería una pieza fundamental para su corporación, no le entendía por qué hasta que me puso esa cosa en mi pecho y desde entonces tuve varios lavados de mi cerebro y no tenía control sobre mi"- dijo Amanda con la mirada desviada.

-"Pero mírate, estas a salvo aquí, conmigo"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Solo que ahora, no sé qué año es y desconozco lo que hay aquí"- dijo Amanda con un poco de tristeza mientras le daba la cara.

-"De eso no te preocupes, te ayudare a ponente a corriente con el día"- dijo Harry con entusiasmo, eso causo que Amanda se riera.

-"Gracias Harry"- dijo Amanda, luego miro una de las patas de Harry, el anillo de matrimonio –"Veo que ya estas comprometido"

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Harry confuso y Amanda le hizo gesto de que viera el anillo –"Ah sí, si así es"

-"Y te casaste con Clara ¿No es cierto?"- dijo Amanda.

-"Es cierto, y debo decirte que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, y estoy feliz junto con ella y con Carl"- dijo Harry y de inmediato quedo pasmado al decir eso último.

-"¿Carl?"- pregunto Amanda con extrañez.

-"Ohh bueno… Es que… Cuando Robín le hizo, bueno ya sabes, eso a Clara. La dejo embarazada y en un principio ella quería abortar pero no la permití y le ayude a superar esa trauma"- dijo Harry mientras lo recordaba.

-"Ohh que heroico Harry"- pregunto Amanda asombrada.-

-"Si, pero es tal y como te dije te hare saber de todo lo que ha pasado estos años Amanda"- dijo Harry.

-"Genial. Y ahora tu"- dijo Amanda.

-"¿Yo?"- pregunto Harry confuso.

-"Si, ¿Tu estas bien?"- pregunto Amanda con seguridad.

-"A decir verdad, no lo sé"- dijo Harry –"Ósea… Todo esto que está pasando es una locura. Descubro que mi mejor amigo ahora es el nuevo líder de la Trinidad, estas viva por muchos años y ahora encuentro a Ashley sana y salva pero en estado salvaje"- dijo Harry con un poco de angustia –"Y lo peor de todo es que soy un fenómeno"

-"Oh vamos Allen"- dijo Amanda.

-"Es cierto ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Hall? en mi sangre llevo Kriptón, soy muy fuerte, puedo regenerarme y casi no sufro dolor"- dijo Harry sin poder creérselo –"Y no solamente yo sino también Beth, y ahora no sé cómo le voy a explicarle esto a Clara"- dijo Harry y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Harry, lo saco y vio quien era –"Y hablando de explicaciones… Hola cariño"

-"Hola amor, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha habido suerte?"- pregunto Clara por la situación de Ashley.

-"De eso… Ahhh… Yo ah…"- tartamudeaba Harry.

-"¿Si…?"- continuo Clara.

-"Es mejor que te lo explique allá en casa"- dijo finalmente Harry.

-"¡¿La encontraste?! Oh esto le alegrara el día a Carl"- dijo Clara con muchos ánimos.

-"Espera no. Aun no le digas nada"- dijo apresurado Harry.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Clara confusa.

-"Ya te lo dije, deja te lo explico en casa cuando llegue, pero no será fácil entiendes amor"- dijo Harry con calma.

-"De acuerdo, te esperare a la hora de la cena"- dijo Clara.

-"Gracias Clara. Te amo"- dijo Harry con mucho cariño y en unos segundos colgó la llamada y guardo su celular.

-"Solucionado"- dijo Harry.

-"Al menos por ahora"- dijo Amanda –"¿De verdad era necesario sacar a patas a Judy y Nick?"- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Si, lo que pasa es que tuve una pequeña pelea con Judy, por qué guardo secretos y no le conté de quien soy en verdad. Así que me pidió que después de esto, dejara mi puesto de policía"- dijo Harry y luego se retiró su placa de su pecho y lo miro.

-"Pero ese era tu sueño desde pequeño"- dijo Amanda.

-"Si, lo sé ya te lo había dicho, pero tiene razón… Ahora que tengo esta cosa que corre en mi sangre"- dijo Harry con un poco enojo –"Tal vez pueda marcar una diferencia"

-"¿Cómo qué?"- pregunto Amanda.

-"No lo sé. Hacer el bien de otro modo o traer la justicia, ser un superhéroe"- dijo Harry interesado –"Bah, tal vez son tonterías mías…"- agrego el, y en ese momento abre la puerta una llama vestido con una bata blanca, era el doctor Eugene –"Doctor, ¿Hay noticias? ¿Curaron a Ashley?"

-"De eso quiero hablarles precisamente, pero primero ¿De qué es pariente de la nutria, y como dijo su nombre?"- pregunto Eugene.

-"Oh ella es mi… _Dios que le digo_ "- trato de pensar en una idea Harry con algo de nervios –" _Lo tengo_ … Soy su tío, y soy Harry"-

-"De acuerdo… Sr. Harry tengo muy malas noticias. Por más que le suene loco pero la cura que le administramos de los aulladores no tiene efecto contra sus anticuerpos"- respondió el Dr. Eugene.

-"¿Ósea que no tiene solución?"- pregunto Harry mientras que lentamente bajaba sus orejas.

-"Lo lamento Señor. También usamos con todos los antibióticos que teníamos en laboratorio y parece que sus sistemas los elimina"- dijo el Dr. Eugene con decepción –"Si quiere ir a verla lo acompaño"

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Harry deprimido.

Así que el Dr. Eugene los llevo hasta el cuarto de Ashley. Se acercaron a la ventana para ver a Ashley y ahí la vieron estaba dando vueltas sin parar y ocultándose debajo de la cama.

-"¿Puedo…?"- pregunto Harry viendo al Dr. Eugene, dándole entender que quería estar con ella.

-"Si, también si quiere. Podría dejarla aquí para seguir investigando acerca de su extraño estado salvaje"- contesto el Dr. Eugene y le sugirió una opción.

-"Gracias, pero estará mejor conmigo, además les dejare unas muestras de su sangre"- dijo Harry mientras veía a Ashley.

-"De acuerdo, es su elección. Yo me retiro"- dijo el Dr. Eugene y luego se fue, dejando a Harry y Amanda solos.

Así que Harry abrió la puerta con lentitud, Ashley como estaba bajo la cama, fue asomando la cabeza y vio como la puerta se abría y se trató de Harry. El entro y dejo parejo la puerta y fue acercándose lentamente a la nutria.

-"Hey, hola pequeña"- dijo Harry con una voz dulce y paternal –"Soy yo"

Ashley salió por completo y luego corrió contra él.

-"Así es, tranquila"- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y ella roncaba y sumía su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Amanda lentamente fue entrando para ver a los dos, sin embargo, Ashley vio a esa extraña coneja por lo que lentamente le fue gruñendo y además mostraba sus pequeños pero afilados colmillos, Harry se dio cuenta de esto y fue tomando orden.

-"Wow, wow, wow, oye Ashley. Ella es una amiga mía ¿sí? No te hará daño"- dijo Harry calmando a la nutria, luego volteo a Amanda –"Ven, acércate"- agrego el mientras estiraba su pata.

Amanda asintió con la cabeza y tomo la pata de Harry y él se lo acerco a la cabeza de Ashley. Ella como vio que la pata de Amanda se acercaba y fue teniendo cuidado por si hacia un movimiento falso. Pero luego cuando sintió el tacto de su pata recorrer por toda su cabeza, ella lentamente le estaba agradando y comenzó a corresponder el afecto.

-"Lo vez que te dije princesa"- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, pero luego le fue desvaneciéndose –"Por mi culpa estas así, no te mereces esto"-

-"Harry…"- dijo Amanda mientras se ponía a su lado.

-"Sé que no debería culparme por lo que le paso a ella. Pero así es, y es solamente una nutria inocente que hacia alegrar el día a cualquiera, inteligente y linda, y sus padres jamás se dan cuenta de eso"- respondió Harry.

-"¿Sus padres?"- pregunto Amanda –"¿te refieres a esos laboratoristas que causaron un pequeño accidente?"-

-"Si, ellos quisieron que la cuidaran mientras están, ya se me olvido, pero el caso es que, ellos jamás la han valorado, es más ni siquiera la han cuidado como verdaderos padres"- dijo Harry un poco serio –"Desde que ella tiene memoria la han descuidado, regañado sin ninguna causa y otras cosas. A veces pienso que necesita mejores padres"-

-"¿Y tú piensas en… Ya sabes, adoptarla?"- pregunto Amanda.

-"Si, pero si lo hago, tendría que ver a Carl como hermano y no como novios"- dijo Harry y Amanda puso una cara extraña –"Es que se declararon su amor, tu sabes"-

-"Ohhh vale"- dijo Amanda captando bien el mensaje.

-"Si, volviendo el tema, los padres de Amanda vienen en pocos días para recogerla, y si vieran en el estado que esta, los mataría. Literal"- dijo Harry siendo sarcástico.

-"No te preocupes, ya verás que surgirá un milagro"- dijo Amanda dando esperanzas a Harry.

-"Eso espero, por ahora tengo que llevarla a casa"- dijo Harry luego escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta, vieron que se trató de Beth –"¿Sucede algo?"

-"Quería saber si hubo buenas noticias"- quiso saber Beth.

-"Lamentablemente no hermana"- dijo Harry con sus orejas un poco aplanadas.

-"Lo lamento"- dijo Beth con algo de pena.

-"Esta bien. Tengo que ir con Clara y decirle sobre esto, será una locura para ella"- dijo Harry y luego miro a Amanda –"Tengo un cuarto para invitados, te puedes con nosotros los días que quieras"-

-"Gracias Harry"- agradeció Amanda.

-"Por cierto Beth lo siento"- se disculpó Harry.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Beth sin entenderle.

-"Si, yo ahhh… Rompí la cámara que me regalaste y siento que no tuvieras tu historia"- dijo Harry un poco apenado.

-"Nah no pasa nada hermanito, ya habrá otras historias"- dijo Beth con calma –"Pero me debes una"

-"Por supuesto que sí"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –"Bueno vámonos de aquí"

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto con Clara**

Faltaban pocos minutos para que sean las altas horas de la noche, Clara comenzó a repartir la cena en cada lugar de la mesa, uno era una ensalada de frutas que eran para Carl, y los dos platillos eran unas rebanadas de pays de zanahorias y naranjas.

-"Espero que te guste hijo"- dijo Clara con mucho cariño.

-"No tengo hambre ma, gracias"- dijo con algo de desánimo Carl. Eso hizo que Clara se extrañara.

-"Pero tiene tus frutas favoritas; sandia, piña y papaya"- dijo Clara mostrando las frutas del platillo.

-"Si, pero…"- iba hablar Carl pero entonces fue interrumpido al escuchar que alguien abrió la puerta. Vieron que se trató de Harry.

-"¿Llegue algo tarde?"-pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Papa/Harry"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Carl y Clara con ánimos, así que Carl corrió para darle un gran abrazo.

-"Hey campeón"- dijo Harry correspondiendo el abrazo de pequeño Carl –"¿Todo bien?"-

-"Si, pero dime, ¿hay algo de Ashley?"- pregunto Carl con una gran sonrisa.

Esa pregunta lo dejo con la piel eriza, intercambio mirada con Clara por unos segundos, ella tiene la cara un poco curiosa. Entonces miro a Carl de nuevo y le respondió.

-"Ammm bueno eso te lo diré después, ahora porque no mejor saludas a alguien, es una vieja amiga mía que conocí y se va a quedar a vivir por unos días"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"¿Unos días? ¿Y quién es?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Solo espera"- dijo Harry y luego regreso afuera, dentro de unos pocos segundos regreso con quien es su amiga –"Carl él es Amanda. Amanda él es Carl y Clara supongo que te acuerdas de ella"-

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres el pequeño Carl"- dijo Amanda sorprendida –"Dime Amanda y tranquilo que no voy a morder ni nada"- agrego ella estrechando su pata, en señal de saludo.

-"Jejeje que graciosa"- dijo Carl con una risa suya

-"Oye Carl porque no le muestras el cuarto de invitados, yo tengo que platicar con Clara de algo importante"- dijo Harry mientras se ponía a lado de Clara.

-"Si, ven es por aquí"- dijo Carl y lo llevo al cuarto de invitados, que era en frente de la habitación de Carl.

Cuando se fueron los dos, Clara empezó a hablar.

-"Amor… ¿Qué hace tu exnovia aquí?"- pregunto Clara muy molesta –"¿Y cómo que va a quedarse a vivir por unos días?"-

-"Te dije que te lo iba a explicar todo"- dijo Harry calmando a su esposa –"Pero primero quiero que me ayudes con algo en el coche"-

-"Ok"- dijo Clara con mal humor.

Así que Harry guio a Clara hacia el coche. Una vez que estuvieron allí, ninguno de los dos hablo, por lo que Harry golpeo un poco la ventana de la puerta y de la nada dio un salto Ashley con unos gruñidos.

-"¡Oh por dios!"- exclamo Clara del susto y retrocedió, pero Harry la detuvo –"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

-"Es Ashley"- dijo Harry con firmeza.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Clara sorprendida y luego miro a través de la ventana y era cierto, es Ashley, quien miraba a Clara en forma de amenaza –"Por dios ¿qué le paso?"

-"Estuve con Judy en las montañas de Tundratown para encontrarla y lo hicimos, pero paso algo más"- dijo Harry y comenzó a relatar –"Nos adentramos en la montaña, pero no era una montaña, es un volcán y dentro de eso se trató de una base de investigación y experimentación que se llama "la Trinidad", recorrimos cada rincón hasta que llegue con Judy a los niveles inferiores y lo primero que vi fue a Amanda, estaba siendo controlada por mi mejor amigo que ahora es mi peor enemigo, Hall"

-"¿Hall?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Si, y me explico lo de su supuesta muerte y… Y vi a Ashley, pero ya estaba así, Hall convirtió a Ashley en una nutria salvaje y descontrolada"- dijo Harry mientras que lentamente su voz sonaba baja y triste –"Pero salve a Amanda de su estado mental y Ashley está controlada gracias a mi"- agrego el –"La lleve al hospital para ver si era compatible la cura de los aulladores, pero no"

-"¿Y entonces como la regresamos a la normalidad?"- pregunto Clara con preocupación.

-"No lo sé. Y si sus padres la ven así, no sé qué rayos voy a decir"- dijo Harry con desesperación –"Y lo peor de todo amor, es algo que quedaras con la boca abierta"-

-"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto Clara.

Harry no respondió, solamente se limitó en caminar al frente del auto y luego con una de sus patas comenzó a levantarlo. Clara quedo con la boca abierta como Harry dijo, jamás se imaginó que su esposo tuviera tal fuerza. Harry fue bajando de nuevo el coche con mucho cuidado, ya que Ashley estaba dentro.

-"Lo vez que te dije"- acertó Harry.

-"¿Pero… Como… Que… cuándo?"- quedo tartamuda Clara.

-"Esa noche Clara. La noche que perdí a mi padre y madre, una bomba o más bien un misil que contenía Kriptón fue tan solo el golpe final para destruir mi antiguo hogar"- dijo Harry con tristeza –"Pero el Kriptón se adaptó a mi cuerpo y ahora poseo fuerza, velocidad y resistencia nunca antes vista, y no solo yo lo tengo, también Beth pero ella no sabe"-

-"Oh dios Harry"- fue lo único que dijo Clara, realmente se quedó sin palabras –"¿Y alguien más lo sabe?"-

-"No, y la verdad voy a dejar la policía, pero para siempre"- dijo Harry mientras sus orejas estaban aplanadas.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Clara.

Harry sabía muy bien el porqué, por lo que le decidió contarle la verdad absoluta.

-"Judy me lo pidió, ella le oculte de lo que soy y también secretos que no quería compartir con nadie, y ahora que ella sabe de todo lo que me paso y de mis amigos… me pidió que dejara la comisaria y tiene razón. Voy a dejarlo porque quiero pasar más el tiempo contigo y con Carl"- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Clara y lo envolvía en un abrazo –"Solo espero que aun puedas amarme con esto y…"

Iba a terminar de hablar Harry, pero Clara lo interrumpió dando un suave y dulce beso amoroso que lentamente fue correspondiendo. Estuvieron abrazados el uno al otro por varios segundos hasta que Clara rompió el beso y lo veía a los ojos.

-"Claro que te amo, y no me importa que seas diferente. Lo que importa es el amor que fluye entre nosotros"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa amorosa.

-"Gracias, gracias Clara"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –"Entonces, ¿Puede quedarse unos cuantos días Amanda? Te aseguro que ya no hay nada entre nosotros"-

-"¿De verdad?"- pregunto Clara con seriedad.

-"Te lo juro"- dijo Harry levantando su pata en señal de juramento.

-"De acuerdo. Y ¿Qué hay de Ashley?"- pregunto Clara señalándola –"¿Qué pasa si Carl se entera de esto?"- agrego ella sorprendida.

-"Tranquila se lo vamos a decir, mientras hay que mantenerla oculta. Estará bien en el ático"- dijo Harry y luego se acercó a la puerta y lo abrió.

-"Esta bien Ashley, ¿Te acuerdas de Clara? ¿Mi esposa?"- pregunto Harry con dudas mientras que Ashley baja del coche en cuatro patas y con cuidado, luego noto la presencia de Clara y eso lo dejo con la cara de extrañez –"Tranquila Clara, solo te está verificando para ver si te reconoce"

-"¿Reconocerme, a que te refieres?"- pregunto Clara al ver que Ashley comenzaba acercarse más.

-"Si, lo que querían de Ashley era una muestra de un virus que lleva en su cuerpo y cuando lo obtuvieron la dejaron en ese estado con un pequeño lavabo de su cerebro. Pero descuida, si ella pudo reconocerme y reconocer a Beth, podrá hacerlo contigo"- comento Harry con mucha seguridad.

Entonces le creyó a su adorado esposo y se dejó que Ashley la reconociera, olfateando cada parte, dando vueltas sobre de ella. Fueron unos pocos segundos hasta que Ashley lentamente cambio su actitud de amenaza a dulce y procedió a darle caricias sobre sus pies.

-"Vez, todo está bien"- dijo Harry muy alegre –"Ahora vamos"-

* * *

Así que Harry y Clara fueron dirigiéndose al ático para que allí pudiera dormir, pero con cuidado para que Carl y Amanda no los viera, pero se despreocuparon ya que ellos dos están el cuarto de invitados hablando tranquilamente.

-"¿Desde hace cuando que conoces a mi mama y a Har... mi papa?"- pregunto Carl, corrigiendo eso último.

-"Desde la preparatoria"- contesto Amanda.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Carl con curiosidad.

-"Es una escuela para los animales algo jóvenes"- respondió Amanda –"Entre los 15 a 18 años"-

-"¿De verdad? Guau"- dijo Carl con asombro.

-"Si así es"- dijo Amanda con una sonrisa –"Pero dime algo de ti, ya sabes para conocerte"-

-"Oh, bueno pues, no soy mucho de hablar pero… Me llamo Carl Henderson Wong y me gusta mucho los videojuegos como cualquier cachorro y también algunos comics"- dijo Carl con un poco de nervios.

-"Ok… ¿Y tienes muchos amigos?"- pregunto Amanda con curiosidad.

-"No, bueno si una amiga se llama Ashley y…"- dijo Carl, pero luego se detuvo en seco y lentamente fue agachando su cabeza.

-"¿Oye estas bien?"- pregunto Amanda preocupada por la cara que puso Carl.

-"Eh… Oh si, si estoy bien solo que… No quiero decirlo"- dijo Carl desviando un poco su mirada.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?"- pregunto Amanda con insistencia –" _Si se refiere a la nutria me iré al infierno_ "-

-"Si. Ashley es una nutria y es mi mejor amiga y la única que tengo en mi vida, nos llevábamos bien y entonces una noche le dije lo que sentía porque yo la amo y ella a mí, pero esa misma noche se la llevaron unos desconocidos y no he sabido nada de ella hasta la fecha y… La extraño demasiado"- dijo Carl y lentamente dejo escapar unas lágrimas que luego se les estaba recorriendo en sus mejillas.

-"Ohhh tranquilo Carl"- dijo Amanda y lentamente fue consolando a Carl con sus patas y él le respondió el afecto –"Tranquilo, todo va salir bien, ya verás que si"

-"Eso es lo que más quiero"- dijo Carl en respuesta con una voz triste.

-"Ammm Carl…"- respondió una voz que lo llamo.

Volteo el pequeño y vio que era su madre y padre, que tenían una cara preocupante.

-"¿Todo está bien hijo?"- pregunto Clara mientras veía a su hijo que tenía unas lágrimas en su rostro.

-"Si, ma"- pregunto Carl con una voz natural mientras que discretamente se limpiaba su rostro –"Todo está bien, ya le mostré como es el cuarto a Alondra"

-"Amanda Carl, es Amanda"- corrigió la coneja.

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó Carl.

Clara sabía perfectamente que su hijo no estaba bien y que además mentía por no decirle la verdad. Pero prefirió dejarlo para después.

-"Bueno entonces, ¿Aun quieres cenar tu platillo favorito?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"Si mama"- dijo Carl y luego se dirigió hacia ella –"Siento si fue un poco malo contigo ma"- agrego el disculpándose, bajando sus orejas.

-"Ohh está bien cariño"- dijo Clara de manera maternal y luego le acaricio su lana de la cabeza –"Se porque te pusiste así, ahora vamos a cenar como es debido"

-"Si"- fue lo único que dijo Carl, así que él y Clara regresaron al comedor.

-"¿No quieres cenar Amanda? Una coneja que le lavaron la cabeza después de muchos años tiene que tener hambre"- dijo Harry.

-"Oh ja, ja, ja, que gracioso"- dijo Amanda con una mirada disgustada, paso su pata por su estómago y noto que si tenía hambre –"Si vamos"-

* * *

 **Más tarde esa misma noche.**

En la casa de casa de Harry y Clara, todos estaban durmiendo profundamente y en paz, Amanda está en el cuarto de invitados, Carl en su respectivo cuarto, Ashley a pesar de estar en estado salvaje durmió tranquila enrollada en si en una cobija gruesa de color purpura bajo la luz de la luna y Harry y Clara también estaban durmiendo en su respectivo cuarto. Sin embargo, Harry comenzó a tener una sensación de pánico, por lo que lentamente abrió sus ojos, pero de inmediato se sorprendió al ver una sombra y esa sombra le tapó la boca para no hacer ruido y despertar a Clara y Harry quedo inmóvil y era imposible reconocer quien era ese sujeto, ya que la luz de la luna no lo iluminaba. En un movimiento rápido la sombra saco un pañuelo que contenía clorofila y se lo puso en la nariz de Harry, haciéndolo que volviera a dormir.

Unos minutos después Harry comenzó a despertar nuevamente, su vista estaba algo borrosa pero luego de unos segundos se aclaró completamente y pudo ver lo que no le parecía increíble, estaba en el techo de algún edificio, la brisa del viento era algo fuerte y frio y sintió las necesidad de moverse pero noto algo más, estaba atado de patas arriba.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- pregunto Harry y luego trato de zafarse, pero era inútil aun requiriendo con la fuerza del Kriptón.

-"Ni siquiera te esfuerces"- dijo una voz masculina y Harry averiguo de donde venía.

Y allí estaba el propietario de aquella voz masculina y descubrió que se trató de Hall.

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- pregunto Harry mientras que nuevamente trataba de zafarse.

-"Ya te lo dije, ni sueñes en zafarte, estas atado con cadenas hechas de Wolframio, uno de los metales más duro en la tabla periódica"- dijo Hall señalando a las cadenas.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto Harry seriamente.

-"Bueno, a pesar que me duele admitirlo, necesito tu ayuda"- dijo Hall sin opciones.

-"¿Y qué es?"- pregunto Harry –"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

-"Ha eso iba mi viejo amigo"- dijo Hall y comenzó a relatar –"Cuando ocurrió el desastre de Bunnyburrow, el presidente tomo medidas y destruyo toda la trinidad o al menos una gran parte, así que de las cenizas resurgimos como el ave fénix, si ese de la mitología griega"- agrego el recordando –"Así que comenzamos de nuevo con nuestros experimentos y ocurrió una tragedia"

-"Los atolondrados padres de Ashley no cuidaron de ella y se metió en un gran problema"- dijo Harry.

-"Ah así que sabes lo que paso con el Regenerador"- dijo Hall impresionado –"Bueno pero no del todo lo sabes, ok eso es algo que te lo diré. Necesitamos desarrollar un virus que pudiera reconstruir celular muertas, así que les pedí a William y su esposa que realizaran ese proyecto y lo hicieron, sin embargo no se enfocaron también en el cuidado de su adorada hijita y entonces la pobre se expuso al virus, sin embargo Ashley posee unos anticuerpos que pudieron defender contra el virus, aun así necesitaban una vacuna"

-"¿Qué dices? ¿La dejaste en estado salvaje y aún tiene ese virus corriendo por todo su cuerpo?"- pregunto Harry muy molesto.

-"Sorry amigo, no me culpes a mí, échale la culpa a sus padres, ¿Ahora en que me quede? Mmm…"- dijo Hall mientras pensaba –"Oh si, de esa tragedia comenzamos a hacer más y más hasta que dimos lo que sería la planta aulladora y le pedimos a la vicealcaldesa Bellwether que diera inicio ya que odia los depredadores"- agrego el mientras ponía cara de desprecio.

-"¡La involucraste!"- exclamo Harry.

-"Si, pero su misión fallo gracias a tu compañera y su novio el zorrito"- dijo Hall con odio.

-"Uno ya dejo de ser mi compañera al saber de lo que paso allá en Tundra, y dos no es su novio"- dijo Harry haciendo corrección.

-"Hay Harry si vieras al detective Wilde como la trae contra Judy y ella tan boba que ni se da cuenta… Bueno repasando lo ocurrido, necesitamos otra manera de volverlos en estado salvaje"- dijo Hall.

-"Y lo hiciste, poniendo esa cosa arácnida en el pecho de cualquiera"- dijo Harry refiriendo a aparato.

-"Eeeexacto"- dijo con entusiasmo Hall y se lo mostro a Harry –"Es lo nuevo y único que experimentamos, la llamamos la reina roja y si te fijas contiene liquido en su gran panza ¿Has oído sobre la planta Votura?"- pregunto Hall con curiosidad a Harry y el negó con la cabeza –"Crece en alguna región de La Selva del Sur, de hecho abunda en Corto Martes. Vuelve al sujeto muy susceptible a la sugestión o haciendo que olviden todos sus actos"

-"Y tú los controlas a través de… como se llame eso"- dijo Harry con asco.

-"Sip, Ahora si viene tu respuesta a tu pregunta. Lo que estoy planeando es que se repita la historia pero de otra manera, voy a esparcir toda Zootopia con el virus Regenerador"- dijo Hall –"Pero ya te lo dije necesito tu ayuda"

-"¿Para qué?"- pregunto Harry viéndolo a los ojos con enojo.

-"Al ver que tu posees la última muestra de Kriptón se me ocurrió algo mejor, aislar tu muestra con el virus para así además de convertir Zootopia animales salvajes, resistentes, fuertes e invencibles"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa –"Y Zootopia solo es el comienzo, pronto será el mundo entero"

-"No, jamás te voy a ayudar a convertir la ciudad en un mundo de caos, destrucción y muerte"- dijo Harry en contra –"Eres un maldito…"

-"Ohh si lo harás, ¿Sabes porque? Por esto"- dijo Hall y luego saco de sus bolsillos un frasco cilíndrico –"Dentro de esto está la cura para Ashley, este frasco es una jeringa y como puedes ver este color violeta es la cura"- decía el mientras mostraba las pequeñas agujas en la base y dentro la cura –"Y por si fuera poco también por esto"- agrego él y luego le mostro ante los ojos de Harry la pantalla de su celular, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que en la pantalla están Clara y Carl dormidos –"Si te niegas les digo a mis hombres que disparen el virus Regenerador, no querrás ver a tu hermosa vicealcaldesa y a tu adorado ahijado así y además que el alcalde y el jefe bogo tome medidas un tanto drásticas"

Harry supo que estaba en un callejón sin salida, las amenazas que les daba Hall lo inundaron en un pozo lleno de rabia y más con atentarle la vida a dos de sus seres más queridos.

-"Entonces… Tú decides, solo necesito una muestra de tu sangre y a cambio te doy la cura y dejo a tu esposa e hijo en paz y sobretodo les ofreceré un mejor lugar para vivir en mi futuro reino"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa malvada.

-"(Pensando)… No tengo otra opción. Lo haré"- dijo Harry agachando su cabeza, luego de la nada sus patas fueron libres de las cadenas.

-"Así se habla, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, mañana sin falta te espero en la sala de las ruinas, donde me encontraste"- dijo Hall mientras daba media vuelta –"Y si no lo haces, bueno ya lo sabes, ahora te enviare de vuelta a casa, dulces sueños"

-"Espera, que…"- dijo Harry pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hall en un movimiento rápido desprendió un inmenso humo, el cual lo dejo aturdido.

-"Hall… Hall… Hall te juro que no se va a quedar así"- dijo Harry muy aturdido.

-"Harry, Harry despierta"- dijo una voz que le hablo, que al mismo tiempo le movía los hombros tratando de calmarlo.

-"¿Qué…? ¿Clara?"- pregunto Harry al abrir sus ojos repentinamente, respiraba muy agitado y sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor sin entender que pasaba a su alrededor –"¿Clara estas bien?"

-"Ammm Si estoy bien… Pero ¿Y tú?"- pregunto Clara muy preocupada.

-"Has… ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?"- pregunto Harry mientras la veía a los ojos.

-"Mi amor ¿de que estas hablando? Claro que sí, cenamos y todos ya se fueron a dormir"- dijo Clara relatando lo sucedido –"¿Tuviste un mal sueño o algo así?"

-"Creo… Creo que si"- dijo Harry y luego abrazo a Clara y se volvió acostar –" _Pero si fue tan real. Tal vez Hall si me envió de vuelta aquí_ "

-"¿No quieres hablar de eso?"- pregunto Clara viéndolo a los ojos.

-"No, no. Siento mucho si te desperté de esa manera"- dijo Harry sonando natural mientras la acariciaba de sus mejillas.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Clara y antes de se durmiera le dio un tierno beso a Harry, se recargo en su pecho y quedo profundamente dormida –"Buenas noches amor"

-"Descansa…"- fue lo último que dijo Harry y se quedó viendo a Clara, quien se quedó dormida –"No voy a permitir que Hall se salga con la suya, pero me dejo sin opciones… Tengo que idear un plan"- El miedo era cada vez más aterrador para Harry, pero prefirió no pensar más para finalmente dormir a lado de Clara, abrazándola con sus patas.

Todo fue un mal momento, después de conocer la verdad, decidió volver a dormir, esperando que esta vez termine con esa tiranía y viviera en paz.

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo el dia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado no olviden darle like al video, ah no eso no, eso es una seccion mia de mi parte lo siento xD. Si te ha apetecido mucho deja tu review y yo leere y en el proximo capitulo te dejo mi respuesta yo por mi parte me despido, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden:** Si asi es, Harry ha hecho que lo dejo impactado y fue la primera vez. Y si sinceramente sabia que responderias eso porque te quedaste en plan "por favor matadme que es una aberracion de dios" jeje. Muchas gracias por el comentario de Judy, ya que debia corregir eso gracias a tu apoyo y compañia. Si, definitivamente es como todos esos villanos que quieren controlar el mundo sin piedad. Y para finalizar con Ashley, bueno creo que aqui esta tu respuesta (creo :0) y no no lo saque de Tomb raider, fue en algunos capitulos de la temporada 2 de Arrow, es que me gusta mucho DC comics :3. Ok seria todo por el dia de hoy nos vemos hasta la proxima ya sea aqui o en tu fic habibi.


	12. Remediar las cosas

**Hola amigos, como estan espero que muy bien porque hoy volvemos con otro cachito de mas de mi fic, el cual espero que les guste muchisimo. dejeme decirles que ya falta pocos capitulos para que lo acabe, asi es, pero no se por cuanto, en fin sin mas que decir yo los dejo con esto y que disfruten de la lectura.  
**

 **Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Remediar las cosas.**

La mañana comenzó a dar frutos en toda la ciudad, los rayos del sol fueron saliendo poco a poco, sin embargo, esta mañana no le agrado mucho a Harry. El aún continuaba descansando sin ninguna preocupación, lo fue hasta que de repente se despertó de golpe.

-"Hall…"- fue lo único que dijo al despertar, su respiración fue un poco agitada, pero logro calmarse y se recostó en la cama –"Ah dios… Dios que voy hacer ahora. Ese Hall está haciendo que lo quiera matar"- dijo Harry. Aun no estaba de acuerdo lo que le propuso la noche Hall cuando charlaron y le propuso que le diera el Kriptón en su sangre a cambio de salvar a Ashley y a lo que más ama en su mundo.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unas voces bajas.

-"Debe ser Clara, ya se levantó"- dijo Harry luego volteo a su lado derecho, efectivamente, su esposa ya se había levantados horas antes, miro el reloj que está a su lado izquierdo –"Cielos dormí mas de la cuenta son las 10:00 a.m. Bueno hora de levantarse"- agrego el, así que comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras tanto, Clara estaba hablando con Amanda, teniendo una conversación amistosa, o más bien de ayudarle a Amanda lo que habían sucedido todos esos años mientras estaba bajo el control de Hall.

-"Y que más te puedo decir, la vicealcaldesa Bellwether era una loca que quería eliminar a los depredadores pero gracias a la oficial Hopps y el detective Wilde la detuvieron y yo bueno, me catalogaron como la nueva vicealcaldesa"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa mientras invierte café en la taza de Amanda.

-"Wow, pues vaya que ha cambiado Zootopia últimamente"- dijo Amanda sorprendida, luego le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

-"¿Y cómo es que no lo sabes? Lo único que sé es que Harry me dijo que te salvo de tu ¿estado mental o algo así?"- pregunto Clara un poco confusa.

-"Ohh eso, pues si veras es que… Cuando salí de viaje en autobús después de haber dejado la prepa y a Harry hubo un accidente, estaba gravemente herida y los doctores hacían todo lo posible para salvarme"- dijo Amanda, inventado un pretexto como para no contrale bien la verdad –"Y lo hicieron, solo que permanecí en goma por unos años hasta que desperté sin recordar nada, pero Harry me ayudo con eso"- agrego ella con una sonrisa falsa.

-"Bueno eso soluciona mi duda"- dijo Clara satisfecha, en ese momento entra Carl –"Hola hijo, buenos días"-

-"Buenos días mami"- dijo Carl con cariño mientras le dio un abrazo rápido y dulce, luego se dirigió con Amanda –"Buenos días Amanda"

-"Buenos días Carl"- dijo Amanda de manera amistosa mientras estiraba su puño frente, haciendo referencia de que los chocara. Carl entendió y chocaron sus puños.

-"¿Aun no se ha levantado papa?"- pregunto Carl con curiosidad.

-"No, pero no ha de demorar, mientras siéntate que te hare tu cereal favorito"- dijo Clara.

-"Ok"- obedeció Carl y se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba su desayuno.

-"No puedo creer en la manera en que educaste a este pequeñuelo"- dijo Amanda muy impresionada.

-"Oh eso, agrádeselo a Harry, nos tuvimos que enseñarnos el uno al otro, sobretodo yo porque no sabía cómo cambiarle los pañales y calmarlo a cada rato"- dijo Clara

-"¡Mama!"- exclamo Carl con vergüenza.

-"Es cierto hijo, me traías de un lado a otro. Pero aun así logramos que recibieras una estupenda educación"- dijo Clara con una voz inocente mientras dejaba el desayuno a Carl.

-"Pero no hace falta que digas eso, hay que pena"- dijo Carl con una cara disgustada.

-"Jeje lo siento hijo… Mientras come y platica con Amanda, voy a ver a tu padre"- dijo Clara con una voz maternal mientras se dirigió hacia su habitación, que estaba arriba.

Carl asintió su cabeza, así que Clara dejo solos a los dos y se fue al cuarto, abrió la puerta, entro y vio que allí estaba Harry ya cambiado y que además arreglo la cama, sin embargo noto que estaba sentado en la cama y que además tenía un rostro perdido.

-"¿Todo está bien?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad mientras cerraba la puerta.

-"Ehh… Clara… Si, si todo está bien"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿Seguro amor? Puedes contarme que sucede"- dijo Clara sentándose a lado suyo y tomando sus patas con suavidad.

-"Es que… Hay algo que debo decirte y no creo que te vaya a gustar"- dijo Harry con un poco de pena –"Anoche te pregunte que si estuvimos aquí"-

-"Si, te despertarte con un mal sueño y me tenías algo preocupada"- dijo Clara

-"La verdad no fue así… Anoche alguien estuvo aquí"- dijo Harry mientras veía a Clara a los ojos. Clara quedo impactada y levanto sus orejas de golpe –"Y me secuestro"

-"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamo Clara y se puso de pie.

-"Si, se trató de Hall y me secuestro porque quería mi ayuda"- dijo Harry y se puso a recordar lo que le dijo anoche.

Mientras tanto, Carl estaba desayunando muy tranquilamente a lado de Amanda.

-"Oye, ¿Y siempre ha sido tu padre Harry?"- pregunto Amanda de casualidad.

-"Si, ohh bueno… Algo"- dijo Carl mientras encogía sus hombros.

-"¿Cómo?"- pregunto Amanda sin entender.

-"Harry en realidad es mi padre, pero se le dice de otra forma, como padastro o algo así por un año"- Carl.

-"Padrastro"- corrigió Amanda.

-"Si, así es"- dijo Carl.

-"Guau"

-"Si, desde que era pequeño, veía a Harry como un gran amigo o tío y fue lo mejor"- dijo Carl con una sonrisa –"Pero jamás tuve un padre, el verdadero"- agrego el pero con un poco de pena.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Amanda.

-"Es lo mismo que me pregunto. Yo siempre he vivido con mi mama y he visto a varios cachorros con madre y padre. Y solamente le pregunte una vez a mi mama si tenía un padre, el de verdad, pero lo único que fue que lo olvidara y que jamás preguntara eso sino estaría castigado por un mes"- dijo Carl mientras desviara su mirada –"A veces me pregunto y pienso sobre quién era el, o porque no estuvo aquí conmigo o porque nos dejó"-

-"Ohh muchacho, pues algunas veces los padres tienes desacuerdos u opiniones diferentes o se culpan por algo que lo mejor sería no estar juntos"- contesto Amanda –"Y tú no tienes la culpa, es más, ¿no te sientes feliz por todo esto? Tienes una madre tan maravillosa que daría tu vida por ti y tienes al mejor mamífero que podrías desear"

-"Es cierto, quiero mucho a mi mama y a Harry, mi padre"- dijo Carl sacando una sonrisa mirando a Amanda –"Son los mejores y… Oh cielos"- dijo Carl al ver que algo le faltaba.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Amanda.

-"Nada, solo que mama no puso el jugo de zanahoria, déjame le pregunto dónde lo pone"- dicho esto, Carl se bajó de la mesa y fue subiendo las escaleras dejando a Amanda sola.

-"Bueno, mas comida para mi"- dijo Amanda recorriendo los patillos estando cerca de ella.

Carl comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta ver la puerta de sus padres, cuando estaba a punto de abrir, de inmediato se escuchó por el otro lado como Clara y Harry discutían no tan amigable.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- pregunto Carl con curiosidad y así que se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar a sus padres.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso, tiene que haber otro modo!"- exclamo Clara.

-"No lo hay Clara, está muy claro lo que tengo que hacer, y tengo que hacerlo por el bien de ustedes"- dijo Harry con firmeza.

-"Pero… ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si no tienen la cura para Ashley? ¿O si te hace algo malo?"- pregunto Clara algo histórica.

-"Tranquila, eso no me sucederá"- dijo Harry acercándose a Clara para darle un abrazo –"Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez sea un engaño y quería hacerle daño a Ashley, pero no Clara. Así que voy a recoger a Ashley en el ático y volveré para acabar con esto"- agrego Harry con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la lana de la cabeza de Clara –"Y todo estará como si no hubiera pasado"

-"Ojala y sea verdad"- dijo Clara en dudas.

-"Oye, ¿Acaso dudas de mí? ¿Cuándo no lo tengo?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Algunas veces por ser algo humorístico o cariñoso o tierno o amoroso…"- hablo Clara, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-"Ok, ya entendí"- dijo Harry –"Pero aun te amo"- agrego besando su frente.

-"Lo sé"- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Que lindo es… Espera, ¿dijo que Ashley está aquí? ¡¿En el ático?!"- le pareció lindo escuchar como sus padres se amaron, pero luego quedo impactado al escuchar que su amiga está viva y que vive en el ático. Miro el cordel que bajaba las escaleras del ático, así que se acercó, dio unos pequeños saltos para alcanzar el cordel, cuando lo tomo, tiro de él, descolgando las escaleras.

Luego de eso, Carl comenzó a subir al ático, observo las cosas de Harry, la inmensa pila de cajas y papeles que solo él sabe. Pero eso no le importo, así que fue caminando lentamente.

-"Ashley… ¿Estás aquí?"- pregunto el con inseguridad, sintió que el ambiente no le agradaba, sintió como si alguien o algo lo estaba vigilando de cerca, y así fue, ya que escucho un ruido por uno de los rincones oscuros.

-"¿Ash?"- pregunto el acercándose a aquel rincón, observo determinadamente que había una silueta negra dándole la espalda, Carl saco una sonrisa ya que no había nadie más en el ático que Ashley –"Ashley… Gracias al cielo que estas…"- dijo Carl con mucha alegría, pero se detuvo y desvaneció su sonrisa al notar que Ashley no era la misma –"¿Ashley… Estas bien?"- pregunto el cuándo Ashley lo miro y que además soltaba un gruñido modesto.

Fue allí cuando Carl retrocedió y dejo que Ashley se revelara bajo los rayos del sol. Carl observo que Ashley caminaba en 4 patas y que además su mirada fue de depredadora, en pocas palabras está en estado salvaje y Carl no lo sabía.

-"O-oye, ¿de verdad estas bien? Porque si no lo estas podemos darnos un abrazo y…"- decía Carl pero no pudo formular la frase, ya que Ashley de sorpresa comenzó a abalanzarse sobre él. Pero Carl la esquivo y fue corriendo –"¡Ahhhh… Mama, papa, ayúdenme!"- grito del pánico.

El grito despertó de golpe no solamente a Amanda, sino a Clara y Harry. Cuando la pareja oyeron eso en el ático, de inmediato la idea se le vino en sus mentes.

-"¡Carl!"- exclamaron los dos y fueron corriendo de la preocupación.

-"¿Qué rayos…?"- se preguntó Amanda, por lo que fue a ver de dónde provino ese grito.

-"Dios mío… ¡Carl! ¡Carl ya vamos!"- exclamo Harry y fue subiendo las escaleras, seguido de Clara. Fue allí que vio a Carl con la espalda pegada a la pared y que Ashley lentamente se acercaba de forma amenazante y como mostraba sus colmillos pequeños y filosos, supo que lo quería devorar como cualquier animal en estado salvaje –"Ashley espera, no lo hagas"- agrego el terminando de subir.

Fue allí cuando Ashley miro por un momento a Harry.

-"Es Carl, ¿No lo reconoces?"- pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba con pura tranquilidad, señalando a Carl.

Ashley nuevamente miro a Carl, él estaba temblando de miedo.

-"Papa…"- fue lo único que dijo Carl.

-"Esta bien hijo. Todo está bien"- contesto el, calmando a Carl –"Es Ashley"

-"Pero… ¿cómo?"- pregunto Carl, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que Ashley lentamente se acercó a él con la misma actitud, comenzó a sentir temor pero miro a Harry hizo señas de que se calmara.

Así que Ashley fue acercándose y cuando estuvo casi pegado, comenzó a olfatearlo parte por parte, Carl por momento se estuvo calmando, no entendía bien porque hacia eso. Pero luego Ashley alzo su mirada rápidamente luego de haberlo olfateado. Se le quedo mirando fijamente sin ninguna amenaza ahora, fue acercando su rostro y Carl quedo muy inmóvil, así que lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo peor.

Sin embargo sintió algo de saliva en su nariz y en sus mejillas, abrió sus ojos y noto que Ashley lo estaba lamiendo consecutivamente.

-"Espera… Espera… Ya, me hace cosquillas"- dijo Carl tratando de que Ashley no siguiera, sin embargo, no lo escucho y siguió lamiéndole hasta que comenzó a acurrucarse sobre él, sin separarse.

-"Papa… ¿Por qué hace eso?"- pregunto Carl algo confuso, mientras que Ashley le acariciaba su mentón con su cabeza –"¿Y porque esta como ronroneando?"

-"Al parecer, Ashley te pudo reconocer, sabe ya quién eres. Sin embargo, lo que te hace es un afecto de cariño y amor. Creo que ya Ashley te quiere pero como pareja"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamo Carl sorprendido y además algo ruborizado –"No, es cierto"-

-"¿Enserio hijo? Porque veo que Ashley hace lo contrario"- dijo Clara de forma acusadora.

-"Ok, está bien… Mama, hay algo que olvide decirte"- dijo Carl, tomo respiración y comenzó a relatar –"La noche que se la llevaron, bueno antes de eso, Ashley y yo nos habíamos declarado el uno al otro y ahora somos novios y nos dimos un beso"

-"Aww Carl…"- fue lo único que dijo Clara, quedo conmovida –"Yo ya lo sabía, solo que quería que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo, eres el mamífero más lindo que cual animal podría tenerte"

-"Si ma… Y ahora que está aquí viva me siento muy feliz, pero tengo mis dudas ¿Cómo la encontraste papa? Y ¿Por qué esta así?"- pregunto Carl mientras que se apartaba de Ashley por un momento, pero aun así la nutria no se lo permitía.

Esas preguntas dejo a Harry con un mal sabor de boca, ya que no sabía muy bien como contarlo perfectamente. Sin embargo no quería mentirle a su hijo, puede que sea un niño, pero es listo.

En ese momento entra Amanda.

-"Oigan, ¿Qué fue ese escándalo?"- pregunto Amanda confusa mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

-"Bien Amanda, ahora que estas aquí. Carl, te lo voy a contar todo, también a ti amor"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Varias horas después.**

En la comisaria, Judy y Nick caminaban por los pasillos, charlando que solamente ellos se entendían. Llegaron en la puerta de Jefe Bogo.

-"¿Ok entonces sabes lo que dirás?"- pregunto Nick con seguridad.

-"Si, le diré a Bogo que saque a Harry para siempre"- dijo Judy muy decidida.

-"Ok, entonces…"- dijo Nick, pero luego se detuvo cuando alzo sus orejas y comenzó a escuchar voces del otro lado de la puerta –"Seguro que Bogo tiene visitas"-

-"¿Quién será?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad. Así que para quitar las dudas, Judy y Nick abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron al ver que se trató de Harry, acompañado de Amanda.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"- pregunto Judy molesta.

-"Aceptando mi renuncia oficial"- dijo Harry de forma natural –"Aquí está mi placa Jefe Bogo y gracias por el poco servicio que hice aquí"- agrego el con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Gracias por todo Harry, y suerte en tu vida"- dijo Bogo de agradecimiento.

-"Se lo agradezco, vámonos Amanda"- dijo Harry bajando de un salto de la gigantesca silla, seguido de Amanda –"Bye chicos"- agrego el despidiéndose de Nick y Judy, dejándolos en suspense.

-"¿Y bien que necesitan?"- pregunto Bogo con un poco de seriedad.

-"Ahhh… No, nada Jefe. Siento la interrupción, con permiso"- dijo Judy confusa mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba. Bogo quedo confuso por esa reacción, Nick por su parte saco una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y luego fue detrás de Judy.

-"Harry… Oye…"- dijo Judy deteniendo a Harry.

Al escuchar la voz de Judy, Harry se detuvo por unos instantes y se puso en frente.

-"Si dime"- quiso saber Harry.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"- pregunto Judy con seriedad.

-"Lo suficiente para que dejara ser policía"- respondió Harry –"¿No fue eso lo que tanto querías? Pues hay lo tienes, y por cierto la discusión que tuvimos fue un tanto estúpida"- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-"¿Le dijiste alguna otra mentira? ¿O le contaste solo una parte de tus secretos?"- pregunto Judy.

-"¿Enserio tanto quieres saber algo de mí? Pues escucha linda conejita, tienes a tu mejor detective"- dijo Harry con seriedad –"Aprovéchalo"

-"No me digas linda coneja, te lo advierto"- lo amenazo Judy –"Y no metas a Nick en esto"

-"Como sea. No tengo tiempo para esto, hasta la próxima"- dijo Harry despidiéndose y dándose media vuelta.

-"Oye, espera. No he terminado contigo"- dijo Judy, sin embargo Harry le hizo como no la escucho, así que Judy apretó un poco sus patas y volvió a hablarle de forma amenazadora –"Si te vas, le diré a todo el mundo de una vez que tienes escondida a una nutria salvaje"-

Eso hizo que Harry se detuviera en seco.

-"Así es, también que estas casado con la vicealcaldesa y tienes un hijastro"- seguía Judy.

-"Judy creo que eso no es necesario, te vas a humillar"- dijo Nick tratando de calmarla, sin embargo ella no escucho a su amigo peludo.

-"Y además persigues a una corporación muy loca y lo peor que eres un mutante"- termino de hablar Judy. En ese momento había un silencio por unos segundos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-"Adelante. Dilo, es más puedes confesárselo a todo el mundo, pero te lo advierto, si lo haces serás la burla de todo, hasta Nick lo acaba de decir te vas a humillar, pero a mí no me importa"- dijo Harry con firmeza.

-"Bien tú lo pediste…"- dijo Judy y tomo un poco de aire.

-"Judy, no creo que…"- fue muy tarde para Nick.

-"¡ESCUCHEN TODOS… Harry es un mutante y además está comprometido con la vicealcaldesa, y no solamente eso sino que tienen un cachorro y a una nutria salvaje!"- grito Judy con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de todos los oficiales allí presentes.

Y cuando todos oyeron a Judy, de inmediato no pudieron evitar soltar varias carcajadas, además recibiendo comentarios absurdos.

-"Es lo peor que había escuchado en toda mi vida"- dijo un oficial que era un rinoceronte.

-"Es la mayor estupidez en todo el año"- comento otro oficial de policía, que era un león real.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes, le echaban comentarios burlones, humillantes y absurdos a Judy. Ella lentamente fue bajando sus orejas y su rostro reflejaba pena y tristeza.

-"Te lo dije Judy, pero no quisiste escuchar. Ahora llevaras esa carga en tu consciencia"- dijo Harry –"Ahora sí, nos vamos y Nick, consiéntela"- decía antes de dar media vuelta y no sin antes dejarle una sugerencia a Nick.

Nick lo miro con un poco de enojo, pero luego miro a Judy, quien estaba allí con vista perdida. Así que se acercó lentamente a ella.

-"Judy estas…"- dijo Nick mientras que acerco su pata y toco el hombro de la coneja, pero en cambio lo aparto de un jalón y salió corriendo de allí –"Hay no, pero que acabas de hacer Judy… Zanahorias espera"-

Judy había recibido una humillación fatal. Puesto que en sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-"Pero que rayos pasa conmigo"- se dijo Judy así misma mientras corría lejos de los demás y que estuviera sola.

* * *

 **4 horas después…**

Afuera de la casa de Clara, Harry y Amanda estaban llevando a Ashley y luego la metieron atrás de los asientos del auto. Además ya se habían cambiado de ropa, Harry estaba vestido con una playera color azul oscuro, un pantalón de cuero negro y además llevaba una funda de pistola que estaba a un costado de la pata izquierda y Amanda esta vestida con unos jeans negro muy ajustable, una playera sin mangas de color gris y un chaleco de cuero color rojo carmesí y una sobaquera de pistola.

-"¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer? Digo no se te ocurriría algunas opciones si las cosas son diferentes"- dijo Amanda insegura.

-"Descuida, lo pensare sobre la marcha. Además no podemos permitir que Hall infecte toda Zootopia con ese virus, créeme los depredadores se volvían locos y atacan a quienes se les cruzaba, no podemos permitir que vuelva a ocurrir solo que ahora es con todos los mamíferos"- dijo Harry muy seguro mientras que cargaba una pistola que era una Para 9 –"Y quiero terminar con esto. Así que ya sabes el plan"-

-"Si, cuando lleguemos iré a los laboratorios tan rápido para traer la nano toxina de Hall y los inyectare después de que cure a Ashley, eso lo dejara vulnerable y después le das el adiós"- dijo Amanda –"Pero iras a hurtadillas con Ashley, y yo iré como si otra vez fue de su lado"

-"Así es"- dijo Harry guardando la pistola. En ese momento Clara y Carl se acercan a el –"Tranquilos, estaré bien"

-"Promete que volverán sanos y salvos"- dijo Clara con preocupación.

-"Lo hare y ustedes deberán ocultarse en el sótano o salir de la ciudad si algo se avecina"- dijo Harry.

-"¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte?"- pregunto Carl un poco molesto y triste.

-"Carl, es una misión de alto nivel y tú y Clara son los más importante que tengo en mi vida y quiero asegurar el bien de ustedes. Sé que añoras estar conmigo, ayudarme en situaciones difíciles, pero es muy peligroso, ¿Lo entiendes?"- respondió Harry con una voz paternal.

Aunque le resulte difícil para Carl, su padre tuvo razón, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Buen chico, quiero que te quedes aquí y protejas a mama bajo cualquier costo"- dijo Harry poniéndose a su estatura y darle un abrazo, luego se reincorporo –"Ok, hagámoslo"

Así que Amanda asintió y entonces los dos entraron al auto, lo encendieron y antes de que arrancaran Harry hablo.

-"Por cierto avísale a Beth y quiero que le expliques todo"-

-"Así lo hare. Te amo"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

-"Y yo a ti"- dijo Harry con una voz dulce.

Y dicho Harry arranco el auto y se fueron rumbo al regreso a las montañas altas, heladas y terroríficas de Tundratown. En el transcurso, Harry miraba por el reflector a Ashley, quien estaba envueltas en sí, sin que nadie le molestase, pero eso era lo que le dolía a Harry a ver a esa pobre nutria en ese estado.

-"Descuida pequeña, pronto estarás como antes"- dijo Harry poniendo su vista en la carretera.

-"Harry te quiero preguntar, Si en dado caso que tengamos éxito ¿Qué sucederá contigo? Nunca le pediste a Hall alguna solución sobre el Kripton"- dijo Amanda con curiosidad.

-"Porque no sería tan tonto como para caer en su juego"- respondió Harry con un poco de enojo.

-"¿Pero y si en vez de que salva a Ashley solo lo empeora?"- pregunto Amanda con inseguridad.

-"Si lo hace juro que lo matare y destruiré todo ese maldito lugar"- dijo Harry con un poco de rabia.

-"Oye, estas sonando como si fueras un asesino"- dijo Amanda al notar el tono de voz de su amigo.

-"Es porque, por culpa de esa estúpida organización lo perdí todo, mi hogar y a mis padres y también a mi mejor amigo que ahora es mi peor enemigo"- dijo Harry –"No voy a permitir que haga lo mismo con Zootopia, así que cuando Ashley se cure, quiero que te la lleves y déjame a mi terminar con todo esto. Por favor"- respondió el sin quitarle la vista.

-"Pero es que…"- trato de decir ella, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-"¡Por favor!"- exclamo el viéndola a los ojos. Amanda comenzó a dudar.

-"Ojos en la carretera, y sí. Lo haré"- dijo Amanda con seguridad.

-"Gracias"-

Así que Harry acelero más el auto para llegar más rápido a su destino, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que un coche los perseguía a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Era una camioneta policiaca y se trató de Judy y Nick.

-"Zanahorias, esto se te está saliendo de las patas"- dijo Nick algo preocupado.

-"Nick sé que no me entenderías pero quiero hacer lo correcto con Harry, fui una estúpida y tonta coneja que le importo meterse en la vida de un mamífero inocente. Y vamos a salvar a esa nutria y a Zootopia, como lo hicimos con los aulladores"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa al final.

-"Pero eso fue contra la ex vicealcaldesa Bellwether, y esto se trata de una organización ya extinta que se quiere revolucionar"- dijo Nick con ironía –"Además no creo que podamos tener éxito, deberíamos haber solicitado ayuda con Boguito"-

-"Solo nos hubiera retrasado y diciendo cursilerías"- dijo Judy.

Así que sin nada más que decir Judy vio como Harry aceleraba el paso, por lo que ella también lo hizo.

* * *

 **5 minutos después**.

Dentro de las instalaciones, Hall se encontraba sentado en un pequeño trono con la mirada fija, viendo al otro lado de la ventana que media no más de 60 yardas, una gran sala con un misil y debajo de eso se encontraban varios depredadores, algunos vestidos de farmacéuticos con máscara de oxígeno y otros de equipo militar, todos con el mismo parasito controlador llamado la reina roja. Hall estaba vestido con un chaleco de vestir de color violeta con rasgos de símbolos egipcios, un abrigo largo de color azul marino y un pantalón de vestir de color café.

-"Pronto seremos imparables y nada podrá detenernos"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa malvada. En ese momento un rinoceronte militar entra sin previo aviso –"¿Ahora qué quieres?"

-"Señor, la coneja azul está aquí y viene con el conejo Harry Allen y con el proyecto Ashley"- respondió el rinoceronte.

-"¿Enserio? Déjame ver"- respondió Hall y luego chasqueo sus patas para que al instante una pantalla bajara por el techo, se encendió y vio que estaba en lo cierto, Harry estaba atado con unas esposas junto con Ashley y Amanda y algunos guardias, caminando por unos corredores tranquilamente –"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que no pudiste salvar a tu amiga y por lo visto aceptaste mi trato. Muy bien"- agrego él y luego la pantalla se apagó y se subió y Hall se puso de pie –"Mándemelos a la instalación del misil, voy para allá"

-"Si señor"- el rinoceronte obedeció y salió de la habitación.

-"¿Qué planean hacer ratas?"- pregunto Hall con dudas, tenía una mala espina de que volvieran de la nada, así que para aclarar las dudas decidió ir allá.

Paralelamente mientras esto ocurría, los guardias continuaron llevando a Harry y a Ashley de escota, seguido de Amanda, quienes piensan que aun están de su lado, pero no es así. Continuaron recorriendo hasta llegar a una compuerta metálica.

-"Iré a al laboratorio P1, sigan llevando a este renacuajo ante Hall"- dijo Amanda con seriedad. Harry se impactó por lo que le dijo, la miro por un momento y le guineo el ojo discretamente, entendió que estaba actuando.

-"Entendido Coneja azul"- dijo uno de los guardias que era un oso polar.

Así que Amanda se dirigió a los laboratorios justo como sería el plan. La compuerta se abrió después de haberse marchado.

-"¡Camina!"- dijo el mismo guardia, empujándolo bruscamente a Harry.

-"Ok, con cariño"- dijo Harry con algo de queja, pero entonces quedo atónico al ver una gran sala de instalación –"Ohh amigo…"- agrego Harry impresionado.

-"Sorprendido no te parece"- dijo una voz que le llamo la atención. Miro para solamente ver a Hall, su mirada se transformó en odio con tan solo verlo –"Me alegra que vinieras, y por lo visto traes a la nutria Ashley"- agrego el, viéndolo con una sonrisa malvada, Ashley por su parte comenzó a gruñirle, sin embargo Harry quería calmarla pero los guardias lo detuvieron –"Oigan ¿Por qué lo traen así? Libérenlo"-

-"Pero señor…"- dijo el guardia pero fue callado.

-"¡Libérenlo ahora!"- reclamo Hall.

Los guardias no tenían nada más que decir, así que lo liberaron, soltando las esposas. Harry sintió que podía mover sus patas con libertad.

-"Así está mejor… Ahora acércate"- dijo Hall mientras hacia una seña con su pata. Harry quedo en dudas –"Vamos acércate"- agrego el con una sonrisa carismática. Entonces Harry fue acercándose lentamente hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente –"Así está mucho mejor"- dijo él y entonces en un movimiento rápido golpeo a Harry en el estómago, dejándolo un poco sofocado –"Bienvenido a la Trinidad, donde será tu infierno"

-"No si yo lo impido"- dijo Harry en tono furioso mientras lo miraba con odio.

-"¿Enserio? ¿Tu, un novato ex policía? ¿O un fenómeno? ¿O solamente un simple conejo que lo perdió todo? No tú no eres nada, no vales nada. Pero tu esposa, hijo, hermana y amigos dicen lo contrario"- dijo Hall con maldad –"Tú tienes tu felicidad en cambio yo estoy en la miseria, pero esta vez la trinidad te lo quitara otra vez y esta vez seré yo. Ahora dame tu muestra"-

-"Antes. Quiero ver que tú también cumpliste con tu parte. Quiero ver a Ashley de vuelta como estaba"- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie luego del golpe.

-"A veces eres bastante listillo. Ok, está bien, aquí lo tienes"- dijo Hall mostrando una jeringa y en esa estaba la muestra o la cura para el estado salvaje de Ashley, el tinte fue de color morado –"Ten"- se lo dio a Harry y él lo tomo –"Pero eso sí, un movimiento falso y la mato"-

-"De acuerdo…"- dijo Harry y luego se dirigió con Ashley, se agacho para estar a su altura, la miro con determinación y luego la jeringa –"Espero que esto funcione. Esto te va doler pequeña"- agrego él y entonces la aguja penetro en el hombro de Ashley y la muestra fue entrando en todo su cuerpo y Ashley gruñó del dolor.

-"Listo"- dijo Harry y le retiro la jeringa –"Y ahora a esperar a que…"- decía el, pero luego se calló al ver que Ashley lentamente estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó rendida al suelo –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ashley?"- preguntaba el, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, entonces observo que rápidamente Ashley comenzaba a retorcerse descontroladamente en el suelo.

Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se detuvo Ashley.

-"Hay no. Ashley"- dijo Harry de la preocupación y de inmediato la cargo con sus patas y miro su rostro, tomo pulso –"Esta bien… Despierta Ashley, despierta"- dijo Harry mientras ponía su pata izquierda en su frente para acariciarla.

Con esa muestra de cariño tuvo efecto, puesto que Ashley abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo notar que estaban de vuelta, esta muestra la salvo.

-"Hmmmmm… ¿Qué… que me paso?"- pregunto Ashley desorientada, pero luego sintió que alguien la estaba sosteniendo, y miro a Harry –"Se… ¿Señor Allen? ¡Harry!"- pregunto Ashley sorprendida, pero luego se abalanzo sobre el para darle un gran abrazo.

-"Tranquila, tranquila. Estas bien, estas a salvo"- dijo Harry en consolación, puesto que Ashley estaba llorando encima de él.

-"Yo estaba con Carl y luego unos animales me llevaron y… Todo fue muy rápido"- dijo Ashley mientras seguía llorando.

-"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya estas a salvo y no te dejare sola otra vez"- dijo Harry con seguridad al verla a los ojos.

-"Gracias… ¿Y dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?"- agradeció Ashley, pero luego pregunto al ver la guarida de la trinidad le fue desconocida.

-"Hay que lindo momento tan mas hermoso… Pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Doctores"- dijo Hall con seriedad después de hacer un chasquido con las yemas de sus patas.

Así que Harry miro a Hall, pero no se dio cuenta que unos doctores se acercaron y sintió algo muy punzante en su cuello.

-"Ahg…"- se quejó Harry y trato de moverse, pero uno de los doctores lo sujeto.

-"Hey, déjenlo"- dijo Ashley interfiriéndose.

Sin embargo, la ignoraron y entonces el doctor que estaba inyectando a Harry, fue sacando una gran muestra de su sangre, una vez terminado se retiró junto con su compañero, dejando Harry libre con Ashley.

-"Gracias por cooperar mi amigo, con esto daremos inicio a la nueva era de la trinidad"- dijo Hall mientras que se daba media vuelta.

-"No te lo voy a permitir"- dijo Harry con seriedad y luego puso a Ashley atrás de él –"Mantente atrás de mi Ashley"

-"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"- pregunto Hall con curiosidad.

Harry no respondió, sino que desenfundo su arma rápidamente y le disparo 4 balas en el pecho de Hall. Él fue recorrido por las balas y entonces cayo de rodillas. Los guardias no dudaron y mostraron sus armas largas. Harry miro que todos allí los estaban apuntando y aseguro a Ashley estar más pegado a él.

-"No disparen"- supo de dónde provino la voz y entonces Harry quedo muy impactado. Vio que Hall estaba de pie y no le había pasado nada con las balas. –"Bajen sus armas. Creo que no te has enterado, pero yo también soy inmortal como tú, solo que diferente y no te gustara como me veras muy enojado. Así que…"- dijo Hall y luego en un simple parpadeo corrió hacia Harry, le retiro su arma y comenzó a ahorcarlo –"Que ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo o mato a la nutria"-

-"Maldito… Bastardo…"- dijo Harry en medio de asfixio y de zafarse de Hall con sus patas.

-"Hmm… Doctor comience los procedimientos del virus Regenerador, preparen la cuenta regresiva para el misil y alguien denme una reina roja"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa malvada luego de decir eso ultimo –"Creo que es hora de que te dejes estupideces y comiences a ser uno de nosotros"- agrego él y luego lo azotó contra el suelo a Harry.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo Ashley y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie –"Tengo miedo"-

-"Tranquila, estoy aquí y… Ahg"- dijo Harry mientras se recuperaba el aliento y trato de ponerse de pie pero Hall lo impidió y presiono contra el suelo poniendo un pie suyo en el cuello.

-"Suéltalo"- exigió Ashley, sin embargo ella no reacción al notar que Hall la tomo de la espalda y la alzo tan alto a la altura de la cabeza de Hall.

-"Ah, ah, ah… Mala educación niña"- dijo Hall y entonces un guardia llego con una reina roja en sus patas, Hall la tomo con su otra pata libre –"¿Quieres saber para que esto? Es para que obedezcan a mis órdenes y ahora Harry me servirá como guarda espaldas y no te preocupes que tú también tendrás esto"- agrego, mirando a Harry.

-"Señor, procedimiento terminado, el virus Regenerador se lanzara en menos de 15 minutos"- dijo uno de los doctores y entonces dio cuenta regresiva. Eso hizo que Hall saca una sonrisa.

-"Bueno mi amigo, es hora de darte la bienvenida"- dijo Hall y sin más que decir fue acercando la reina roja hacia el pecho de Harry.

En cambio el, trato de quitarse encima a Hall, a pesar de poseer una fuerza inmensa e infinita, Hall también lo tuvo. Vio como entonces el aparato arácnido fue lentamente acercándose. Sintió un gran terror al ver que en unos pocos segundos serviría contra la peor amenaza de su vida, las pequeñas patillas de la reina roja fueron rozándole el pecho de Harry.

-" _Clara, Carl. Lo lamento_ "- pensó Harry, ya no podía hacer nada, simplemente fue cerrando sus ojos esperando que terminara.

Hall soltó la reina en el pecho de Harry y esta fue recorriéndose para quedar muy en el centro del pecho e introdujo sus colmillos, mordiéndolo como una araña y Harry grito al sentir los colmillos adentro y como el líquido de la planta Votura se esparcía en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo el dia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden dejar sus reviews para que yo los lea y les deje sus respuestas aqui abajo, nos vemos mis amigos hasta la proxima. chao chao!**

 **Predalien-Gaiden:** Bueno esperemos que en estos ultimos capitulos lo haga y siga estos consejos sabios que me dejas siempre uwu. Saludos y hasta la otra!


	13. Peligros

**Hola amigos, como estan espero que muy bien porque hoy volvemos con otro cachito de mas de mi fic, nuevamente les anuncio que faltan unos pocos capitulos mas, como 2 o 3, o no se eso depende de mi, pero el caso es que nos acercamos mas y mas al descenlace. En fin sin mas que decir yo los dejo con esto y que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

 **Peligros**

-"¡Ahhhhhhh…!"- grito Harry del dolor que estaba sintiendo a través de la reina roja, sus colmillos fueron enganchados con brutalidad en su pecho.

Hall retiro su pata en el cuello de Harry para que pudiera ser libre. Tan pronto que lo retiro, Harry comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, a retorcerse y con sus patas trato de quitar a la reina roja encima de su pecho, pero era inútil ya que se apegó más a su cuerpo.

-"En cuanto más te resistas, más dolor sentirás"- comento Hall con una sonrisa malvada –"Es mejor que dejes a la Reina roja que haga su trabajo. ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Ya es tiempo de que te unas, ¿Sientes eso? Esa sensación de odio e ira correr por tus venas"- agrego Hall y luego miro a Ashley, quien aún la tenía en su pata, así que la soltó casi a lado de Harry –"Y lo usaras contra ella. No podrás desobedecer mis órdenes"

-"No. No Harry, resiste, resiste por favor"- suplico Ashley.

En ese momento Harry se dio media vuelta, quedo en rodillas y lentamente comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

-"H-Harry…"- dijo Ashley con algo de nervios mientras quería verle la cara.

Fue entonces que Harry la miro y ella se aterro por lo que vio. Sus ojos fueron ahora rojos y comenzaba a respirar profundamente.

-"Qui-Quiero… Mi presa…"- fue lo único que dijo Harry y lentamente fue acercándose a Ashley.

Ella se aterro con tan solo decir y ver que Harry es diferente. Fue retrocediendo, sin embargo se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Lo que le ocasiono que estuviera de pánico.

-"Harry… Por favor… No lo hagas"- suplico Ashley.

-"Que esperas hazlo, mátala y serás uno de nosotros"- dijo Hall.

Harry lentamente fue acercándose a Ashley, pero de repente se achicaron un poco al tamaño original de sus ojos, noto que estaba caminando en cuatro patas y vio que Ashley estaba muy aterrada. Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con violencia y volvió a mirar a Ashley y frunció el ceño cerrando sus puños con fuerzas.

-"No"- dijo con firmeza Harry y su voz fue agresivo.

Tanto Ashley como Hall quedaron con la boca abierta y con las orejas alzadas por lo que acaba de decir, Ashley tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que Hall fue de enojo.

-"¿Qué rayos dijiste?"- pregunto Hall sorprendido y molesto.

-"Dije… ¡QUE NO!"- grito Harry y de inmediato tomo la reina roja y con todas sus fuerzas, incluso la fuerza de Kriptón, retiro el parasito de metal en su pecho, dejándolo con una marca y quejándose del dolor, pero eso no le importo. Una vez hecho eso, rompió la reina roja con sus patas –"¡Nunca me uniré a ti y a tu maldita banda de imbéciles! ¡Toma esto!"- exclamo Harry y en un movimiento rápido corrió hacia el para darle un gran golpe y mandarlo a volar hasta quedar al otro lado de la pared, con unos varios escombros que les vino encima.

Harry se sorprendió por la gran fuerza que tuvo.

-"¿Yo hice eso?"- pregunto Harry así mismo con impacto, sin embargo observo que todos los guardias alzaron sus armas y lo apuntaron contra el con sus miras laser –"Ohh rayos…"-

Pensó nuevamente que era su fin, pero nuevamente el destino le dio la oportunidad ya que en cuarto de observación de Hall, se disparó un pequeño proyectil que se dirigía al misil que contiene el virus regenerador. En cuanto Harry vio el proyectil salir de la ventana corrió a por Ashley ya que era su única preocupación ahora. La tomo y la envolvió en sí.

El proyectil hizo contacto y realizo una gran explosión por casi todo el lugar. Fuego por todo el lugar y además de escombros.

 _-"Advertencia. Advertencia. Se ha activado la secuencia de autodestrucción de la instalación. A todo el personal evacuen de inmediato. Repito a todo el personal evacuen de inmediato"-_

Eso dijo la computadora y repetía el mensaje una y otra vez. Harry cubrió a Ashley y ella se mantuvo cerca de él, hasta que Harry rompió el abrazo.

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Harry con preocupación mientras se inclinaba a su altura y la tomaba de los hombros.

-"No. Quiero irme a casa"- dijo Ashley con tristeza –"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Sera mejor irnos, ya después te daré explicaciones. Mantente cercas de mí no importa que, ¿Entendiste?"- pregunto Harry y Ashley asintió con la cabeza.

Así que Harry vio que todos los que estaban allí quedaron inconscientes y otros los que estaban cercas de la explosión quedaron muertos y calcinados. También miro el escombro que hizo cuando le dio el golpe a Hall, estaba intacto y supuso que lo había derrotado.

-"Espero que se quede así"- dijo Harry con seriedad, tomo a Ashley de la pata y se fue de allí.

-"Amanda. Dime que tu hiciste todo eso y que estas bien"- hablo Harry a través del walkie talkie. En eso se emitió chasquido de interferencia.

-"Si Harry, eso, excepto de la Autodestrucción, pero iré a la sala de control para intentar restaurarlo. Estoy bien, ¿Pero y tú?"- pregunto Amanda con dudas –"Cuando Hall te puso la reina roja creí que iba a matarte"-

-"Si lo sé, yo también pensé en eso, pero estoy bien, ahora nos vamos"- dijo Harry mientras que volteaba de un lado a otro para ver si alguien no los perseguía –"Tú también deberías hacerlo, si no puedes restaurar la autodestrucción será mejor que lo dejes"-

-"¿Estás seguro? Por si no lo has olvidado estamos en un volcán camuflado de las montañas de Tundratown"- respondió Amanda.

-"Entonces iremos primero en la sala de control y luego nos vamos. Cambio y fuera"- dijo Harry y guardo el Walkie talkie –"Hay que apresurar el paso Ashley"-

Dicho esto, los dos comenzaron acelerar sus pasos hacia la sala de control. Paralelamente mientras esto ocurría, en la sala de instalación ya destruida, en los escombros donde estaba Hall lentamente se movieron, hasta que rápidamente con una gran sacudida, salió Hall con un grito de enfado.

-"¡Maldita sea Harry! ¡Yo no quería esto, pero tú me provocaste!"- exclamo Hall con agresión, recuperándose del golpe que Harry le había ocasionado. De pronto escucho el mensaje de la computadora –"Diablos, será mejor salir antes de que explote"- agrego el, y salió de allí, sin embargo se detuvo al ver algo en el suelo, lo tomo y vio que se trató de la muestra de sangre de Harry –"Pero antes tengo algo para ti Harry"- de pronto se le vino una idea, una idea muy malvada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Amanda comenzó a recorrer los pasillos para llegar a la sala de control.

-"Diablos, ahora saben que soy una traidora"- dijo Amanda mientras corría con rapidez, volteo hacia atrás para ver si alguien la perseguía de cercas, para su suerte no. Entonces vio al frente una puerta –"Perfecto"- así que corrió y abrió la puerta rápidamente de un azote y luego lo cerró con seguro y se recargo para tomar un respiro.

-"Cielos, ¿Qué es esto?"- respiro Amanda con calma, pero luego pregunto al ver que estaba en un corredor blanco y sin fin alguno –"Espera, creo que recuerdo esto"- dijo Amanda mientras trataba de recordar el lugar –"Este corredor… Hay dios mío ahora lo recuerdo"- dijo Amanda con preocupación al recordar lo que este corredor, de pronto se le apareció un zorro salvaje detrás de Amanda.

Escucho los gruñidos que provenían atrás, esta volteo y vio el feroz zorro, estaba en estado salvaje. Tan pronto que hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus patas, el zorro rápidamente corrió hacia ella y Amanda preocupada corrió por su vida.

-"¡Demonios, corre Amanda, corre!"- exclamo Amanda a si mismo mientras era perseguida. En tan solo 5 segundos vio al final del corredor una única puerta, era la salida, ella se alegró.

Sin embargo el zorro se abalanzo sobre Amanda, así que lo que hizo fue zafarse de él dando una media vuelta para que cayera de espaldas. Pero el zorro se puso de pie de inmediato y Amanda saco un pequeño bastón que en cuanto lo sacudió se hizo largo. Entonces ataco el zorro con el bastón en la cabeza. Amanda volteo atrás para ver que venían dos depredadores, una chita y una pantera. Así que Amanda se acercó de nuevo al zorro para darle una patada en el cuello y así este que chocara contra el muro blanco del corredor, luego utilizo su bastón para golpear primero al chita que venía, en la cabeza y luego la pantera también en la cabeza con el bastón. La chita se levantó después del golpe, así que Amanda saco rápido su pistola para apuntarlo y disparar en la mejilla, luego dio un giro de 180 grados y darle una patada. La pantera se abalanzo sobre Amanda pero esta puso una de las puntas del bastón en el hocico de la pantera. Vio nuevamente que venían otros dos depredadores más y que además volteo para ver que el zorro se levantó del golpe y comenzó a gruñirle, así que le disparó dos veces en la cara.

Noto que venía uno de los dos depredadores, una nutria y un lobo, por lo que, con la ayuda de su bastón, dio una voltereta hacia tras y golpeo a la nutria con una de sus patas y además que hacia girar al pantera para que cuando termino de dar la vuelta los dos fueran derribados. Pero noto que falto el otro depredador restante, se agacho para que lo esquivara y además apunto su pistola a la pantera caída y disparar en la cabeza, luego golpe al lobo con el bastón en la hombrera y se deslizo para que lo atrapara con sus patas en forma de tijeras y cayera.

-"Oh debe ser una broma"- dijo Amanda al ver que venía un oso polar salvaje. Entonces le disparo primero que fuera con retraso y después apunto al lobo en la cabeza para luego ejecutarlo. Una vez librado vio que el oso se quería venir encima, por lo que se agacho y le disparo tres veces, dos en el pecho y uno en la cara. Vio que venía la nutria por lo que utilizo su bastón, pero hizo un movimiento para quedar una medida regular, y golpearlo en la rodilla para quedar hincado y luego le dio un rodillazo en la cara. Vio que se estaban acercándose tres animales más, pero estos eran carroñeros, aun así en estado salvaje, una hiena, un mapache y un coyote. Apunto su pistola al koala pero…

-"¡Mierda!"- exclamo Amanda del enojo al ver que no tenía balas, así que dio una pata fuerte de nuevo en la cara de la nutria para dar una vuelta y caer de espaldas. Saco rápidamente un cargador de la pistola, pero el koala chocaron sus patas, el koala la pata izquierda y Amanda la pata derecha y cargador se elevó arriba. En un movimiento rápido, tomo la pata del koala con sus patas y la pistola y le fracturo el brazo, así mismo retiro el cargador vacío, cuando estaba cayendo hacia abajo, Amanda calculo bien y pateo el cargador contra la cabeza de la hiena, dejándolo aturdido y luego pateo al mapache también en la cara cuando estaba muy cercas, le dio un rodillazo en el pecho del koala, se alejó de el para darle con la pistola en la mejilla y por ultimo lo atrapo con el fémur de la pierna para derribarlo, vio el cargador caer, por lo que lo atrapo y recargo su arma y para ejecutar al koala, lo remato quebrándole el cuello con sus pies sujetándolos y se alejó.

Vio a la hiena recuperar del aturdimiento y le disparo en la mejilla, luego noto que el mapache se recuperó también y los dos la rodearon y se echaron encima, pero Amanda nuevamente dio otra voltereta en si hacia adelante para golpear primero a la hiena y por ultimo aterrizar bien golpeando la cabeza del mapache. Vio que venían dos y últimos animales más, un puma y un hurón, así que corrió hacia ellos, pasando por encima de la nutria y lo ejecuto rompiéndole también el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Con su bastón ya largo, golpeo a los dos depredadores en la cara, entonces vio que se pusieron de pie la hiena y el mapache, golpeo a la hiena con el bastón y apunto al mapache y disparo en la cabeza acabando con él, dio un giro sobre su eje a 90 grados para apuntar y disparar al chita en la cabeza acabando con él, pero vio que el puma y el hurón se recuperaron, así que se subió sobre el chita para brincar sobre ellos y aterrizar en un depredador que venía, lo derribo y le disparo en la cabeza. Luego la hiena vino sobre Amanda, pero ella utilizo su bastón para golpearlo y cuando tomo sus patas le dio un rodillazo en una de las costillas, luego se deslizo por abajo entre sus piernas, para frenar al zorro del principio, derribándolo y apunto su pistola al mapache en la cabeza para acabarlo y luego dio una voltereta hacia atrás para aterrizar sobre la hiena y terminarlo disparando en la cabeza.

Ya termino con todo los animales salvajes, solamente faltaba el zorro, se puso de pie y Amanda camino lentamente con una mirada de asesina al zorro y quedar cara a cara, el zorro comenzó a gruñirle y le mostro sus grandes y afilados colmillos. Así que Amanda apunto al zorro.

-"Púdrete"- fue lo único que dijo y disparo y acabo con el zorro de una vez por todas.

-"Oh cielos… eso estuvo muy cerca…"- dijo Amanda guardando la pistola y el bastón. –"Hora de salir de aquí, no quiero perder el tiempo"-

Dicho esto, Amanda se propuso en decir eso, y corrió hacia la puerta salir de aquel corredor.

* * *

-"Aguarda"- dijo Harry deteniéndose con Ashley al ver que venían guardias más dirigiéndose hacia su dirección con mucha prisa, entonces Harry se ocultó detrás de un computador que allí estaba cerca. Espero hasta que los guardias se fueron y entonces salieron –"Bien vamos"- dijo Harry y empezaron a correr hasta que por fin llegaron a la sala de control.

Las compuertas se abrieron de forma automáticas y entraron y vieron una gran maquinaria con muchos monitores, era además un centro de vigilancia. Harry observaba en los monitores como todo el personal corrían de un lado a otro.

-"Diablos, están abandonando este lugar"- dijo Harry, luego paso en otro monitor y lo que vio lo dejo, algunos depredadores estaban atacando y/o devorando a algunos animales, los guardias luchaban con sus armas pero fueron cayendo uno en uno –"Esto es malo. Esto es muy malo"

-"Harry mira"- dijo Ashley señalando un monitor del lado izquierdo.

Harry miro donde le dijo y sus ojos abrieron de golpe

-"Es el oficial Hopps y el Detective Wilde"- comento Ashley.

-"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"- pregunto Harry molesto, estaban afuera de la entrada principal, así que interactuó con el sistema.

-"¿Qué haces?"- pregunto Ashley.

-"Voy a bloquear la puerta"- dijo Harry mientras tecleaba los botones.

* * *

-"¿Cómo piensas abrir esta puerta zanahorias? ¿Con tan solo tocar el timbre?"- pregunto Nick de forma bromista.

-"Que inmadurez contigo Nick"- dijo Judy y luego comenzó a sacar sus ganzúas y a desbloquear la puerta, lo consiguió dentro de pocos segundos –"Listo abierta"

-"Guau, ¿cómo es que puedes hacer eso?"- pregunto Nick impresionado.

-"Nick, estudie en la academia por muchos años y he aprendido muchas cosas. Entremos"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una alarma –"¿Qué estará pasando?"- pregunto Judy, pero Nick vio que arriba había una compuerta metálica.

-"¡Cuidado Judy!"- advirtió Nick y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Judy sintió como Nick lo empujo y cayeron de espaldas. La coneja quedó un poco extraña por la acción que hizo pero vio que la compuerta se cerró, dejándolos dentro y sin salida.

-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Nick mientras se ponía de pie.

-"Si, estoy bien, gracias por eso"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Creo que después de esto seré tu guardaespaldas"- dijo Nick estirando su pata.

-"Lo dudo"- respondió Judy tomando de la pata y poniéndose de pie –"Bien vamos, avancemos"-

-" _Sera mejor que se regresen. ¿Por qué nos seguiste?_ "- pregunto Harry a través del micrófono.

-"¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás?"- pregunto Judy con curiosidad.

-" _Te puedo por la cámara que esta la esquina_ "- dijo Harry y luego Judy y Nick vieron en la esquina que una cámara se movía de un lado a otro –" _No respondiste a mi pregunta_ "-

-"Los seguimos porque quiero ayudar"- dijo Judy y Nick trato de decir algo pero Judy lo silencio puesto que pensó que trataría de empeorar las cosas. Entonces Harry, desde la sala de control, comenzó a dudar –"Escucha sé que en un principio comenzabas a agradarme y eso, pero lo que tuvo que pasar en la comisaria y justo aquí fue una gran estupidez y lo acepto, pero ahora quiero remediarlo"

-" _Pues hazlo, largándose de aquí y no es por ser malo, sino que este lugar está a punto de explotar_ "- dijo Harry y luego acciono un botón y Nick y Judy escucharon con sus orejas como la compuerta se abrió –" _Y no necesito de su ayuda, ya salve a Ashley y voy a terminar con esto_ "-

-"¿Enserio? ¿Si piensas que lo puedes hacer solo porque te volviste ahora súper fuerte? Estas muy equivocado"- dijo Judy algo enojada.

-"¿Eso es cierto? ¿Lo que le hiciste a ese animal malo fue por lo que dijo la oficial Hopps?"- pregunto Ashley con curiosidad.

-"Si pequeña"- dijo Harry y luego le respondió a Judy –"Judy no te lo estoy pidiendo. Este es mi problema y yo lo quiero solucionar"-

-"Y tu nos involucraste al salvar a Ashley ¿lo olvidas? Si te metes con un amigo te metes con otro. Además ese sujeto también destruyo mi hogar y mi familia"- dijo Judy mientras que lentamente bajaba sus orejas –"Yo creía que habían muerto por alguna causa natural al igual que mis 200 hermanos, pero me equivoque y lo único que me quedan en este mundo es solamente Nick, él es el único que me ha estado apoyando desde el caso de los aulladores"- agrego Judy y comenzó a salirle unas lágrimas pequeñas –"Como te lo dije una vez, no eres el único que se siente solo"

Las palabras que dijo Judy, le causo pena y dolor para Harry, la coneja que hace poco la odiaba ahora quiere reconciliarse.

-"¿Qué dices?"- pregunto Judy.

Harry comenzó a ponerse en dudas, sin embargo miro con reojo a otro monitor que le dio intriga y cuando lo vio se quedó con la mirada impactada, observo que Hall está vivo y que además no tenía ni un rasguño, estaba caminando por un corredor hasta que se detuvo y miro a la pantalla. Hall tenía en sus labios sangre, se lo saboreo y saco una sonrisa, luego se retiró.

-"¡Demonios!"- exclamo Harry, así que de nuevo regreso con Judy y le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces –"Escuchen, no tengo ni idea de cómo detener la autodestrucción, así que si ven a alguien escóndanse o acábenlo, vamos por ustedes, es mostraremos el camino"-

Judy se alegró en escuchar las palabras de Harry.

-"De acuerdo vamos para allá"- dijo Judy y entonces tanto Nick como ella comenzaron a correr de prisas –"¿Espera dijiste auto destrucción?"- agrego ella extraña.

-"Ah por eso la voz decía cada vez eso, y porque las sirenas"- dijo Nick con una sonrisa –"Ok, estamos perdidos"-

-"Ok Ashley necesito que…"- dijo Harry, pero luego fue interrumpido ya que escucho una puerta abrirse, sacó su pistola para defenderse, pero se calmó al ver que se trató de Amanda –"Llegas tarde"

-"Lo siento me atrase entreteniendo a unos animales locos, pero olvídalo"- dijo Amanda y luego se dirigió a los controles.

-"¿Sabes pararlo?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Dije que podría intentarlo. Dame tiempo"- dijo Amanda y comenzó a teclear los botones –"Ok, lo bueno es que falta 10 minutos, lo malo es que su sistema es algo avanzado para mí, pero intentare operarlo bien"- dijo Amanda y se puso a concentrar, volviendo a teclear los botones.

Fueron unos segundos hasta que Amanda lentamente saco una sonrisa.

-"Vale, creo que lo tengo… Si. Si y…"- dijo Amanda y luego presiono un botón y de inmediato un monitor se mostró que la autodestrucción ha sido cancelada –"¡Ja, toma eso computadora!"-

-"¡Lo hiciste!"- exclamo Ashley, luego todas las alarmas y la voz de la computadora se habían calmado.

-"Bien ahora…"- dijo Harry, pero de inmediato una bocina se activó en esa cámara de control.

-" _Bravo, lo hiciste maldita traidora_ "- dijo una voz que solo ellos reconocieron fácilmente.

-"Hall… ¿Dónde estás?"- pregunto Harry, sin embargo, no sabía cómo responderle, ya que no encontraba la manera de comunicar del otro lado –"¿Cómo le hablamos?"

-"Ammm… Veamos… Es este"- dijo Amanda, señalando un botón amarillo. Así que Harry lo presiono y le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta –"¿En dónde estás?"-

-" _En el hangar de despegue_ "- respondió Hall –" _En donde me iré y convertiré a Zootopia en un auténtico trono de salvación ¿Creíste que con destruir ese misil se acabaría todo? Te equivocas. Yo siempre tengo un plan B, ese misil era un señuelo, el misil real está en mi avión_ "-

-"Nosotros también. Iremos a por ti y te derrotaremos"- respondió Amanda con seriedad –"Y tu jamás me volverás a controlar mi mente"-

-" _De acuerdo, entonces intenten controlar a mis hambrientos depredadores. Casi todos del seguridad están muertos_ "- respondió Hall –" _Los estaré esperando y si no, bye bye_ "

Dicho esto Hall colgó y la bocina se desactivo, dejando a los conejos perplejos. Entonces Amanda reviso las cámaras de seguridad y vio que fue cierto lo que dijo Hall, fue cambiando de cámara en cámara para ver que unos depredadores devoraban animales, otros perseguían a los que quedaban vivos y por último se escapaban de las puertas.

-"Dios esto es una masacre, y así quiere convertir Zootopia"- dijo Amanda –"Pero no lo vamos a permitir, se dónde está el hangar, es por un ascensor portátil"-

Entonces Amanda camino hacia la puerta, junto con Ashley, pero Harry se quedó allí. Por lo que regreso y vio que Harry tenía la mirada pensativa.

-"¿Harry que tienes?"- pregunto Amanda.

-"Oh por dios, mi sangre…"- dijo Harry mientras que luego se tocaba el cuello en donde le sacaron sangre.

-"¿Qué tiene?"- pregunto de nuevo Amanda.

-"Cuando se recuperó, debió de haber tomado la muestra de mi sangre que me sacaron"- dijo Harry sorprendido mientras le dirigía la mirada.

-"Miren. Es la oficial Hopps"- dijo Ashley señalando uno de los monitores. Harry miro y vio en la pantalla como tenía razón, Judy y Nick estaban tratando de bloquear la puerta, cambio la cámara para ver el otro lado y se trató de unos depredadores que intentaron abrir la puerta con la fuerza, arañando y empujando –"Hay que ayudarlos"

-"Oh por dios, ya sé porque están así, la planta aulladora y la planta Votura"- dijo Harry.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Amanda confusa.

-"La trinidad ha estado trabajando con esas plantas y de algún modo quería experimentar con esos animales. Por eso es que había algunos asesinatos en Zootopia días antes"- respondió Harry impactado –"Ahora quiere hacer lo mismo con Zootopia pero con el Kriptón que llevo en mi sangre para hacerlos invencibles y des controlables. Pero para eso fabrico la reina roja para tenerlos bajo su control"-

-"¿Y crees que Hall haría eso?"- pregunto Amanda algo irónica.

-"¿Oye te quieres quedar aquí para averiguarlo?"- pregunto Harry sabiamente.

-"Bravo Sherlock…"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Ashley pego un susto de miedo y se apegó a Harry. Harry y Amanda sacaron sus pistolas y apuntaron atrás de inmediato, vieron que se trató de un coyote que estaba mal herido, tenía algunos rasguños en la cara, un moretón en su ojo izquierdo y por si fuera poco varias mordidas en sus brazos, uno cerca de su corazón y en su pata derecha. Sin embargo Harry supo quién es ese coyote –"Bien hecho"

-"¿Alexander Queen? Oh dios…"- contesto Harry impresionado en la manera en que sobrevivió. Así que Amanda y el dejaron de apuntarlo.

-"¿Qué pasa policía?"- pregunto Alexander mientras se recargaba en la pared y comenzó a bajar para sentarse –"¿Te molesta que Hall se haya adelantado? Me parece que se fue a su transporte. Pero antes de eso, me pidió que los buscara y se unieran a mi fiesta… Ahg…"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto Amanda sin entenderle.

-"Tal vez quería eso desde un principio la trinidad y el conejo loco ¿Eh? Son más listos de lo que parece…"- dijo Alexander con una sonrisa burlona. Entonces Ashley comenzó a acercarse a él.

-"Todavía aún podemos detenerlo"- dijo Ashley mientras se acercaba más.

-"Ashley no…"- dijo Harry con seriedad.

-"Espera. Podemos ayudarte señor"- dijo Ashley con empatía.

-"Lo siento pequeña. Esto no es una película y tú no eres la chica valiente que reforma el mal y salva el mundo. Las cosas no funcionan así"- dijo Alexander con una mirada seria.

-"Alex, escúchame tu..."- Trato de decir Harry mientras se acercaba.

-"Sorpresa"- dijo Alexander, mostrando una granada. Eso hizo que Amanda, Harry y Ashley se quedaron en pánico y nuevamente lo apuntaron –"Un regalo de despedida para todo ustedes, lástima que se quedara sin fondo"- agrego él y retiro el seguro –"Adiós"

-"¡ASHLEY!"- exclamo Harry y fue a por ella.

-"¡Pequeña quítate del medio…!"- exclamo Amanda, pero muy tarde.

La granada exploto, dejando a Amanda y Harry aturdidos e inmóviles. Fueron unos segundos de estar inconscientes, hasta que comenzaron a despertar, Harry fue el primero, seguido de Amanda, vio que la sala de control está hecha un desastre, pero eso no le importo, lo que le importo fue la seguridad de Ashley y ahí fue donde la vio, estaba en el suelo también, pero no se veía de todo bien.

-"No… ¡No!"- exclamo Harry y corrió a auxiliarla –"¡Ashley!"

-"Oh dios mío…"- dijo Amanda y fue también a ayudarla.

Harry se puso a lado de ella, estaba muy mal herida, tenía su brazo izquierdo, sus patas y parte de su pecho en mal estado, con algunas quemaduras a causa de la explosión y no paraba de sangrar, sobretodo en su pequeño brazo izquierdo y no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Ashley comenzó a lanzar gemidos del dolor y angustia.

-"Tranquila, tranquila… Te pondrás bien"- dijo Harry mientras la consolaba –"Dime que tienen una sala medica aquí"-

-"No, no, no lo se"- dijo Amanda muy nerviosa.

-"Diablos… Te sacaremos de aquí"- dijo Harry.

-"No… ustedes que detener a Hall… tienen que irse…"- dijo Ashley con una voz baja.

-"De eso nada, ven con nosotros"- respondió Amanda.

Entonces Harry la tomo de las patas y de los hombros para luego cargarla con mucho cuidado. En cuanto la cargo, Ashley lanzo otro quejido del dolor.

-"Gr… Gracias…"- fue lo único que dijo Ashley y se recargo en el pecho de Harry.

Así que no tenían nada que hacer en esa sala de control más que salvar a Ashley, salieron de allí, dejando el cadáver de Alexander ahí. Miraron por sus lados para comprobar que había alguien, para su suerte no había nada.

-"Ok, tenemos que encontrarnos con Judy y Nick"- dijo Harry con preocupación.

-"Si, ¿pero a dónde?"- pregunto Amanda.

En ese momento se escucharon unos disparos que provenían del lado derecho.

-"Debe de ser ellos. Vamos"- dijo Harry y entonces corrieron hacia donde se escucharon los disparos. Doblaron en una esquina hasta encontrarse por fin a Judy y Nick. Ellos apuntaron sus armas mientras como dos depredadores los acechaban con deseos de devorarlos vivos.

-"Oh Cielos"- dijo Harry preocupado.

-"Tranquilo, yo la sujeto, tu cúbreles"- dijo Amanda. Harry pasó a Ashley en los brazos de Amanda con cuidado.

-"De acuerdo… ¡Judy, Nick!"- una vez que se la dio, grito para que lo escucharan y lo hicieron. Voltearon y se sintieron a salvo.

-"Harry. Oye tranquilo, lo tengo bajo control"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y por eso unos lobos los quiere devorar?"- pregunto Harry con burla, luego se puso en medio de los dos y de inmediato apunto su arma a uno de los lobos.

Disparo pero solamente le dio a uno, el otro se abalanzo sobre él, sin embargo Harry utilizo su fuerza y golpeo al lobo con solamente su puño en la mandíbula, fue tan fuerte que no solo le quebró los huesos de la mandíbula y la cara sino que además lo mando lejos de ellos. Lo que les dejo a Judy y Nick sorprendidos al ver que ese conejo tiene una súper fuerza.

-"Guau, oye ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- pregunto Nick.

-"Después se los diré, ahora hay que irse de aquí"- dijo Harry en corto, así que todos se fueron en busca de la salida.

-"Ha… Hall…"- trato de Hablar Ashley.

-"Que se joda Hall"- dijo Amanda con una sonrisa –"¡Tenemos que sacar a Ashley de aquí!"-

-" ¿Por qué que tiene…?"- pregunto Judy, pero se cayó al ver a la nutria muy mal herida –"¡Oh por todo los cielos!"-

-"Abriremos el paso, tu cuida de ella"- dijo Harry.

-"De acuerdo. Vamos tu puedes, tienes que ser fuerte"- dijo Amanda mientras la ayudaba.

Corrieron, por largos pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron al ver que había guardias de Hall y depredadores luchando entre ellos. Por lo que se cubrieron en unas cajas o suministros.

-"Alto, no te muevas… Estas muy débil"- dijo Amanda con preocupación al ver que Ashley quería la necesidad de moverse, pero tuvo razón y si lo hacía le dolería.

-"Mantente a cubierto"- dijo Harry. Todos se cubrieron a esperar –"Dejemos que se maten entre ellos"-

* * *

Y así fue, mientras estaban a cubiertos, vieron con reojo como disparaban y caían derrotados, hasta que escucharon un fuerte y horroroso grito, lo que significó que habían acabado con el último y que además estaba libre, con algunos cuerpos destripados, las paredes manchadas de sangre y otras cosas más. Así que corrieron nuevamente hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta principal. Estaba cerrado ya que Harry lo cerró cuando se enteró que Judy los seguía.

-"Muy bien esperen. Voy a abrirlo"- dijo Harry deteniendo a todos, se acercó y se agacho y tomo la puerta para abrirlo de tirón hacia arriba –"Listo, y creo que no volveremos nunca a allí"- agrego el mientras cerraba la puerta.

Todos sintieron la fuerte brisa del frio, sobre todo para Ashley ya que comenzó a sentir el frio recorrer en todo su doloroso cuerpo.

-"Espera… Harry tómala. La cubriré con mi suéter"- dijo Amanda, pasando a Ashley en los brazos de Harry, luego esta se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Harry sosteniendo a Ashley con cuidado, luego Amanda cubrió a la nutria con el suéter –"Ya está. Tranquila"- agrego el con una voz paternal.

-"Allí están los autos"- dijo Judy señalando hacia el frente donde están los carros –"Vamos"-

Harry iba a seguirlos, pero se detuvo, volteo al lado derecho y vio que había una especie de ascensor portátil.

Amanda regreso su mirada para ver que Harry se quedó allí con Ashley.

-"Harry vamos"- dijo Amanda mientras volvía.

-"Amanda, ¿dime que en ese ascensor es el ascensor que me dijiste para llegar a Hall?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Si así es pero a qué viene…"- dijo Amanda, pero se cayó y se le vino lo que dijo a Harry, que ese ascensor conduce a Hall, entonces puso una mirada negativa –"No…"-

-"Ahhhh… Ha… Harry…"- trato de decir Ashley, pero no podía articular bien las palabras, y poco a poco comenzó a retorcerse de dolor encima de los brazos de Harry.

Judy y Nick notaron que los dos conejos no los seguían, se detuvieron y entonces regresaron a por ellos.

-"Oigan que esperan, hay que irnos"- dijo Judy un poco apresurado.

-"Tranquila…"- dijo Harry y luego se inclinó para acostarla en la nieve con cuidado –"¡Eh! Eh Ashley… ¿Cómo estás?"- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo la nutria, no respondió, en cambio desvió su mirada y comenzó a llorar poco a poco y a quejarse del dolor.

-"No está muy bien…"- respondió Judy bajando sus orejas.

-"Te vas a poner bien. Cuento contigo pequeña"- dijo Harry, mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas en las mejillas, luego se puso de pie y volvió a hablar –"Corran, suban al auto y llévenla a un hospital tan rápido como puedan"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba hacia el ascensor.

Sin embargo Harry no respondió, solo se limitó en voltear al ascensor. Amanda sabía muy bien cuál es la respuesta y le contesto.

-"No. No, ni hablar de eso"- contesto Amanda con negatividad.

-"Mira… Tengo que acabar con esto"- fue lo único que le respondió.

-"De eso nada. Ni se te ocurra a embarcarte con ese estúpido"- dijo Amanda alzando la voz, en eso Ashley se quejó más del dolor y entonces Judy y Nick la calmaron.

-"Tienes que sacarla de aquí"- dijo Harry mientras la señalaba con la yema de su dedo índice.

-"Entonces yo voy contigo. No nos iremos sin ti"- dijo Judy con firmeza.

-"Oye, si ese virus puede convertir a Zootopia en su ejército"- dijo Harry

-"Por favor no lo hagas"- dijo Amanda con algo se suplica.

-"¡Y resulta que es capaz de hacerlos invencibles y no hice nada por detenerlo!"- exclamo Harry con ironía.

-"Pero sería un suicidio. Y lo sabes bien"- dijo Amanda teniendo razón.

-"Solo váyanse. Aléjense de aquí tanto como puedan"- fue lo único que dijo Harry y se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor, presiono el botón para que así se abriera las puertas y en ese entonces Amanda le hablo otra vez.

-"Entonces ten. Usa esto"- dijo Ella, sacando 3 jeringas con un líquido anaranjado y se los arrojo hacia Harry, el los tomo –"Recuerdas que iba a inyectarle las nano toxinas a Hall. Bueno ahora es tu turno, solo inyecta uno y lo dejara vulnerable"-

-"Gracias Amanda. Ahora váyanse"- agradeció Harry y luego presiono otro botón del ascensor, para que de una vez se fuera, dejando a sus amigos allí.

-"¿Qué demonios? No puedo creer eso de Harry otra vez"- dijo Judy molesta.

-"Ustedes vayan con él. Yo llevare a Ashley a un hospital"- dijo Amanda, dándole su mirada –"Sé que no lo lograra solo, así que vayan"- agrego ella con una sonrisa.

-"¿De verdad señora? ¿Crees poder llegar a tiempo?"- pregunto Nick.

-"Eso espero…"- dijo Amanda y luego cargo a Ashley con cuidado.

Entonces Judy y Nick intercambiaron sus miradas y asintieron con la cabeza, así que fueron a alcanzar a Harry, tomando el otro ascensor.

Mientras con Harry, él estaba esperando a que el ascensor llegara al piso correspondido y comenzó a recargar su pistola, pero miro que allí había una escopeta táctica. Lo tomo y comprobó para saber si funcionaba y que tenía balas.

-"¿Dios que estoy haciendo?"- se preguntó Harry un poco sorprendido.

Entonces unos segundos de haber esperado, sintió que el ascensor poco a poco estaba deteniendo lo que le significo que ya había llegado su destino.

-"Ahh, mierda, que sea lo que dios quiera"- dijo Harry y entonces se equipó bien y luego las compuertas se abrieron –"Espero que no sea tan peligroso como allá arriba"-

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de este capitulo, ¿Que les parecio? Pues dejame tu review y te lo respondere en el proximo capitulo. Antes de irme, agrezco de antemano a mi amigo Arcangelen (Prefiero mas tu otro nombre, pero luego recuerdo que yo tambien me cambie el nombre y se me pasa xD) que me hayas seguido al inicio de esto, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti. Bueno ya sin nada mas que decir, yo me despido, fue un placer traerles este cap. Nos vemos hasta la proxima. Chao chao!**

 **Arcangelen:** Asi es mi amigo, por eso no hay nada mas especial que Carl, al no seer... ejemp. Ojala Judy corriga lo que hizo despues de esto. Hasta ahora Hall a sido el mejor en esto y si te deje en suspenso pues espero que como lo hayas tomado esto ahora y en los ultimos y proximos. Saludos y hasta el proximo cap


	14. Una Batalla decisiva

**Hola amigos y lectores. Espero que esten muy bien ya que hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi fic, el cual espero que les guste muchisimo, ya casi llegamos al final de esto. Bueno sin nada mas que decir yo los dejo con esto y que lo disfruten.**

 **Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Una batalla decisiva.**

En el edificio de Picture News, Beth se encontraba en su pequeña oficina, trabajando en una nueva edición de su ultimo reportaje mientras que Josh, por su parte, trabajaba en una nueva editorial para el periodismo, a pesar de ser el camarógrafo de su compañera, el también tiene otro lugar en los Picture News.

En ese momento, el celular de Beth, comenzó a sonar, haciendo que las orejas de Beth se alzaran, por lo que tomo su celular y marco.

-"Hola"- llamo Beth.

-"Beth… Oh que bueno que me hablas, necesito que me escuches"- hablo una voz femenina.

-"¿Clara? ¿Está todo bien?"- pregunto Beth un tanto extraña, reconociendo la voz de quien le hablo.

-"Solo escúchame. ¿Recuerdas a Hall?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Ah, sí claro. Él es o bueno, era el mejor amigo de mi hermanito, pero murió en un accidente de avión. ¿Qué tiene que ver?"- pregunto Beth aun sin entenderle.

-"Esta vivo. Y además él fue quien planeo el secuestro de Ashley. Ahora quiere apoderarse de Zootopia"- respondió Clara un poco alterada.

Las palabras de Clara, hicieron que dejaran a Beth sorprendida.

-"Haber primero ¿Cómo que está vivo? Si no había forma en que sobreviviera, segundo Debes de estar equivocada y por ultimo pero muy torpemente, ¿Apoderarse de mundo? Ni que fuera el fuera el nuevo alcalde. Eso sí que es una completa locura y babosada Clara"- dijo Beth con una risita que se le escapo. La discusión que estaban teniendo estaba dejando a Josh con algo de intriga y curiosidad.

-"No, no, no escucha, no estas entendiendo. Mira, hay una organización que había sido llamada la Trinidad y esa organización fue el que causo que todos animales de estos últimos años se hayan vuelto salvajes. Y ahora Harry fue a detenerlo con Amanda para evitar que Zootopia se vuelva locos y salvajes a todos"- termino de Relatar Clara.

-"Clara, escucha estoy teniendo un reportaje que tengo que terminar de editar, así que voy a tomar esto como una gran broma y pérdida de tiempo. Aunque debo admitir que podrías hacer un libro con esa idea. En fin besos y mándame saludos a Carl de mi parte, adiós"- dijo finalmente Beth y colgó la llamada de su celular.

-"No, Beth, solo escúchame… ¿Hola? ¡Hola!"- dijo Clara, pero lo único que escucho fue que colgó la llamada –"Diablos"-

-"¿Qué te dijo mama?"- pregunto Carl mientras se acercaba.

-"No me dejo explicar bien la situación y no me creyó"- dijo Clara mientras guardaba su celular.

-"Descuida ma, yo sé que papa derrotara a esos malvados y traerán a Ashley de vuelta como un gran superhéroe, pero sin capa"- dijo Carl muy seguro, eso hizo que Clara una sonrisa –"Hay que ser valientes como ustedes me han dicho y no tener miedo. No quiero huir, quiero quedarme"

-"Así es mi pequeño"- dijo Clara y luego se inclinó hacia su altura y lo abrazo con dulzura –"No vamos a irnos a ningún lado, sé que tengo fe en Harry que hará lo correcto"

Mientras tanto, Harry empezó a caminar por un largo corredor, luego de que el ascensor le había llegado al lugar de que Hall había ido. Estaba caminando lentamente y con cuidado, apuntando con la escopeta que había encontrado. Siguió caminado por el interminable corredor, tardo unos segundos en llegar al final del corredor, en donde había encontrado una compuerta. Harry supuso que del otro lado de esa compuerta se encontraría Hall. Así que la compuerta se abrió automáticamente.

Era una habitación muy amplia, iluminado por todos los rincones, estaba pintado de todo blanco, había 3 pantallas transparentes. Harry miro al suelo para ver que había huellas de sangre en medio de la habitación, así que comenzó a seguir con lentamente. A medida que avanzaba las pantallas comenzaron a elevarse y luego comenzó a ver una silueta azul.

En cuanto las pantallas se elevaron y llego al final del camino de las huellas ensangrentadas, para quedar casi enfrente de la silueta. Se dio la vuelta para ver que se trató de Hall. El seguía con su misma vestimenta, pero con la única diferencia de que llevaba puesta una capa azul celeste con un tono violeta en los bordes.

Los contrincantes se miraron a los ojos. Harry lo miro con una mirada de odio, en cambio Hall lo miro con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Por qué no me sorprende"- respondió Harry.

-"Encontrarme no fue difícil. Nuestro plan continua en operación y los Zootopianos no vuelan todos los días"- dijo Hall –"Además… Siempre supe que te sacrificarías por tus amigos"- agrego el con una voz siniestra –"La lealtad. Tiene desventajas"

En ese momento Harry saco la escopeta y le apunto a Hall. Sin embargo no se enteró que dos guardias salieron detrás de Harry y lo apuntaron.

-"Tu arma arrójala"- dijo uno de los guaridas.

Hall nuevamente tuvo la victoria en sus patas, así que Harry obedeció con seriedad y entonces bajo la escopeta y lo tiro al suelo.

-"Ahora hacia mi"- dijo nuevamente el guardia.

Harry no respondió, entonces pateo la escopeta hacia donde se encontraba el guardia. Una vez hecho eso, Harry volteo para verlo a él y a su compañero. Tenían muy mal aspecto los dos, tenían rasguños, mordidas y algunas heridas en todo sus cuerpos.

-"Hmm… No se ven bien chicos"- comento Harry con ironía.

-"Cierra la boca"- amenazo el otro guardia.

-"¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres Hall? O ¿Qué más quieres de mí?"- pregunto Harry.

-"El virus regenerador por fin revivió"- dijo Hall, en ese momento comenzó a sentir una mueca de dolor, en su mejilla, por lo que lo ajusto con tan solo mover el musculo de aquella área y se escuchó un "Crick" y se recuperó –"¡Pero es fuerte…! ¡Quiere tomar el control…! Creí que si me alimentaba de ADN de cualquier animal fresco, lograría un equilibrio"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-"Por un lado soy así de peligroso, pero por otro lado y por dentro, soy alguien más… soy algo más peligroso, por lo que no te gustara verme más enojado"- dijo Hall con seriedad.

-"¿Peligroso?... Oh por dios"- dudo Harry por unos segundos, pero de inmediato se le vino un recuerdo.

 _-"Muy bien… así que si eso quieren"- dijo el lagarto y luego comenzó a silbar mientras caminaba de izquierda a derecha, luego se dio media vuelta –"Je, No me puedo decidir"- agrego el mientras ponía dos garritas en su nariz, y luego se le vino algo en la mente –"Tengo una idea"_

 _Dicho esto, no les dio la mirada, pero su cola apunto a Mark, quien estaba en medio de la hilera de mamíferos._

 _-"Eeny…"- canto él y luego su cola señalo a su derecha –"Meeny... Miny… Moe… Catch…"- seguía el ahora de derecha a izquierda –"A Tiger… By… The toe… If… He hollers… Let him go…"_

 _-"My mother… told me… To pick… The very… best… one… And you… Are…"_

 _Harry y Judy veía como la cola apuntaba al ritmo de la canción. Todos allí algunos temblaban de miedo y pánico, otros trataban de no perder la cabeza y se enfrentaron con valentía. Sin embargo el lagarto seguía apuntando hasta que llego a la última letra de la canción y apunto a…_

 _-"It..."- dijo y su cola apunto nada más que a Alexander –"Si alguien se mueve simplemente le diré a la coneja azul que le saquen un ojo a cada uno de ustedes y luego seguiré… Pueden respirar… parpadear y llorar. Si todos van a llorar"_

 _Una vez que ya haya dicho esto, en un movimiento rápido le encajo una de sus feroces garras en la cabeza de Alexander y luego se lo saco de su carne, dejándole una gran abertura en su cabeza. La sangre se le sobresalía de allí y todos gritaron de terror. Harry y Judy no podían creer lo que acaba de pasar allí. Vieron algo que les podría causar pesadillas._

 _-"Guau… jojo… Miren eso, aguanta como un campeón"- exclamo el con asombro y luego le dio otra segunda encaja de sus garras y así continuo –"Diablos"- agrego él y vio como poco a poco le estaba destruyendo su cabeza hasta que todo su cuerpo tocara el suelo y sin dejarle cabeza._

-"Eres tu… Ese lagarto que vi con Judy. Eres tú. Ahora el por qué quieres ingerir ADN"- respondió Harry sorprendido.

-"Si, y pronto lo hare a tus amigos y a tu familia"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa malvada –"Por lo mientras, pide fuerzas para que esa pobre nutria no se te vaya, otra vez y para siempre"- agrego el con malicia.

-"Ya se lo están llevando lejos de aquí y en camino a un Hospital con Amanda. Pero por esa es otra razón más de que todo esto, este lugar. Te haya abandonado"- dijo Harry con seriedad.

-"No importa, la trinidad siempre estará de patas arriba y me hubieras servido como un nuevo subordinado pero me diste la espalda. Sin embargo yo siempre cargo un nuevo plan"- comento Hall –"Tu eres el único que se ha podido fusionarse con el Kriptón y tu especie es inmune al salvajismo, excepto tú. Tu ADN es más fuerte que ningún otro"- agrego el mientras que lentamente comenzó a saborear sus labios –"Si te ingiero, tendré el control"

Harry puso una mirada sorprendida, y luego miro a su lado izquierdo que había una pequeña mesa, y en esa mesa había un platillo de diferentes bisturís, así que comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras dijo.

-"Impresionantemente astuto. Solo hay un problema con ese plan"-

-"¡Alto, detente!"- exclamo uno de los guardias, haciendo que Harry se detuviera.

-"¿Y cuál es?"- pregunto Hall con curiosidad.

-"No aparezco en el menú"- dicho esto Harry pateo el plato y los bisturís fueron como flechas en dirección a Hall, y luego se dirigió al otro guardia, lo golpeo con su codo en la frente y con la ayuda de su pata, disparo al compañero a quemarropa, después dio un giro y lo sostuvo del cuello para luego después romperle el hueso.

Hall al ver los bisturís, los esquivo, sin embargo se llevó una cortada en su mejilla. Se tocó la herida, vio que tenía sangre así que comenzó mirarlo de forma desafiante y con un pequeño zumbido de odio.

Harry aprovecho que estaba distraído y tomo la escopeta y nuevamente lo apunto.

-"Se acabó"- dijo Harry.

-"Si se acabó amigo mío"- dijo Hall mientras que lentamente se retiraba su capa, desabrochando el botón que lo sostenía.

Harry lo miro con odio, pero después desvió su mirada hacia atrás de su oponente y lo dejo con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver dos siluetas muy conocidas.

Hall miro en los ojos de Harry que apuntaban hacia otro lado, sin embargo no quiso mirar para saber la curiosidad, en cambio saco una sonrisa muy sorprendida.

-"Pero que conmovedora pareja hay aquí"- dijo Hall y las dos siluetas le apuntaron a Hall en la espalda, eran –"La oficial Judy Hopps y el detective Nicolás Wilde. Se han convertido en toda una molestia desde antes de los Aulladores y más para mi"

-"Te dije que vendría con unos amigos"- respondió Harry.

-"Debiste traer más…"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa malvada.

Y una vez dicho esto, sorpresivamente para Nick y Judy, corrió hacia ellos con su súper velocidad, antes de estar centímetros de ellos se puso de espaldas y luego sostuvo el arma de Judy con las yemas de su pata derecha, mientras que con su otra pata, le dio un codazo a Nick, dejándolo sin aliento y rápidamente derribo a Judy, jalando con fuerza hacia atrás su pistola.

Harry se sorprendió por lo que les hizo a sus amigos, no podía hacer nada. Solo se les quedo viendo.

Judy lanzo un pequeño quejido del dolor, y Hall se alejó un poco de ellos. Nick se reincorporo para luego apuntarlo con su pistola.

-"De acuerdo, tú lo quisiste rabo de algodón"- comento Nick.

-"Veamos qué es lo que tienes"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa.

Así que Nick disparo tres veces hacia Hall, sin embargo el los esquivo con facilidad.

-"Oh vamos"- se quejó Nick y así que corrió y se abalanzo sobre la cintura de Hall. Pero él lo freno y sonrió.

-"Ja, que débil eres"- dicho esto, Hall se trono los huesos de su cuello y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de Nick, luego le dio otro golpe en la espalda con su codo y por ultimo lo aventó a un lado. Nick se puso rápido de pie y nuevamente le disparo, pero Hall los esquivaba, cada bala, ya sea con su súper velocidad o dando volteretas hacia atrás. Fue allí donde Judy se alivió del dolor y se puso de pie para ayudar a Nick.

Cuando vio que Hall estaba bastante cerca, lanzo un golpe, aun con la pistola sosteniendo, sin embargo el reacciono y detuvo el golpe y ahora dio un giro rápido de 90 grados y la sostuvo del cuello y de una de sus patas.

-"Debo admitirlo Hopps, eres una coneja muy valiente al venir aquí. Debí de haberte reclutado a ti en vez de Amanda"- dijo Hall, y luego le susurro en el oído –"Si te unes conmigo, te puedo darte bellos descendientes"-

Mientras Hall estaba distraído, Judy aprovecho ese momento y lentamente saco una cuchilla.

-"Eso ni en tus sueños, maldito pervertido"- dicho esto, Judy apuñalo la hoja en la pata derecha. Hall grito al sentir como le encajo la hoja con fuerza.

-"¡Ahh… Maldita seas Hopps!"- exclamo Hall, dejando ir a Judy, luego saco la cuchilla y miro la sangre que tenía. Después de eso, miro su herida, comenzó a sanar con lentitud hasta cerrarse y soltó el cuchillo.

Nick y Hall se miraron a los ojos mutuamente por unos segundos, luego disparo y Hall los esquivo para quedar cercas y darle un golpe. Judy también le disparo, pero Hall esquivo las balas. De nuevo Nick lanzo un golpe pero Hall lo detuvo, haciendo un lado y al mismo tiempo que, cuando estaba a punto de disparar, alejo la pistola de Judy.

No podían hacer nada Judy y Nick, era muy veloz, tanto para esquivar sus balas como además de sus golpes. Fue entonces que usaron su último recurso y atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo, lanzando un fuerte puño los dos, sin embargo Hall los detuvo con una pata suya y se dio la espalda.

-"Ustedes nada más me hacen perder el tiempo. No interfieran"- dijo Hall y entonces los lanzo volando al otro lado de una compuerta, ambos cayeron de frente.

Judy y Nick iban a alcanzarlo, pero la compuerta comenzó a cerrarse.

-"No, no, ¡No!"- dijo una y otra vez Judy y trato de llegar antes de que la puerta se cerrara por unos centímetros, pero para cuando llego fue muy tarde, se cerró segundos después –"Dulces galletas con queso ¿Ahora qué?"

Nick comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando otra salida y la obtuvo.

-"Zanahorias por el ducto de ventilación"- indico Nick con su dedo índice hacia arriba.

-"De acuerdo vamos"- dicho esto, los dos se ayudaron a trepar para entrar al conducto de ventilación.

-"Solos tu y yo Allen"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa victoriosa, luego con la ayuda de sus patas, se desabrocho el botón que sostenía la capa, para así retirarla –"Espero que des todo tu esfuerzo"- agrego mientras se tronaba el cuello.

-"Y tu que no seas muy lento"- dijo Harry y se trono los huesos de los dedos de sus patas.

Harry se puso en defensa y Hall comenzó a correr y con un puño preparado le lanzo el golpe hacia la cara. Harry lo esquivo y desde luego tuvo la oportunidad de contraatacar con un rodillazo, sin embargo Hall detuvo el golpe y uso sus dos patas para golpearlo nuevamente, pero Harry lo tiro al suelo con el talón de su pata. Cayo algo aturdido Hall y Harry lanzo un puño, pero Hall rodo hacia su lado izquierdo, haciendo que golpeara y dejara un hueco en el piso. Hall se puso de patas arriba.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que te enseñaron en la academia? Por favor, ni siquiera con el Kriptón puedes vencerme, soy muy veloz"- dijo Hall y luego llego hacia Harry nuevamente para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Harry quedo aturdido y muy doloroso por el golpe, se tocó en su nariz para ver que comenzó a salir sangre de allí.

-"Y por si no lo has olvidado yo también soy invencible como tú. Soy inmortal"- dijo Hall con seriedad.

Harry comenzó a limpiarte, pero luego se detuvo al ver que atrás de Hall están los guardias que liquidó, en uno de ellos porta un pequeño explosivo. En su mente se ideo muchas oportunidades para vencerlo con esa granada. Una vez hecho eso, saco una sonrisa.

-"No mientras yo esté vivo. No me importa que seas como el conejo más veloz del mundo. Voy a detenerte"- dijo Harry.

Eso hizo que Hall se enfureciera, por lo que se dirigió hacia el con toda rapidez y empezó a golpearlo alrededor de Harry. Harry comenzó a sentir los golpes de Hall en todo su cuerpo, en la cintura, pecho, espalda, cara, en todo. Harry trato de desviar los ataques sin embargo fue muy rápido como para perderlo de vista. Lo único que podía hacer era resistir.

-" _Demonios tiene razón, es rápido y fuerte como yo. Tengo que saber cómo es su patrón para dar una finta de contraataque_ "- pensó Harry sabiamente, así que comenzó a ver cómo y sentir nuevamente los golpes de Hall para ver como era su secuencia. Paso alrededor de unos 5 segundos hasta ver el puño dirigirse en la cara, fue allí que lo detuvo con la yema de la palma de su pata.

-"Mi turno"-

Fue lo único que digo Harry y Hall se sorprendió por haberlo detenido. Entonces Harry preparo el puño derecho y lo dirigió en la mejilla. El golpe fue muy fuerte que podría dejar noqueado a cualquier animal, sin embargo para Hall lo dejo simplemente aturdido, pero eso no es todo, sino que además ahora Harry fue quien le daba una ráfaga de golpes. Lo estaba además de golpearlo, retrocediendo hacia los guardias caídos. Sin embargo Harry empezó a golpearlo descontroladamente, estaba perdiendo la noción del juicio. Fue en ese momento que Hall cayo rendido al suelo, Harry se colocó encima de él, lo sujeto para que no pudiera escapar con tanta facilidad y siguió golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

-"¡Esto es por BunnyBorrow y por todos los animales!"- dijo Harry mientras lo golpeaba a en la mejilla –"¡Esto es por Amanda!"- agrego el –"¡Y esto…! ¡POR MIS PADRES!"- Eso le basto para que diera los últimos golpes, y finalmente le dio un último golpe entre ceja y ceja y lo dejara con muchos moretones y sangrados en la cara.

Harry vio que sus orejas estaban no se levantaban por tan mínimo, significo una cosa, lo había dado por terminado o por al menos eso pensó él. Se puso de pie y camino hasta los guardias caídos y tomo la granada, lo examino por unos instantes. Pero luego empezó a escuchar pequeños ruidos extraños, por un momento se detuvo, pero luego alzo sus orejas de golpe y miro tan rápido hacia atrás y recibió una gran patada alta en el rostro y cayó de espaldas. Luego dirigió sus ojos para ver lo que le parecía imposible, Hall seguía de pie y lo que le pareció aún más impactado fue que sus heridas se esfumaron al instante, estaba al 100% en tan solo unos segundos.

Hall al ver que Harry de espaldas, lo tomo con sus dos patas de su espalda y con muchísima fuerza lo mando volando hacia arriba para que recibiera el golpe en el techo y luego cayera con la fuerza de gravedad. Harry había recibido dos golpes, pero entonces cuando trato de incorporarse, Hall lo pateo en su pecho y nuevamente Harry cayo. A comparación de él, Harry si tenía las marcas de golpes, algunos rasguños y sangrados, con algunos maltratos en su vestimenta. Hall camino hacia donde lo dejo, sin embargo Harry empezó a reírse.

-"Jejejeje… Eso es todo lo que tienes"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona mientras lo veía directo a los ojos –"Porque me parece que si"-

-"Pensé que me ibas a derrotar fácilmente"- dijo Hall y luego comenzó a acercarse a el –"Me equivoque, lo hare rápido y sin dolor"

-"Si… Si así es"- dijo Harry aun sonriendo y entonces le mostro a Hall el seguro de la granada. Por su parte miro el objeto pero no quiso entender a que se refería hasta que miro al suelo y vio la granada, lo que le significo una cosa.

-"¡Hijo de…!"- exclamo Hall, pero no pudo terminar y entonces la granada exploto frente a él.

Harry dio un brinco para alejarse de la explosión y cubrirse a sí mismo. En el ducto de ventilación Nick y Judy sintieron un pequeño temblor.

-"¿Pero que fue eso?"- pregunto Nick al sentir la sacudida.

-"No lo sé, pero vamos, debe de ser aquí"- dijo Judy y comenzó a seguir arrastrándose en el ducto. Fue en ese momento que vieron una ventanilla, así que Judy comenzó a tirar hacia adelante con sus dos patas, requirió de esfuerzo pero aun así lograron salir de allí y estar en donde estuvieron Hall y Harry.

-"Oh cielos…"- dijo Judy al ver que el lugar estaba en completo desastre gracias a la granada. Pero luego vio una silueta levantarse, es Harry –"Nick vamos"-

Los dos corrieron hacia el para ayudarlo.

-"Oye amigo ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Nick.

-"Ehh Si… Si estoy bien… puede que tenga rasguños y dolores, pero no puedo morir. Soy indestructible"- comento Harry.

-"Si, ya nos dimos cuenta. ¿Y qué hay de Hall?"- pregunto Judy al ver que no había rastros de él.

-"No lo sé. Pero parece que no va a ocasionar problemas"- dijo Harry al pensar que había derrotado a Hall.

De pronto comenzaron a sonar alarmas por la habitación, las luces se tornaron rojas y nuevamente la computadora hablo nuevamente de la autodestrucción.

-"¡¿Qué otra vez?!"- exclamo Harry, luego miro el camino de donde venía, del elevador –"Judy, Nick váyanse de aquí ahora"-

-"¿Y qué hay de ti? No te vamos a dejar otra vez"- dijo Judy un poco molesta.

-"Pues tendrás que hacerlo ahora. Debe de ser obra de Hall"- dijo Harry –"Váyanse, yo iré a detener a Hall de una vez por todas"- agrego él y luego corrió hacia la otra puerta –"Los veré cuando termine esto"- fue lo único que dijo y desapareció.

-"Bien…"- agrego Judy en voz baja.

-"Zanahorias, ¡vámonos ahora!"- exclamo Nick y corrió hacia donde venía Harry. Sin más que hacer Judy lo siguió.

Entonces Harry comenzó a correr, empezó a ver rastros de sangre por el suelo.

-"Debe de ser el"- así que siguió los rastros hasta lograr ver una puerta casi abierta, Harry la derribo. Se puso de pie y vio al frente un avión de color negro (Casi como el avión de Wesker del resident evil 5).

-"Allí debe de estar"- dijo Harry mirando el avión.

Dentro de allí se encontraba Hall totalmente sucio, maltratado y algo herido a causa de la explosión, sin embargo comenzó a regenerarse lentamente. Comenzó a caminar hasta la cabina. Se sentó en el asiento de piloto, presiono algunos botones, solo para que encendiera el avión.

Fuera de allí Harry vio que el avión comenzaba a despegar.

-"Diablos. De esta no te escapas"- dijo Harry y empezó a llegar al avión.

Nuevamente adentro, Hall saco una pequeña Tablet, allí comenzó teclear hasta ver.

-"Tiempo para la autodestrucción. 10 segundos"- dijo Hall –"Les daré una ventaja de diez segundos"- agrego el con una sonrisa malvada.

Harry llego a estar cerca del avión, pero luego noto que comenzó a andar lentamente.

-"Oh no, se va ir"- dijo Harry entonces dio un poco más de impulso para seguir el ritmo.

Judy y Nick, sintieron que el ascensor andaba con un poco más de prisa.

-"Vamos, rápido, rápido, ¡rápido!"- repetía una y otra vez Judy, al ver que le faltaba poco camino.

Fue allí donde el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

-"Listo vámonos Zanahorias"- dijo Nick, saliendo de allí –"Allí está el auto"- agrego el señalando el auto a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

-"Espera, necesito tomar fotos como evidencia"- se detuvo Judy.

-"Lo siento, pero la seguridad es lo primero"- dijo Nick y así que la cargo como aquella vez que Judy se encontraba herida de su pata en el museo con Bellwether.

Harry vio que el avión pronto comenzaría a despegar en segundos, entonces no le quedo de otra más que saltar con todo lo que tenía.

-"¡VAMOS!"- grito Harry y dio el salto y estiro sus patas para tratar de aferrarse al avión.

-"Hora del despegue"- dijo Hall y luego tiro de una manivela hacia atrás y luego tomo el mando del avión y entonces el avión despego, dejando algunos trastos de humo negro.

Nick y Judy vieron de desde donde estaba como el avión salía al exterior y al cielo con mucha velocidad. Pero eso no les importo y luego se pusieron a cubierto.

De pronto el lugar comenzó a emerger grandes explosiones por todos los alrededores, fuego saliendo con gran cantidad de humo, escombros cayendo hacia abajo y otros salieron como meteoritos. Fueron segundos de gran destrucción hasta que se derrumbó todo lo que tenía, de hacia arriba hacia abajo. Lo único que salía de allí fue la gran capa de humo negro que emergía hacia arriba. Dentro del auto, Nick y Judy lo habían visto todo.

-"Ohh no. Se destruyó todo, ya no hay nada de evidencia que mostrar"- dijo Judy muy decepcionada.

-"Si Judy"- dijo Nick con el mismo tono de voz –"Oh excepto por algunas fotos que tome de tu celular"- agrego el sacando el celular de Judy.

Judy de pronto se alegró por lo que dijo Nick y el saco una carcajada.

-"¡Ohh si muy bien hecho Nick!"- exclamo Judy, dando algunas pataletas al asiento –"¿Pero cómo sacaste mi celular? Y ¿Cómo supiste de mi contraseña?"

-"Oh bueno a veces siempre estas algo distraída cuando estas manejando, así que te lo saque cuando perseguíamos a Harry"- relato Nick –"Y lo de la contraseña no fue difícil, tu contraseña es "Contraseña" Zanahorias"- agrego el mientras le entregada el celular –"Cualquier tonto lo escribiría así"

-"Si verdad, que tonto jeje"- dijo Judy con una pequeña carcajada. De pronto vio como Nick sacaba su celular y comenzó a teclear –"¿Cambiaras tu contraseña verdad?"

-"Definitivamente"- fue lo único que dijo Nick.

Judy rodo los ojos y luego miro las fotos que había tomado Nick, fueron unas excelentes tomas de las instalaciones de la trinidad.

-"Dios, de seguro Bogo se sentirá orgulloso de nosotros"- dijo Judy –"Bien, hora de irnos"

De vuelta al avión. Hall piloteaba el avión ahora con más tranquilidad y sin ninguna preocupación.

-"Maldito seas Harry. No puedo creer que interfirieras mis planes desde un principio. Pero yo siempre cargo nuevos planes. Cuando empiece a soltar el virus Regenerador en Zootopia, pronto todos te devoraran parte por parte"- dijo Hall muy molesto y luego lo cambio por una sonrisa –"Pero primero me divertiré con tu esposa Clara y a tu hijo Carl lo matare frente a ti"

Entonces atrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta, salió una silueta negra que pronto saco una pistola, lentamente comenzó a caminar con mucha cautela hacia Hall y luego cuando estaba muy cerca de él primero lo sujeto de uno de los hombros y después apunto su pistola a un costado de la cabeza. Hall se sorprendió y quedo inmóvil y aún más cuando le susurro a su oreja.

-"Ultima voluntad"- dijo la silueta.

-"Pff jeje… Harry, debí suponerlo"- reconoció aquella voz y silueta.

Así es, Harry había llegado al avión justo a tiempo, y ahora cobrara justicia a Hall. Sin embargo lo peor vino para Harry.

Hall saco una sonrisa y de inmediato se dio la vuelta y le puso a Harry en el cuello una inyección. Harry se quejó por el piquete y abrió los ojos. Lentamente Harry dejo a Hall libre y comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba y trato de quitarse la inyección. Hall dejo los controles del avión y se puso de pie frente a Harry.

-"Bienvenido a bordo amigo"- dijo Hall.

Sin embargo Harry no dijo nada y seguía retorciéndose del dolor.

-"Duele ¿no es así? Pues es solo el inicio de las malas noticias"- dijo Hall con la victoria en su frente –"Esos poderes que tienes; velocidad, fuerza, sanación acelerada. Ya puedes despedirte de ellos"- entonces Harry finalmente retiro la inyección de su cuello y pregunto.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- tenía la mirada al suelo Harry mientras se aliviaba de aquel dolor.

-"El suero que te inyecte neutraliza las células kriptonianas en tu organismo"- comento Hall –"Agradezco a los doctores por habérmelo conseguido, sabía que lo usaría en cualquier momento. En otras palabras, La Trinidad comenzara a recuperar lo que pertenece, ya no nos funcionas"- entonces Harry comenzó ponerse patas arriba y luego lo miro con una cara desafiante –"Hay que despedirse"- fue lo único que dijo Hall.

Entonces Harry lanzo un puño pero Hall lo detuvo con facilidad, se quedó sorprendido por lo que hizo, pero luego Hall ejerció presión al puño y Harry se retorció y Hall lanzo una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo mandar al costado del avión. Harry cayo, pero luego se puso de pie nuevamente y dirigió otro golpe a la cara pero lo detuvo Hall así que Harry utilizo su otra pata para golpearlo, pero ahora Hall es el único que leía rápidamente los movimientos de su enemigo. Fue entonces que la parte baja del estómago de Harry quedo descubierto, así que Hall lanzo un gran golpe allí, que dejo a Harry muy adolorido y caer de rodillas. Luego lanzo un codazo en la espalda para que quedara totalmente al suelo y por ultimo lo pateo para mandarlo un poco lejos. Harry trato de ponerse de pie, sin embargo llego Hall y lo hizo rematar otra vez pateándolo lejos, atrás de él había unos contenedores. Por lo que cuando lo pateo, lo mando lejos y choco con los contenedores y finalmente cayó derrotado Harry.

-"Soy lo que tú eras antes"- dijo Hall y luego tomo la pistola de Harry y lo apunto, Harry comenzó a respirar del terror –"Solo que mejor"- fue totalmente cierto, si tuviera las células de Kriptón Harry lo había derrotado en un santiamén, pero Hall se los arrebato y ya nada podía hacer. Fue entonces que comenzó a reírse –"¿Te estas burlando?"

-"Jajajajajaja… Sí, porque eres… Otro idiota…"- dijo Harry con algunas dificultades para respirar a causa de los golpes que recibió.

-"Lo dudo"- dijo Hall y tiro de atrás la pistola.

-"Por favor… espera"- dijo Harry deteniéndolo con algo de súplica.

-"¿Ultima voluntad?"- pregunto Hall.

Entonces Harry comenzó a pensar por unos segundos.

-" _Clara, mi amor. Gracias por ser mi esposa, me has hecho el conejo más feliz del mundo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Rescate a Ashley y estaba en buenas patas gracias a ti y a Carl. Y perdón por esto, pero no podré llegar a casa a tiempo para nuestro jueves de diversión. Carl sé que cuidaras bien a mama, eres un gran muchacho y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sé que cuidaras a Ashley con todo el amor, así como lo hacemos Clara y yo. Ustedes son una grandiosa pareja._ "- termino de hablar Harry en su mente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Hall –"Muchas gracias"

-"¿Por asesinarte?"- pregunto Hall curiosamente.

-"Por hacerme normal otra vez"- dijo Harry sacando una sonrisa y luego miro atrás de Hall.

Hall también miro donde apuntaba Harry y luego la computadora del avión dijo " _Peligro. Obstáculo_ " Hall se espantó al ver que se dirigían hacia una pequeña montaña y no había nadie en los controles para que se pudieran desviarse. Entonces Hall corrió hacia el frente y el avión hizo impacto.

(Aquí imagínense que la cámara se congela)

En la punta del avión, los cristales se rompieron y salía un pequeño fuego, adentro Hall soltó la pistola y estaba por salirse como flecha en el aire al frente, pero muy atrás, Harry también lo seguía, estaba en el aire y tenía sus patas cubriendo su rostro.

(Aquí de vuelta a la normalidad)

Dio un gran impacto y todo el avión se estrelló, hizo una línea recta de puro desastre y escombros, fuego por doquier con una densidad de humo negro. No había manera de que pudieran sobrevivir. Cerca de allí, un auto del noticiario de Zootopia se acercaba, luego se detuvo enfrente del desastre y de allí salió un zorro rojizo hembra y un antílope.

-"Por el amor de dios Beth, ¿Estás seguro que tu hermano estuviera allí? Siento mucho decirlo pero al ver esto, es muy probable que haya"- dijo el antílope pero fue interrumpido.

-"Ni se te ocurra decirlo Josh… Sé que está vivo, algo me lo dice"- dijo Beth muy molesta por lo que casi decía su amigo Josh.

-"De acuerdo, lo siento…"- se disculpó Josh.

-"Vamos, busquemos y trae la cámara para documentar todo"- dijo Beth y Josh se trajo consigo una videocámara profesional y lo cargo en su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a grabar–" _Harry, por favor dime que no estuviste en ese avión. No quiero encontrarte muerto. No quiero perder mi ultima familia_ "

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de esto. ¿Que las les parecio? Pues dejenme sus reviews y yo con gusto les respondere en el siguiente cap. Sin mas que decir yo me despido, fue un gusto para mi y espero no tardarme o demorarme en traerles otro capitulo. Al no seeeeer... En fin adios y hasta la proxima.**

 **Arcangelen:** Bueno la verdad segui algunos de tus consejos tal y como me lo pides, y la verdad estoy tratando de mejorar eso la verdad. Si asi es, debi de dar mucha imaginacion y como la otra vez estaba jugando Uncharted 2, se me ocurrio y pues lo saque de ahi y tada jeje. Bueno igual voy a seguir tomando en cuenta tus comentarios y nos vemos hasta la proxima. chao chao!


	15. Del peligro al amor

**Hey, hey, hey hola amigos he vuelto con otro capitulo mas de este fic, el cual les esta gustado. Este va ser el penultimo capitulo de este fic, asi es solo este y otro mas. Asi que antes de empezar les infomo que en este capitulo va a tener una escena M (Lo cual se me hace raro informarles ya que este fic es de Rating M pero bueno) y es la primera vez que lo hago, entonces espero que lo disfruen, ya saben lo que les digo jejeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir que comience ya!**

* * *

 **Del peligro al amor.**

-"Vamos, vamos pequeña. Aguanta"- dejo Amanda en medio de desesperación y angustia mientras no soltaba sus patas en el volante y además despegaba su vista en las calles de Zootopia. La coneja miro por un momento a la herida Ashley y luego llevo uno de sus dedos a la nariz de la nutria, su respiración era muy débil, casi ni sentía que el aire le hacía contacto alguno –"¡Dios no! Tengo que darme prisa"- exclamo ella, entonces piso el pedaje con todo para llegar lo más rápido posible a un hospital –"El hospital debe de estar a unas pocas cuadras"- así que manejo como una furia al volante, evitando chocar con los coches que les pondría al frente y tocar el claxon para avisar.

Fueron los pocos minutos de manejo hasta que llego por fin a un hospital. Freno el coche con cuidado y rapidez, después bajo del auto, abrió la puerta de donde estaba Ashley y la cargo con su patas con cuidado.

-"Te pondrás bien pequeña…"- dijo Amanda preocupada mientras corría a la entrada del hospital.

Dentro de allí comenzó a buscar a algún doctor o enfermera para que les ayudara.

-"¡Ayuda por favor!"- exclamo ella mirando a los alrededores.

En ese instante un doctor, que es un porcino, vio que necesitaba ayuda. Al ver que cargaba a una nutria mal herida se quedó un poco en shock, por lo que llevo una camilla y le hablo.

-"Póngala aquí"- ordeno el doctor a la coneja. Así que Amanda obedeció y coloco a Ashley allí –"¿Qué le paso?"-

-"Una granada le exploto"- comento Amanda, pero no midió bien lo que dijo y se tapó la boca.

-"¿Una granada? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"- pregunto el doctor.

-"Ammm… Es una larga historia. Pero puede ayudarla por favor"- dijo Amanda

El doctor comenzó a inspeccionar a Ashley. En cuanto lo hizo sus orejas bajaron un poco lo que le significo que eran malas noticias.

-"Estuvo expuesta a la explosión muy cerca, sus heridas son profundas y tiene quemaduras de 2 grado… Pero haremos todo lo posible, no se preocupe"- le comento a Amanda, eso hizo que se alegrara.

-"Gracias doctor"- agradeció Amanda.

Entonces el doctor se llevó a Ashley a una habitación, acompañada de algunas enfermeras. Amanda solamente veía como se la llevaban.

-"Por recupérate"- dijo Amanda esperanzada, así que dejo que ellos hicieran su trabajo. Entonces se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-"Miren allá"- hablo un mamífero señalando en una ventana.

Todos escucharon y luego se quedaron impresionados y comenzaron a asomarse. Amanda se detuvo y le dio curiosidad para saber de qué iba. Entonces cuando vio al otro lado de la ventana, se trataba de un avión color negro que iba a toda velocidad, Amanda supo de qué o quién era.

-"No puede ser… Hall"- abrió sus ojos de golpe y entonces de inmediato salió al exterior del Hospital.

Paralelamente mientras estos sucedían, Beth por un lado seguía trabajando en lo suyo. Pero Josh le hablo de forma que estuviera impresionado.

-"Por dios Beth, mira"- señalo Josh.

-"Olvídalo Josh no caeré en ese truco otra vez"- dijo Beth ignorándolo.

-"No es un juego Beth, tienes que ver esto"- insistió Josh mientras la veía.

-"Aja claro"- dijo ella sin darle la cara.

Entonces Josh de la desesperación de no creerle, se acercó a Beth, la tomo de su asiento y la hizo recorrer hacia la ventana.

-"¿Oye que te pasa?"- pregunto Beth molesta.

-"Solo mira allí"- dijo Josh mirando hacia el cielo.

Beth no le quedaba de otra más que observar y lo que vio la dejo impresionada, puesto que también vio como el avión iba hacia un pequeño risco en el bosque de Zootopia.

-"No puede ser… Por dios Harry"- dijo Beth preocupada –"Josh toma cámara y vámonos"- inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a salir del edificio.

-"Beth espera…"- Josh la siguió, no sin antes tomar la cámara que estaba en el escritorio.

Fueron unos minutos de lo que sucedió y Beth y Josh llegaron al lugar. Se bajaron de la camioneta y vieron el inmenso desastre que ocasiono al estrellarse el avión.

-"Beth es una locura, ¿Cómo puedes ser que tu hermano conejo allá estado aquí?"- pregunto Josh sin ningún sentido.

-"No sé, pero algo me dice que está aquí"- dijo Beth mientras caminaba con precaución.

-"Oye no quiero ser portador de malas noticias pero hay una mínima probabilidad de que…"- dijo Josh pero luego fue callado por Beth.

-"¡No… Digas eso!"- exclamo Beth con una mirada amenazadora.

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo cálmate"- la tranquilizo mientras se hincaba a su altura –"Oye si dices que está aquí, lo encontraremos sano y salvo, ok compañera"-

Beth se maravilló por lo que dijo Josh, tanto que casi meneaba su cola. Así que simplemente saco una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Josh"- agradeció Beth.

Por su parte Josh saco una sonrisa, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia el frente y noto algo que lo distinguía.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Beth, se dio la vuelta y también vio algo, o más bien a alguien. Vio una silueta negra que salía del inmenso humo gris. No parecían saber de quien se trataba, sin embargo la silueta negra levanto sus orejas y eran de conejo. Lo que Beth le significo una cosa.

-"Dios mío Harry"- dijo Beth alegrada y fue a alcanzarlo.

-"Beth espera, él no es…"- Josh trato de detenerla, pero fue inútil, se había adelantado y por lo visto reconoció que él no es Harry.

Beth corrió a alcanzarlo, estaba feliz de encontrarse a su hermano, y además tenía cientos de preguntas de las cuales era el ¿porque estaba en ese avión? O ¿Qué estaba tramando? A tan solo unos centímetros de estar cerca, la sonrisa de Beth fue desvaneciendo por lo que ya se fijó que ese conejo no era lo que parecía ser.

-"Tu… Tú no eres… No eres mi hermano"- susurro ella desilusionada –"¿Quién eres?"-

Se trató de Hall. El conejo tenía varias heridas de las cuales no se podría recuperarse, ni siquiera con su regeneración podría ayudarlo, comenzó a caminar desorientado hasta caer de rodillas.

-"Necesito… Necesito recuperarme…"- dijo Hall con quejidos del dolor mientras tenía la mirada al suelo –"Ya no puedo restaurarme por completo… Necesito a un animal"

-"¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunto Beth sin entender bien lo que decía.

Hall escucho aquella voz femenina y miro a Beth, el comenzó a sacar una sonrisa malvada, era como si hubiera pedido un milagro. Por su parte Beth tuvo una mirada mixta. Entonces Hall comenzó a ponerse en dos patas y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-"Oiga será mejor que se aleje de mi"- le advirtió Beth.

-"Tu serás mi fuente de salud. Lo siento mucho pero tendré que devorarte"- dijo Hall.

-"¿Devorarme? Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero tú eres un conejo y yo soy un zorro por lo cual yo te tendría que devorarte pero no porque eso sería antinatural y…"- decía Beth explicando pero no termino ya que escucho un grito que provenía de Hall.

-"¡Cállate!"- exclamo Hall y con todo su esfuerzo comenzó a correr.

-"Aléjese enfermo…"- dijo Beth aterrada.

Hall estaba tan solo unos centímetros de devorar a Beth, ella cerró sus ojos para que pasara lo peor pero luego se escuchó un disparo que provenía atrás de Hall. Beth lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que Hall se detuvo en seco, no tenía idea de lo que sucedió, hasta que lentamente cayó al suelo y miro que detrás de él era.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamo Beth impresionada.

Así es, fue Harry quien había disparado y que además había sobrevivido al choque del avión, tenía una mala pinta, puesto que todo su cuerpo estaba de negro y que además tenía varios rasguños y una pequeña lesión en su hombro izquierdo. Él tiene aún seguía apuntando la pistola hacia el frente pero luego la bajo.

-"Pff… Beth…"- dijo Harry mientras trataba de no respirar el humo y fue acercándose. Lentamente Beth también fue acercándose.

Cuando paso un poco cerca del cuerpo de Hall, Beth fue detenida de tu pata y además dio un grito de pánico ya que la pata de Hall lo detuvo.

-"Beth"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Josh y los corrieron a ayudarla sobretodo Harry ya que estaba cerca.

Beth trato de zafarse de Hall, lo cual él no podía resistir las pataletas que Beth daba. Entonces Beth le dio un gran patada en el rostro de Hall, haciendo que la soltara con algo de dolor. Josh llego para ayudarla y Harry levanto a Hall con sus patas para después darle un empuje con una de sus patas.

Hall rodo poco en el suelo pero en el último se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y comenzó a reírse.

-"Ja. ¿Crees que esto es el final? Ni siquiera con el accidente pude morir"- dijo Hall con cierta razón.

-"Pues yo no diría lo mismo"- comento Harry mientras miraba cierto lugar en el Hall.

Hall puso una mirada confusa, pero al ver donde apuntaba los ojos de Harry, observo que tenía una gran herida abierta en su estómago, por los bordes la carne comenzaba a dar movimiento, pero no lo hacían para regenerarse, eso hizo que temblara del horror y susto.

-"Haz recibido tanto daño que ya tu cuerpo dejo de regenerarse"- dijo Harry y en ese momento Hall supo que Harry tiene razón.

-"No. Eso no ¡Eso NO!"- grito Hall.

-"La única forma que sobrevivas es tan solo que devores a alguien, pero ya no más"- dijo Harry –"Tu locura acaba aquí de una vez"- agrego él.

-"Has ganado esta batalla amigo mío. Pero si piensas que tienes asegurada la victoria en tus manos, estas muy equivocado"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa malvada mientras comenzaba a tocarse su herida –"Tengo… Tengo aliados… Aliados de los cuales ni te imaginas como son realmente. Puede que la trinidad lo hayan derrotado una vez y otra, pero siempre… Siempre renacemos de las cenizas como el ave fénix"- agrego Hall y lentamente se puso de rodillas –"Es… Es muy posible que hoy me derrotes, pero al final Harry. Al final, jamás llegaras a desear lo mejor en tu vida"

-"También tengo amigos Hall. Y juntos los detendremos"- dijo Harry y luego regreso con Beth y Josh –"Por lo mientras, pídele a esos "Aliados" tuyos que vengan a recogerte"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Espera? ¿No vas a matarlo?"- pregunto Beth.

-"Que la policía decida qué hacer con él"- dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos, le toco el hombro y sonrió –"Nos vamos a casa"-

Entonces Beth se ilusiono y le dio un abrazo, aunque no tan fuerte debido a sus pequeñas heridas que llevaba el conejo en el choque de avión.

-"Este… Este no es mi destino…"- comento Hall viendo el suelo –"¡Mi destino es grandeza, de ser un dios!"-

Entonces Harry se acercó a él y se arrodillo también, mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Este nunca fue tu destino. Tú mismo dejaste que creyeras eso"- susurro Harry.

-"Hice esto… Todo esto…"- fue lo último que dijo Hall.

Entonces sin nadas más que hacer, Harry se levantó y camino con Beth y Josh a la camioneta, dejando a Hall solo.

-"¡No te alejes de mí!"- exclamo Hall llamando la atención de Harry, sin embargo este lo ignoro por completo –"¡Espera Harry!"- insistió el pero aun así lo logro, así que uso su último recurso –"¡La trinidad mato a tus padres!"

Cuando menciono eso, tanto Beth como Harry se detuvieron en seco.

-"¿Qué… Que dijiste?"- pregunto Harry con una voz fría.

-"¡Mi padre mato a tus padres!"- le respondió Hall.

-"No. No, eso es mentira"- dijo Beth sin creérselo.

Fue allí donde Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a regresar hacia Hall, pero su mirada era otra cosa, su rostro mostraba enojo e ira. Y discretamente sacaba las inyecciones que Amanda le dio a las afueras de las instalaciones. Cuando estaba a unos metros cerca de Hall, este hablo.

-"¡Rogo por sus vidas! Y cuando vio que era en vano, Rogo por la tuya y la de tu hermana"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa.

-"¡Te equivocas! ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE!"- grito Harry y entonces no pensó con claridad y saco las agujas y las inyecto en el cuello de Hall.

Hall exclamo del dolor y Harry fue introduciendo el líquido en el interior de Hall, vio como se le gasto hasta la última gota, pero no fue lo suficiente para él y fue metiendo más las agujas hasta tocas con los huesos.

-"Arde en el infierno"- dijo Harry con enojo y entonces soltó las inyecciones.

-"Jejeje… Querrás decir que nos veremos en el infierno, maldito"- comento Hall y luego coloco algo en el pecho de Harry.

Él no le entendía bien, hasta que miro que lleva una pistola, se aseguró que no se había equivocado, se tocó en la guantera de pistola y noto que no estaba, Hall se lo había arrebatado mientras le inyectaba el suero toxico.

-"Hall eres un…"- trato de decir Harry, pero entonces ocurrió la peor desgracia.

Hall disparo la pistola tres veces en el pecho de Harry hasta quedarse sin munición. Entonces soltó la pistola y cayó al suelo hasta dejar salir su último aliento y morir en paz. Harry también cayó al suelo pero ya herido de muerte.

-"Oh por dios no. No, no ¡No!"- corrió a auxiliar a Harry, Beth –"Oh por dios, no, no, no me dejes. Te vas a poner bien hermanito"- suplico ella con algunas lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a botar en sus ojos –"Josh, trae la camioneta, rápido"

Josh no dijo nada, solo se limitó en hacer lo que dijo ella.

-"Tranquilo Harry… Tranquilo, aguanta"- dijo Beth sosteniéndolo con sus patas, Harry comenzó a respirar difícilmente, tratar de aguantar el inmenso dolor de las balas en su pecho, lentamente fue escupiendo sangre de la boca –"No, no si no. Eres un tonto, un grandísimo tonto lo sabias"

-"Si… Soy un tonto… Soy tu bobo hermanito Beth jeje… ahhhhghghgh"- susurro Harry, dejando escapar una risa, pero eso ocasiono que más le doliera.

-"No hables si, saldrás de esta"- dijo Beth viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Beth… Solo escúchame… Solo… Solo…"- trataba de hablar Harry.

-"¡Te dije que no hables! Josh date prisa"- exclamo Beth con un poco molesta, ¿Tanto se tardara Josh?

-"Solo… Que… Solo… Que no se entere Clara, ¿sí? Si…"- fue lo único que dijo Harry lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos.

-"¿Harry? Harry… Hey… ¡Hey!"- exclamo Beth, moviéndolo para que reaccione, pero no dijo ni movió nada. Acerco dos dedos suyos a la nariz y lo que sintió no fue bueno, no respiraba –"No, no Harry… ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!"-

Las esperanzas fueron en vano, Beth no podía nada que hacer. Solamente resignar y abrazo lentamente el cuerpo de Harry, de su única familia unida y con vida.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **3 días después…**

Finalmente todo había terminado, habían pasado 3 días desde el último encuentro entre Hall y Harry, la trinidad había sido acabada, pero eso no significa que regresaría algún día. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, Nick, Judy, Amanda, Beth, Carl, Clara y Ashley estaban en paz después de haberse sorprendido lo que había pasado en aquel avión y en las montañas de Tundratown, sin embargo no todo estaría bien. Dentro de una de las habitaciones de un hospital, estaba dormido y siendo recuperado un conejo griseado. Ese alguien se trató nada más que Harry…

En estos tres días, los doctores curaron sus heridas y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo le retiraron las balas en su pecho que Hall le ocasiono. Lentamente el conejo comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-"(Suspiro) ¿Qué? ¿Dónde… Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó Harry mientras recuperaba su vista perfectamente, tuvo la necesidad de levantarse un momento, pero había algo que lo impedía –"Ahhh… Dios, como duele"- agrego el, quejándose del dolor y se tocó su pecho, no sabía bien lo que había sucedido, hasta que recordó el último momento –"Oh, eso paso. Entonces esto y los vendajes y la bata, significa que estoy en…"-

-"En un hospital"- dijo una voz femenina

Harry entro en shock total al escuchar eso, lentamente se dio vuelta a su izquierda, creyó haber alucinado, pero no fue así.

-"¡Clara!"- dijo Harry sorprendido, no podía decir nada, simplemente se quedó viéndola a los ojos, al notar el silencio Harry comenzó a hablar –"E… Escucha yo…"-

Harry estaba nervioso, ella estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, con una falda verde oscura muy fina, unos pequeños brazaletes de plata y unos lentes redondos con amarillo en los contornos, Clara no dudo ni un segundo más y se lanzó a abrazar a Harry fuertemente.

-"Estas vivo…"- para Clara le fue difícil articular más palabras, puesto que comenzó a desahogarse en el hombro de Harry.

-"Si, estoy bien. Lo único que lastimaron fue mi orgullo… Y mi cabeza, patas, pecho. Bueno también mi cuerpo y mi orgullo a la vez"- comento Harry con una sonrisa.

-"Jejeje cállate"- dijo Clara riendo por el comentario. Entonces alzo su mirada a los ojos –"Te extrañe"-

-"También yo Clara, no te imaginas cuanto…"- comenzó a decir Harry, pero pronto Clara termino interrumpiéndolo con un golpe en la cabeza –"Auch… eso dolió"-

-"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hall regreso y que te disparo y dejo a Ashley mal herida?!"- exclamo Clara del enojo.

Harry alzo sus orejas con temor al escuchar eso.

-"(Maldita Beth, te dije que no se entere Clara) Bueno amor… Yo…"- trato de decir Harry con nervios.

-"Hay pero no puedo enojarme contigo mi peladito. Me alegro de que estés bien"- dijo Clara pero con una voz suave y cariñosa y lo volvió a abrazar con cuidado.

-"¿Acaso te volviste bipolar o qué?"- pregunto Harry confundido –"Espera, hablando de Ashley ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla"-

-"Tranquilo, está bien, la traeré"- dijo Clara, entonces camino a la puerta de la habitación.

Y fue allí donde Harry vio a la pequeña nutria. Ashley estaba al 100% curada, no tenía ninguna herida que tuvo por la explosión, eso hizo que le sorprendiera ¿Cómo la habían curado tan rápido? Pero eso no le importo, lo que le importaba era que estaba bien.

-"Ashley… Estas…"- dijo Harry con una voz corta y temerosa.

-"Estoy bien… ¡Sr. Allen!"- Ashley corrió hacia Harry para darle un abrazo fuerte, seguido de algunas lágrimas, cosa que él se quejó.

-"Au, au, auch… Con cuidado que no estoy del todo bien"- se quejó Harry con dolor y Ashley se separó de él rápidamente.

-"Lo siento…" – respondió Ashley apenado, con algunos sollozos.

-"Hey… No llores, ven"- dijo Harry mientras que lentamente se hacía a un lado con cuidado, dejando un espacio en la cama.

Ashley saco una sonrisa y se acostó en el espacio de la cama y fue Harry que la abrazo con su pata izquierda y Ashley se recargo en su hombro con cariño.

-"Gracias por salvarme Harry"- dijo Ashley cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a calmar sus lágrimas.

-"Le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría y eso hice"- dijo Harry sacando una sonrisa, lentamente fue acariciando a la nutria sus mejillas con sus patas y pasando su barbilla en su cabeza.

Clara simplemente se quedó viendo esa tierna escena con amor.

 **La noche de ese mismo día**.

Harry se había quedado dormido después de haberse quedado con Ashley, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, noto que había luces escondidas lo que le significo que estaba de noche.

-"Hola dormilón"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa.

Harry escucho su voz y la volteo para saludarla.

-"¿Cuánto dormí?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Desde que viste a Ashley, descuida ella está en la casa con Carl"- dijo Clara.

-"Gracias"- agradeció a su amada oveja.

-"Debo preguntártelo Harry"- dijo Clara mientras desvanecía su sonrisa, y Harry hizo un gesto a su curiosidad –"¿Qué fue lo que paso Harry?"

Sabía muy bien a lo que le pregunto Clara, así que Harry no tuvo de otra más que decirle la verdad. Entonces comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido, las instalaciones en Tundratown, su pelea con Hall, Ashley siendo malherida, etc.

-"Así que, después de que el me inyectara el suero, por un momento me sentí aliviado, ya no quería ser el invencible, pero por el otro ahora yo era el débil contra Hall"- explico Harry –"Así que el avión choco, Beth llego a ayudarme y Hall me disparo y aquí estamos"-

-"Guau, no lo puedo creer"- Clara se quedó sin palabras –"Entonces significa ¿que todo se acabó?"-

-"Si, se acabó, ahora puedo estar en paz"- dijo Harry y luego tomo las pezuñas de Clara con gentileza –"Y también lamento por no estar contigo y pasar nuestra "diversión" el jueves"-

-"Oh tranquilo está bien… Aunque se me ocurre otro modo de pasarlo"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho con sus pesuñas.

-"Jejeje… Oye, estamos en un lugar público y además nos podría escuchar alguien amor"- dijo Harry con una pequeña risita, al mismo tiempo que lentamente no se resistía a ese afecto de amor –"Y estoy muy herido como para…"-

-"Si sigues hablando, entonces si nos podría escuchar alguien, es mejor que lo calle con esto"- dijo Clara y lentamente acerco su rostro con el de el para darle un beso levemente –"¿Y bien?"-

-"Tendrás que callarlo varias veces con esto…"- lentamente Harry fue sucumbiendo ante los encantos de Clara y fueron dándose dulces y apasionantes besos.

Harry comenzó a hacer un poco de espacio para que Clara se subiera, no por tanto Harry la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y viceversa. Comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión, así mismo que masajeaban sus espaldas con dulzura, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse y por tal nadie quería arruinarles su momento amoroso.

-"Hola Harry… Santo dios…"-dijo Amanda entrando desprevenida a la habitación, sin embargo se topó con algo que no quería ver.

Tanto Harry como Clara oyeron esa voz y rápidamente se separaron con sus rostros de pura vergüenza.

-"Amanda… ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Harry con muchos nervios.

-"Solo venia de paso para despedirme, pero no me esperaba que estuvieras solo"- dijo Amanda con un poco de pena.

-"Si, discúlpanos. Bueno sobre todo a ella que fue la que empezó"- critico Harry señalando a Clara.

-"Oye"- dijo Clara molesta.

-"Perdón amor. Pero en fin, dijiste que venias a despedirte, ¿No es verdad?"- pregunto Harry.

-"Si así es. Me voy de Zootopia"- dijo Amanda bajando la mirada.

-"¿Te vas? ¿Adonde?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-"Si, cuando vi el avión de Hall supuse que estarías allí y bueno, cuando te di esas inyecciones creí que lo acabarías de una vez por todas. Ahora que estoy libre de él necesito volver con mis padres, explicarles lo que me paso"- respondió Amanda –"Y antes de hacerlo debía de decirte"-

-"¿Y cuándo volverás?"- pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-"No lo sé, creo que depende"- dijo Amanda estando insegura.

-"De acuerdo. Entonces que tengas un feliz viaje"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –"Y espero volver a ver también a la Coneja Azul"

-"Jejeje… Sí, creo que ella quedo en el vacío con Hall. Hasta pronto Harry"- dijo Amanda, se acercó a él para darle un beso en la frente –"Que te mejores y sigas feliz"- agrego ella.

-"Tú también"- se despidió Harry.

Entonces Clara acompaño a Amanda a la puerta de la habitación, luego se despidió de ella.

-"Bueno creo que también deberías irte a casa Clara, los niños te esperan"- comento Harry.

-"¿Enserio piensas que no he terminado contigo?"- pregunto Clara retomando su voz seductora, al mismo que en cuanto cerró la puerta, le puso seguro y después se dio vuelta para verlo.

-"¿Clara que estás haciendo?"- pregunto Harry un poco temeroso al ver que cerró la puerta y verla de esa actitud.

-"Nada… Solo quiero compensar con nuestro jueves de "diversión" amor"- respondió Clara acercándose a él.

-"Oh Clara vamos, déjame que me recupere y te aseguro que te lo compensare el doble"- dijo Harry con un poco de nervios –"Además ya te dije, estamos en un lugar público y nos podrían escuchar alguien y Carl y Ashley deben de estar preocupados por ti"- agrego el mientras trataba de no caer nuevamente a los encantos de Clara.

-"¿El doble? Guau pues entonces quiero verlo justo ahora"- dijo Clara con una sonrisa coqueta.

Así que lentamente fue retirando cualquier material médico que tenía encima, las agujas, los tubos, etc. Fueron unos segundos y entonces retiro la sabana de la cama para ver a Harry en completo.

-"Oye, con que esas tenemos ¿no?"- pregunto Harry con una mirada un poco desafiante.

-"Si, y tu tranquilo que Beth está cuidando a los niños"- dijo Clara calmando a Harry y entonces lentamente fue subiendo a la cama, de manera que se sentara en el regazo de Harry, pero sin intención de hacer contacto con su pecho –"Además, yo soy la vicealcaldesa de Zootopia y puedo pedirles que pueden dejar el área por unas horas"

-"¿Oh tú de verdad lo hiciste? Que mala eres, eso no lo vi de ti"- dijo Harry impresionado.

-"No tanto como tu…"- dijo dicho esto, Clara le dio a Harry un gran beso apasionado.

Harry lentamente se sorprendió, pero después comenzó a relajarse y disfrutar de aquel beso cerrando sus ojos y fue acercando sus patas atrás de la espalda. Los dos se besaron con amor, pasando sus lenguas como si fuera una danza a la paz de un ritmo. Harry fue acariciando su espalda suavemente y Clara se fue relajando y bajando su cuerpo para apegarse junto a él lo más posible. Fue entonces que Harry la hizo girar bruscamente para quedarse encima de ella ahora, sostuvo sus brazos con firmeza y se le quedo mirando.

-"Uhh… Buen comienzo"- pregunto Clara en tono de lujuria.

Harry no sabía bien a cómo responderle a esa pregunta, puesto que para él ya lo habían hecho muchísimas veces y no era la excepción. Tenía la mirada sorprendida, hasta que después se relajó y dijo.

-"Ah qué diablos…"- Harry saco una sonrisa, fue retirando sus brazaletes y sus lentes y finalmente le dio a Clara un beso apasionado.

Clara se impresiono y lo volvió a besarlo. Es un beso lento pero apasionado, las patas de Harry fueron envolviendo a Clara alrededor de su cintura mientras que ella pasaba sus pesuñas en su espalda, además puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry para que estuvieras más apegado a él. Los dos disfrutaron mucho de sus apasionantes besos, pasaban sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro, pasando sus salivas en el interior de ellas. Harry no se pudo resistir y entonces fue introduciendo sus patas en el interior de la falda de Clara para masajearla con mucha más intensidad y suavidad. Clara por su parte anhelaba mucho que su conejo mostraba ese efecto de cariño, pasando cada beso una y otra vez, pero en cuanto los dedos de sus patas hicieron contacto con su linda y suave curva del torso dejo escapar un gemido del placer.

Harry separo sus labios de los de ella y la miro con una sonrisa cálida y amorosa al igual que ella.

-"Veo que ya quieres dar el siguiente paso"- dijo Clara con lujuria mientras acariciaba su rostro dulce y suavemente.

-"Lo siento, pero a veces no me puedo resistir a tus encantos mi amor"- dijo Harry mirándolo con encanto –"Pero si quieres podemos ir más lento, tenemos toda la noche"- propuso el sacando una sonrisa varonil y seductor.

-"De acuerdo si así lo deseas está bien"- dijo Clara.

Una vez más reanudaron sus besos sin ninguna interrupción, lentamente Clara fue quedándose encima de Harry mientras seguían estando unidos, Harry por su parte, fue recorriendo sus patas por la cintura de Clara y con suavidad fue subiendo hasta llegar a su espalda. Lentamente Clara sintió como un escalofrió le recorría en su espalda al notar que Harry dejo de besarla en los labios y comenzaba a besarla por su cuello, no podía evitar de soltar suspiros de gozo y soltar pequeños gemidos gustativos.

-"Oh Harry…"- suspiro Clara extasiada tomando al conejo por la nuca.

El continuaba besando y saboreando su cuello para después sus patas recorrieran la espalda de Clara cada parte de ahí, lentamente fue desplazándose a sus hombros, luego sus patas fueron bajando hasta que hicieran contacto con una fibra de ropa, la cual hizo que Harry se detuviera.

Cuando Clara dejo de sentir las caricias de Harry, abrió sus ojos y cuestiono.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto viéndolo con una sonrisa. –"¿No lo estas disfrutando?"-

-"No, no es eso amor, solo que sigo pensando que alguien nos podría escuchar"- dijo Harry apenándose.

-"Bah, ya te dije que no te preocupes. Ahora relájate y disfruta de esta bella vista"- comento Clara en un tono seductivo y se sentó en el regazo y tomo las patas de Harry con delicadeza.

Harry trago saliva por un momento, nuevamente perdió la noción de la inocencia y Clara llevo las patas a cima de la camisa de Clara. Comenzó a sentirse excitado Harry y comenzó a desvestir a Clara lentamente, desabrochando botón por botón, Clara no se opuso por el contrario estaba decidida a entregarse a él. Cuando Harry desabrocho el ultimo botón, con la ayuda de Clara, fue retirando su camisa y la boto a un costado de la cama. Harry estaba por decir algo pero se calló por unos segundos al contemplar a Clara tan expuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y fue mirando cada parte de su ser sin ropa, no pudo evitar aplanar sus orejas, sintió un impacto sorprendente y comenzó a sentir una presencia que escondía ahí abajo detrás de su bata.

Clara se dio cuenta de eso y se sorprendió un poco.

-"Guau creo que ya te estas excitándote amor"- dijo Clara en un tono juguetón.

-"Ahhh… Esto debe ser obra de los mismísimo ángeles"- susurro Harry con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de tomar unos segundos de admirar los modestos montes de Clara.

-"Jeje… Pero aún falta lo mejor. Ahora tu turno"- comento Clara.

Harry levanto un poco sus orejas, entendió lo que quiso decir, así que no tuvo más opción que desvestirse por completo. Así que retiro la bata que llevaba puesta, deslizando el sostén que llevaba atrás en su nuca, luego de eso, se retiró por completo la bata y boto también a un lado de la cama y por fin se dejó expuesto su cuerpo, sin embargo llevaba un gran vendaje alrededor de su pecho y eso es debido a la herida que ocasiono Hall.

-"Aun sigo sin poder creer que Hall te haya hecho esto, y pesar que eras invencible"- dijo Clara viendo el vendaje.

-"Si lo sé, pero ya te lo comente, Hall me puso un suero y me volvió normal y eso es lo que siempre quise"- dijo Harry y después tomo las pesuñas de Clara y nuevamente saco una sonrisa seductora y varonil –"Ahora podemos seguir con nuestra diversión del jueves atrasado"

-"Nada más que te falta desbloquear una parte y es muy importante"- dijo Clara señalando abajo con sus ojos.

Harry capto eso y vio que un traía puesta su falda de color verde oscura, lo que hizo que se excitara más. Entonces acerco sus patas a la espalda de Clara y la jalo para cerca y le susurro.

-"Solo que antes vamos a ponernos muy excitados"-

Eso hizo que le erizara la lana de Clara, mirando por completo sus ojos cafés con amor y pasión, entonces los dos juntaron sus labios y Harry la abrazo con mucha fuerza y le regreso el beso e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de nuevo y viceversa. Clara no paraba de darle besos apasionantes y dulces lo ama con todo su ser, fue llevando una de sus pesuñas detrás de su nuca nuevamente para estarse basando con mucha pasión mientras que con la otra fue acariciando con amor su pecho. Harry por su parte estaba más que feliz, se sentía como en el paraíso, no podía dejar de escuchar los hermosos gemidos que emitía Clara dentro de su boca, era como una oleada de placer. Entonces se propuso a hacer su trabajo y lentamente fue masajeando su hermosa lana de su espalda, era como si tocara las nubes, lentamente Clara no se podía contener y fue moviendo su cadera con lentitud y eróticamente cerca de la parte más baja de Harry. Al moverse así fue ocasionando que comenzara a adentrarse al borde de la excitación tal y como lo dijo Harry.

Entonces fue deslizando sus patas hacia abajo hasta que toco una suave tela de ropa, era la falda de Clara, así que se propuso a retirar la única ropa que le quedaba puesta, comenzó por buscar el botón que sostenía la falda. Una vez hecho eso, lentamente empezó a deshacerse de la falda, Clara no opuso resistencia desde luego y después de unos segundos y con algo de dificultad, Harry logro deshacerse de la falda, quedando ambos por fin desnudos.

-"Por fin estamos más expuesto que esculturas de cera en un museo…"- comento Harry en un tono burlón.

-"Jejeje… Cállate y continua haciendo tu trabajo"- susurro Clara.

Entonces Harry procedió colocar una de sus patas atrás de la cabeza de Clara, mientras que con la otra en los alrededores montes de la cadera. Lentamente Harry se dio vuelta para quedarse encima de ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con amor y lujuria sin dejar de acariciarse el uno al otro. El calor que emanaban fue subiendo poco a poco por la excitación. Entonces Harry cerro sus ojos fue lamiendo su cuello, pasando su húmeda lengua por la lana blanca, Clara no podía evitar sentir tal placer de nuevo, su cuerpo empezó a sentir un escalofrió, erizando su piel cubierta de lana o no por ese placer que Harry le está dando y dejo escapar un dulce y profundo gemido. Las orejas de Harry se levantaron al escuchar ese gemido por lo que saco una sonrisa y se le ocurrió una idea. Dejo de besar y saborear el cuello de Clara para después bajar lentamente por el cuerpo de Clara, fue recorriendo su cuello hasta su clavícula, nuevamente Clara volvió a excitarse mucho por eso, dejando escapar otro gemido del gusto. Harry paso de lamer a dar tiernos besos por la clavícula pero descendió dando besos hasta llegar a su vientre.

Continuaba dando besos, hasta que fijo su vista hacia la parte baja de Clara y entonces saco una sonrisa lujuriosa al ocurrirle una idea excitante para su esposa, dirigió su cabeza a esa área y con su lengua la recorrió. Clara estaba perdida del placer, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus pesuñas se habían extendido lo mucho que podía. Pero en cuanto Harry se encontraba en su zona privada, no podía imaginarse lo que haría. Entonces Harry procedió a lamerla lenta y excitantemente, lo cual ocasiono que Clara se contrajera del placer al sentir aquella acción.

-"Harry… Ahhh por dios…"- susurro Clara entre pequeños gemidos, sintiendo como la cálida lengua de su amado pasaba una y otra vez en esa área.

Harry seguía lamiendo por unos segundos de más, Clara comenzaba a retorcerse del placer, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Clara no contuvo más su emoción.

-"Listo Harry, ya no puedo más… Quiero hacerlo, por favor"- suplico Clara perdida de deseo y lujuria.

Eso le basto para Harry, así que primero acerco su rostro hacia arriba para verla a los ojos.

-"¿Segura mi amor?"- pregunto Harry antes de que diera el paso definitivo.

-"Si, quiero que pasemos a la maravilla…"- dijo ella en respuesta pero con desesperación con un suspiro de lujuria.

-"De acuerdo. Que lo disfrutes…"- una vez dicho esto, dio patas a la obra.

Harry se acomodó, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de Judy que aún lo miraba con exaltación y una sonrisa llena de amor dio el paso definitivo. Harry fue introduciendo lentamente su virilidad dentro de la parte intima de Clara, estaba húmeda y caliente debido a la excitación que tuvo. Clara comenzó a gemir a causa de esa acción.

-"Oh Dios…"- murmuro ella –"Se siente bien…"-

El miembro de Harry se abrió paso rápidamente dentro del túnel de Clara y ella arqueo su espalda a 90 grados a causa del placer.

-"Aquí vamos"- dijo Harry y entonces dio inicio y dio el golpe.

Harry empezó a darle lentas y placenteras oleadas de embestidas a Clara, continuo impactándose con suavidad contra su amada, compartiendo su danza erótica juntos en esa cama. Continuaron metiendo y sacando sus intimidades con un ritmo lento pero calmado. La calidez de Clara estaba acostumbrándose cada vez más y más a la gran masculinidad de su pareja, sus gemidos fueron aumentando de volumen con cada fricción que ejercía su amado, sus ojos estaban cerrado para poder sentir como Harry realizaba ese constante trabajo. Sintió mucho placer, ella estaba tan mojada a causa del sudor, tan excitada y tan caliente que no podría evitar disfrutarlo.

-"Ahhhh… Ahhh… Harry…"- susurro Clara entre sus gemidos con una sonrisa placentera.

Por su parte Harry veía desde un buen ángulo como hacia trabajo con su virilidad, no sentía una situación incómoda por el contrario, era bastante placentero. Poco a poco fue dejando su cordura y disfrutar de tener relación con la mamífera de su vida.

Ambos continuaron así hasta que Clara hablo.

-"Vamos amor… ¿Eso es todo?... Ohh, quiero más… mucho más cariño… Ahhh…"- decía Clara entre gemidos, queriendo más placer.

-"Como lo desees amor…"- Harry entendió lo que quería y no tuvo más opción que cumplir ese deseo.

Antes de que Clara hablara, el conejo acelero sus movimientos y aferro a Clara con más vehemencia, acción que fue bien recibida por ella, quien lo rodeo para con brazos y piernas para no despegarse ni un instante de él. Entonces Harry mientras seguía embistiendo, comenzó a llenarla de besos y cariños en todo lo que se encontraba, sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, sus hombros y claro, su favorito personal, sus lindos pechos. Clara solo gozaba de estas sutiles muestras afectivas que solo amplificaban el hervor incesante que se producía en su feminidad.

Harry embestía sin cesar y sin piedad, se lo hacía a Clara más rápido y muy fuerte. Sin embargo Clara comenzó a sentir de pronto un gran éxtasis.

-"¡Oh Dios, Harry siento que estoy, por!"- chillo Clara y unos segundos después derramo sus flujos calientes –"Ohhhh… si..."-

-"Dios Clara estas caliente…"- comento Harry al sentir el clímax de su esposa dentro de ella mientras continuaba embistiendo.

-"Si… Pero quiero más… Mucho más…"- susurro ella y nuevamente se unió a la diversión.

Estuvieron manteniendo relaciones así por varios minutos más. Sus posiciones cambiaron de lugar, ahora Clara estaba encima de Harry subiendo y bajando salvajemente y gritando del éxtasis, mientras que Harry también embestía por cada vez que ella bajaba con fuerza, el subía su miembro, con ese método llegaría a su punto culminante. Sin embargo todo inicio tiene un final.

-"¡Vamos Amor!... Ahhh… ¡Ahhh!... ¡Cuando… te… vas… ahhh… a venir…!... ¡Oh esto es increíble…!"- gritaba Clara entre gemidos, pidiendo que terminara.

-"¡Ya casi!... ¡Ya… Casi…! Ahhhh… Ya no puedo más… Aquí vengo…"-

Y entonces Harry dejo de moverse y cerró sus ojos para sentir la pronta salida del producto. Clara seguía subiendo y bajando su intimidad mientras movía su cintura para así acelerar su segundo clímax. Tal y como dijo Harry, no pudo resistir mas y entonces ocurrió la maravilla de la noche, Clara dejo de hacer sus movimientos tan eróticos y sensuales se recostó encima de él y abrazo el cuerpo de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, el hace lo mismo, con sus piernas entrelazadas. Y entonces el miembro de Harry se contrajo fuertemente, era mucho y no paraba de salir y entonces el túnel de Clara quedo inundado del material genético. Clara al sentirlo grito del éxtasis, se inclinó hacia atrás y no pudo revolear sus patas incapaz de resistir tal placer.

-"Ohhhh... Si…"- susurro ella, apoyando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de Harry –"Eso fue… muy… muy… Ahhh… fascinante…"-

El calor del semen de Harry provoco que Clara se excitara demasiado y derramaba nuevamente sus jugos calientes y femeninos y entraran contacto con el miembro de Harry. El exceso de ambos líquidos salieron a presión por los bordes de sus aparatos reproductores unidos, calentando aquella parte y humedeciendo toda esa zona hasta empapar su pelaje y lana con aquella mezcla de orgasmos calientes y viscosos y también parte de la cama, confundiendo el material de Harry con los orgasmos de Clara.

-"¡Pero que increíble estuviste mi conejito peludo!"- exclamo Clara muy sorprendida.

-"Gracias, no más que tu amor…"- susurro Harry cariñosamente mientras la mantenía abrazada y disfrutaba verla a los ojos, luego paso una pata suya para acariciar su mejilla.

Entonces Clara le dio un beso apasionado, lento pero amoroso, cosa que el correspondió. Estuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

-"Entonces, ¿Ya está compensado con de nuestro jueves atrasado?"- pregunto Harry con una mirada imperativa.

-"Y fue más que el doble…"- dijo Clara, entonces al cabo de unos minutos de estar unido contra Harry, lentamente comenzó a separar su parte íntima con el de él, y luego se recostó a un lado, seguido de un gemido del gusto –"Ahhhh… Me dejaste muy placentera"-

-"Igual que yo…"- respondió Harry con una sonrisa carismática.

Clara se recargo en el hombro de Harry y puso sus pesuñas en su pecho para no separarse de él, y Harry le dio un tierno beso en su frente. Sin embargo Clara bajo un poco la mirada, cosa que el noto.

-"Oye, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso no te gusto?"- pregunto Harry.

-"No, no es eso, por supuesto que me gusto y muchísimo, sin embargo, yo aún sigo pensando que después de esto puede que haya una mínima posibilidad de que… bueno, tu sabes"- respondió ella mientras que lentamente tomaba sus lentes y se los ponía.

-"¿Quedarte embarazada?"- trato de terminar Harry que ella pretendía decir.

-"Si. Sé que ya lo hemos discutido sobre esto, pero aun no me siento del todo feliz"- aclaro Clara mientras se acomodaba para verlo a los ojos –"Yo en verdad desearía mucho"-

-"Lo se Clara, pero míranos hemos evolucionado como especie… y en cierta manera ya te dije sería imposible que sucediera. Si puede haber cruces de diferentes especies, pueden amarse mutuamente y tener relaciones, pero jamás lograrían tener un bebe"- dijo Harry –"Eso es algo que la ciencia jamás ha hecho lograr en toda la historia de la humanidad"-

-"Si, tienes razón…"- dijo Clara en voz baja mientras se separaba de Harry y se acostara del otro lado sin darle la mirada.

Las orejas de Harry se aplanaron debido a la tristeza por su esposa, desvió la mirada por un momento y luego regreso con su esposa, abrazándola lentamente detrás de ella en su vientre. Clara se sorprendió y sus orejas hicieron movimiento y volteo a ver a Harry.

-"Oye, pero también tengo razón cuando mencione que en los cruces pueden amarse con mucha pasión y disfrutar de tener relaciones"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –"Y eso es lo que tú y yo hemos estado haciendo. Nuestro amor seguirá creciendo sin importar que Clara, yo te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón y adoro cada ser de ti, me gusta esos hermosos ojos verdes con o sin lentes que lo cubren, tu carácter, tan gentil y bondadosa que jamás le harías daño a nadie"- agrego el románticamente, que a Clara le gustó mucho que dijera esas cosas sobre ella –"En pocas palabras; Te amo Clara, y si también yo quisiera que estuvieras embarazada, sería lo mejor del mundo. Por eso te pedí que tuviéramos relaciones cada jueves de la semana para que lo estuvieras, pero lo único que tenemos son noches de pasión y lujuria… No eres la única que se siente así"-

Clara no se lo podía creer, estaba tan atónica que no podía decir nada y mover ni un musculo, estaba en completo silencio, entonces Clara rompió el silencio y decidió darle un gran beso de agradecimiento.

-"¿Y eso porque?"-

-"¿Qué no es obvio? También te amo Harry, eres el primero que ha entrado en mi vida y quisiera pasar cada segundo contigo"- dijo Clara con una gran sonrisa.

-"Gracias Clara… Y ahora antes de que te diga esto, quiero que lo pienses muy bien antes de actuar"- dijo Harry.

-"De acuerdo… ¿Y de que se trata?"- pregunto Clara un poco confusa.

-"Bueno si no podemos tener un hijo, entonces si lo prefieres. Podemos adoptar un lechón o lechona"- comento Harry, eso hizo que le sorprendiera Clara –"O cachorro o cachorra, o yo que sé, pero el punto es, si lo prefieres podemos adoptar un niño o una niña"-

-"Vaya, bueno eso podría funcionar, pero… Hay que pensarlo muy bien y también hablarlo con Carl al respecto"- dijo Clara.

-"Claro, por supuesto. De seguro nuestro campeón le gustaría"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Eso hizo que se alegrara mucho, pero Clara comenzó a bostezar, le estaba pegando el sueño.

-"Estoy tan muerta de sueño…"- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

-"Ven aquí…"- dijo Harry y entonces llevo la cabeza hacia su pecho para que quedara cómoda.

-"Gracias amor, buenas noches. No olvides que te amo"- comento Clara con dulzura cerrando sus ojos para caer en el profundo sueño.

-"Descansa mi vida, mañana será nuevo día. También te amo…"- dijo Harry.

Clara quedo apoyada en Harry, quedándose dormida, Harry se quedó despierto unos minutos más, pero con el paso del tiempo le empezó a dar el sueño. Por lo que termino recostando a lado de Clara, abrazándola con mucha ternura, en espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de esto, ¿que les parecio esto? ¿bueno, divertido, fascinado? ohh ya ni se de lo que digo... Bueno ya, sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y dejenme sus reviews para saberlo y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo. Chao chao y cuidense!**

 **Arcangelen:** bueno pues muchas gracias por analizar y dejarme tus puntos de vista, como siempre, eso hace que me sienta mas adelante. Pero que te puedo decir, me gusta mucho Resident Evil jejeje, tengo que admitirlo. En cierta manera tienes razon ya que la mayoria de Zootopia en Fanfic buscan lo que les fascina muchisimo: El Nicudy. Asi que para el ultimo manejare esto y espero que te puedas sentir muy cool ahora, o mas o menos :( Gracias por tu gran apoyo. Espero tu proxima respuesta amigo y hasta la otra!


	16. Un final Bueno

**Hola amigos, espero que esten muy bien ya que nos encontramos en el final de este gran y mi primer fic que hice y que mejor que con Zootopia. Asi es que Damas y caballeros espero que les guste, fue todo un placer acompañarlos hasta aqui. Sin mas que decir comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Un Final "Bueno"**

Era un día normal en Zootopia, todo estaba en orden en cualquiera de los distritos que conformaba la bella ciudad, los autos iban y venían y los animales caminaban tranquilamente. Habían pasado un día después de aquel atentado suceso entre Harry y Hall y también sobre el accidente en avión.

Harry comenzaba a recuperarse de sus heridas en el hospital poco a poco. Se encontraba sentado en la camilla mientras un doctor, que es una pantera, le examinaba las heridas. Clara estaba a un lado de él.

-"Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?"- pregunto el doctor.

-"Aun duele pero gracias doctor"- dijo Harry con calma.

-"Eso se debe a la cirugía que le hicimos para retirarle las balas. Si no te hubieran traído a tiempo habías fallecido"- dijo el doctor –"Pero fue una suerte que corrió"-

-"No fue cuestión de suerte"-

-"Bueno, igual debe de tomar algunos relajantes para aliviar el dolor"- dijo el doctor, mientras que comenzaba a retirarse –"Tengo otros animales que atender y puede darse de alta cuando quiera"-

-"Muchas gracias doctor"- agradeció Clara.

Justamente antes de retirarse, comenzó a entrar una duda.

-"Una cosa más, ¿Usted no estuvo en ese avión extraño que choco hace unos días?"- pregunto el doctor con curiosidad.

Harry de repente entro en nervios.

-"Ahhh… No, no, claro que no. Estuve con mi adorada esposa todo el día"- respondió Harry mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Clara por su parte, sabía que mentía.

-"De acuerdo. Igual no me cuesta creer que usted se casara con la nueva vicealcaldesa, vaya que se siente afortunado"- dijo el doctor siendo incrédulo.

-"No tiene idea doc., para mi hay nadie más que ella"- dijo Harry de tono romántico.

-"Bueno, me retiro, que tengan un excelente día"- dicho esto el doctor por fin se retiró del cuarto, dejando a Harry y Clara solos.

-"¿Por qué mentiste amor?"- pregunto Clara.

-"Porque… Soy guapo"- respondió de forma bromista, sin embargo Clara lo miro con seriedad –"Esta bien, porque quería olvidar eso, ya todo termino y quiero que nadie se entere de lo que paso"-

-"Esta bien. Bueno, supongo que hay que ir a casa"- dijo Clara cuando se ponía de pie.

Así que Harry también se ponía de pie con lentitud de la camilla, Clara al notar eso, lo ayudo poniendo una de sus pesuñas detrás de su espalda.

-"Gracias amor…"- murmuro Harry.

Así que comenzó a avanzar con un poco de mueca de dolor, de pronto dentro de la bolsa de Clara comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

-"Espera…"- dijo Clara mientras se despegaba de Harry con cuidado, después tomo su bolsa y saco su teléfono y marco –"Bueno… Harry creo que es para ti"-

Harry hizo una mirada confusa, por lo que tomo el teléfono y hablo.

-"Si…"- contesto el con un tono de nervios.

-"Harry hola soy yo Helen"-

Efectivamente, es la madre de Ashley, Helen.

-"Ah, Sra. Wood ¿Todo está bien?"- pregunto Harry con un poco de felicidad.

-"Si, es que llame porque me entere de una noticia que paso en Zootopia, es de un accidente de avión en algún cerro por el bosque hace 4 días"- contesto Helen por teléfono –"Y comencé a preocuparme"-

-"Tranquila, estamos bien y si todos en Zootopia hablan sobre eso"- dijo Harry.

-"Oh que alivio. ¿Y cómo esta Ashley, se ha portado muy bien?"- pregunto Helen con curiosidad.

-"De maravilla, es una niña adorable"- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Me la puedes pasar?"- pregunto Helen.

-"Ohhh… Bueno, la verdad ella está en la casa con Carl y mi hermana, mi esposa y yo estamos en el hospital"- contesto Harry con la verdad.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué les paso?"- pregunto Helen preocupada.

-"Mi esposa nada, pero a mi bueno tuve una pequeña herida, pero ya estoy bien y voy saliendo del hospital"- respondió Harry.

-"Oh que bueno, igual también quiero decirles algo"- dijo Helen –"Bueno supuestamente hoy regresaríamos, pero se nos atrasó nuestro viaje, por lo que regresaremos en los próximos dos días, ¿Crees que aun podrías cuidar a nuestra hija?"- pregunto Helen un tanto apenada.

-"Si, claro, usted no se preocupe"- respondió Harry con gentileza.

-"Gracias Harry, que tengas un buen día"- dijo Helen y después presiono el botón de colgar.

Harry al escuchar que colgó, el hizo lo mismo y le dio el teléfono a Clara.

-"Era Helen, hablo para decirnos que su vuelo se les atraso y volverán en dos días"- respondió Harry.

-"Bueno, entonces tenemos que aprovechar esos dos días"- dijo Clara mientras que lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Harry y lo envolvía en un abrazo –"Solos tu y yo y los niños"-

-"Hmp… Suena justo"- dijo Harry levantando una ceja y después le diera un tierno beso –"Hora de irnos"-

Así que sin más que hacer, salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a su casa, quienes los niños los esperarían.

* * *

 **La noche de ese mismo día**

En el departamento de policía, Judy y Nick se encontraban sentados en la enorme silla de la oficina del jefe bogo. Ellos querían mostrarle la evidencia que habían traído de las instalaciones de la Trinidad, pero siempre encontraban a Bogo muy ocupado, pero esta vez tuvieron la oportunidad y lo aprovecharon.

-"Bueno Jefe Bogo ¿Qué opina?"- pregunto Judy mientras él veía las fotografías en su computadora, ya que el celular de una coneja seria pequeña y no notaria mucha la diferencia.

Bogo comenzó a inspeccionar las fotos pasando una por una, tenía una mirada concentrada. Judy por su parte tenía una mirada entusiasmada y sus patas estaban juntas en señal de rezo y Nick la apoyaba. Entonces esto fue lo que dijo Bogo.

-"Son basura…"-

La mirada de Judy se desvaneció de inmediato al escuchar eso, tanto ella como Nick hicieron una expresión disgustada y sorprendida.

-"¿Cómo dijo?"- pregunto Nick esperando que no volviera a responder eso.

-"Que son Basura Wilde"- respondió con seriedad Bogo.

-"Pero como puede decir eso, hasta testificamos todo lo que dijimos, inclusive Harry estuvo ahí"- reclamo Judy con un poco de enojo –"¿Y usted nos dice que son solamente basura?"-

-"Escuchen no les puedo creer algo que ya dejó de existir"- respondió Bogo –"Hace unos años la Trinidad era una gran organización que trato de ayudar a los animales en estados salvajes, pero después de lo que paso en BunnyBorrow, decidimos terminar con eso de una vez por todas"- relato él y seguía –"Su líder era Roy Key, un conejo de pelaje negro. Y entonces Henry Allen, padre de Harry, antes de su lecho de muerte nos marcó las coordenadas de sus instalaciones de la Trinidad, así que tanto la milicia como el cuerpo de policía decidimos actuar y terminarlo, y funciono"

Judy y Nick nuevamente quedaron sorprendidos.

-"Ahora lo entienden, esto la verdad es algo que no puedo hacerlo en público. Lo que si se es que hace unos días, una montaña de Tundratown quedo en completo estallido, tanto que hasta tenia lava, con suerte se encontraba lejos de la civilización. Además un avión de avanzada tecnología hizo impacto en algún cerro del bosque de Zootopia y por ultimo aún no se han resuelto lo de los asesinatos que les encomendé"- respondió Bogo mientras se ponía de pie –"Así que quiero que averigüen esos sucesos mañana como todos sus compañeros lo están haciendo. Eso es todo"- dijo Bogo mientras se daba media vuelta.

-"Pero jefe…"- trato de hablar Judy, pero fue interrumpida.

-"¡Dije eso es todo y sin peros! ¡Ahora vayan!"- exclamo Bogo.

Judy y Nick no tenían nada que decir, así que se retiraron de la oficina de Bogo.

-"No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya creído? Creía que tendríamos otro grandioso caso resuelto"- dijo Judy frustrada.

-"Tranquila zanahorias, al menos lo intentamos"- dijo Nick dándole ánimos.

-"No Nick, hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y aun así lo único que obtuvimos es simplemente nada"- dijo Judy con ironía –"(Suspiro) Necesito descansar"-

-"Déjame que te acompañe a casa Judy"- dijo Nick con gentileza.

-"Gracias Nick, pero preferiría estar sola"- dijo Judy con una sonrisa, luego se acercó a él para darle un gran abrazo.

Nick quedo un poco sorprendido, pero saco una leve sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo con ternura, lentamente Nick fue abrazando con un poco más de fuerza, a decir verdad estaba teniendo una gran sensación de amor hacia su conejuda amiga Judy, Judy por su parte quedo un poco impactada por como la abrazaba, así que decidió romper el abrazo.

-"Bueno eh… Que tengas una bonita noche mi amigo"- respondió Judy en una mezcla de nervios y astucia y luego se dio la vuelta y se retiró de allí.

De pronto Nick fue desvaneciendo poco a poco su sonrisa mientras veía como Judy se iba.

-"Pff… Amigo…"- dijo Nick malhumorado.

Sinceramente a Nick le costaba trabajo el no escuchar esas palabras, eran como dagas que le clavaban en su corazón, pero en el fondo de su corazón jamás dejara a Judy, su peluda amiga que de pronto se convertiría en su más profundo amor. Por lo que en los próximos días comenzara a esforzarse más y no se detendrá hasta haber conquistado a su verdadero amor.

* * *

En esa noche en la casa de Harry, Carl y Ashley estaban en la sala, los dos sentados juntos en el sillón mientras que jugaban a la PlayStation 3 a la par. Ambos estaban concentrados, sobre todo Carl quien no dejaba de presionar los botones del mando, mientras que Ashley le costaba mucho trabajo manejar ese tipo de cosas. Los dos estaban jugando un juego de peleas.

-"Jejeje… Vamos Ashley ya casi te voy a ganar"- dijo Carl teniendo la victoria en sus pesuñas.

-"Agh… Los… Videojuegos… Son muy… Confusos… Oye Carl, ¿Con cuál botón se hacía para pegar con más fuerza?"- pregunto Ashley en una mezcla de confusión y dificultad.

Entonces Carl vio un momento a Ashley y decidió ayudarla.

-"Es muy fácil, solo presiona con la X y ya…"- explico Carl mientras soltaba su mando, grave error.

Ashley al ver que soltó su control, inmediatamente lanzo el golpe final y obtuvo la victoria del juego.

-"Ja, te gane ¡Eso te enseñara a que no te puedes meter conmigo!"- exclamo Ashley con alegría.

-"Hey, eso es trampa no se vale"- se quejó Carl con molestia.

-"Nadie dijo nada sobre usar trucos"- dijo Ashley.

-"Merezco la revancha"- reclamo Carl.

-"¿Quieres la revancha?"- pregunto Ashley con una mirada dudosa, cosa que Carl asintió con la cabeza –"Esta bien, pero con una condición"- agrego ella mientras que lentamente sacaba sonrisa.

-"¿Y cuál es?"- quiso saber el.

Ashley no respondió, en cambio se acercó a Carl lentamente, tanto que primero se sentó a lado, después acercara su rostro con el de él. Carl en un principio dudo en unos momentos, pero cuando estuvo muy cerca los nervios le invadían, tanto que Ashley revoloteaba las pestañas sin parar.

-"Pues…"- murmuro Ashley rozando un poco sus labios –"Esto…"- dicho esto Ashley le dio un tierno beso.

Carl quedo petrificado por tal acción de parte de Ashley, parecía algo incómodo en él, pero segundos más tarde decidió disfrutarlo poco a poco hasta que termino regresándole el beso, uso sus patas para abrazarla mientras que Ashley abraza el cuello de Carl mientras besaba tiernamente a Carl, duraron su grandioso beso por unos minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, el resultado, los rostros totalmente rojos y Ashley llevaba una sonrisa.

-"Guau… Bueno, eso estuvo… Estuvo…"- decía Carl algo impactado.

-"Hermoso"- concluyo Ashley sin dejar de abrazar a Carl y luego recargar su cabeza en el pecho.

-"Si, hermoso"- respondió Carl después de reaccionar y sacara una sonrisa.

-"Te amo Carl, eres el novio más lindo del mundo"- dijo Ashley sin dejar de embozar su sonrisa.

-"Yo también Ashley, te lo dije cuando estuvimos nosotros dos solos en el cuarto en la casa de mi tía Beth"- dijo Carl con cariño –"Oh bueno, antes de que te secuestraran…"-

-"Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo y con tus padres"- dijo Ashley dirigiendo su mirada ante él.

-"Si, sana y salva y sin tu problema salvaje"- dijo Carl

Cuando dijo eso último, Ashley puso una mirada duda y entonces se separó de el para verlo mejor.

-"¿Problema salvaje?"- pregunto ella un tanto confusa.

-"Si, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?"- pregunto Carl.

-"La verdad no, solo recuerdo que estuve en un lugar raro y que casi muero por una bomba y de cuando me secuestraron"- dijo Ashley mientras hacía memoria –"¿Pero cómo que estuve en estado salvaje? ¿Qué me paso?"- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Carl y lo tomaba de las pesuñas.

-"Bueno… La verdad tu…"- decía Carl y cuando estaba a punto relatar.

-"Hey, hey, hey, niños…"-

Harry interrumpió a los niños, entrando en la escena, estaba bajando las escaleras y vio a los niños que estaban juntos y que además estaban tomándose de las patas.

-"¡Papa!"- exclamo Carl.

-"¿Qué fue lo que les dije?"- pregunto Harry mientras se quedaba en patas cruzadas.

-"Por favor Sr. Allen…"- trataba de hablar Ashley.

-"¿QUE fue lo que les dije?"- pregunto Harry levantando un poco más la voz.

-"Nada de besarnos y ser novios hasta ser mayores"- dijeron al unísono los niños con malhumor.

-"Así es"- aserto Harry –"Todavía están chicos para ser novios, porque no primero sigan siendo amigos y ya pueden ser novios"- propuso Harry.

-"Pero papa…"- estaba por decir algo Carl, pero Ashley lo interrumpió.

-"Creo que tu papa tiene razón, además somos pequeños y no sabemos mucho de cómo ser novios, hay que seguir siendo amigos"- dijo Ashley con una tierna sonrisa.

-"Uhhhhh… De acuerdo, está bien, voy a extrañar esos labios"- dijo Carl con reproche.

-"Yo también pero sabes, podemos seguir abrazándonos"- dijo Ashley –"Y poder hacerte esto"-

Entonces Ashley se abalanzo sobre el para darle cosquillas.

-"Jejejejeje… Espera, eres una tramposa"- dijo Carl entre sus risas –"Bien si así lo prefieres"- así que Carl también trato de darle cosquillas a la nutria.

A Harry le gustaba ver esa hermosa y divertida escena que no podía evitar sacar una sonrisa alegre.

-"Hay tortolitos"- susurro él.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad se vio interrumpida ya que alguien toco el timbre de la puerta, llamando la atención de Harry. Carl y Ashley se detuvieron y se calmaron.

-"¿Quién será?"- pregunto así mismo Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la abrió y vio que se trataba de un cartelero, que es un tejón de piel negra.

-"Paquete para el Sr. Allen"- dijo el tejón mostrando una pequeña caja de cartón.

Harry hizo una pequeña mirada extraña, ya que nunca había recibido un paquete, supuso que sería de alguien amigable, así que tomo la caja para examinarla un poco.

-"Solo firme aquí y listo"- dijo el tejón mientras le mostraba su carpeta y un bolígrafo.

Entonces Harry le hizo caso y firmo y entonces el tejón quedo satisfecho.

-"Que tenga una linda noche"- dicho esto el tejón se retiró.

Harry entro a la casa con el paquete y luego lo dejo en la mesa y regreso con los niños.

-"Bueno niños, ya se está haciendo demasiado de noche para que sigan jugando, así que quiero se bañen y se vayan a la cama"- ordeno Harry.

-"Esta bien papa, vamos Ashley"- dijo Carl mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Ashley hizo lo mismo, sin embargo su cola no midió muy bien y accidentalmente termino tirando un vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en la mesa de frente, quebrándose en trozos indeterminados.

-"¡Ay lo siento Sr Allen!"- exclamo Ashley de la preocupación.

-"Descuida, fue un accidente"- dijo Harry perdonándola y entonces fue recogiendo los trozos con cuidado, sin embargo, Ashley se unió también a recoger los trozos –"No, no, no, no, ¿Qué haces? Te puedes cortar"- la detuvo de inmediato.

-"Pero es mi culpa, solo permíteme… ¡Auch!"- dijo Ashley, sin embargo no midió bien donde dirigía su garrita y un trozo de vidrio le termino ocasionando una herida.

-"Ashley"- dijo Carl de la preocupación.

-"Ok, tranquila ven siéntate, Carl puedes traer pomada y alcohol"- dijo Harry mientras llevaba a Ashley al sillón y tomaban asiento. Carl simplemente obedeció a su padre y fue a traer lo que le dijo –"Dios te dije que te cortarías princesa"-

-"Lo siento…"- dijo Ashley mientras aguantaba el dolor, poniendo su otra pata por debajo de la garra

-"Esta bien, déjame ver"- dijo Harry y entonces Ashley le mostro el corte de la palma de su garra, era un corte pequeño pero profundo y no paraba de sangrar –"Dios se te va infectar, deja traigo algo"-

-"Espera Sr. Allen…"- trato de detenerlo, pero fue tarde y fue a buscar algo en la cocina.

Ashley fue tratando de aguantar el dolor de la cortada, con tan solo ver su herida le basto para darle asco, sin embargo se fue calmando y comenzó a notar algo extraño en su herida. Noto que lentamente la carne de su piel fue regenerándose poco a poco, Ashley se sorprendió al ver esa cosa sobrenatural en sí misma, la herida se fue cerrando a medida que también la sangre dejo de salir hasta que se recuperó por completo.

Ashley tenía una mirada extraña y confusa y para afirmar que no estaba enloqueciendo llevo dos dedos de su otra pata a la herida, paso con suavidad en la herida y comprobó que estaba cierto ante lo que veía.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto Ashley un poco asustada

-"Listo"- volvió Carl trayendo la pomada y el alcohol y colocarse a un lado de la nutria, ocasionando que Ashley despertara –"Volví papa"-

-"De acuerdo"- dijo Harry llegando también –"Ok, esto será rápido y fácil. Dame la pata"- dijo Harry y Ashley extendió su pata con algo de temor, no por lo que va ser sino la reacción que pondrá que ya su pata está curado –"Bueno hay mucha sangre lo que significa que no puedo ver bien la cortada"-

Ashley se sorprendió mucho que hasta alzo sus orejas de golpe y además su pelaje comenzara a erizarse, eso trajo su atención.

-"Oye, tranquila sé que sentirás algo de dolor, pero es por tu bien y así se curara"- dijo Harry y entonces Ashley asintió –"Ok aquí voy"-

Así que Harry unto el alcohol sobre la pomada con cuidado y luego lo puso sobre la pata de Ashley.

-"Auch…"- Ashley saco ese quejido falso para lo pudieran creer.

-"Ok, ahora solamente te lo voy a envolver alrededor…"- dijo Harry y después envolvió la pomada por el alrededor de la palma de Ashley como si fuera una venda e hizo un cierre –"Y listo, eso es todo"-

-"Gracias Sr. Allen"- agradeció Ashley con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió el gesto. Después de aquel ocurrido suceso, finalmente los niños se encontraban dormidos en sus camas, pero Ashley no podría dejar de pensar en ese suceso tenía muchas preguntas en su mente y quería averiguar lo que sucedió, ¿En verdad podría curarse con facilidad?, solamente dios sabe la respuesta.

Eran altas horas de la noche y Harry y Clara se encontraban dormidos profundamente, abrazados el uno al otro sin ningún problema, sin embargo Harry comenzó a despertarse por extraña razón, miro primero a su esposa Clara como dormía con mucha tranquilidad, eso hizo que se alegrara, después miro en el mueble estaba ahí el pequeño paquete que había recibido, aun no lo ha abierto, le gana las dudas. Entonces lentamente comenzó a separarse de Clara con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, una vez hecho esto, se levantó de la cama, tomo el paquete y salió del cuarto con mucho silencio.

Bajo las escaleras y después tomo asiento en el sillón.

-"Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí"- dijo Harry en voz baja al examinar por los alrededores –"De Harry. ¿Quién lo envió?"- pregunto Harry al ver la nota del destinatario y remitente –"Bien veamos qué es esto"-

Entonces abrió de una vez el paquete. Dentro de allí se encontraba una carta, Harry puso una mirada extraña, así que comenzó a leerlo.

-" _Hola Harry soy tu amiga Amanda, estoy bien y estoy con mis padres en casa, les explique acerca de mi suceso. Sin embargo te preguntaras porque te envié esto bueno la razón es esta. Dentro trae un cuaderno y una memoria USB"-_

Harry vio dentro y saco lo que decía en la carta, adentro había un cuaderno chico color café y una memoria plateada.

 _-"En ese cuaderno Harry, es el cuaderno de Hall y allí trae una lista. Una lista de nombres con los que trabaja con Hall"-_

Harry comenzó a hojear las páginas del cuaderno, eran varios. Entonces se detuvo a recordar lo que le dijo Hall en aquel accidente de avión, que tiene contactos. Entonces paso de dejar de hojear el cuaderno y examino en la memoria.

 _-"La memoria contiene imágenes, videos y archivos acerca de las otras instalaciones de la Trinidad, pensaste que sería el único, pero no es así, hay varios en Zootopia y en el mundo, supongo que sabrás que la trinidad es como la criatura mitológica Hidra, si le cortas una cabeza crece otra. Tienes dos opciones con esa, o puedes enviárselo a la policía para que puedan actuar, o puedes enviárselo a los noticiarios para exhibir la Trinidad. La elección es tuya. Estuve trabajando como su marioneta en todo este tiempo con esa organización del infierno he hice cosas que no me puedo perdonar, pero tu si Harry, adentro te deje un arco y un traje para ti"-_

Harry se sorprendía más y más a medida que leía y entonces saco de ese paquete un arco, era una arco compuesto de polímero junto con un carcaj para cargar flechas, lo puso un lado y después saco un traje, pareciendo como una armadura, es un traje compuesto con un material de kervar con una apariencia de cuero azul bastante oscuro, un pequeño antifaz de color azul oscuro, las mangas eran cortas y además llevaba espacios para equipamiento. Harry quedo extraño por lo que le mandaran esto.

 _-"Te doy esto por un simple propósito, terminar con la Trinidad de una vez por todas y volveré contigo para ayudarte a detener a la Trinidad y a sus secuaces, pero no como la Coneja Azul, ella quedo en el olvido sino como alguien más. Pero debo advertirte algo sobre sus secuaces, tienen habilidades sobrenaturales, algunos son monstruos y otros asesinos… Pero les pondrás justicia, no como Harry sino como alguien más, o algo más. Sé que harás lo correcto, pronto volveré a Zootopia a verte. Te quiero Harry"-_

Después de leer la carta, Harry medito bien, le está advirtiendo que habrá más problemas con la Trinidad y que pronto vendrán nuevos enemigos, pensó que había terminado todo cuando acabo con Hall, y quería hacer justicia.

Harry tomo el arco y supo bien cuál es su elección.

-"Si tengo que hacerlo para salvar a mi familia, lo haré"- dijo Harry con una voz seria y justa. Luego miro la memoria –"Pero antes de que eso suceda, es hora de que todos sepan la verdad"-

* * *

La mañana siguiente en la estación de policía, Judy y Nick caminaron a la recepción del edificio donde se encontraba el chita Benjamín, comiendo y disfrutando de sus ricas rosquillas de diferentes sabores.

-"Hola Benjamín"- saludo Judy con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué? Ah, hola Judy, Nick ¿No gustan una rosquilla? Las compre antes de venir aquí"- dijo Benjamín ofreciendo una de sus rosquillas.

-"No gracias, yo paso"- dijo Judy negándose –"Solo venimos a pasar a nuestra oficina"-

-"Ah, claro por supuesto. Aquí tienes Judy"- dijo Benjamín dando unos archivos. Nick los tomo y después se despido de él, sin embargo Benjamín recordó algo –"Ah por cierto, les llego algo"-

Nick y Judy se detuvieron y regresaron con Benjamín. Benjamín les mostro una pequeña caja.

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto Judy mientras tomaba la caja.

-"No, esto es específico para ustedes"- dijo Benjamín.

-"Bueno, gracias Benjamín"- dijo Judy agradeciendo y regresando su camino con Nick a su oficina.

Cuando llegaron, Nick cerró la puerta y Judy se sentó en el escritorio para ver la caja. La abrió y vio que adentro trae una memoria USB de color negro.

-"¿Ah?"- se extrañó al ver esto.

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto Nick acercándose a ella.

-"Es una memoria USB, pero no sé qué contiene"- respondió Judy.

-"Bueno conéctalo a la computadora y averigüémoslo"- dijo Nick.

-"Que astuto"- respondió con sarcasmo Judy.

Judy conecto la memoria USB en una de las entradas de la computadora, en cuestión de segundos se mostraron los archivos que contiene esa memoria, Judy le dio Crick en mostrar imágenes y en cuanto lo hizo se revelaron unas imágenes de laboratorios, tecnologías avanzadas y muchos más, pero Nick y Judy se sorprendieron ya que sabían de que se trataban.

-"Judy esto es…"- trataba de decir Nick en shock.

-"Son las pruebas de la Trinidad. Nick con esto probaremos a Bogo que tuvimos razón"- dijo Judy muy ilusionada.

-"Si, pero… ¿Quién pudo enviarnos esto?"- pregunto Nick con curiosidad.

Tanto el zorro como la coneja se cuestionaron en sus mentes, hasta que en unos segundos supieron bien la respuesta.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamaron los dos con sabiamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el edificio de Picture News de Zootopia, Beth se encontraba revisando algunos documentos en su área de trabajo muy concentrada. En eso una voz llama su atención.

-"Pero miren nada mas, es la futura periodista y reportera Beth Allen"-

Beth volteo y reconoció bien la voz.

-"Hermanito, hola"- dijo Beth con una sonrisa a Harry. Él se acercó para darle un abrazo -"Oye, ¿no deberías en recuperación?"- pregunto ella por la salud de Harry.

-"Descuida estoy bien, ya siento un poco de dolor"- dijo Harry –"De hecho, te quería pedirte las gracias, por salvarme"-

-"Hey, eres mi hermano y te quiero, y como hermana mayor tengo que asegurarme de que estés bien. Se lo prometí a mama"- dijo Beth mientras que lentamente desviaba su mirada.

-"Si…"- dijo Harry con un poco de nostalgia al recordar a sus padres.

-"Pero bueno, viniste aquí por algo ¿no?"- dijo Beth eludiendo el tema.

-"Oh, es cierto. En realidad vine aquí porque… Quiero que escribas una historia, y esta será la mejor historia que hayas hecho"- dijo Harry con ánimos.

-"Vale "jefecito" ¿Y cómo supones que haga esa historia?"- pregunto Beth interesada.

-"Sencillo. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace unos días? Ya sabes lo del avión y eso. Y lo de las montañas en Tundratown"- dijo Harry haciendo memoria.

-"Si, en realidad antes de que te lleváramos a urgencias Josh tomo algunas fotos y las mando aquí en Picture News, pero no eran lo suficiente como para escribir la historia. Y además destruiste la cámara, pero ¿A qué viene todo esto?"- pregunto Beth sin entender bien.

-"Bueno…"- respondió Harry mientras que ponía sus dos patas encima del escritorio para recargarse –"Resulta que aquí dentro de esa historia que escribiste hay un pasado"- dijo Harry mostrando la memoria USB plateada –"Y quiero que lo hagas público"-

Beth tomo la memoria y la inserto en una ranura de la entrada de su computadora, comenzó a revisar lo que contenía, cuanto entro en las fotos quedo simplemente maravillado.

-"Harry… Esto, esto es… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién te lo dio?"- pregunto Beth sorprendida.

-"Es la trinidad, una organización que quiere gobernar el mundo, convirtiendo cualquier clase de animales en bestias salvajes, esa organización convirtió a Ashley en uno de ellos, pero la salvamos y además ellos desataron el caos con algunos animales. Y además mi amigo Hall… Es su líder, o bueno lo era"- comentaba Harry.

-"¿Espera, tu amigo?"- pregunto Beth extraña –"¿Qué no él había fallecido?"-

-"Si, pero ellos lo salvaron… Lo peor de todo Beth, es que esa organización… Ellos… Ellos…"- Harry trataba de hablar, pero a causa del esfuerzo y los nervios no podía.

-"¿Ellos? ¿Ellos que?"- pregunto Beth tratando de saber.

-"Ellos mataron a nuestro padres"- finalmente lo dijo Harry mientras que unas lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos.

Beth dejo escapar un gran suspiro, quedo completamente impactada, ahora ya supo de la verdad de lo ocurrido, no tuvo más palabras que decir, solamente se limitó en contener sus lágrimas.

-"Beth… Quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que clase de monstruo es la trinidad, ya envié otro a Judy y Nick para que la policía comience a tomar sus medidas"- dijo Harry con seriedad, coloco su pata en el hombro de Beth –"Te lo pido hermana para que se haga justicia"-

-"(Suspiro)… Está bien, lo haré"- dijo Beth con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie.

-"Gracias Beth… Tranquila"- dijo Harry y entonces la envolvió en un abrazo cálido y suave.

Beth estuvo contenta con esa acción y entonces repentinamente abrazo a Harry con mucha fuerza, sin embargo…

-"Auch… Beth, espera, espera… Suéltame…"- detuvo Harry con una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de separase de ella. Beth de inmediato se separó de Harry –"¡Dios, abrazaste muy fuerte!"-

-"Oh vamos, no seas llorón"- dijo Beth en un tono de burla.

-"No, lo digo en serio, eso se sintió como una trituradora, casi me rompes los huesos de mi espalda"- dijo Harry un poco molesto.

-"Lo siento hermanito pero yo…"- trato de decir Beth, pero se quedó callada.

Beth, en ese entonces, comenzó a notar algo muy extraño, primero comenzó a escuchar voces en todos lados, escuchaba claramente las palabras de algunos machos y hembras, volteaba por todas partes con mas enfoque para ver de dónde venían esas voces, sin embargo eso hizo que más y más voces se oyeran, no solo de las personas sino sonidos de algunos objetos como los papeles, llamadas de líneas telefónicas, los tecleos sobre el teclado, muchas cosas.

-"Beth…"- dijo Harry, sin embargo ella no le hizo caso.

Seguía escuchando, luego sucedió un extraño fenómeno en ella, observo que en su vista no era la normal, sino en un tenue de azul claro como el de los rayos X de los hospitales.

-"Pero que…"- se extrañó Beth.

-"¡Beth!"- grito Harry con fuerza.

En cuanto escucho la voz de su hermano, volteo a verlo, solo que esta vez a la normalidad.

-"Oye, ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Harry un poco preocupado.

Beth volteo por todos lados y vio que su vista estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y que además las voces cesaron. Luego le dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

-"Si, si, si, no te preocupes. Estoy bien"- dijo Beth con una gran sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo… Bueno, te dejo para que hagas esto"- dijo Harry mientras se despedía –"Adiós y gracias por todo hermana"-

-"Cuídate y salúdame a Clara y Carl"- dijo Beth.

Así que Harry se retiró del lugar, sin embargo Beth volvió a sentarse a la silla y comenzar a analizar sobre lo que le había sucedido hace unos minutos.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"-

Se preguntó Beth así mismo de forma muy extraña y confusa, pero recordó que tenía cosa que hacer, así que para olvidar ese suceso decidió hacer lo que le había pedido su hermano, escribir la historia sobre la Trinidad.

* * *

 **Días después** …

Habían pasado los días desde que Harry envió las memorias a sus amigos, en la policía, Judy y Nick nuevamente le habían mostrado los archivos a Bogo, en un principio no quería ceder nuevamente pero al final de cuenta accedió y después de haberlo visto todo felicito al dúo de parejas por su gran excelencia de espionaje, aunque sabían claramente quien le había ayudado, ahora comenzaron a incrementar la seguridad en la comisaria y armar un nuevo escuadrón. En el Picture News de Zootopia, Beth escribió la historia acerca de la trinidad y cuando se hizo pública, se fue expandiendo la noticia en todos los medios de comunicación, redes sociales, internet, etc., y gracias a eso Zootopia se ha vuelto una ciudad más segura y pacífica, Beth se ganó un gran premio.

Era una mañana muy tranquila para Harry, estaba sentado en una banca por afuera de la casa principal, admirando lo pacífico y tranquilo que era la calle, Ashley y Carl lo estaban acompañando también. Los padres de Ashley habían llegado a Zootopia y le dieron un agradecimiento por haberla y ahora le permitieron poder visitar cuantas veces quisiera.

-"Oiga Harry, ¿Sabía que el corazón de un conejo late de entre 130 a 345 pulsaciones por minuto?"- pregunto Ashley con curiosidad.

-"¿De verdad? Guau eso no lo sabía, ¿En dónde lo viste?"- pregunto Harry impresionado.

-"Lo leí en un libro de ciencias en la escuela"- respondió Ashley.

-"Interesante…"- dijo Harry.

-"Y además papa, ¿Sabías que las nutrias son bastante juguetonas?"- pregunto Carl.

-"Ya que lo mencionas, si, con razón esta pequeña princesa no para de darte jugueteos contigo"- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el pelaje de la cabeza de Ashley con dulzura.

-"¡Sr. Allen!"- respondió Ashley molesta y avergonzada.

Siguieron charlando un buen rato, hasta que oyeron el sonido de un claxon de un auto, voltearon para ver que eran los padres de Ashley, quienes vinieron a recoger a su hija.

-"Anda mira, vinieron tus padres antes de tiempo"- dijo Harry algo extraño mirando su reloj que marcaba medio día.

Entonces Helen salió del auto y fue acercándose a su hija.

-"Hija, lo siento mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero es hora que irnos"- dijo Helen un poco apresurada.

-"Aww, yo quería pasar un rato mas ¿Por qué mama?"- pregunto Ashley sintiéndose un poco desilusionada.

-"Pero, puedo acompañarla a su casa si quiere"- propuso Harry, ocasionando que Ashley se alegrara.

-"Si ah, sobre eso Sr. Allen, no habrá nadie en la casa"- dijo Helen con un poco de nervios.

-"¿Por qué mama?"- pregunto Ashley.

-"Lo que pasa es que… ¡Nos vamos a OtterHill!"- dijo Helen con entusiasmo –"Anda vámonos"- agrego mientras la tomaba de la pata de Ashley y se dirigía hacia el auto.

-"¡¿OtterHill?!"- exclamo Harry mientras se levantaba de la banca rápidamente y sorprendido.

-"¿Se van a ir?"- pregunto Carl sorprendido.

-"Si, así es, allí hicieron la gran reapertura de un nuevo laboratorio Star y ya nuevos científicos y el jefe nos autorizó que fuéramos para solicitarles apoyo a los nuevos"- comento Helen –"Así que, ya alistamos tus maletas en el coche y…"-

-"¡Yo no quiero irme!"- respondió con firmeza Ashley y se soltó de su madre.

A Helen le sorprendió que reaccionara de esa manera su hija.

-"Pero… Tú siempre querías ir ahí para conocer. Además serán también vacaciones"- dijo Helen con una sonrisa carismática.

-"Si pero…"- trato de hablar Ashley, pero fue interrumpida por su padre, quien salió también del auto.

-"¡Oigan rápido chicas hay que llegar al aeropuerto!"- exclamo William y se acercaba con prisa a Ashley.

-"Me gusta esta ciudad, me gusta la escuela y a mis amigos. No es justo"- dijo Ashley con algo de tristeza –"Sr. Allen por favor"-

-"Ok suficiente, al auto Andy"- dijo William con enojo mientras tomaba a Ashley de la patas.

-"Es Ashley"- corrigió la nutria.

-"Como te llames niña, al auto"- dijo William dirigiéndose al auto con Helen y Ashley.

-"Pero quiero quedarme aquí con el Sr. Allen y Carl"- exigió Ashley.

-"Hija escucha, yo sé que también quiero quedarme aquí en Zootopia, pero son cuestiones de trabajo"- dijo Helen deteniéndose –"Además te pondremos en otra escuela y conocerás mas amigos ¿Por qué una familia de ovejas y conejo quería una nutria como tú?"- agrego ella preguntando con dudas.

-"Porque Ashley es una niña maravillosa y yo la amo"- dijo con firmeza Harry.

-"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Carl.

Ashley se sorprendió mucho por esas palabras que dijo Harry.

-"Adópteme Harry, puede adoptarme"- dijo Ashley zafándose de su padre para ir corriendo hacia Harry para abrazarlo.

-"Oye, no tengo tiempo para legalidades ¿sí? así que al auto niña no lo volveré a repetir"- dijo William tratando de tomar a Ashley otra vez.

-"Ustedes nunca me escuchan, siempre me ignoran y nunca están siempre conmigo, solamente les importa acerca de su tonto trabajo"- Ashley con enojo, poniéndose atrás de Harry.

William y Helen se impresionaron en la manera de cómo les hablaba.

-"¿Oíste eso William?"- pregunto Helen.

William por su parte no respondió, solo saco un pequeño suspiro.

-"Y el Sr. Allen es un conejo maravilloso, me ha estado cuidado muchísimo, el jamás me ignora y me gusta pasar mucho tiempo con él y con Carl. Por eso quiero que me adopte porque ellos me han querido como si fuera parte de su familia"- dijo Ashley sin despegarse de Harry en ningún momento y recargaba su cabeza en él.

-"Hija, te aprecio mucho por lo que dices pero la verdad sobre adoptarte… Es mas ni siquiera tenemos los papeles y… Hay no lo sé"- dijo Harry muy confuso en la situación.

-"Papa por favor hazlo si"- dijo Carl con un poco de súplica.

-"Helen, ¿Qué piensas?"- pregunto William seriamente.

-"Yo amm… Escucha Ashley…"- dijo Helen con algo de nervios y después se relajó y hablo –"Eres mi única hija Ashley, y nunca te comprendí ni un poquito"- decía ella, Ashley cuando escucho eso, bajo sus orejitas lentamente –"Y ahora te estamos dando la oportunidad de estar juntos como familia… Y si de verdad te sentiste así quiero pedirte perdón en el fondo de mi corazón, pero no importa cuán importante sea nuestro trabajo, tu siempre serás lo único importante en mi vida Ashley"- dijo ella con mucho amor desde su corazón.

-"¿De verdad mama?"- pregunto Ashley.

-"Por supuesto tesoro, y te prometo que a partir de ahora en adelante te haremos caso en todo lo que necesitas"- dijo Helen en un tono muy maternal mientras hacia un gesto de juramento.

-"¿Y tú papa?"- pregunto Ashley viendo a su padre a los ojos.

-"Yo la verdad siempre voy a escuchar a tu madre, y no importa si me he comportado como un egoísta, un poco grosero. Eres mi hija y te quiero"- dijo William con una sonrisa.

Ashley lentamente fue separándose de Harry y luego lo vio a los ojos y Harry igual.

-"Ashley, deberías ir con tus padres"- dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba a su altura.

-"¿Qué? Papa no…"- trato de hablar Carl

-"Carl"- dijo Harry mirando acusadoramente a Carl quien termino sucumbido a la mirada de Harry.

-"Ashley, tus padres te están dando la oportunidad de convivir contigo por primera vez como familia. No lo desaproveches. Además tú siempre serás como una hija que nunca tuve. Te quiero princesa"- dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

-"¿Y yo que?"- pregunto Carl molesto.

-"Dije hija, no hijo"- levanto un poco la voz Harry, ocasionando que Ashley sacara una carcajada.

-"Gracias por todo Sr. Allen"- contesto Ashley correspondiendo el abrazo.

Duraron así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron.

-"Espero volverte a ver"- dijo Harry.

Entonces Ashley se acercó a Carl con una sonrisa, sin embargo él tenía una cara triste y molesta.

-"Por favor, ¿no hay otro modo que te quedes? Eres la primer amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida"- dijo Carl.

-"Tú también lo eres Carl y te quiero como no tienes idea. Pero son mis padres y los quiero mucho"- dijo Ashley señalando a sus padres –"Oye no te pongas así, volveré"-

-"Pero es que yo… Yo…"- trataba de hablar Carl pero estaba tan angustiado que tartamudeaba, pero luego se sorprendió cuando Ashley le dio un tierno beso.

Sus padres se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver ese acto que Ashley hizo, estaban con la boca abierta. Duró así ese beso hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

-"Yo te amo…"- murmuro Carl finalmente.

-"También yo. Te bese para que jamás me olvides y me recuerdes siempre"- dijo Ashley y luego le dio un abrazo rápido –"Te veré pronto Carl"-

Entonces Ashley se separó de Carl y camino hacia sus padres, llevándose un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Oye William, ¿Tú crees que…?"- pregunto Helen al oído.

-"Si, y debo de admitir que se ven lindos los dos… Esperemos volver aquí dentro de pronto"- dijo William en voz baja también –"Bueno Sr. Allen gracias por todo"- dijo William acercándose al conejo para estrechar su pata.

-"Que disfruten su vuelo"- dijo Harry estrechando su pata con el de William.

Entonces sin nada más que hacer, la familia se subió al auto y le dieron una gran despedida. Y finalmente Ashley se fue con sus padres rumbo al aeropuerto, dejando atrás a Harry y Carl.

-"¿Seguro que la volveremos a ver papa?"- pregunto Carl mientras pegaba un abrazo lateral a Harry.

-"Yo sé que si hijo, hay que desear lo mejor en esta vida… Desear lo mejor"- dijo Harry.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar.**

Lejos de algún lugar civilizado, pero en un almacén viejo pero servible, se encontraba una guacamaya azul celeste bastante atractiva, hermosa y al descubierto, sus plumas muy ordenadas dejaban contornear su esbelto cuerpo trazando unas curvas muy provocativas sin dejar de ver algunas siluetas de sus formados y coquetos músculos. Sus piernas eran sensuales y fornidas acompañadas de sus garras que eran muy brillosas y esmaltadas de su color negro griseado, su pico pequeño pero puntiagudo, característico de las hembras y sus ojos eran de un color rosa como la flor muy provocativos y su cresta estaba extremadamente hermosa y ordenada, a manera de cabellera suelta y muy sedosa… Ella estaba recorriendo por el lugar hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña mesa.

-"Vaya que eres difícil de matar"- dijo la guacamaya mientras pasabas sus delicadas y suaves primarias por la mesa unos utensilios de medicina moderna, fue allí donde se detuvo en una gran jeringa (Su voz es la actriz Caity Lotz o mejor conocida como Sarah Lance, quien interpreta como Canario Negro en la serie de Arrow en las temporada 2 y parte de la 3 y Canario Blanco en Legends Of Tomorrow).

-"Pero de todas formas sigues vivo gracias a mi"- decía la guacamaya mientras tomaba y se dirigía hacia una camilla y en esa camilla se encontraba –"Hall Wells Jefferson"-

Efectivamente, Hall seguía en esa cama y con vida, sus heridas estaban totalmente cerradas y estaba en coma.

-"Espero que con esto despiertes"- dijo la guacamaya y entonces le inyecto la jeringa en el cuerpo de Hall.

La aguja hizo contacto con la piel y lo que contenía en esa jeringa de inmediato hizo que Hall despertara de golpe.

-"¿Pero…? ¿Que…? ¿Cómo…?"- se preguntaba mientras se veía y comprobaba que respiraba al 100%.

-"¿Sorprendido?"- pregunto la guacamaya.

Hall escucho esa voz femenina, volteo a su lado para ver a la guacamaya azul celeste.

-"¿Bella mortífera?"- pregunto Hall viéndola –"¿Tú me salvaste? ¿Cómo?"- la bombardeaba a base de preguntas.

-"No fue difícil, pero lo necesario como para que sobrevivieras"- dijo la Bella mortífera con una sonrisa.

Hall por su parte no dijo ni una palabra, en cambio se quedó pensado mientras tenía la vista hacia abajo.

-"¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso?"- pregunto la bella mortífera con casualidad.

-"Fue Harry… Ese conejo ¡Lo matare, juro que lo hare! ¡A él y a todos lo que ama por interferir en mis planes y destruir la organización de mis padres!"- exclamo Hall con mucho enojo, sin embargo comenzó a observar el lugar en el que estaba –"¿Dónde estamos?"-

-"En un viejo almacén, en tierra 2"- respondió la bella mortífera.

-"Oh, ya veo…"- dijo Hall y entonces trato de levantarse de aquella camilla con cuidado –"Dios que dolor…"-

-"Si bueno, me excedí un poco de la muestra del virus que traías"- dijo la bella mortífera –"Pero después se te pasara"-

-"Bella Mortífera. Tenías razón"- Hall mientras se quejaba un poco del dolor.

-"¿Sobre qué?"- quiso saber ella.

-"Sabia que debía iniciar con el protocolo de los metanimales… Tenía que llevar al cabo la conquista con algo relajante y agresivo, pero después de lo que me hizo Harry. Ahora me doy cuenta"-

-"Bueno, tu eres nuestro líder, solo dime cuáles son tus órdenes"- dijo la bella mortífera mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-"Ahora que la trinidad ya va a dejar de existir. Eso hora de llevar a cabo el plan de los metanimales. Quiero una lista de los animales con habilidades extraordinarias"- dijo Hall.

-"Descuide, que ya hay un mensajero veloz encargándose de eso"- dijo la guacamaya, en ese instante apareció como flash un oscuro ser vestido con un traje oscuro, flexible y deportista, traía en su pecho un simbolo de un rayo de color oscuro y lo traia incrustrado alrededor de un circulo, y traía una máscara demoniaca, solamente se dejaba ver sus ojos tan oscuros y malévolos ya que su boca no mostraba nada pero tenia algunos agujeros simulando dientes, en todo su cuerpo emanaba pequeñas chispas azules, entonces ese ser se fue retirando la máscara para ver que se trató de un conejo de pelaje gris oscuro, en las mejillas tiene 3 rayas atigradas como la de los leopardos color negro, la punta de sus orejas es de color negro, de ojos color azul y sin bigotes –"Y llego muy puntual"-

-"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Hall.

-"Soy Savage, Jack Savage, pero también me puedes llamar Zoom"- dijo el conejo cuyo nombre es Jack Savage (su voz es el actor Teddy Sears que sale en la serie 24: legacy, Masters of sex y en The Flash) –"Poseo la velocidad"-

-"Interesante… Podrías servirme de ayuda. Mucha ayuda… Quiero una gran lista algunos animales con habilidades como tú, metanimales"- dijo Hall.

-"Sera un placer…"- dijo Jack y entonces se retiró de allí con su velocidad, dejando a la bella mortífera y Hall solos.

-"¿Y cuál es el siguiente?"- pregunto la bella mortífera con interés.

-"Después de lo que Harry me hizo, quisiera poder destruirlo, torturarlo con todo el odio"- dijo Hall mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pero se detuvo a ver a la bella mortífera –"Pero al ver lo que puede hacer, me quede bastante sorprendido, lo quiero a mi lado y tu Bella"- agrego el mientras se acercaba a la guacamaya y después colocara su pata en su mejilla –"Tu harás que se nos una con tu gran encanto seductivo"-

-"¿Cuál? ¿Este?"- pregunto la Bella mortífera y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un fuerte rosa hasta que brillaron intensamente.

-"Oh si… Lo seducirás tanto hasta que sea tu esclavo. Nuestro esclavo"- dijo Hall mientras sonreía con malicia y luego tomaba las alas de su compañera con suavidad.

La bella mortífera sintió ese afecto y entonces lentamente comenzó a excitarse.

-"¿Sabes, deje ausente mi club y deje sin alimentarme de algunos machos por ti? Pero, ¿Cómo es ese tal Harry?"- pregunto la bella mortífera con una voz sensual.

-"Es un conejo como yo, solo que algo gris"- dijo Hall – "Y me preguntaba también que en dado caso de que fueras a seducirlo en la cama, ¿Cómo lo harías?"- pregunto el mientras deslizaba sus patas por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

-"Averigüémoslo"- dijo la bella mortífera.

Entonces hall ayudo a la subir a la bella mortífera en su cintura con la ayuda de sus patas y rápidamente fueron besándose con pasión, llevando sus lenguas danzando sin control alguno. Entonces Hall se topó con la camilla que estaba antes. Entonces lentamente fue colocando a la bella mortífera con dulzura y sin dejar de besarse con pasión. La bella mortífera se excitaba mucho y entonces la ropa que llevaba puesta Hall lo fue retirándolo con sus garras filosas hasta dejarlo al descubierto por completo. Así que la bella mortífera y Hall se miraron a los ojos mutuamente después de besarse con mucha intensidad.

-"Hora de la acción"- dijo Hall con una sonrisa varonil y seductor.

La bella mortífera supo lo que se refería, abrió sus piernas para dejar de ver a la vista su parte íntima y entonces Hall acerco su miembro, que ya estaba erecto, a la entrada y comenzó su apareamiento.

Mientras Hall se apareaba con la bella mortífera, el comenzó a pensar los nuevos planes para conquistar Zootopia.

Nuevos problemas surgirán en la ciudad más grande y antropológica del mundo, nuevos villanos vendrán a destruir, pero además nuevas aventuras se tendrán y pronto nuevos héroes nacerán para impedir los planes de Hall.

* * *

 **A todos ustedes fue un honor, un placer y un gran orgullo el haber hecho esto. Se los agradezco de mi mas profundo corazon que me hayan apoyado desde el inicio hasta el fin. Es una gran experiencia que me llevado aqui en Fanfiction por primera vez en mi vida, muchas gracias y... Hay dios casi no tengo muchas mas palabras que decir jejejeje :') :') Pero en fin, agradezco a todos por sus apoyos y por dejarme sus comentarios a lo largo de esto. Y si, lo se, lo se, se que en este fic no agregue mucho de Nicudy (Para ser exactos no hice eso) pero vamos ni que fuera el unico que no lo pondria, al no seeeeeer... Ejem bueno.**

 **Y tambien antes de concluir todo, quiero aprovechar para mandar un gran saludo a mi gran amigo** **Arcangelen por siempre estar ahi para leer y comentar en este fic, muchisimas gracias, te lo agradezco de mi mas grande corazon. Y ademas amigos el tambien hace grandes obras maestras de fics, pasense a leerlos, estan grandiosos, se los juro.**

 **Y ahora, si pensaron que esto se habria acabado, pues se equivocan mis amigos, este fic tendra su secuela con mas accion, romance, drama y muchos mas con mas intensidad. Pero sera dentro de muy pronto ya que estare muy, muy ocupado con otros proyectos que tengo en la Universidad, si asi es ya estoy en la Uni :( Pero no desesperen, volvere. Aunque igual quisiera hacer tambien otro fic de este mismo, solo que seria contarle la historia del Pasado de Harry. Asi que mejor hagamos esto, quieren que haga la secuela, pero ademas de lo que dije, agregue parte por parte el pasado de Harry o haga un fic del que hable del pasado de Harry con exactitud. Pues dejen su voto con un review.**

 **Sin mas que decir yo me despido, fue un gran placer el estar aqui con ustedes una ultima vez en este fic, ya lo sabes si te gusto mucho este final y ademas este fic dejame tu review que lo leere y te dejare mi respuesta pero en la secuela, compartanlo con tus amigos y nos vemos hasta la proxima. Chao chao y cuidense mis amigos. Los quiero :3**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

 **Arcangelen:** Bueno a decir verdad si, pero no me culpes a mi, hechale la culpa a mi consciencia por todo esto que pase en este fic jejeje. No ya enserio, la verdad si queria darle un toque mas majestuoso pero no se me habia ocurrido, aunque eso de la parodia de DBZ de la saga de Majin Boo si queria hacerlo. ¿Enserio lo crees? Wow entonces ya mejor hare fics de Rating M de ahora en adelante xD. Que tengas un gran dia, adios y hasta la proxima!


End file.
